Love is the Miracle
by alwayssmilingsam
Summary: Distaval may have some repercussions closer to home - a look at life with the Turners and how they manage toddlers, teens, a busy medical practice and their friends. Nothing belongs to me just borrowing them for a bit of fun and angst.
1. Chapter 1

Shelagh felt her husband slide into their bed after returning from a late call out. She felt him move behind her and wrap his cool body around her warm one.

"Mmmm" she murmured as his arm came to rest across her stomach and pull he closer.

"Sorry love – I didn't mean to wake you." Patrick whispered into her hair.

"It's fine. I needed to tell you I have rescheduled your appointments for tomorrow morning." Shelagh hoped he was tired enough that he wouldn't ask any questions until morning. She sighed when she felt him move his head back from her.

"Why?"

Shelagh rolled over to face him. "I have an appointment with Ted Horringer and I would like you to accompany me."

"Ted? Why do you have an appointment with Ted?" The heartbreak of the last time they had seen Ted washed over him. He loved Angela more than anything but occasionally he did wonder what a child who was a mixture of all of his and Shelagh's best parts might be like.

"I don't want you to worry Patrick dear," Shelagh started quietly, knowing those words would immediately start him worrying which was why she had left it to the last possible minute to tell him. "I can feel a mass in my stomach. It's only small, but there is something there, it could just be a hardening of the scar tissue but ….. well, I don't want to take any chances."

Patrick lay still, absorbing what she had just said. She had an abdominal mass. His medical mind automatically went to the worst case scenarios. He moved away from her completely and began to feel around her stomach, performing his own examination of her.

Shelagh knew he needed to do this and rolled onto her back and allowed him to lift her nightgown. She felt him pressing around and knew immediately when he felt what she had felt two weeks ago. His hands stilled and pressed again hoping he had imagined it the first time. He thought of all the reasons she could have an abdominal mass and only one of them was good, unfortunately it was the one reason they could most assuredly rule out.

"Patrick, don't borrow trouble. Let's see what Mr Horringer says tomorrow." Shelagh said calmly but knowing neither of them would be sleeping again tonight.

Patrick lay back down and pulled her back into his arms. "I can't lose you." He whispered his greatest fear into her hair.

She so desperately wanted to say 'you won't' but they both would have known it was an empty platitude so instead she just held him tighter and said "I know".

…..

Timothy watched as his mother made breakfast and fed Angela – things he observed her do every day but today there was something a bit off. It wasn't just the fact that she was dressed in her regular clothes instead of her uniform – there was a tenseness to her that was unnerving him. The most peculiar thing was his father. For a start he was still at home and not rushing off to the surgery. Then there was the fact that he was playing with the food mum had put in front of him rather than eating it.

"Alright you two what's going on?" Timothy finally asked having had enough of the morning weirdness.

Both parents turned to look at him and then look at each other. They seemed to do that silent conversation thing they often did.

"Mum has an appointment this morning and I'm going with her." Timothy looked at his father as he spoke and knew there was more than he was being told.

"What kind of appointment?" Timothy asked worriedly.

Shelagh stopped feeding Angela who was beginning to react to the tense feeling in the room and started refusing the food she was being offered and demanded to be released from her high chair. Shelagh quickly wiped her face and placed her in her play pen and came to sit at the table with her boys. She grasped Timothy's hand.

"I have an appointment with a doctor in Harley St".

"Is it the TB? Has it come back?" Tim asked, not even trying to mask how worried he was.

"No dearest." Shelagh answered squeezing his hand. "A few weeks ago I felt something in my stomach and I want to have Mr Horringer look to make sure it is nothing serious."

"A lump in your stomach sounds serious." Timothy whispered, unknowingly echoing his parents own thoughts.

"And there is a good chance it may not be as well Tim" his father said trying to be optimistic for his wife and sons sake but knowing his tone would do nothing towards achieving that goal.

"The important things to remember," Shelagh addressed both the men in her life, "is that I am having it checked as soon as I found it and I have no other symptoms of anything untoward – in fact I can honestly say I have never felt healthier. Let's not worry until we actually know if there is something to worry about?"

Timothy and Patrick were both quiet until Timothy broke the silence and squeezed his mother's hand.

"You're right mum. No point in worrying if there is nothing to worry about and you do look quite pretty at the moment – for a mum anyway." Timothy grinned at her.

"Thank you Timothy…..I think." She smiled at him and it almost reached her eyes. "Right! Timothy you need to leave or you will miss your bus and I need to get Angela ready for Mrs Penney".

Timothy stood and wrapped her in a hug and she was once again struck by how grown up he was becoming – physically he was taller than her now but he had taken the news very maturely and was keeping a calm head.

"You'll be fine mum. God has already taken one mother from me – he wouldn't be cruel enough to take another." He whispered to her as he left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You're being very quiet Patrick. I must say it is beginning to unnerve me." Shelagh said as she sat next to him in Ted Horringers waiting room.

"I'm sorry love. I'm not being much support to you this morning am I?" Patrick grasped her hand.

"I know you are worried Patrick. So am I, truth be told, but we are in the right place to get some answers and hopefully it will not be anything serious."

"Mrs Turner" The nurse called.

Shelagh and Patrick both looked up as her name was called and they followed the nurse into the examination room.

"Mr Horringer is running a bit behind this morning and has asked me to complete some of the preliminary tests before he sees you. Mrs Turner if you could just change into this gown I will need a urine sample and I'll need to take some blood."

Once the tests were complete Shelagh and Patrick were ushered into Ted Horringers office.

"Pat! Mrs Turner. Good to see you both again" The specialist said as he entered his office. "What can I do for you both?" He asked kindly and gestured for them to sit. He hoped they were not there to ask for some miracle that would give them a child. After the exploratory surgery he had performed nearly three years ago he knew there was nothing he would be able to do for them.

Patrick looked at his wife and saw she was too terrified to actually voice the problem and he knew in this moment he would have to be the strong one.

"Shelagh has found a small mass in her lower abdomen."

Mr Horringer looked at the clearly worried woman in front of him. "Mrs Turner if you would please get on the examination table so I can take a look." He said kindly.

Shelagh positioned herself on the table and Patrick moved to her side and grasped her hand. Mr Horringer felt around her stomach for several minutes with a small frown on his face the whole time.

"Excuse me a moment, I just want to get my nurse to run an additional test." Ted spoke kindly. Why don't you change back into your clothes, I will only be a few minutes."

Shelagh changed and she and Patrick sat there in silence for the interminable minutes it took Mr Horringer to return to his office. When he did finally enter the room again he had a small smile on his face which heartened the worried couple slightly.

"Well Turner you liked to prove me wrong when were at university and now your wife is doing the same." He looked at the perplexed faces in front of him and smiled. "Although, in this particular case I have to say I don't mind being proved wrong one little bit." It was clear that neither of them realised what he was trying to tell them, although in their defence he had practically told them it was impossible. "Congratulations Mrs Turner – you are pregnant. About 18 weeks by my calculations". He waited for the thrilled expressions.

"You're sure?" Patrick asked, hardly able to believe what he was hearing.

"Quite sure – even ran the test a second time myself."

Patrick smiled. The relief was unimaginable – he had been dreading the worst and not only was it not something serious but something so incredibly joyous he didn't quite know how to react. He turned to his wife expecting to see the same look of joy and relief on her face but what he saw was worry and fear.

"Shelagh?" He reached over for her hand.

Shelagh turned to Mr Horringer. "Are you sure? About the fact that I am 18 weeks?" She asked quietly.

"Give or take a few days. You know yourself it isn't an exact science but I have been at this a while and I have become fairly accurate over the years." He smiled jokingly hoping that she was not about to go into shock. Her reaction was certainly not what he had expected.

Tears began to run down her face as she turned to her husband. "I'm sorry." Shelagh sobbed. "I'm so sorry Patrick."

Patrick cupped her face with his hand and gently wiped her tears with his thumb. "Darling I'm thrilled. This is something we both wanted but never thought we could have – it's a true miracle" He said gently.

Shelagh shook her head. "You don't understand." She begged him with her eyes. "18 weeks" She was still not making any sense to him but he remained quiet. "It was when we came back early from the camping trip." Patrick thought back to the one night they had managed in the hotel before worked lured him back to Poplar before their weeklong holiday was over. He smiled at the memory, thinking that one night must have been when their child was conceived.

Shelagh took a deep breath. "You came home and went straight back to work for 16 days straight and I wasn't sleeping without you there …. they had left some samples…. I didn't know … if I had known I never would have taken them…. You had prescribed them for so many women and Angela was teething and … oh Patrick I am so very sorry….. I took Distaval!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone who has read, followed, favourited and especially left me a note to let me know they are enjoying it really means a lot. Just to let you know this has taken on epic proportions but there will be regular updates.**

 **As a side note - Turner is the best last name - there are literally no baby names that don't go with Turner (except maybe Werner and I can't see Patrick or Shelagh naming their child that!)**

 **Chapter 3**

Patrick sat there stunned. Ted Horringer looked at the distressed woman in front of him knowing the implications of what she had just confessed. It was a drug he too had prescribed and like many doctors, was dealing with the demons and repercussions of having done so.

"How many?" Patrick asked quietly.

"Does it matter?" She asked flatly. They had been given this miracle and she had ruined it.

Patrick stood and started pacing. "Yes dammit! How many? How many of those vile little pills did you put into your body?"

"Patrick I didn't know" Shelagh sobbed. "I never would have if I'd known!"

Patrick realised his actions were scaring her – she was thinking he blamed her. "How many?" He asked again more calmly. "I just need to know what we are dealing with."

"Four. I took four of them." She confessed quietly.

Ted Horringer felt almost relieved the chances were small but they were still there. He observed Patrick and could almost see that he had come to the same conclusion.

"Shelagh. Shelagh look at me." Patrick continued to hold her face. "The chances are small. Think sweetheart – when we were going though out cases when Distaval was recalled – think how many perfect babies were born to mothers who had been prescribed it."

"Patrick is right Mrs Turner. The chances are small. I do however, know of a way to put your minds at ease."

Patrick and Shelagh grasped hands and turned to look at him. "I was at a conference earlier in the year and saw a most impressive machine being used by one of my colleagues in Glasgow. He called it an ultrasound – based the design on sonar technology used by the Royal Navy. This machine can see a child in utero. Quite marvellous if you ask me. I have wanted to get one myself but I'm afraid I don't have two months to spend in Glasgow learning to use the damned thing."

Patrick and Shelagh looked at each other and just by the hopeful look on his wife's face he knew they would have to make a trip to Glasgow to put her mind at ease. He knew neither of them could truly be excited about the pregnancy until they knew for sure it wasn't going to have an outcome like Ruby Cottingham.

Patrick turned to Ted. "Can you arrange for us to see your colleague in Glasgow?"

Ted smiled, glad he could help the couple in front of him.

"Of course".


	4. Chapter 4

_A bit of history - obstetric ultrasound was developed in the late 50's by a Dr Ian Donald and Engineer Tom Brown in Glasgow and was being used in Glasgow quite regularly by the early 60's. Wide use didn't start in Britain until the early 70's - I am taking a bit of liberty with this fact and imagine that there were probably some forward thinking doctors in Great Britain who would be able to see what a breakthrough this type of technology was and want to get their hands on it._

 **Chapter 4**

"Patrick I'm so very sorry – this is a miracle and I feel like I have tainted it for us" Shelagh grasped her husbands hand as they walked to the car.

Patrick stopped and pulled her close. "You have nothing to be sorry for – that drug manufacturer though!" Patrick felt the well of guilt and anger rise in him again and quickly pushed it back down just as he had for the last few months since Distaval was recalled. Every so often it threatened to overwhelm him and he looked to Shelagh to keep him grounded – even if she didn't know it. The thought of his wife inadvertently poisoning her body with those evil little pills sickened him.

Patrick cupped her face gently with his hands. "This _is_ a miracle Shelagh and we have to have faith that even God wouldn't be so cruel as to put something this precious in our grasp and then snatch it away."

Shelagh smiled through her tears. "Since when are you the one with faith Patrick Turner?"

Patrick leaned down and kissed her. "We are a team Mrs Turner and when you falter I will always be here to lift you up."

Shelagh smiled tentatively. "We're having a baby." She whispered.

"Indeed we are and I know a certain son of ours that we need to go home and tell because he is far too much like his father and is probably thinking the worst at the moment." Patrick opened the door to the car and made sure she was settled before slipping into the drivers seat.

….

Tim thundered into the house that afternoon. "Mum? Mum are you home?"

Shelagh came out of the kitchen and wrapped him in a hug. "All is well Timothy."

"What did he say? What is causing the mass?" Shelagh should have known he would be full of questions. Patrick was right, Timothy was so much like him and she knew in her heart that he would make a fine doctor in the future.

"Come and have some afternoon tea and by the time you have finished your father will be home and we can talk." Shelagh placed a large slice of cake and a glass of milk in front of him.

Timothy looked at the size of the cake and his stomach dropped. The only way he would ever get a piece this size if is she was really happy or there was something really wrong.

As if reading his mind Shelagh tried to put his mind at ease. "It's nothing serious, I am going to be around to embarrass you for a lot of years yet." She smiled.

Patrick came into the flat just as Timothy finished his slice of cake and Angela woke up from her afternoon sleep. "I'll get my angel and meet you both in the living room." Patrick called as he went into the nursery and scooped up his daughter who was clearly delighted to see her father.

Patrick walked into the living room and sat with Angela on his lap and began a game of peek a boo.

"Enough!" Timothy said. "Stop acting as if everything is normal. I want to know what happened today!" Timothy's outburst showed his parents exactly how worried he had been.

"A miracle happened Tim." Shelagh whispered.

"Well technically the miracle happened 18 weeks ago." Patrick smiled at his wife.

"Patrick!"

"Just stop!" Timothy said not understanding his parents at all. "Tell me what's going on." He demanded.

Patrick grasped Shelagh's hand. "Your mum is pregnant Tim." Patrick said quietly as Shelagh leaned into him.

Timothy's heart leapt at the thought of another baby in the house. Everything had been so wonderful since Angela had come into their lives. He was about to rush over and hug them both understanding what a miracle this was for all of them but he watched their faces and took in the way they were physically supporting each other.

"There's more though, isn't there?" Tim asked.

Patrick and Shelagh looked at each other questioning exactly how much they should tell him. It was Shelagh who knew they would not be able to keep him in the dark.

"You're right Timothy there is more. I took Distaval around the time the baby was conceived." She said quietly. She knew Timothy would understand the implications – he had observed both his parents' guilt and worry as they pieced together the implications of dispensing the drug.

Timothy was quiet as he absorbed what his mother just told him. "So there is a chance the baby will be born like Susan Mullocks?...Or worse?" He whispered.

Patrick squeezed his wife's hand before he spoke. "There is a chance, but a colleague of Ted Horringers' in Glasgow has developed a machine that uses sound waves to see the baby in utero. Mr Horringer has made an appointment for mum – so until we know otherwise we are going to have faith that everything will be fine." Patrick said more confidently than he felt.

"So when are you and mum going to Glasgow?" Tim asked.

"My appointment is on Friday." Shelagh told him. "Dad and I will fly up there on Thursday morning and come home again Friday evening. I've arranged for you and Angela to stay with Sister Julienne and Dad will get a locum in for a couple of days." Telling Tim of the plans they had already made. "Tim, Sister Julienne knows the situation but until we have come home from Glasgow we want to keep this news just between the family." She hoped Tim would understand.

Timothy stood and wrapped his arms around his mother. "Everything is going to be fine mum."

Shelagh returned his hug and sent up a silent prayer hoping he was right.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Shelagh kissed Angela one last time. "Come on darling if we don't leave now we are going to miss our flight." Patrick urged his wife out the door of Nonnatus House.

"Mum we'll be fine. You and dad need to focus on little T5 for the next couple of days"

Shelagh and Patrick looked at each other and laughed. "Come on love, Timothy has spoken."

As they boarded the plane three hours later Shelagh was filled with nerves. However, no amount of nervousness could quell the sense that she was returning home, she had not returned to Scotland since she left 17 years ago and she was going on a plane for the first time in her life.

As they boarded the flight and found their row Patrick leaned in and whispered to his wife. "You take the window seat – you will feel like you are flying towards the heavens – you'll feel like you are close to God."

Shelagh felt his hand stroke her arm as he spoke and knew she would never feel closer to god than when she was loving her husband but she smiled. "Patrick you have only flown one other time – you can have the window if you like."

Patrick laughed as he guided her into the seat. "I'll confess, I have an ulterior motive – leaning over to look out the window gives me an excuse to be close to you."

Shelagh laughed. "As if you ever need an excuse Patrick Turner!"

Halfway through the flight Shelagh began to feel an uncomfortable cramping low in her stomach. Not wanting to worry Patrick any more than he already was, she kept it to herself and shifted in the seat hoping to ease the dull ache. As the flight progressed the feeling became worse and Shelagh knew as they landed that there was definitely something wrong. The pain was becoming so bad that she doubted she would be able to walk off the plane.

"Patrick?" She said quietly.

"Yes love?" He responded as he stood and began to reach for their small carryall in the overhead compartment.

"There's something wrong." He didn't know if it was her tone or the faint tremble in her voice but he looked at his wife and saw her pale colour and the light sheen of perspiration on her face.

"What is it?" He asked clearly worried

"Abdominal pain. It started a while ago but it's getting worse." Shelagh winced as she finished speaking.

"Any bleeding?" Patrick whispered

"No I don't think so. It doesn't feel like it but I'm not exactly in a position to check at the moment." It wasn't exactly a snap but Patrick could tell by the tone that his questions were not helping.

He immediately turned to the stewardess who was walking up the isle of the plane.

"I'm a doctor and I need an ambulance right now. Tell them we have an elderly prima gravida, 18 weeks gestation experiencing abdominal pain."

The stewardess took one look at the man's face and knew this was serious – she moved as fast as she could to call for the ambulance and get the rest of the passengers off the flight while they waited for it to arrive.

…

Thankfully by the time the ambulance arrived all the other passengers had left the plane and the obstetric Flying Squad board the plane quickly and easily.

"Hello love". A kindly looking man walked up to them.

Patrick held out his hand. "Dr Turner and this is my wife Shelagh."

"Ah Doctor, that is why the information was so clear. I was told we have an elderly prima gravida, 18 weeks, abdominal pain. I'm Gordon and this wee lad is Jim." The older of the two men addressed the couple.

"Patrick!" Shelagh looked at her husband in horror.

"What? What is it love? Is the pain worse?"

"You called me an elderly prima gravida Patrick!" Shelagh was mortified.

"Well technically…." Shelagh groaned before he had a chance to defend himself.

Sensing this could become ugly for the poor doctor the older man turned to his partner. Stretcher for Mrs Turner please Jim."

"I'm sure I can walk." Shelagh argued.

"I'm sure you can too Mrs Turner and judging by that Scottish accent of yours I'm sure you are just stubborn enough to try it but if you want a trip in my ambulance we are going to do this my way and none of your arguments will sway me."

Patrick smiled. Shelagh may have just met her match.

Once she was lying on the stretcher Shelagh conceded that the pain did decrease slightly.

Okay now that you are lying down let's have a listen shall we and see what we can hear." Gordon got out his stethoscope and placed it on Shelagh's stomach. He was terrified he wouldn't hear anything – although not an exact science he had never not heard the heartbeat of a live baby yet and he did not want to break any bad news to this couple.

He had to move it around a bit but then he heard it a nice strong, steady heartbeat. He grinned at the doctor. "Would you like a listen to your little one doctor?"

Patrick breathed a sigh of relief and put the offered stethoscope in his ears and grinned. He looked at the still worried Shelagh and placed the ear pieces in her ears.

"130 beats per minute." She finally said quietly.

Gordon looked at the woman on the stretcher and then at the doctor.

"My wife is probably the best midwife I have ever worked with – she knows more about obstetric care than any nurse I have ever met." Patrick explained with pride.

He watched as Shelagh blushed at his compliments and stroked her hand. "Let's not worry too much yet. This is a good sign".

"We have an appointment with Dr Ian Donald at Royal Maternity Hospital tomorrow." Shelagh told Gordon, wanting to deflect the attention away from her.

"Righto then, that will be where we are headed. Radio ahead Jim and let Dr Donald know we have one of his patients headed in".

Patrick held Shelagh's hand the entire trip to the hospital. Although they had heard a nice strong heartbeat neither of them voiced their concerns, both knew abdominal pain at this point was not a good thing and, in fact, could be a very bad thing. Patrick knew a miscarriage was the most likely cause and he assumed Shelagh was thinking the same thing but neither of them were prepared to put voice to that thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Shelagh was admitted to the maternity ward and 15 minutes after they arrived they met Dr Donald. Donald was a man similar in age to Patrick and had a weathered look about him, just like her husband Shelagh thought. Although physically they were nothing alike Shelagh immediately suspected their approach to their patients was probably very similar.

"Dr and Mrs Turner what a pleasure to meet you both. Ted tells me you are quite the medical miracle Mrs Turner. Always good to prove us doctors wrong – it keeps us humble." He smile at the obviously worried couple hoping to ease their tension a small amount.

Shelagh immediately liked the middle aged doctor and looked at her husband knowing she would be able to read his opinion of the man easily. Patrick was smiling which put her even more at ease.

"I don't know about that doctor." Shelagh rested her hand on the tiny bulge in her stomach. "I do know this little one is a miracle and we are very worried about her."

"Her?" Patrick asked with a smile.

"Mother's intuition." Shelagh responded with a smirk.

Ian Donald immediately knew Ted Horringer's assessment of these two was spot on. An unlikely duo but perfectly suited to each other and clearly devoted. In a lot of ways they reminded him of himself and his wife Alex. "Well Mrs Turner I think the best thing to do would be to have a look at this little one and see what's going on. I know you were scheduled for an ultrasound tomorrow morning but you just got bumped to the top of the list."

Shelagh smiled at him. "Thank you Dr Donald."

…

Patrick was amazed. There was no other word to describe it except amazing. He was actually looking at their child as it grew inside his wife. Incredible. Amazing and incredible.

"It's only been in the last year we have been able to look at the whole body, before that we were only able to look at the head and check brain development. Dr Turner would you like to come and look?"

It was that moment when two things happened to Patrick Turner. The first, and most profound, was the love he felt for his wife. It just moved to a new level he never knew was possible, the fact that she was growing a person inside her that was a little piece of both of them made him fall in love with her all over again. The second was the fact that Patrick knew he needed to learn how to use this incredible machine and commission one for use in his practice.

"Right, I am seeing perfect brain development for gestational age and two perfect little legs, but baby is being a bit uncooperative in showing us her left arm. Mrs Turner I am going to get you to drink a glass of cold water and lie a bit flatter so we can see if we can get baby to shift."

Shelagh drank the water offered to her by the nurse who removed the pillows on the bed and adjusted it so it was perfectly flat.

Dr Donald pointed to something on the screen and he and Patrick both frowned.

"What?" Shelagh demanded.

Dr Donald sighed. "Baby has moved slightly and I can see one perfect little arm but it is being a bit shy about showing us the other one." Patrick moved back to hold his wife's hand. "At this stage of development it is hard to make an entirely accurate assessment but there could be a slight malformation of the left arm."

Shelagh absorbed the information. Patrick watched his wife intently as she processed it. "But everything else appears fine?" She clarified.

"Everything else is perfect. And this may be as well, I just can't confirm it yet." Dr Donald clarified.

Patrick looked at his wife and saw tears streaming down the sides of her face and became concerned.

"Happy tears Patrick." Shelagh wiped at her eyes. "We are going to have a baby and even if there is a problem with her arm she will be so very loved."

"She will be my love and so are you. You are amazing." Patrick leaned in and gently kissed his wife on her forehead.

Ian Donald smiled at the couple, glad he could give them at least some good news.

"Enough of that you two." He laughed. "Yes, he or she is very healthy but there is still the matter of the abdominal pain that bought you in here."

In her delight at knowing her baby was going to be alright Shelagh had almost forgotten the abdominal pain that had lessened significantly since arriving at the hospital.

"Dr Turner, if you would like to come and have a look I can explain what I am seeing." Patrick moved around the other side of his wife so he could see the screen Dr Donald was looking at. "See here" the doctor pointed at the screen. "This is the placenta attaching itself to the uterus. You can see here where it is coming away and not properly attached?"

Patrick was amazed at what he was seeing but he could see exactly what the other doctor meant.

"My best guess is the cabin pressure in the plane caused the placenta to start coming away." The doctor turned to Shelagh. "No more flying for you my dear and I would like to keep you in here on bedrest for at least the next two months until you are safely into your third trimester".

"But I can't!" Shelagh was shocked. "I have two children at home who need me!"

"Well it looks like they might be spending some time in your mother country my dear because I can't guarantee that you will carry this child to term unless you follow my instructions." Dr Donald was kind but firm and let his words sink in.

Patrick moved back to take her hand in his. "Shelagh. This is what we have to do, we will work something out."

"But Patrick….."

"Shhhh my love. We will work something out. At the moment you and little T5 have to take priority."

Shelagh listened to the calm loving tone of her husband and knew that this was just another hurdle. Together they would make this work.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Shelagh had just finished being settled into her room when Patrick arrived.

"Ian said he tried to get you a private room but this was the best he could do at the moment." Patrick looked over at the other empty bed in the room. "At least you are in here by yourself at the moment."

In truth Shelagh wouldn't have minded having someone share her room – it might have helped take her mind off the fact that she was essentially bedridden in Scotland for the next two months and she didn't know when she would be seeing her children again and her heart was already aching with missing them.

"While they were admitting you I called Sister Julienne and John Burton". He explained. "John is more than happy to continue as my locum for the next couple of months. I really like him Shelagh, I know he's young but I think he would make the perfect junior partner for the practice."

Shelagh chuckled. "He's 35 Patrick, he's not that young."

"When you are on the wrong side of 50 trust me, 35 is young! Besides you are 35 and I consider you to be very young love." He gently stroked his knuckles across her cheek.

"That's not what you were saying when you called me an elderly prima gravida earlier today." Shelagh said as she closed her eyes and leaned into his caress letting him know he wasn't really in any serious trouble for his medical description of her.

Patrick was happy to see her relaxing into him because he knew she wasn't going to like what he was going to tell her next. He knew she would be concerned about the running of the surgery but her more immediate worry would be the children and while the solution he and Sister Julienne had come up with was not ideal, it was probably the one that would work best and the one his wife would hate.

"Shelagh, I also spoke to Sister Julienne about Timothy and Angela."

"How are they? I am already missing them so much and we only left them this morning."

Patrick listened to her words and his heart sank.

"The children are fine – being spoilt rotten no doubt." He was pleased that his comment drew a small smile. "Shelagh, bringing the children up here is just not practical." He said gently as he grasped her hand and watched the little worry lines appear above her nose. "Timothy has school and you are in hospital, we would be bringing Angela up here to be looked after by strangers. Sister Julienne agrees with me that they would be better staying at Nonnatus, being cared for by people who love them."

"No!" Shelagh felt tears begin to well in her eyes. "No Patrick. Two months without my children? I can't, please don't ask that of me."

Patrick caressed her hand with his thumb. "I know love, I know it's going to be hard but Ian Donald has agreed to teach me how to use the Ultrasound and in exchange I am going to help out in his clinic. I can't look after Angela if I am doing that and we both know we can't pull Timothy out of school for two months. They are both so at home at Nonnatus but I'm sure they will miss us far less if they are surrounded by family than if they are surrounded by strangers."

Shelagh was silent. She knew in her heart what Patrick was saying was true but at the same time her heart was breaking. "Angela's birthday." She whispered. "We will miss Angela's second birthday. What if she forgets me?"

"Oh darling! She won't forget you. You are her mother. Angela adores you and I'm sure she will miss us both but she will have Timothy and you know how much she loves her 'Sis Julie'". He smiled thinking of the adorable way their daughter pronounced the nuns name.

"I suppose I have no choice." Shelagh sighed as tears slipped from her eyes.

Patrick gently wiped the tears from her cheeks and leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I promise when we get home we will throw our daughter the biggest second birthday party Poplar has ever seen."

…..

Over the next two weeks they settled into a routine. Patrick would spend his mornings working at Ian Donald's obstetric clinic. He found himself learning and being challenged by the complicated patient cases he was being exposed to and was loving it. In the afternoons he shadowed Ian Donald and was learning how to use the Ultrasound machine. By the end of the second week Patrick had even performed his first ultrasound which had exhilarated him. At lunch and in the evenings he would spend time with Shelagh, usually sitting and talking together, although he was starting to recognise the fact that every day that passed he was doing more talking and Shelagh was lying there in silence pretending to listen and clutching her bible. He was missing his children and being able to spend quiet time alone with his wife curled up together in their home but that was generally late at night when he was alone in the boarding house.

Shelagh, on the other hand, had nothing to do with her time _but_ miss her children and every day it was becoming harder to be away from them. She worried if they were warm enough at night, she worried that Angela was eating properly and not constantly being fed sugary treats by Sister Monica Joan, she worried that Timothy was struggling with his homework without her there to help him, she worried that she was being forgotten.

Letters were arriving regularly from Timothy and Sister Julienne and she had even had the odd letter from Trixie all assuring her that the children were healthy and happy but she ached to see them and hold them in her arms. She had felt wretched and isolated when she was fighting TB in the sanatorium but this was much, much worse.

At the end of the third week in Scotland Patrick was having dinner with the Donald family and Ian raised his concerns about Shelagh's mental health.

"Every time I see her she seems to be more withdrawn." Ian Donald said.

"I know." Patrick sighed. "I've only seen her like this once before. Before we were married." Patrick explained. "She is pining for the children. She is so close to them and they adore her. Last week when I spoke to Timothy I could hear in his voice how much he was missing her too and at least he understands the situation, poor Angela is probably just wondering why her mother suddenly disappeared."

Alex Donald listened to her husband and his new friend and thought about how she would feel if she had to be separated from her two daughters in a place where she had no friends or family and a husband who clearly adored her but was obviously as much of a workaholic as her own husband was.

"Does she still have to on complete bedrest in the hospital?" Alex asked, interrupting the conversation.

Ian Donald thought for a moment. "I was very happy with her last ultrasound, disappointed I still wasn't able to get a good look at that left arm but the placenta was in a good position and there didn't appear to be any further rupturing. Not happy enough to let her travel home of course but I have allowed her to sit in a chair and use the bathroom."

"Bring the children up here. You can all stay with us." Alex decided. "I'm sure your son must be due for half term Dr Turner and I'm sure between myself, the girls and our housekeeper we can manage to keep Angela entertained." Alex looked thoughtful. "It would be nice to have a wee one around here again." She said wistfully.

Ian Donald looked at his wife. He didn't like to think he had manipulated the situation but he knew his wife well and knew when she heard the situation her big heart would come up with the perfect solution and she hadn't disappointed him.

"As long as someone is with Shelagh at all times and she understands that she is to remain either on the sofa or in bed I think this could work. It would certainly improve her mental health."

"Well it's all settled then." Alex pronounced. "I had better start clearing out the downstairs guest bedroom."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it has taken so long to update - many thanks tho everyone who has read, followed and reviewed this story. It is turning into an epic bigger than Ben Hur so I hope you all keep enjoying.**

 **Chapter 8**

It had taken nearly a week to finalise the preparations for moving the children to Scotland for the next month. Thankfully the timing had coincided with Timothy's half term break and as much as the boy wanted to spend the next four weeks with his mother and father he knew he needed to return to school.

Trixie had been enlisted to bring the two children up by train and would then spend a week with relatives in Glasgow before she and Timothy would return by train to London. Angela, however, would be remaining in Scotland and moving into the Donald's with her parents for the next four weeks until Shelagh received the all clear to travel home.

Shelagh was aware of none of the plans. Patrick had decided to surprise her, not wanting to raise her hopes in case one tiny detail of the carefully laid plans fell through and meant the children could not come.

The night before the children were due to arrive Patrick made his usual visit to see Shelagh and found her more morose than he had ever seen her.

"Shelagh?"

His wife rolled over and he could see she had been crying.

"Oh Patrick it is Angela's birthday in three days and we are not going to be with her!" Shelagh cried. "How can a mother not be with her baby on her birthday?"

"All will be well my love. I promise, all will be well." Patrick tried to console her but until the children were actually here and walking through the door to her room he didn't wait to raise her hopes.

Patrick sat with his wife for the next hour. No words were needed between them and Shelagh thanked the Lord that she had her husband with her because to have to be apart from him as well she knew was more than her soul would be able to bear.

…

Patrick, was grateful Ian Donald had lent him his car and arrived at the station in plenty of time to meet the train, a fact that he knew would amuse his wife and son but was also testament to how excited he was to see his children after nearly four weeks apart. He waited impatiently as the train drew into the station and then suddenly there they were.

"Dada!" Angela cried as soon as she saw her father, diving from Trixie's arms into the waiting ones of her father.

Patrick cuddled her close as he drew his son into a hug with his other arm. "Nurse Franklin I can't thank you enough."

"Nonsense Dr Turner I was happy to do it. And since I have spent the last 10 hours cleaning up your daughters mess and hearing all manner of family secrets from your son I think you can call me Trixie." The young nurse laughed.

Patrick smiled. "Quite right and I know exactly how much mess out little angel can create! I definitely think that earns you the right to call me Patrick. As for the family secrets, I imagine Tim has told you all manner of stories about what he has dubbed our 'mushy stuff'."

Trixie smiled never having seen Dr Turner so relaxed. "Your secrets are safe with me." She laughed. "Although anyone who has spent two minutes with you and Shelagh can see how in love you are so I don't think anyone other than Timothy is surprised by it."

…

Fifteen minutes later Patrick was ushering his children and Trixie into the hospital.

"Remember, this is a surprise so let me go in first and prepare Shelagh." Patrick walked into the room and saw his wife curled up on the bed reading from her Bible, something he knew she was doing more and more every day.

"Shelagh?" He said quietly in case he was interrupting her prayers.

"Patrick! What are you doing here this early?" Surprised by the unexpected visit.

"I bought you a surprise. Well two actually. Just let me go and get them." He kissed her forehead as she sat up in the bed.

Patrick left the room and when the door re-opened Shelagh felt her heart almost burst with love. In walked her beloved children. Timothy rushed over to the bed and wrapped his mother in his arms. "Missed you." He whispered so only she could hear.

"Missed you too. Oh so very much" She whispered back.

Timothy knew he had to release his mother so his sister could have her turn. In fact he was surprised she wasn't climbing over him to get to their mother. He pulled away and looked at his baby sister. As much as he missed their mother it was nothing to how much Angela had. He would never tell his mother how she had cried every night for a week, constantly asking for her mama.

All eyes turned to the blonde haired, brown eyed, almost two year old wanting to witness the joy on her face when suddenly seeing her mother after so long.

"Angela" Shelagh sighed tentatively.

Angela looked at her mother in the bed and promptly stamped her foot and turned to Trixie. "No Mama. Want Sis Julie." She demanded breaking her mother's heart.

Trixie saw the look of devastation on Shelagh's face and picked up the child. "Angela remember we talked on the train. You were so excited to see mummy and feel the baby in mummy's tummy."

"Baby?" Angela asked.

"Yes. Remember mummy is growing a baby brother or sister in her tummy for you to play with."

Patrick took the little girl into his arms and sat on the edge of his wife's bed. He took the tiny hand and placed it on her mother's stomach. "Baby tummy?" She looked at her own stomach and put her hand there.

Everyone in the room laughed. "No just mummy's tummy Angel girl. No babies in your tummy for many, many years!" Said Patrick, not wanting to even consider his precious baby daughter being old enough to have her own children.

The laughter eased the tension in the room and the little girl looked at her mother once more and decided that she had been punished enough for leaving her for so long and launched herself into her mother's arms.

Shelagh breathed in her sweet baby smell and nestled her daughter into the crook of her arm. "Patrick I hope you have a plan because now that I have them back with me my children are not being separated from me again." Shelagh told her husband firmly but softening her words with a smile to let him know how very happy she was.

"Dr and Mrs Donald have a plan for us my love but I'm afraid you are not going to like all of it."

"I'll be going back to London in a week with Trixie mum." Timothy told her gently. "I know you want me to stay and it was a really hard decision but I talked to dad about it and he agreed with me that school is important and I have a week with you and then it's only another three weeks and you will be home with us." Shelagh wasn't sure who he was trying to convince more, her or himself but she admired his commitment to his studies and she wasn't going to make and already hard decision harder for him.

"Quite right Timothy and I am very proud of you, that can't have been an easy decision to make. It will just mean that for the week you are here you are going to have to spend most of your time in this room with me so we have enough to get us through the following three weeks." Shelagh smiled at her teenage son and grasped his hand. "I should warn you though I am going to need plenty of hugs from you to get me through."

Timothy laughed. "I don't think that will be a problem mum."

"Actually Timothy won't have to spend all his time in this room, if you can promise to be a model patient." Patrick sat down in the chair next to the bed and played with his daughter's foot. "Dr and Mrs Donald have invited us all to come and stay with them for the next four weeks, on the condition that you are to either be on the lounge or in bed and the only walking you do is between those two place and the bathroom."

Shelagh's eyes lit up. "Really? I'm being released?" Tears started to gather in the corners of her eyes. "When? How soon can I leave?"

At that moment Dr Donald entered the room. "Anyone would think you weren't enjoying our hospitality Mrs Turner."

"Dr Donald! I can't thank you and your wife enough." Shelagh had no idea how she would ever be able to repay the couple.

"Don't thank me yet Mrs Turner, we come with two teenage daughters." Ian Donald laughed

"Really." Timothy sounded interested which made Patrick smirk and Shelagh look at her son in horror.

Trixie giggled in the background at both parents responses and was looking forward to seeing Timothy navigate his parents through puberty.

"I want to do one last ultrasound before you leave Mrs Turner and then we can transport you to my house via ambulance."

Shelagh looked down at her daughter, now sleeping peacefully in her arms and was reluctant to let her go. Trixie saw the look and knew Shelagh didn't want to let her daughter out of her sight even for a moment.

"Patrick why don't you and Timothy take the children's luggage to the Donald's and I'll stay here with Angela and Shelagh and then you can come back for us and you can drop me to my cousin's house on the way back." Trixie in her usual way had everyone organised within minutes.

"Well it sounds like we have a plan." Ian Donald smiled. "I'll have someone come and get you for the ultrasound in the next half hour and I'll go and telephone Alex and let her know our guests will be arriving soon."

Patrick and Timothy hugged Shelagh and promised to be back as soon as possible and followed Dr Donald out of the room.

Shelagh reached out her hand and beckoned Trixie to come and sit in the seat Patrick had vacated. "I can't thank you enough for bringing the children to me."

"I won't lie – travelling with a two year old is not an experience I want to repeat again soon but Timothy is just marvellous with her. I don't know what I would have done without him to be honest. I'm so very glad I could do this for you."

Shelagh looked at her friend closely for the first time since she arrived. ""For someone who has just spent 10 hours on a train with my children you look very happy." Shelagh considered her closely. She had known the young nurse for over nine years and there was something about her that Shelagh had never seen before. "In fact, I think you look happier than I have ever seen you." She prompted with a smile.

"Nothing gets past you does it?" Trixie laughed. "I am happy." She confessed.

"Is there any particular reason…..or person?" Shelagh grinned.

Trixie was quiet for a while, obviously working out what to tell her friend. Eventually she spoke. "When you left the order I couldn't understand it – you were such a compassionate nun and such an accomplished midwife, I couldn't work out why you would turn your back on that. And then we found out about Dr Turner. I mean, really, _Dr Turner_. And I was even more confused. Don't get me wrong I think he is wonderful but you were so young and he was a widower with a child and I guess at first I thought you felt like he was your only option." Trixie paused knowing that what she was saying could be taken as insulting to her friends but when she looked at Shelagh she saw nothing but love and understanding. "And then I saw you together." Trixie grinned. "It was clear Dr Turner adored you, but then that wasn't really that surprising, everybody adores you. The surprising part was how much you loved him. It was actually quite lovely to watch the two of you together – there was this sweet awkwardness between you but you fit each other perfectly."

Trixie paused. "I realise now what I felt for Tom wasn't what it should have been to consider spending the rest of our lives together. I got caught up in the whirlwind of having a wedding and didn't spend nearly enough thinking about what it would be like to be married." Trixie started to rub Angela's foot as she began to stir in her sleep. "It was the opposite for you though. I can see that now. The wedding was secondary, you just wanted to be married to Dr Turner."

"More than anything." Shelagh confessed. "I couldn't wait to be his wife but remember, I did end up having a wedding with all the trimmings – it isn't wrong to want that and I am so glad we did in the end. I'm so glad we were able to celebrate our love with all our friends and family."

"I've found that feeling. That feeling that the person you love just completes you, that without them you are only walking around as half a person."

"Oh Trixie I'm so happy for you". Shelagh squeezed her hand as she started to cry. "Am I allowed to know who?"

"Dr Burton."

"Patrick's locum, Dr Burton?" Shelagh asked with a huge grin on her face.

"Yes. I know, falling in love with a doctor, but at least we don't have the obstacle of holy orders to overcome." Trixie teased lightening the seriousness of the discussion they were having.

"I'm so happy for you." Shelagh grasped the younger woman's hand suddenly very glad for another reason that Patrick was considering taking Dr Burton on as a partner.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Mrs Turner I hope this baby does not carry on this stubborn streak once it's born and if it does you and Dr Turner have my deepest sympathies! This has to be the most contrary baby I have ever come across."

Shelagh smiled "She's not co-operating again Dr Donald?"

"I'm afraid not." Ian Donald looked at the woman lying on the bed. Rather than being worried and wanting answers constantly she seemed to be almost serene in her calmness. "I have to say Mrs Turner you must be one of the calmest mothers to be I have come across and given the situation I wouldn't blame you for being a little bit anxious."

Shelagh smiled at the kind doctor who had become a friend to her family. "I have faith that God will not send me more than I can bear doctor. If He wills that a child who is physically challenged comes to us then we will rise to the challenge."

Doctor Donald looked at the woman in front of him and was astounded by her strength. He knew if anyone could cope with a child with a disability it would be the woman in front of him but he sent up a silent prayer that she wouldn't have to.

"Well aside from an acute case of shyness everything else is looking remarkably good. In fact I am so happy with the position of that placenta I will even allow you to occasionally join us at the dinner table for the evening meal."

"When do you think I will be able to travel home." Shelagh asked anxiously. Knowing she had Angela with her until they left alleviated some of her worries but she did not like the idea of another three weeks without her son.

"I hope to have you home by Christmas but I will only let you go if you promise to follow my instructions. I have spoken to Patrick and he agrees with my assessment. For a start there are to be no marital relations until after this baby is safely delivered." It was fleeting but he did see the same look of disappointment cross her face as crossed her husbands. "Secondly, you will have to travel by automobile. I will not have you sitting on a train for 10 hours being shaken around. Car is the only option and no more than three hours each day." He could see Shelagh doing the calculations in her head and realising it could be a four or five day trip home.

"Doctor I think it is safe to say that Patrick and I will follow any instructions you give us if it means we can go home." Realising what she said may have sounded ungrateful she quickly added, "Not that we haven't appreciated everything you have done for us but I miss my family."

…

Two hours later Shelagh was firmly ensconced in the Donald's sitting room, her husband next to her, her son sitting on the floor leaning gently against her thigh and her daughter on her lap cheerfully pulling her brothers hair. At this moment in time everything was right in Shelagh's world and she was counting her blessings.

"I dropped Trixie with her cousins but she is planning to visit you a couple of times before heading back to London." Patrick told her as he gently caressed her wrist. "I'm so glad you are out of that hospital, I have missed being able to hold you in my arms." Patrick whispered in her ear making her giggle.

"Must you!" Timothy exclaimed. "It's bad enough when you do your mushy stuff in our house but do you have to do it in other people's houses too?"

Just as he finished his outraged teenage tirade at their slightest display of affection Alex Donald entered the room carrying a tray of tea and biscuits.

"Timothy you sound just like my youngest – she is equally as mortified when her father and I display any kind of affection." She laughed. "She will be home any minute and you can enjoy grousing about your embarrassing parents together."

Timothy smiled at the kind older lady. She was much older than mum he thought, probably more his dad's age but she did have a lovely smile and she made it possible for his mum to get out of hospital and have Angela with her and for that reason alone he was very grateful to her.

Just as Alex Donald finished pouring tea for everyone and sneaking Angela a biscuit there was a loud bang of the front door and an obviously unhappy person entering the house. "Mum I hope you are home because I need to tell you how DUMB the boys at school are!" Was heard long before anyone actually entered the room. "Honestly they truly think that because I am a girl I am incapable of anything. And to make it worse the teachers are just as bad!"

The door burst open and girl of about 15 walked into the room. She observed the Turner family in her sitting room. "Great more males." She muttered under her breath but just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"How about you go back out that door and try again young lady so the Turners don't think I am raising a young hellion!"

Recognising the tone in her mother's voice, the young girl flipped her wild, curly hair over her shoulder and exited the room. She took a deep breath and re-entered the room.

"Welcome Turner family!" She gushed. "Mother and I are so pleased to have you visit with us if there is anything I can do to make your stay more comfortable please tell me – any cakes you need baked, socks you need darned, buttons sewn on please do not hesitate to tell me, as a woman I, of course, am of no use to society and need to master these important tasks so I can be sure to catch a good husband." The girl said with as much dramatic flair as she could.

Patrick and Shelagh smirked and Tim sat there staring in stunned silence.

"And this is our youngest daughter, Bernadette." Alex sighed obviously used to her daughter's antics.

The name shook Tim out of his silence and he half laughed half snorted.

Bernadette rounded on him and pinned him with a look that had him squirming. "Is there something funny about my name?" She demanded.

Poor Timothy didn't know where to look. "Of course not! It's a lovely name. I've always liked the name Bernadette." Patrick patted him on the shoulder letting him know that he understood his reaction to the name and that his response was acceptable.

Bernadette eyed him suspiciously and probably would have said more if the door hadn't opened again and a young woman the complete opposite of Bernadette entered the room. Her eyes were downcast as she moved towards her mother and kissed her cheek.

Alex Donald smiled. "And this is our eldest, Elizabeth." Alex introduced the obviously shy young woman. "Elizabeth, these are the Turners who will be staying with us for the next few weeks."

Angela looked between the two older girls appearing to try and decide who she would like to be her first playmate. She climbed off her mother's lap and walked over to Bernadette and smiled. "You silly." She giggled. "Play dollies?"

Bernadette sighed dramatically as she picked up the toddler and ticked her. "This is what is wrong with society – we encourage this stereotypical behaviour from such an early age – girls play with dolls and dress them and mother them and they end up believing that is all they are capable of!"

Timothy outright laughed this time and reached for his sister. "Come on Ange, let's show Bernadette how we play with dolls."

Bernadette was slightly taken aback. First that this teenage boy appeared more than happy to spend time playing with his baby sister but that he also played dolls with her. She could not think of one boy of her acquaintance who would do that.

"What's wrong with dolly today Dr Angela?" Timothy asked seriously.

Angela held her dolly out to him and looked thoughtful. "Dolly got….. Chicky spots".

"Hmmmm chicken pox you say," he said thoughtfully, "What do you suggest Dr Angela?"

"Plaster."

"Well do you have your Doctor bag?"

Tears began to well in Angela's eyes. "With Sis Julie".

Sensing this this could become a problem Timothy turned to his father. "I know she's not supposed to use your bag but just this once could she get a plaster out of it?"

Patrick smiled indulgently at his children playing together. "A plaster Tim, don't let her near my new stethoscope, it my third since she decided to become a doctor!"

….

Both families sat around the table enjoying the evening meal. Ian, having decided that Shelagh could occasionally sit at the table, as long as she promised to lie down after the meal was over. The adults enjoyed watching the children interact with each other, especially the way they all seemed to dote on Angela.

Patrick watched as Angela's head began to droop. She'd had a big day and it was finally catching up to her. "Come on my Angel girl time to get you ready for bed I think." Patrick kissed his daughters head as he lifted out of the high chair the Donald's had borrowed, along with a cot, for the duration of the Turner's stay. "Give mummy a kiss goodnight."

The little girl's eye's popped open "Love mama night." Patrick held her as she placed a sloppy kiss on her mother's face. "Love dada." She reached up to grab Patricks face in her chubby little hands and kissed him too.

"Don't forget…."

"Socks. Yes I know Shelagh." Patrick grinned at his wife.

"And…."

"The long sleeve vest. I _have_ done this a few times Shelagh." Patrick leaned forward and kissed her. "In fact I think she sleeps far better when her dear old dad puts her to bed!"

"Probably because you bore her to sleep dad, mum sings her lullaby's." Timothy smirked.

"Why do you think she loves playing doctor – it was all those nights I spent reading her the Lancet!"

Bernadette enjoyed watching the way the Turners interacted with each other. The way they treated Timothy with maturity, the way they all adored Angela and surprisingly the way Dr and Mrs Turner treated each other. She knew Mrs Turner was on complete rest but clearly Dr Turner was used to taking care of the needs of his daughter. They were a couple who weren't falling into the stereotypical assumptions made by society. She considered her parents quite forward thinking but even they fell back to mum being the home maker and dad working endlessly. Perhaps getting to know what it was like to be raised in that environment would be like and, as Angela's vocabulary was limited, that left Timothy.

"So Timothy I got a microscope for my birthday do you want to come and have a look at some of my slides?" Bernadette asked him almost shyly much to her parents shock and surprise. Up until now they didn't know Bernadette was capable of being shy.

"Sure. That would be great." Timothy answered her, blushing furiously. "Oh and you can call me Tim if you like. All my friends do."


	10. Chapter 10

Just a short one full of Turnadette fluffiness. Thanks everyone for reading.

 **Chapter 10**

"Bed for you Mrs Turner." Dr Donald announced. "I think you have had more than enough excitement for one day. I want those feet up and you relaxing please."

"Dr Donald, I finally have my family together again, I'm sure I will not find relaxing at all hard this evening!" Shelagh rose and walked into the room she would be sharing with her husband and daughter. Timothy was sleeping on a foldaway bed, upstairs in the doctor's study.

As she entered the room she saw Angela was already sound asleep in her cot and she lightly pressed her fingers to her lips and then placed them on her daughters head. Shelagh turned to look at her husband who had just finished packing their clothes into the drawers.

"Tim bought some more clothes for the two of us." Patrick told her as he walked behind her and wrapped her in his arms.

Shelagh wondered how she was going to broach the topic of their marital relationship for the duration of her pregnancy while Patrick slowly undid the sash of her gown. He must have sensed her tension and stroked her shoulders as he removed her gown.

"Bed Mrs Turner. You are on complete rest. Ian has spoken to me, don't worry my love, that is only one aspect of our marriage, I think we can survive for a few months given the prize we get at the end." He gently rubbed her abdomen – clearly stretching to cocoon their child within. As he caressed her he felt a slight movement under his hand.

"Shelagh! Why didn't you tell me? How long has she been doing that?" Patrick exclaimed in wonder.

Shelagh grinned at him. "I have been feeling flutterings for a couple of days but that is the first time I have felt a real kick." She said in wonder. They stood there feeling the slight movements of their child. "When we first married I longed to be able feel this, to feel our child moving inside me and then…..and then Angela came to us and I love her and Timothy so much, as much as I love this baby but is it wrong to be so happy I get to experience this?"

Patrick moved his hands from her stomach and turned her to face him and cupped her face in his loving hands. "Shelagh each of your children have come to you in a different way but none of them will ever doubt your love for them, or mine. So no it is not wrong, I'm happy we get to experience this too."

Patrick gently guided her to the bed and helped her slip under the covers before slipping in behind her, his hand resting on their child.

"Were you alright with Dr Donald's instructions?" Shelagh asked tentatively.

"Of course. Anything to keep you and this baby safe. As I said, it is only one part of our marriage Shelagh, I have to admit it's a part I enjoy very much," Patrick teased, "and I promise once this baby is born and you have recovered we will be spending a lot of time in our room 'catching up'"

Shelagh snuggled back against her husband content in the knowledge that this forced period of abstinence would not have a detrimental effect on their relationship.

"Patrick?"

"Hmmmm"

"I'm going to love her no matter what."

"I had no doubt my love. Your capacity for love is phenomenal but aside from anything else she is ours, part of you and me – how could we do anything but love her with all our hearts?"

Shelagh drifted off to sleep, safe in the arms of her husband, a place she had not been for far too long.

Patrick lay awake holding his wife and feeling the occasional movements of their child within her. He sent up a silent prayer to the god his wife believed in so faithfully and thanked Him for the miracle of their baby but to also to pray for Shelagh's sake that their baby would be born healthy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Shelagh sat in the living room of the Donald's house and watched her daughter pushing her dolly around the room in her brand new pram. Occasionally the little girl would stop and toddle over to sit in Elizabeth Donald's lap, at which point the young woman would read one of the little girl's new books. Although having reached the grand age of two that very day Angela Turner had an extremely short attention span, too many new things to play with and too many grown up to dote on her.

Shelagh sat on the couch watching the scene before her. The Donald's had given her daughter a marvellous day. Patrick and Timothy had surprised her by shopping and selecting the perfect dolls pram for Angela. Timothy had also selected a wooden puzzle for her. The Donald family however, had taken Angela to their hearts and provided everything else. Alex and Elizabeth spared no time or expense providing party food and a chocolate sponge cake with two candles and each of them had given her the most thoughtful gifts. Alex and Ian had bought her a pale pink party dress – a terribly impractical dress that her mother would never actually buy for her but loved seeing her daughter spinning around the room watching the dress spin with her. Elizabeth gave her several books about animals, something Angela adored and Bernadette pieced together a new doctor's bag for the little girl. Shelagh was amazed at the effort the young girl had put into Angela's gift in such a short period of time and they had all been subjected to Angela-style check-ups throughout the day.

As she sat on the floor in Elizabeth's lap Angela looked up at her mother. "Mama I sleepy." Angela admitted as her eyes began to droop. Elizabeth sensed this was an important time for mother and daughter and gently lifted the little girl into her mother's waiting arms.

"You've had a big day my wee two year old." Shelagh whispered into her daughter's hair. She knew she could ask someone to take Angela into their room and place her in the cot for her sleep but Shelagh's arms had been without her daughter for too long and she decided that she would tuck her daughter under her arm and they could doze together.

Elizabeth whispered, "I'll just be upstairs if you need anything Mrs Turner." Shelagh grasped the 18 year old girl's wrist and smiled. "Sorry… Shelagh".

Elizabeth left the room and headed to her bedroom. She closed the door quietly behind her and moved towards her bed where she removed the bible that was under it and knelt to pray. For over a year now she had been thinking of joining the convent. She knew her parents would not understand and had been keeping her thoughts and confusion to herself. Having the Turner's living with them had only increased her confusion. Part of her believed she had a calling to do God's work but having Angela in the house made her heart long for a child of her own.

As close as Elizabeth was to her mother she knew her mother wouldn't understand her dilemma and the nun's at school weren't exactly approachable. Elizabeth had been longing for someone to talk to and she knew Mrs Turner would be the perfect person but she had only known her a few days but had immediately felt a connection with the older woman but so far her innate shyness had kept her from broaching the subject.

An hour later she heard the doorbell ring and went to answer it. Just as she got to the foyer a sleepy looking Angela joined her. Elizabeth bent to pick her up and the little girl snuggled into her shoulder. Elizabeth loved the feeling of the little girl in her arms which only increased her confusion about what God wanted for her.

"Trix!" Angela yelled joyously as Elizabeth opened the door and tried to leap from Elizabeth's arms into Trixie's waiting ones.

"Hello birthday girl!" Trixie enthused as she tickled the two year old. "Have you had a lovely day?"

"Yes!" Angela wriggled to be put down and lead Trixie into the sitting room where a now awake Shelagh was sitting there with a smile.

"Good afternoon Trixie." Shelagh said as Trixie came over and sat in the chair beside her.

Elizabeth followed them in carrying the bags that Trixie had bought with her.

"Oh thank you Elizabeth I didn't mean to leave you carrying everything." Trixie apologised looking at the young girl who immediately cast her eyes down, reminding Trixie of something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"I'll just go and make tea." She said as she left the room, Trixie's eyes not leaving her as she tried to place why the girls actions seemed so familiar.

"Trix! Trix! Look pram!" Angela distracted her as the little girl showed off her presents.

"And here is another one for you darling". Trixie handed the toddler a brightly wrapped present which she promptly tore into and found a soft hairbrush and every clip and ribbon a little girl could ever want. "I thought we could play hairdressers this afternoon while mummy and I talk."

Shelagh smiled. "That would be lovely."

"Oh and I almost forgot the rest of the bags are a gift for you from my cousin!"

Shelagh looked at Trixie confused as to why a woman she had never met would be giving her a gift.

"Helen said it was either give them to you or she would burn them – either way she never wants to have to lay eyes on them again let alone wear them." Trixies explanation had Shelagh intrigued. "After all she has got five children so I guess you would get sick of maternity clothes. Anyway, I was telling her about how you would be here until your third trimester and she happily packed everything up for you."

Shelagh had a look at the three bags on the floor beside the couch and was overcome with gratitude. Since moving to the Donald's she had no reason to stay in her pyjamas each day and dressing gave her a sense of normality however, she had noticed her clothes were becoming tighter and knew they would not fit her by the time she left Scotland. Patrick would have gone and bought her something had she asked and it wasn't that she didn't trust him but he wasn't exactly known for his taste in clothing. In fact it was the one area of his life he had willing given over to her as soon as they were married. Actually before they were married if Shelagh were honest but he never knew of the particularly hideous items she had purged while they were courting. Trixies cousin had just unknowingly solved a huge problem

"My goodness." Shelagh said as she pulled some particularly lovely items from the bag. "Please thank your cousin immensely."

Elizabeth entered the room with a tray of tea and leftover birthday cake and placed it on the table. "Tea and cake Miss Franklin?"

"Please call me Trixie and that would be lovely thank you."

Elizabeth cast her eyes down again and began to pour the tea. Trixie was once again perplexed by who the girl reminded her of as she took the offered tea and cake. Her face lit up though as she looked over at Angela.

"I'm sure there is no need to ask Angela if she wants more cake." Elizabeth laughed as the little girl came toddling over.

"I think Angel may have a sweet tooth to rival Sister Monica Joan." Shelagh and Trixie laughed as they watched the little girl eat her second piece of birthday cake for the day.

"Who is Sister Monica Joan?" Elizabeth asked wondering how these two women would be well enough acquainted with a nun to know her eating habits.

Shelagh and Trixie looked at each other both wondering how to explain. Trixie decided Shelagh was the best person to explain. "Trixie and I are both midwives in Poplar in London. The Sisters of St Raymond Nonnatus provide the midwifery services to the area and Sister Monica Joan is the oldest of the sisters – she's retired now but she was one of the first midwives to qualify in England. The midwives and sisters all live together and well, let's just say that when Mrs B baked a cake it always had to be well hidden if any of us wanted a slice before Sister Monica Joan found it." Shelagh smiled at the memories.

"Remember when Jenny arrived and Sister Monica Joan had her eat four slices?" Trixie laughed remembering what it had been like when they all lived and worked together.

"So you lived there too Mrs Turner, as one of the midwives, before you and Dr Turner got married?" Elizabeth asked.

Trixie choked on her tea. "Yes Shelagh why don't you explain to Elizabeth about how you lived before you married Dr Turner." She teased Shelagh who poked her tongue out at her in a very un-Shelagh like way.

Elizabeth looked at Shelagh perplexed. "Trixie just likes to remind me that she has known me for a very long time. Before I married Dr Turner I was living at Nonnatus House as one of the sisters. I spent a year questioning my calling and then I was diagnosed with TB. Eventually I realised God was pointing me in a different direction and I left the order and married Patrick."

Trixie scoffed. "That has to be the most simplistic description of your life Shelagh! I wouldn't recommend you ever try and write your memoirs – you've reduced the most romantic story I know to the equivalent of medical notes!"

Elizabeth looked at Shelagh with fresh eyes, no wonder she had felt such a connection with her, she had been through the same torment as Elizabeth herself was facing. "I have felt a calling." The young girl whispered, relief at finally being able to speak about it evident in her voice.

Shelagh and Trixie looked at each other. "Angela, I think you and I should go for a walk and see if we can find an ice cream shop."

"Ice cream!" Angela ran to the foyer. "Bye Mama" she yelled behind her as she stood waiting for Trixie to put on their coats.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks so much to everyone who is still reading this. I'm going to be without wifi for the next week but hopefully will get a few chapters written in that time so updates will be quicker.**

"Come and sit with me Elizabeth." Shelagh beckoned reaching out her hand to the clearly tormented young woman.

Elizabeth rose and came to sit next to Shelagh as she took her hand. They sat in silence for some time, Shelagh giving the young girl time to collect her thoughts and work out exactly what she wanted to say.

"I have always felt God was guiding me." She began. "This is a house of science and my parents have never understood my faith. They have never discouraged me from it but it isn't something they have themselves, I've always felt a bit different to them because of it. As I have gotten older my faith has become stronger and there are times when I feel that I want to devote my life to God and do his work." Elizabeth paused and a tear slipped from her eye. Shelagh used the thumb of her free hand to wipe it and Elizabeth looked her in the eye. "You understand don't you?" She almost begged.

"I do. I felt the same calling when I was your age. However, when I approached the convent the sisters told me I was too young to know my own mind." Elizabeth looked at her distraught. "They didn't turn me away, rather they suggested I do my nursing training before I joined the order. I will confess it was a long three years but in that time my certainty of my calling only grew and I entered the order when I was 22 – some of the sisters thought I was still too young but I was a headstrong Scot and I was so certain." Shelagh told her remembering that time of certainty of her future.

"Obviously you were wrong though." Elizabeth said.

Shelagh thought for some time before she spoke. It was a topic she was not comfortable talking about and she certainly didn't want to give this confused young woman the idea that you could become a nun and then change your mind.

"I believe that God has a path for all of us and I have never been happier than I am at the moment but the path for me was one that caused a lot of heartache and soul searching. If I had not been a nun at St Nonnatus I would never have met Patrick. When we met he was married to Timothy's mother and we were nothing more than work colleagues, but his wife died and he and Timothy were so lost and heartbroken. I prayed every day for God to send someone to make their lives complete again. I didn't realise it at the time but just the fact that I was praying so hard for someone to love them was showing that I had very strong feelings for them both. Eventually I began to realise that my feelings for Patrick were not ones I should be having as a nun and I tried so hard to pray them away but the prayers didn't work and the feelings and the guilt grew." Shelagh paused remembering that tormented period of her life.

"While I was being treated for TB I had time to truly think and listen to God. I realised that if God's plan was for me to serve in another way then I should embrace that and stop fighting against it. I had been tormented by my feelings for over a year but when I finally came to that conclusion it was like a weight had been lifted from me. I have no doubt that this is the road God wants me on but I can't regret my years with the order because they made me who I am and that is who Patrick fell in love with."

Elizabeth absorbed everything she had been told. "I feel I have a calling to do God's work but when I hold Angela I also feel a longing for motherhood."

"Oh Elizabeth! The two don't have to be mutually exclusive. You don't have to become a nun to do God's work. I feel like I do His work everyday by helping the people of Poplar but then I come home to my family and my life feels so full. You are so young yet and have so much of life to experience, God will be with you on that journey and he will guide you, just be open to all the paths he offers you and your heart will know which one to take."

Elizabeth was crying openly now. "Thank you! Thank you so much. I have been so confused and I didn't know who to talk to." Shelagh reached out and pulled the young girl into her arms.

"You are more than welcome and even when I leave I will only be a phone call or a letter away and you will be welcome in our home any time."

Elizabeth wiped her eyes. "I think I had better splash some water on my face otherwise mum will wonder what we talking about. Elizabeth rose and left the room. If she had looked back she would have seen her mother enter from the other door and sit next to Shelagh.

"Oh Shelagh. I don't have the words to thank you. Ian and I knew she was struggling with something for so long but I had no idea. She's right we are a faithless lot, no wonder she felt she couldn't speak to me." Alex began to wipe at her eyes too. "Perhaps I should have more faith in God because surely he sent you to us to help Elizabeth." Alex leaned over and hugged Shelagh, their friendship cemented for life.

….

Shelagh lay in bed that night after her emotionally exhausting day. She happily welcomed her husband's embrace as he lay behind her.

"I hear your nurturing instincts were in overdrive today. Ian and Alex are about ready to offer you up for sainthood."

"Patrick! You do exaggerate. I didn't do anything other than listen and tell Elizabeth about my own life." Shelagh spoke honestly not believing she had done anything that monumental.

"And that is the beauty of you my love. Your quiet way of counselling and nurturing has such an impact and you are completely unaware. I know it's a time you don't like to talk about which makes you even more amazing."

They lay in silence for some time just listening to each other and the sound of Angela's occasional snuffles.

"I can't believe she is two already." Shelagh said quietly. "The time is going so fast. I feel like I want to hold on to every precious moment." She rolled over to face her husband. "Patrick, after the baby is born I think I would like to cut back on work for a few years, perhaps cut back on my days at the practice and not work in the Maternity Home?"

Patrick stroked his wife's face. "You know I will support whatever you want to do although you know how much I love working with you and if you wanted to keep working full time we can make it work."

"I think I would like to spend the baby's first year at home like I did with Angela and just handle the administrative side of the practice, besides I will be feeding this little one." She gently caressed her ever expanding stomach. "I won't be able to rely on you or Timothy to feed her like I did with Angela."

"I'm going to miss that." Patrick confessed quietly.

"Miss what?"

"Being able to feed this little one." Patrick hand joined his wife's. "I know you struggled with not being able to feed Angela but I will confess that I loved being able to do that for her. Coming home from a late call out and being able to sit there at 2am and feed her – it allowed me to calm down and let all my tension just wash away before coming to bed. And seeing those eyes looking at me – well anyway, I'll miss it with this one."

Shelagh had never known how much feeding Angela had meant to Patrick, she had merely seen it as the one thing she desperately would have loved to do for her daughter and couldn't. "Perhaps after a few months we could introduce the odd bottle just so you don't feel left out?"

Patrick smiled at his wife knowing what a huge concession that would be for her. "Let's get you home and her delivered safe and sound first and then we can discuss feeding regimes."

"Speaking of going home, have you given any thought to how we are going to get home? Perhaps you should accompany Trixie and Tim and then drive the car back?" Shelagh suggested, not liking the idea of being without Patrick even for a few days.

"I've actually been thinking that with three children maybe we should consider buying a bigger car, perhaps an estate car?"

"But Patrick you love your car, surely you can't want to sell it?"

Patrick laughed. "Did I mention selling the MG? I thought we could use the MG as a Practice car for late night call outs – especially if I am going to take on a partner. The new car would be our family car."

Shelagh looked at her husband and saw the slight nuances in his face. "You have already purchased one haven't you?" She asked firmly but lovingly.

"Not purchased exactly." Patrick confessed wondering how his wife could read him so easily.

"Then what …. _exactly_?" She asked suspiciously.

"I may have put a down payment on one that is due to be delivered in about two weeks. They are even going to install a marvellous new thing called a car seat for Angela. It sits her up high enough to see out the windows but keeps her contained in the back of the car."

"I don't know what to do with you sometimes Patrick Turner." Shelagh said exasperated. "A second hand car would have sufficed perfectly well. Next time you plan to make a large purchase I would appreciate at least being consulted beforehand, even if you do plan to ignore my protests." Shelagh kissed him letting him know that he wasn't really in trouble.

Patrick wisely kept his plans for the purchase of a new, larger house to himself for the moment. He could only push Shelagh so far before she would dig her heels in and he knew if that happened they would be living in the flat until they retired.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay - I've had some computer issues. Some awkward teenage crushing for you.**

Timothy Turner had decided after looking at slides under her microscope that Bernadette Donald was possibly the most brilliant girl he had ever met. And not just brilliant because she was smart, which she was, but brilliant because she was funny and confident and, well, brilliant.

It was Timothy's fourth day with the Donald's and already he was wishing he didn't have to leave in three days. He and Bernadette were sitting in an ice cream shop with Angela wedged between them happily trying to feed herself and making a mess.

"Why did you laugh at my name when we first met?" Bernadette asked quietly. She had gotten to know Timothy and realised he was a lot like his father in many ways. He wasn't intimidated by her intelligence, in fact he seemed to really like it, but she could not seem to get past his first reaction to her.

Tim looked down at Angela and attempted to start cleaning her up. "Let's take Ange home and then go for a walk – she understands everything and she is too little yet." He explained cryptically.

Fifteen minutes later they had deposited Angela in the kitchen with Elizabeth who was quietly making tea and cake to take in to Shelagh.

As Timothy and Bernadette walked towards the park Timothy hesitantly grasped Bernadette's hand. Bernadette looked down at their joined hands. Timothy blushed at his boldness and tried to remove his hand but Bernadette grasped it tighter.

"Don't. I like it." She confessed quietly.

They walked hand in hand until they got to the park where they headed straight for the swings. They sat dangling their legs and Bernadette waited quietly knowing Timothy would talk when he was ready.

"You know my mum is actually my step mum?" Timothy asked.

"No! But the way she treats you – she isn't at all what I imagined a step mother would be like." Bernadette was shocked. She quietly asked, "What happened to your other mother?"

Timothy took a deep breath. This was not something he liked talking about. "My mum died when I was eight – cancer. It was just Dad and I for nearly two years. Dad was always working so I was by myself quite a bit but there was a nun who worked with dad. She kind of took me under her wing and mothered me. I wasn't the same as having a real mother but it was nice to know she cared about me." Timothy stopped to think about that time and for the first time he realised how much Shelagh loved him long before she became part of their family. "Anyway her name was Sister Bernadette".

Bernadette sat there thinking about what Timothy had told her and could easily see him as a lonely little boy. She was suddenly very grateful to this Sister Bernadette who cared about him. "Do you still see her now that your dad has remarried?" She asked hoping Mrs Turner didn't ask him to give up such a special friendship. She didn't seem like the sort of person who would but you just never knew.

"Not really." Bernadette was sorry but she caught a funny type of smile on Tim's face.

"What part of this story am I missing?" Bernadette asked.

"Sister Bernadette decided she didn't want to be a nun anymore so she left and decided that her life was meant to be with me and my dad."

It took a moment for Bernadette to process this information. "Oh my goodness! Your mum was Sister Bernadette!"

Timothy smiled. "Yeah. It was October and she had been away for ages recovering from TB and dad and I drove to get her and we found her on this misty road. Dad was so happy. He even got me to help him propose. They were supposed to get married on Christmas Eve but I got polio and ended up in hospital. They spent what should have been their wedding day sitting next to me while I was in an iron lung." Timothy confessed. He was surprised at how open he was being – he never like to talk about that time. "Mum was brilliant, she never once blamed me for missing her wedding she even tried to tell me it gave her time to plan something much bigger." Timothy took a deep breath. "Anyway, they got married in March and the rest is history – they have been doing embarrassingly mushy stuff ever since," he laughed.

"Wow I am stunned – it's like a romance novel."

"Well I'm not likely to ever read one of those so I'll take your word for it." Tim smiled at her.

"And then they had Angela. It really is very romantic you know?"

"Your tender heart may as well hear the rest then." Timothy teased. "Not long after they got married mum found out she couldn't have children – Angela is adopted."

"But…."

"That's why this baby is so important to mum and dad – it was never supposed to be able to happen."

"I really liked your mum when I met her but now …..everything she has been through….. she is really quite amazing isn't she?"

Tim grinned widely. "I think so but I am biased. Although everyone thinks mum is amazing – the nuns, the midwives, all her patients – everybody really."

"Her patients?" Bernadette was getting a picture of a most incredible woman. The type of woman she wanted to be.

"Mum and dad run the practice in Poplar together. If you ask dad he sees a few patients and mum does everything else." Tim looked thoughtful. "Actually when I think about it dad is right, mum keeps all the records, deals with patient's superficial stuff and delivers babies at the maternity home. Plus she looks after all of us."

They stood and started walking back towards the house both of them thinking about everything Timothy had revealed that afternoon.

As they walked in the door, Bernadette headed straight to the living room and wrapped her arms around Shelagh's neck. "You are my new hero. I think you are utterly wonderful!" Shelagh looked at Timothy, perplexed by the emotion and hug but accepting it from the girl nevertheless.

"Girls!" Timothy grinned at his mother happily.


	14. Chapter 14

**I am so sorry for the length of time between updates - my computers hard drive died - thankfully I had most of this saved but it has taken ages to get the computer fixed. Hope you enjoy and reviews are always lovely.  
**

Timothy's final three days passed far too quickly for Shelagh's liking. It was breaking her heart to have so let him go home but she was trying to be strong for his sake.

"We'll be together again before you know it Mum." Timothy said as she pulled him into yet another hug. "Besides you have Angela with you now – you won't miss me nearly as much as before."

"Timothy Turner don't you dare think I will miss you any less just because your sister is staying. When you get on that train this afternoon a piece of my heart will be going back to London with you."

"I know mum." Timothy rested his head on her shoulder. "It's going to be hard but three weeks will go really quickly."

"I wish I could come to the station to see you off." Shelagh told him as she gently stroked his hair, something he rarely allowed now but both found it oddly comforting today.

"Shelagh you know you can't." Said Patrick as he walked into the room with Angela who had just woken up. He gently placed Angela in her mother's lap.

"I know." She sighed and wrapped her free arm around her daughter's sleepy form.

"Are you all packed Tim?" His father asked.

"Nearly. I suppose I had better go and finish." He stood up.

"Yes I believe there is a wee Scottish lass who would be quite eager to help you." Patrick teased with a smile.

"Patrick!" "Dad!" Shelagh and Tim gasped in unison.

"At least at Nonnatus they just want to feed me all the time and not embarrass me." Tim grumbled as he left the room.

"Patrick, you shouldn't tease him like that." Shelagh admonished.

Patrick laughed and sat next to his wife. "I think, my love, that we are entering a whole new phase of parenting. It appears Turner men are destined to become quite smitten with Scottish girls, I caught Tim and Bernadette walking home from the park yesterday holding hands and looking at each quite goofily. I think our son might be discovering the joys of 'mushy stuff'"

"No! Patrick, he's only 15!" In her eyes Timothy was still the little boy she ran a three legged race with at the church fete.

"Shelagh, we have booth seen enough teen pregnancies in our time to know 15 is not too young."

"You can't think they're….."

"No. No. Not at all. I am just pointing out our son is growing up and we are going to have to get ready – I have a feeling that this is just the beginning."

…..

Bernadette accompanied Trixie, Patrick and Timothy to the station on the pretence that she 'could keep Dr Turner company on the way home'. No one felt inclined to point out that the trip from the station back to the Donald's house was a journey of less than fifteen minutes. Timothy and Bernadette held hands in the back of the car, both hoping neither of the adults in the front seat would notice. It appeared luck was on their side as Patrick was pumping Trixie for information about his medical practice, Dr Burton and the people of Poplar.

Unbeknown to Timothy he began stroking the top of Bernadette's clasped hand in much the same way his father often did to his mother.

"I can't believe we only met a week ago." He whispered.

"I know – I feel like I have always known you." Bernadette smiled back at him.

"I'll write to you. They probably won't be sappy love letters or anything, I don't think I would be very good at that." Timothy confessed.

Bernadette laughed. "I don't think I am the sort of girl who wants sappy love letters. Just tell me the little things. Tell me all about the baby, tell me about all the new things Angela does, tell me about your parents and the people they work with. Tell me all the little things about your life so when I come to visit we don't have to start from scratch."

"You will ask your parents about visiting over the summer?" Tim asked.

"Yes. And you ask yours?"

"Summer seems like such a long time away." Timothy sighed.

"Yes but it will go much faster for you because you will have a whole new member of your family to get to know and love while I'll still be bored at school and fighting against male prejudice."

They reluctantly let go of each others hands as Patrick parked the car. The train was waiting in the station and Trixie was keen to board so they could get and good compartment and get themselves settled.

Patrick embraced Trixie, much to her surprise. "Thank you again Trixie for bringing the children." Patrick said with heartfelt sincerity. Trixie just smiled as she boarded the train.

Timothy and Bernadette stood facing each other, both with their eyes cast down, both wanting to do or say something but full of awkward teenage shyness about displaying any kind of affection in front of an adult.

"Come along Timothy." Trixie called from inside the train.

Timothy looked at Bernadette and knew this was a 'now or never' situation and before he could overthink it and talk himself out of it he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"I'll miss you," he whispered as he pulled away.

At first Bernadette was so shocked that he had kissed her in front of his father and then complete delight overtook her, she knew the second he pulled away Timothy would be embarrassed about doing that in front of his father but the fact that he had done it, despite his embarrassment, touched her heart. She reached out and pulled him into a hug.

"I'll miss you too."

…

Patrick and Bernadette sat in silence for most of the car ride home. Neither felt the need to speak as they were both missing the lanky, dark haired boy they just put on the train.

Patrick parked the car and turned to the young woman he had a feeling was going to be an important part of his family's future.

"So, do I need to speak to your parents about Tim coming here in the summer or are you planning to visit us in London?" Patrick smiled.

Bernadette knew she liked this man. "I've never been to London and I am finding it holds a certain appeal." Bernadette grinned back at him.


	15. Chapter 15

**That's the end of Tim/Bernadette for a little while - no end in sight for this fic so thanks for hanging in there those who are still reading and reviewing - I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy the next installment of Turnadette/Angela fluff.**

 **Chapter 15**

"Well Mrs Turner, I am happy to tell you, you are free to go." Dr Donald laughed at his own attempt at humour. "I will confess I am very disappointed that I was never able to get a good look at that hand but baby is so big now – well it would be almost impossible unless it was right there in front. Other than that all is well. The placenta looks good and I am happy for you to travel home."

"Oh doctor, I can't thank you enough." She turned to her husband. "Patrick we can go home." She said as her eyes began to tear up. Patrick lifted their clasped hands to his lips and gently kissed her hand.

"There are rules though Shelagh." Ian Donald said in his most professional tone of voice. "No more than three hours driving a day and when you get home want you resting for at least three hours a day. I will allow you to work in the administration side of the practice but under no circumstances do I want you doing any nursing." Ian was very firm on her work limitations. He would have preferred no work at all but after spending the last three weeks living with Shelagh Turner he knew telling her to sit at home and do nothing would be like trying to tell the sun not to shine, so he compromised.

"You have my word Ian." Patrick promise fixing his wife with a stare that told her none of her charms would sway him on this matter and not to bother even trying.

"I also want you to try and avoid lifting Angela as much as possible. Try sitting and getting her to climb into your lap or allowing extra time and getting her to walk wherever you need to go, get someone else to lift her into the stroller if you can – little changes like that will all help to avoid any further complications. Now, this last condition is not negotiable. Given your previous surgery and your other problems I want you to have a caesarean section in hospital."

Shelagh knew the likelihood of a caesarean was high but she was still disappointed to hear the doctor insist on it. She had helped so many babies into the world she had wanted to experience it for herself. She mentally shook herself and remembered what a miracle it was that she was even pregnant and however this baby came into the world would be wonderful.

"Right, well then, we had better get back and start packing the car." Patrick said with a huge grin on his face.

"I hope you don't plan to head off until tomorrow, I know Alex and the girls are going to miss you all terribly, although I hazard a guess this won't be the last our families see each other." Patrick and Ian laughed knowing there were plans already in motion for both Bernadette and Elizabeth to spend the summer with the Turners while Ian and Alex travelled to Australia to visit Alex's sister. "I also have a present for you Patrick. One of our older model ultrasound machines for you to take back to London until yours has been built."

Patrick was at a loss for words. He had been told it would be six months at least before he could get one of the machines. He couldn't wait to get home and start putting into practice everything he had learnt working with Ian Donald. This may have been a forced time of convalescence for Shelagh but it had allowed him time away from the day to day stresses of his practice to learn and renew his love of medicine and helping those in need.

….

The following morning, after a tearful farewell the Turners were finally were on their way home. It had been a long eleven weeks away from the people they loved and while they were excited by the thought of seeing them soon they were also sad to be leaving their new friends.

An hour into their journey Angela was sleeping soundly in her car seat. Shelagh had been unsure about the child restraint when she had first seen it and Angela certainly hadn't liked being strapped into the harness and was quite vocal about it but eventually when they had started driving and she realised she was high enough to see the countryside go past and realised the sides of the seat had provided a rest for her head she had been lulled to sleep by the motion of the car.

"I think we should plan our driving around Angela's nap times, it's so peaceful I'm almost enjoying the drive." Patrick smiled.

"Are you enjoying it because of the peace or the fact that you are behind the wheel of your new toy dear?" Shelagh smirked.

Patrick glanced over at his wife and rested a hand on her thigh. "Both?" He said as he gently began to caress her thigh.

Shelagh looked over at her husband and realised he looked younger and more relaxed than she had ever seen him. She realised the Lord did indeed work in mysterious ways. This enforced time away from Poplar, away from his ever demanding practice and away from the constant guilt of Thalidomide had been the best thing for Patrick. She gently stroked her stomach and sent up a silent prayer again for the baby that was a miracle in more ways than one.

"Mama?" Angela woke wanting to wake properly in her mother's arms and not to be strapped into her car seat.

"There's a village up ahead, probably a good time to take a break and let Angela run around a bit." Patrick said.

They stopped at a café for lunch and found a nearby park for Angela to run around and Shelagh was once again struck by how young and lively Patrick appeared as he pushed their daughter on the swing, both of them laughing loudly.

As they walked back to the car an hour later Angela was sitting high on her father's shoulders, still laughing as she leaned forward and around his head to kiss his cheek. "I wish Tim was here." Patrick said as he grasped Shelagh's hand. "I almost feel like we are on holidays, it doesn't seem right that Tim isn't with us."

Shelagh knew exactly what he meant. "We should make it to Manchester the day after tomorrow – why don't we call the sisters and organise for him to catch the train and meet us, surely a couple of days off school won't be a problem?"

Patrick leaned over and kissed his wife's cheek. "You are brilliant!"

"Kiss! Kiss!" Angela giggled.

"Apparently this one doesn't mind our mushy stuff nearly as much as her brother." Patrick laughed as he swung the toddler off his shoulders and into his arms.

…..

The second day of their trip home progressed much the same as the first. They had found a lovely B&B to spend the night and the older couple who ran it were completely besotted by Angela. After a lie in and a leisurely breakfast they headed off just in time for Angela's morning sleep. Once again they stopped for lunch and let Angela run around and exhaust herself to fall asleep the minute they got back in the car.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the mix up in posting order of the chapters (this is 16 and the old 16 is now 17 - 18 will be up in the next couple of days). Hopefully all fixed up now.**

The opportunity to work as a locum in the East End had been ideal as far as John Burton was concerned. Fresh off the boat after three years of mission work in South Africa, a few days of GP work was perfect to get acclimated to living in London again.

He had been late coming to medicine. After losing three brothers in France during the war and his parents during the Blitz, John had wandered the world for three years before deciding he had been spared for a reason and he was dis-honouring his family by not doing something worthwhile with his life. He had come home to London and worked to put himself through medical school and then spent two years working at the London before deciding to go to South Africa.

He had been able to spend one full day with Patrick Turner before Dr Turner and his wife had headed up to Scotland. John had immediately liked the older man and his approach to medicine – genuine care and treatment were the cornerstones of Dr Turner's practice, two things John felt equally passionate about.

Patrick had even arranged for him to lodge with the nuns at Nonnatus House. John had been wary at first but Patrick assured him the nuns were quite used to having non-religious lodgers and he had settled in and felt immediately welcome by the sisters and nurses Mount and Busby – apparently there were other midwives but they had been out when he arrived.

John had not hesitated when Patrick called and asked him if he would be prepared to stay on indefinitely as there had been complications with his wife's pregnancy and he didn't feel able to leave her.

Once again Johns admiration for Patrick Turner increased – while he was passionate about his practice, his family came above all else. One day John hoped he would be able to combine work and family as well as Patrick Turner appeared to. It was the desire of a family that had bought him home from South Africa. He had thought he had found the right girl many years ago in Australia – they had been madly in love and had travelled together for nearly a year however, when John decided to come home and study she had adamantly refused to follow him, not wanting to tie herself to any one man or one country. Now a lot older and a lot wiser John Burton was looking for a homely girl who would be a good wife and mother and would be happy being a GP's wife.

It was dinner on his third night at Nonnatus that he finally met Trixie Franklin for the first time. It was a moment that would be etched into his mind for the rest of his life. She walked into the dining room dressed in her uniform but looking like something off a movie set. John felt his heart rate increase and hoped he didn't end up saying something stupid. Thankfully Dr Turner's daughter had saved him from doing or saying anything foolish.

"Trix!"

"Hello Miss Angela." Trixie walked over and lifted the toddler out of her high chair cuddling her close.

John spent the evening watching Miss Franklin interact with both the Turner children, she was clearly close to both of them and they obviously adored her. She was nothing like the sort of woman he had planned to court but by the end of the evening John Burton was sure Trixie Franklin was someone he definitely needed to get to know better.

It had taken him nearly a week to get up the courage to ask Trixie out and another week before they actually managed dinner and dancing. During that time however, John had been able to observe Trixie working, they had attended several births together and it was during that time they forged a friendship and mutual respect and John knew his attraction was not one sided.

John accompanied Trixie and the two Turner children to the station to see them off on their journey to Scotland several weeks later and by that time they both knew they were in love and John was already thinking of proposing. He had never met a woman like Trixie she was equal parts Jean Harlow and Mother Theresa and he adored both those sides of her.

"I love you". He whispered as she got on the train. Trixie gave him the most beautiful smile.

"That's good because I love you too." She kissed him on the cheek just before she boarded the train.

…..

It was while Trixie was in Scotland that John received a phone call from Patrick asking him if he would consider staying in Poplar and joining him in the practice as a junior partner. John's initial reaction was to accept immediately but he realised that if he and Trixie were planning a life together then this was exactly the type of decision he should discuss with her. While she had happily served the women of Poplar for nearly a decade he didn't know if staying in the East End was she wanted for the rest of her life.

He was waiting at the station a week later when Timothy and Trixie returned. As soon as they got off the train he could see how delighted Trixie was to see him but he could also see the teenager beside her was not nearly as jolly as when he departed a week ago. Knowing what it was like to be without family John decided his plans to take Trixie out to dinner would have to be amended slightly to include a depressed teenager. While 'That Touch of Mink' might be more Trixie's preference he felt like it might be more of a 'Dr No' and a trip to the local Chippy kind of evening.

Trixie linked her arm through his as they walked back to Nonnatus House later that evening.

"You two aren't going to subject me to your mushy stuff are you? Although, I have had a rather nice evening so I suppose I could tolerate it if you absolutely have to." Timothy smiled.

"Fair's fair Timothy Turner, I was subjected to your mushy stuff on the platform in Glasgow." Trixie teased him and laughed as he blushed.

"I promise Tim this is as mushy as it will get in your presence." John promised, smiling at the embarrassed young man.

They reached Nonnatus House and Timothy thanked them both again for the evening out before heading off to bed.

Trixie and John entered the kitchen to make a cup of cocoa but before Trixie had a chance to put the milk on the stove she found herself in John's arms being thoroughly kissed. Eventually they pulled apart driven by the need for air.

"Welcome home." John whispered. "I've missed you so much. I spent years travelling the world and a week without you has felt like it has stretched on forever."

"I've missed you too. I didn't realise loving someone meant that when you were apart it felt like a part of you was missing." Trixie confessed.

"I know." John sighed. "That's exactly how I've felt too. That's why I think we should do something to ensure it doesn't happen again."

Trixie held her breath not entirely sure what he meant but hoping it was what she was thinking it might be.

"Trixie Franklin I love you. I love everything about you. I love your beauty, inside and out, I love your strength and the way you have fought your demons, I love the way you care for your patients, I love the way you care for the Sisters and your friends ferociously, I love the way you love me. Will you marry me?"

Trixie was moved to tears by everything John had said. "Yes!" She said without hesitation. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" John kissed her again and slipped a ring box out of his jacket pocket so that when they pulled apart he was able to present her with a simple, yet elegant princess cut diamond engagement ring which he carefully slipped on her finger.

"Perfect." He said admiring her hand.

"Yes." Trixie sighed.

"There is one thing we need to talk about though." John said and noted Trixies face take on a worried look. "It's nothing to worry about I promise. From this moment on all decisions we make we make together. I'm not happy unless you are." John reassured his finance.

"What do we need to discuss?" Trixie asked sounding more confident than she actually felt.

"Patrick has offered me a partnership in the practice here in Poplar. He wants to be able to spend more time with his family, not be on call quite so much." John explained. "I haven't accepted because I wasn't sure if you saw yourself staying in Poplar, raising a family here."

Trixie heaved an internal sigh of relief. "You would like to accept?" She asked.

"Only if it is something you want too. I admire Patrick and what he has built here, the type of care he offers and the obstetric care he delivers is exactly the type of practice I would love to be a part of but not at the expense of your happiness."

Trixie smiled. "I think perhaps you should call Dr Turner in the morning. I used to think that I would want to move away from here when I had children but it seems my family is here and I can't imagine not being around them when I have my own family."

"I guess we are staying in Poplar then." John grinned.


	17. Chapter 17

**If you feel like you have already read this - you have - sorry I mixed up the posting order so go back and read Chapter 16 (it's the new one) - sorry for the mix up.**

 **Chapter 16**

The arrangements for Timothy to join them in Manchester had been remarkably easy and the family were looking forward to being reunited. Patrick had booked them into a lovely little hotel for two nights to give Shelagh and Angela a break from being in the car and giving them all some time to spend as a family.

"Patrick we're late." Shelagh worried as they pulled up to the station.

"No we're right on time." Patrick pointed to the clock on the dash of the new car, one of the gadgets he loved and one his wife had teased him about the minute she had seen it telling him he would have no excuse for his perpetual tardiness now.

"Come on then." Shelagh hurried him out of the car as soon as he had found a place to park. Patrick unclipped Angela and placed her on his shoulders so she could see everything that was going on at the station.

"Slow down love." Patrick grasped her hand. "You have only just come off complete bedrest and you are supposed to be taking it easy." Patrick reminded her.

"I know, but I haven't seen my son for three weeks, I don't want to waste a minute by being late."

"Shelagh, we don't have to put him on a train this time, he be with us for the rest of the trip and before we know it we will be home and telling him to turn his music down and to pick up after himself."

Shelagh smiled. She couldn't wait to get home and have exactly that happen, it would feel like everything would finally be back to normal.

"Tim! Tim!" Angela yelled the second she saw her beloved brother.

Timothy looked up as he heard his name being called. He couldn't see his parents in the crowd but he was able to easily make out his sister obviously perched on their father's shoulders.

"Hello Angela!" Timothy said as he made his way towards his family. "What a good vantage point you have up there I was able to find you really easily!"

"Timmy!" Angela launched herself from her father's shoulders down to Tim's arms. Thankfully both Timothy and Patrick were used to Angela's manoeuvres and both were prepared for the acrobatic two year old.

Patrick hugged his son and managed to remove Angela from Timothy's arms as he pulled away which left him free to hug Shelagh.

"Oh I have missed you so very much." Shelagh told him. "I feel like a piece of me has been missing."

"Not as much as I've missed all of you. I'm so glad you are finally coming home." He continued hugging his mother as Patrick watched on, once again amazed by the special relationship the two of them shared.

Just as he began to move out of his mother's embrace he felt a movement against his own stomach.

"Oh my gosh was that the baby?" Timothy pulled away from his mother and looked at her in shock.

Shelagh nodded with a wide smile on her face.

"Goodness that was amazing. Does it feel strange?" Tim asked as he tentatively rested his hand on his new brother or sister.

"It was a bit strange at first but now it's rather nice. When she's moving around I know all is well." Shelagh smiled serenely and gently massaged the protruding foot that had ungraciously licked her brother.

"Come on family – let's get away from this crowded platform and go somewhere where we can really catch up." Patrick said as he shepherded his family back to the car.

…

"Nice wheels dad!" Timothy walked around the car inspecting it. "I'm going to enjoying learning to drive in this!"

"I don't think so son." Patrick looked aghast and Shelagh just smiled, not sure if it was the thought of Tim being old enough to drive next year or the thought of him behind her husband's new automotive pride and joy had him more upset.

"Okay I guess I'll learn on the MG then."

"No!"

"Well I have to learn on one of them – you've got about nine months to work out which one is more precious". Tim and Shelagh exchanged smiles.

"Hmmmm we'll see." Patrick grumbled

"Patrick Turner do not even think about buying another car for Tim to learn to drive on just because you can't bear the thought of him driving one of the _two_ we already own". Shelagh told her husband firmly, knowing exactly how his mind worked.

Patrick knew this was not the time for this discussion, he also knew his wife was right and he would have to get used to the idea of his son driving one of the cars.

"In other news I have managed to get us tickets to the game tomorrow night Tim." Patrick deftly changed the subject away from Tim learning to drive. It had suddenly made him feel very old to have a son who was nearly old enough to be behind the wheel of a car.

Patrick watched as his wife barely concealed a groan at the thought of having to sit through a football game and smiled.

"Don't worry love, Tim and I have given you up as a lost cause but I did get three tickets so Angela will grow up giving football the respect it deserves. You get a night of peace and quiet to finish your book."

Shelagh grinned, not because she would be able to finish her book but because Patrick's desire to spend time with both his children made her heart sing.

…..

"So how was the game?" Shelagh asked as her family entered their hotel room chattering away noisily.

'Brilliant!" Timothy enthused. "And Angela loved it, you should have seen her cheering mum, she cheered every time someone tried to kick a goal, everyone sitting near us loved it."

"'nited! 'nited!" Angela chanted.

"Oh no! One game and you have managed to corrupt her. Come here my beautiful Angel and let me try and restore some of your dignity." Shelagh laughed as she reached for her daughter.

Patrick leaned over and whispered to his son. "Maybe we'll tell mum about the football we bought her tomorrow." Tim smiled and nodded.

…..

"Angela is sound asleep and Tim is reading." Patrick said as he entered their room through the door connecting them to the children's room.

Shelagh was already in bed and Patrick quickly changed into his pyjamas and joined his wife. Shelagh felt him wrap his body around hers and place his hand on their baby, it's permanent place when they were sleeping, ever since she had been released from the hospital. Shelagh felt him draw in his breath as though he were about to speak but in the end he said nothing. The second time it happened Shelagh turned to look at him.

"Patrick I can tell you want to say something. Please just tell me dearest."

Patrick looked at his wife. "I can't ….. I can't find the words." Patrick confessed. "I want to tell you how much I love you and how much you mean to me but the words don't seem enough to tell you how I feel." Patrick kissed her temple.

"Oh Patrick! You don't need the words – you tell me every day in your actions. Watching you with our children shows me how much our family means to you, supporting my need to work shows me how much you love and respect me. It's your actions and your heart that show me everything."

"See love, you have the words." Patrick held her closer and tried to speak again. "I loved Marianne, she was the wife I needed when the NHS started – she kept the home fires burning and she gave me Timothy, I didn't think I would ever recover from her loss and then I watched you with Tim – your love and compassion towards him made me truly see your love and compassion for everyone around you and I realised what I was feeling for you was not something I should be feeling for a nun." Patrick laughed self-deprecatingly. "I was wretched for so long – consumed with guilt and love and I suppose a hint of hope that you might feel the same. That day I found you in the mist I told you I was completely certain, every day with you I grow more certain, certain that I could not live without you."

"Oh Patrick." Shelagh felt a tear in her eye as she kissed his cheek.

"You are my wife, my lover, my best friend, the mother of my children, a midwife and on top of all of that you run our surgery. I feel like we are partners in all aspects of our lives and I am so grateful to you for that. I never imagined when we married that this would be our life. I knew I loved you and for some reason that is still unfathomable to me, you loved me too and I knew we would have a wonderful life together but it is so much more than I ever imagined, you amaze me everyday and everyday I love you more."

Shelagh felt the tears running down her face as she leaned forward and kissed her husband. "I think you found exactly the right words Patrick."


	18. Chapter 18

**It 's only taken 18 chapters but the Turner's are finally returning to Poplar! I originally had this story mapped out at 30 chapters but readership and interest seems to have dropped off so I might try tie it up a lot quicker than that.**

 **Chapter** **18**

Before they knew it the Turners were driving up Bermondsey Lane, finally back home after nearly twelve weeks away. While all of them were happy to be back in Poplar each of them were a little bit sad to see the family road trip come to an end.

As the flat came into view they saw a large banner hanging over the doorway announcing "Welcome Home Turners!" Shelagh got a tear in her eye knowing it was the midwives and nuns behind the banner and she realised how much she had missed her extended family.

Patrick insisted she put her feet up while he and Tim unpacked the car. The first thing Patrick carried in was a sleeping Angela and he gently placed her in her cot and quickly glanced around their room – a sense of peace coming over him at finally being back in his own home. Just as he leant over and placed a gentle kiss on his daughters forehead Tim entered carrying two of their bags.

"I guess Angela is going to have to move into my room soon." The teenager sighed, clearly not all that enthused by the idea.

"It's probably time for her to move to a bed anyway." Patrick said noting his son's less than enthusiastic expression. "I don't know that sharing a room with a two year old would be the best idea if you are planning to get good enough marks for university though."

Timothy looked around his parent's room. "I suppose you might be able to squeeze in one of those toddler beds while the new baby is in a bassinet." He said thoughtfully.

"Again not exactly ideal for your mother and I – sharing a room with two babies." Patrick grinned.

"Ewwwww Dad!"

"This is one of those occasions where I need to handle your mother carefully, but I think the time may have come to move to a slightly bigger house."

"I'll leave that in your capable hands Dad." Tim smiled as he left the room, leaving his father in the delusional state that he could ever 'handle' mum. Knowing his mother she already had thought of the space issue and had a plan in mind – as long as that plan didn't him involve sharing a room with his two year old sister! He adored Angela but a boy needed some personal space.

…

Patrick sat next to his wife after finishing the unpacking and taking his new machine to the surgery. Part of him desperately wanted to stay and set it up and test it but the pull towards home and family was actually stronger – something he knew would not have been the case before their extended stay in Scotland.

Just as he wrapped his arm around Shelagh's shoulders there was a knock at the door which promptly woke Angela who started crying.

"You get Angela and I'll get the door." Shelagh smiled as she rose.

"I suppose that means I get the nappy too?" Patrick sighed with a smile.

"Well Ian did want me to limit lifting her dearest so while you are here I think it would be for the best." Shelagh laughed as she went to open the door.

"Oh my dear! It is so good to hear you laughing and see you looking so well!"

"Sister Julienne!" The two women embraced, neither wanting to let go. "I have missed you so very much and I can't thank you enough for taking such wonderful care of the children."

"Nonsense – your children are my family and I loved having them – we all did. Now let me see you!" Sister Julienne held Shelagh's arms wide so she could see for herself her former sisters pregnancy. "You are positively radiant – and all is well?"

"Everything is wonderful Sister. I have very strict instructions on taking it easy but other than that Dr Donald was very happy with my progress. I never thought I could be this happy – adopting Angela filled an aching hole in my heart and I love her so very much but I am so glad I have been able to experience carrying a child – even with the complications it is more wonderful than I ever imagined."

The two women walked into the kitchen and Shelagh put the kettle on looking forward to a nice long visit to catch up on all the news of Poplar.

"Mrs B has sent over dinner – it just needs to go into the oven to keep it warm." Sister Julienne said as she pulled a large casserole dish from her bag. "One of us will be bringing you your evening meal until after the baby is born and once Dr Turner is back at work you and Angela will be welcome each day to lunch with us at Nonnatus". Shelagh opened her mouth to protest. "No arguments my dear – we have missed you greatly and this is our way of showing you how happy we are that you are back amongst your family."

"Thank you sister." Shelagh hugged the older woman again.

Once they were seated with their tea Patrick joined them with a clean and happy Angela.

"Sis Julie!" Angela struggled out of her father's arms to toddle over to the nun.

"Oh I have missed you little one!" The nun reached down and lifted the toddler into her arms and holding her tightly.

"Squishy sis Julie!" Objected the two year old.

"I am very sorry Angela but I have missed you nearly as much as I have missed your mother." The nun smiled and released Angela who walked over to her parents and climbed into her mother's lap.

"Baby sis Julie." Angela informed her pseudo grandmother seriously.

"I know. It's very exciting. You will be a big sister. You will have to help mummy look after the baby."

Angela smiled widely and cuddled her mother. "I help mama."

"Yes you will Angela." Shelagh smiled stoking her daughter's wispy blond hair. "You will be a wonderful big sister."

…..

"Happy to be home love?" Patrick asked later that evening after they had eaten and put the children to bed and said farewell to Sister Julienne.

Shelagh rested her head on her husband's shoulder and her hand on her stomach. "I've never been happier in my life Patrick. I have more than I ever dreamed possible"

"I feel the same." Patrick said as he put his hand on top of his wife's. "She's busy tonight." He laughed feeling their child moving. "I missed this with Tim. I was hardly ever home…..I missed so much." Patrick said regretfully. "I don't want to miss anything with our two little ones."

Shelagh reached up and kissed his cheek. "You won't. I won't let you. I think we both realise that you need to slow down a bit."

"I have no doubt you will make sure to let me know when you think I am working too hard – and after what happened last summer I am wise enough to listen to you."

"Patrick?"

"Hmmm"

"I have been thinking."

"Should I be worried?" Patrick laughed as he began caressing her stomach hoping to soothe their active child.

"Possibly." Shelagh confessed with a smile.

Patrick looked at his wife concerned.

"Dearest, this flat holds so many happy memories, it is the home you bought me to as a bride and when it was the three of us it was perfect but we are going to be a family of five and I think perhaps we should consider a slightly larger home."

Patrick smirked. He should have known Shelagh would be thinking of the practicalities of their growing family.

"I don't know love – a new house would be a large financial commitment." Patrick teased his wife.

"I know. It doesn't have to be anything too much bigger, perhaps just one more bedroom. Timothy needs to have his own space, we can't possibly ask him to share with a two year old while he is studying."

Patrick smiled. "I agree love but I think we should look for something a little larger than one more bedroom. I have a feeling we are going to have a regular visitor from Scotland over the coming years."


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you so much everyone who let me know they are reading and enjoying this story - I can't tell you how much it means to me. So just for that you get the long version which means no end in sight. Keep the reviews coming I can't tell you how much they inspire me to keep going!**

 **Chapter 19**

Patrick answered the door no more than one minute after entering it himself after a very long day, and was shocked to see his locum and new partner, John Burton holding the hand of Nurse Franklin.

"Ah John…..Trixie…hello?"

"Oh Patrick," Shelagh exited from the kitchen, "I haven't had a chance to tell you, John and Trixie are coming for dinner."

"Right…..marvellous." Patrick said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

Trixie, who had known the doctor far longer than John, could tell from the look on his face that guests for dinner was the last thing he wanted. "Shelagh, why don't we do this another night?" She said gently.

Patrick saw the look of disappointment cross his wife's face before she quickly masked it with a smile. The last thing he wanted to do was disappoint her.

"Don't be silly." Patrick said a lot more enthusiastically. "I'll just change and be back out in a moment."

Shelagh lead the other couple into the sitting room and offered them both a drink just as Timothy walked in the door from his piano lesson. Shelagh met him in the hall and asked him to entertain their guests while she checked on Angela.

"Patrick?" She said as she entered the room and saw him on the bed with Angela bouncing on his stomach. "I'm sorry – I had planned to tell you but when you didn't get home at lunch….and then I lost all track of time…..I'm so sorry." She sat on the bed and grasped his hand.

"Nonsense my love, it's perfectly fine. Angela and I just needed five minutes of daddy/daughter time so I can unwind and remember all that is good in this world."

Shelagh leaned forward and kissed his forehead, understanding completely his need for a few quiet minutes. "You and Angela come out when you are ready."

Patrick looked at her gratefully, he felt so blessed to have a wife who understood him so well.

….

Ten minutes later Patrick entered the sitting room with Angela perched on his hip.

"Trix!" Angela exclaimed, diving towards her favourite 'aunt'.

"Hello little one! I have missed you!" Trixie cuddled the toddler closer. John looked on, loving the way Trixie was with the baby. He couldn't wait until they started a family of their own.

"I hope you didn't go to any trouble with dinner Mrs Turner." John said as he watched Shelagh set the table.

"Dr Burton I thought we had come to an understanding that outside of work you would call me Shelagh." Shelagh admonished with a smile.

"I'm sorry Shelagh."

"That's better and no, since our return from Scotland Mrs B and the sisters have insisted on feeding us. I think Patrick and Timothy will be very disappointed when they have to go back to my plain old cooking."

"Still better than dad's cooking." Tim grinned at his mother.

"My cooking wasn't all bad Tim – I managed to keep you alive." Patrick smiled at his son.

"I doubt that would have been the case if I hadn't come along Patrick. I dread to think what all that fried food was doing to your arteries." Shelagh smirked at her husband.

The family and their guests crowded around the Turners small table and Shelagh thought about how nice it would be to perhaps getting a larger table when they finally found a new home.

Once dinner was finished Timothy offered to bath Angela and put her to bed while the adults had tea. John and Trixie were very impressed with the teenagers willingness to take care of his sister, Patrick and Shelagh however, knew given a choice of blowing bubbles with his sister or washing the dishes – Angela would win every time.

Once Timothy and Angela left the room John cleared his throat. "Actually Trixie and I have a favour to ask the two of you. We were wondering if you would consider being our witnesses?"

"Witnesses?" Shelagh asked.

Trixie grasped John's hand and leaned into him. "We've decided to elope. We want to be married. Neither of us are getting any younger…"

John picked up the explanation seamlessly. "And neither of us were comfortable with the idea of being married by Trixies ex-fiancé…"

"So we thought we might just go to the registry office on Saturday…"

"And we were hoping you two might come with us…"

"And then have lunch at the Dorchester afterwards…"

Trixie and John both looked at the Turners expectantly. It was Shelagh who recovered from the shock of their announcement first.

"Of course. Of course we will be there. Won't we Patrick?" Shelagh grasped her husband's hand.

"Yes!" Patrick recovered from his shock. "Yes, of course, we would be honoured."

"Marvellous." John responded.

…..

Shelagh looked at herself in the mirror the following Saturday and sighed. Patrick walked up behind her and marvelled once again at how beautiful she was and what a lucky man he was. He watched her face as he leant forward and began nibbling at her ear lobe loving the small sound somewhere between a moan and a sigh it elicited.

"Patrick….." Shelagh groaned. "Please don't start something you know we're not allowed to finish."

"I'm sorry love, I know it's not fair but I just find you so incredibly beautiful, especially now." He whispered in her ear as he caressed her stomach.

"You are a strange man if you are attracted to whales." Shelagh lamented

"Not whales, just you. I can't tell you what it does to me to see your glow, to see our child growing within you and I'll admit to being a bit proud that I had a hand in it." Patrick grinned at her.

"Well you can admire your handiwork later Dr Turner, I'm not finished getting ready and we are due to meet John and Trixie in less than an hour." Shelagh placed a kiss on his cheek as she turned in his arms. She had been feeling particularly unattractive this morning and knew when she stood with Trixie this afternoon that feeling would only increase. Patrick always knew how to make her feel better and he had managed to make her feel beautiful.

"I'll leave you to it then and take Angela around to Sister Julienne, Tim has headed off to Jack's already and will go to Nonnatus afterwards."

Shelagh smiled as he left the room. "Patrick?" She called and he immediately poked his head back in the doorway. "I love you very much." Patrick grinned, they didn't say it to each other often which made it all the more special when she spoke it so spontaneously.

"The feeling is very mutual."

…

"It was rather a nice wedding wasn't it?" Shelagh said as she tried to make herself comfortable in bed that night.

"It was. Not as lovely as ours of course." Patrick grinned as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I hope she doesn't regret not having a larger, more traditional wedding." Shelagh worried.

"I would imagine, given the rather large smiles on both their faces that they aren't going to regret anything. In fact I would say regrets would be the last thing on their minds right about now."

"Patrick!"

"Surely after three years of marriage and given your current condition I can't possibly be offending your delicate sensibilities." Patrick teased.

"I think you dispensed with my delicate sensibilities on our honeymoon thank you." Shelagh said primly before smirking. "Although at least you thought far enough ahead to book a short honeymoon, poor Trixie having to spend her wedding night sneaking into her husband's room at Nonnatus house!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Mum, if I ask you something do you promise not to get all emotional?" Timothy asked two weeks before Christmas.

Shelagh looked up from her sewing and noticed the serious look on her son's face. She put down her sewing in order to give him her complete attention.

"I'll do my best Tim, but I am full of hormones and have been known to tear up over the silliest things, if I get emotional please don't take it personally." Shelagh grinned at the teenager.

"I suppose I can make allowances for your hormones then." Tim smiled back at her. "It's Bernadette. I want to get her a Christmas present, something personal, but not too personal."

"Ahhh, I see. I don't know that I am the best person to ask about this Tim, maybe your father…." Shelagh thought about the assortment of interesting gifts she had received over the last couple of years. Patrick had excellent taste in jewellery and music however, she now possessed a collection of very ugly scarves and several hideous knickknacks that she had strategically placed behind more tasteful pieces. "Perhaps not."

"So do you have any ideas?" Tim asked, thankful he wasn't going to have to go to his father with this dilemma. The possibility of his mother's tears were infinitely more preferable than his father's awful suggestions.

"Well, I always start by thinking about the sort of things a person likes when buying a gift. What does Bernadette like?"

"She likes science." Tim said. "But I can't send her anything for her microscope because It might break and before you suggest it I'm not giving her a book. It would be like giving her a school text book."

"Yes I can see a book on science lacks a certain romance." Shelagh said tongue in cheek.

"Mum, will you please take this seriously!"

"I'm sorry dearest. You're right. So a book on science is not appropriate, what about another type of book?"

"Like a fiction book?" Tim asked thoughtfully.

"Perhaps, or perhaps a book on another of her interests or something you both have in common?"

A plan began to form in Timothy's mind. "I'll be late home from school tomorrow, I think I need to do a bit of shopping."

…

Later that evening Patrick entered the flat with an air of excitement. "Shelagh! Shelagh where are you?"

Shelagh came down the hall. "Shhh Patrick! I've just got Angela down."

"Sorry love." Patrick placed a kiss on his wife's cheek. Patrick grasped her hand and lead her to the sitting room. "Do you remember George Willard?"

"The elderly gentleman who died of stomach cancer just before we went to Scotland?"

Patrick smiled. He knew Shelagh would remember him, she knew all their patients. "That's the one. One of his children came in today to arrange for a copy of the death certificate so they could sell his house."

"He lived in Vine St didn't he?" Shelagh questioned, having an idea of where Patrick was heading with this conversation.

"Yes. Apparently the house needs a coat of paint but the kitchen is as good as new and bathrooms…."

"Did you say bathrooms?" Shelagh asked

"Yes, two apparently."

"Patrick, that sounds rather ostentatious, we don't need anything large enough to warrant two bathrooms. Another flat with an extra bedroom will be perfectly adequate."

"For now, yes my love an extra bedroom would probably suffice, but these babies of ours are going to grow into teenagers, I rather like the idea of a house where we can escape and I can have you all to myself." Patrick grinned at her with that look in his eye that told her exactly what they would be getting up to when he got her alone in this new house.

"I assume you have already arranged for us to go and have a look at it then." Shelagh sighed with a smile knowing her husband well. In fact she knew him so well that if the house was even half as good as Patrick hoped they would be moving sometime in the new year. She mentally started to think about all the packing she would need to start arranging. Hopefully some of the sisters and midwives might be willing to help out given that she was supposed to resting.

…..

"It's still within walking distance to Nonnatus and the Maternity Home." Patrick said the next day as they stood outside the house on Vine St.

"Closer to Nonnatus and the Grammar School". Shelagh agreed.

They walked through the house. Patrick had been right, it certainly needed a good clean and a coat of paint but it had four bedrooms and a bathroom on the upper level, a front parlour, dining room, large kitchen and a sitting room that looked out over an overgrown garden as well as housekeeper quarters with its own sitting room and bathroom downstairs.

After spending half an hour examining the house Patrick and Shelagh sat in the car outside it. "Well what did you think?" Patrick asked.

"It certainly needs some work."

"It does. But nothing a bit of elbow grease and some paint won't fix." Patrick conceded. "Not your elbow grease either." He told her sternly. "IF we buy it you can oversee everything but you are not to do any of it yourself."

"Even I know my limitations at the moment." Shelagh smiled and rubbed her stomach, the smile grew as she felt a tiny foot pushing against her hand.

"So?"

Shelagh imagined how lovely the house could look and sitting outside in the garden on a summer evening with the baby in her arms as she watched Angela play. Yes she could certainly see her family living in this house.

"So…. I think you should talk to Mr Willard's family. The sooner we can get to work the sooner we can move in." Shelagh smiled as she answered her husband with a smile.

…..

That evening at the Turner dinner table Timothy announced he had found Bernadette the perfect gift. A book on London so she could become familiar with the city before she visited them. What Timothy didn't tell his parents about was the letter that accompanied the book that directed Bernadette to certain pages telling her that these were the places he wanted to take her when she visited. Some he picked because they had special meaning to him and some he picked because he hadn't been there and wanted to enjoy them with her. The end of the letter directed Bernadette to pick out the places she wanted to visit.

"Your mother and I made a purchase today too." Patrick grasped his wife's hand.

"Don't tell me you two have finally bought a house?"

Shelagh and Patrick looked at each other in shock.

"Ah yes. Yes we have."

"Excellent! Well, where is it? It isn't further from school is it? I still get my own room though don't I? When can we move in?"

"Woah Timothy one at a time! The house is in Vine St so closer to school for you and a bus stop just down the road. Yes you still get your own room and it needs a bit of work done to it before we can move in, but hopefully sometime early in the new year." Patrick told him.

Shelagh looked around the flat as Patrick and Timothy discussed the new house. She would miss this flat – the place where she had left behind Sister Bernadette and become Shelagh Turner, the place she had become a wife and mother but she knew it was time to move on. They were about to become a family of five which was more than she had ever dreamed of but she knew in her heart that it didn't matter where she lived she would be happy as long as she had her family with her.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The purchase of the house happened remarkably quickly. Work had begun on the cleaning and painting and the Turners had begun packing up the flat in the hope of moving the week after new year.

There had been a lot of discussion around what to do with the flat. John and Trixie had thought about renting it off the them but in the end Trixie had decided that she would always feel like it was theirs and would have trouble feeling like it was her home. In the end the solution had come on Christmas Eve when Patrick and John were both seeing patients in the surgery and there were four mothers in varying stages of labour.

"It a shame we can't click our fingers and have a couple more rooms magically appear." Trixie said as she grabbed a quick cup of tea with Shelagh before Mrs Black moved into active labour.

"Yes." Shelagh agreed, her mind began working overtime with the possibilities. A doorway between the flat and the Maternity Home would mean Patrick and John could use each of the bedrooms as an office. It would also mean a separate entrance for patients for the surgery and the Maternity Home. The sitting room could easily accommodate her desk and the waiting area and possibly even a small clinical room could be built incorporating the kitchen. All of this would mean the waiting area, clinical room and Patrick's office could all be space that could be better utilised by the Maternity Home.

Patrick would finally be able to have a room dedicated to conducting ultrasounds something she knew he had been frustrated about especially since word of the remarkable machine was spreading and he was spending three mornings every week doing them. He had commented only last week that business was so brisk that he could almost work full time in the obstetric side of the practice and leave the rest to John.

"Shelagh you look lost in thought." Trixie commented as she finished her tea.

"I think I might have just had a rather interesting idea." Shelagh smiled at her friend.

"Are you planning to share it?"

"I need to speak to Patrick first but I promise if he thinks it is worth doing we will definitely need your and John's input."

Trixie got a sappy look on her face at the mention of her husband's name. Shelagh loved to see it, she knew it was a similar look to the one she wore whenever she was near Patrick when they were first able to express their feelings for each other.

"Have you had any luck finding somewhere to live?" Shelagh asked knowing it was a high priority for the couple.

Trixie moaned. "It's so frustrating! We have so little time when we are not both rostered on to work we just haven't been able to look at places and neither of us want to choose something on our own. We have to find something soon though I don't think Sister Julienne has quite recovered from finding us both coming out of John's room the day after the wedding!"

Shelagh laughed. "I'm sure she is fine." Knowing the Sister had actually found the whole situation rather amusing once she found out the couple were in fact married.

It was two days before Shelagh had a chance to present her ideas for the flat to Patrick. "Beauty and brains – I am a very lucky man. That is a brilliant idea. I will organise to have some contractor's quote in the new year." Had been his enthusiastic response as he leaned in and kissed her.

…

It had taken all Patrick, Shelagh and Timothy's powers of persuasion to get Angela to settle on Christmas Eve. Initially they had thought it was the excitement of Christmas but when she was put to bed and started crying they were all perplexed. When she was still crying an hour later it was Tim who finally coaxed the problem out of her.

"She didn't like the idea of a stranger in our house." Tim explained as he came in to the sitting room to sit with his parents.

Shelagh looked at him questioningly. "What stranger?"

"Santa. She didn't like the idea of Santa coming into the house when we were all asleep." Tim smiled loving the way his little sisters mind worked. "She's fine now. I told her how he was in and out really fast and would leave plenty of presents for her." Tim eyed both his parents. "He will be leaving lots of presents right?"

Patrick and Shelagh laughed. "He hasn't let you down yet has he Timothy?" Patrick asked.

"There were a couple of years when he was a little under par but I have to say the last three years have seen a marked improvement." Timothy grinned.

"Well then dearest you had better get yourself off to bed or he may decide to leave you coal." Shelagh told him with a gentle smile, her heart loving the fact that he though Christmas was better since she had joined the family.

…..

Christmas morning was a sea of wrapping paper followed by squeals of delight. Angela had received toys, books and much to the family's horror a drum from the Donald's in Scotland. Shelagh decided very quickly that would be a toy that only came out on special occasions.

Patrick had given Shelagh a lovely matching negligée and robe to wear after she had the baby which he confessed he did receive a bit of help selecting from Trixie. He also gave her two new records and a lovely new brooch.

Shelagh had had a very hard time thinking of a gift for Patrick this year and even more trouble arranging how to purchase it given the fact that she was supposed to spend most of her time resting and not braving the Christmas crowds on the high street. In the end she had resorted to being creative and given Patrick a book with hand drawn pictures of things she thought he might like for the new house and a promise to not complain about any of the purchases he made. Towards the back of the book she had written several other promises of a more intimate nature that she promised to fulfil once the baby had been born.

Timothy had loved all of his gifts but there were two that were particularly special. His parents had given him the bike he had been saving to buy for the last year which meant he had a years worth of savings at his disposal when Bernadette came to visit. The other favourite gift had come from Bernadette. Inside the soft package had been two scarves. Her note said she remembered him telling her how he was expected to wear his school scarf on weekends and she agreed that was more than anyone should have to bear so she had decided to knit him one however, she discovered she was rather an appalling knitter. She had enclosed the knitted one which Tim held up and had to agree that knitting wasn't her forte however underneath it was a rather lovely scarf which had been either purchased of knitted by someone who actually knew what they were doing. Tim loved them both.

Once the mess of Christmas had been cleared away and Timothy and Angela were left in the sitting room happily playing together Patrick and Shelagh went in to the kitchen to start breakfast. Shelagh had only had time to put the kettle on before she felt her husband's strong, solid body press himself behind her.

"Have you had a nice Christmas?" He asked nuzzling her neck.

Shelagh thought briefly about past Christmases and how she felt at this very moment and began to tear up. She turned in her husband's arms and buried her face in his chest as the tears began to flow more freely.

"Shelagh, darling, what's wrong? Did you not like your gifts? We can change them. Please don't cry." Patrick begged.

Shelagh shook her head on his chest. "Patrick I didn't know I could ever be this happy." She sniffled.

Patrick was a bit perplexed because having his wife clinging to him in tears certainly didn't seem like she was happy.

"When I think about my life only four years ago and how different it is now. I love the Sisters and I don't regret that life because it lead me to you and you have given me love and a family. Four years ago I longed for a life just as I have now and I the guilt of wanting it made me so very wretched and now….well now I my dreams have come true and I am so very, very grateful."

"So these are happy tears?" Patrick asked as his wife lifted her head from his chest and he was able to gently wipe her eyes.

"Very happy tears." Shelagh agreed.

….

After church the Turner family made their way to Nonnatus House for Christmas lunch. It had been expected from their first year as a married couple that Patrick, Shelagh and Timothy would be joining the nuns and nurses for lunch on Christmas day, after all they were family.

Patrick had been unsure at first. He had been a colleague of these women for over a decade and had often drunk tea with them but eating Christmas lunch as a member of the family was a whole different thing.

It had been just he and Timothy for the Christmas after Marianne had died and then there was the Christmas they had spent at the London watching over Timothy. The next Christmas however, had seen the Turners sitting at the end of the table at Nonnatus House, Shelagh holding the precious gift of their daughter who had come to them only 10 weeks ago and Patrick not being able to take his eyes off either of them.

Every Christmas with Shelagh bought joy to his heart and once again this year they were sitting at the end of the table, Angela now big enough to sit in the high chair that was kept in the kitchen especially for her and Patrick thinking about next Christmas when Shelagh would once again have a baby in her arms. He looked over at his glowing wife who was deep in conversation with Sister Monica Joan, he thought about the absence of Sister Evangelina and the hole her passing had left in all their lives. He watched as his son talked animatedly about something to Nurses Mount and Busby. He looked at his partner – John Burton, Patrick was grateful to have another man at the table finally but it appeared this year he only had eyes for his new bride. For a man who lacked faith, Patrick thought he was very blessed.


	22. Chapter 22

**So this chapter is fairly descriptive of the new house - I have a pretty vivid picture of it in my head and I hope that comes across, of course it's mixed in with a fairly generous helping of mushy stuff. I always love to hear if you enjoyed/hated it.**

 **Chapter 22**

In the end it was early February before they were able to start moving in to the new house. Shelagh had decided that she quite liked the idea of removing the wall between the kitchen and sitting room and putting in a new thing called a breakfast bar that she had seen in the latest copy of Home Beautiful. It would mean she would be able to be in the kitchen and watch the children playing in the sitting room or even in the garden now that the single door had been replaced with lovely double glazed glass French doors.

True to his word Patrick had allowed her to make the decisions about the renovations and pick the colours for the rooms but once the work began she was not allowed to even go and look at the progress.

That left her to arrange the packing. Once again Patrick refused to allow her to do anything. Thankfully they were able to take as much time as they wanted to move and each time Patrick and Timothy went to inspect the work that had been completed they took a car load of things over to the new house.

Finally the weekend they had booked the removalists arrived and Shelagh could not wait to be in the Vine St house. It seemed every time she wanted something it had already been taken to the new house and she despaired of where Patrick and Timothy had put things.

Shelagh walked in to the new house for the first time since the work had been completed. Patrick held her arm as he guided her through the front door.

"Tour of the ground level first?" He asked her as they entered the front hall. There was a set of stairs leading up to the bedrooms right in front of them, two doors leading off to the right of the hallway and another at the end that lead to the back of the house.

Shelagh nodded as he lead her through the first door on the right and into the front parlour. The room was painted a lovely cream colour and she knew their gold couch would look wonderful in here and as she stood there she knew the red window coverings from the flat would be perfect over the front window. She mentally arranged the furniture around the fire place – it would be the perfect room for her and Patrick to escape to and just be together.

"Moving right along." Patrick said leading her down the hall to the next door on their right. They moved past the stairs that lead to the upper level and Patrick took her into the dining room. Shelagh looked around.

"Patrick, I'm still not convinced we need a formal dining room." The room was painted a lovely shade of blue/grey but for some reason she felt having a formal dining room was putting on airs her family just didn't have.

Patrick looked at his wife and smiled. "I'm sure you have a plan in mind my love."

Shelagh leaned in to him. "I was actually thinking this room would make a good office."

"I assumed I would just use one of the rooms downstairs." Patrick said as he saw new possibilities for the room they were in.

"Yes I know dear, but downstairs seems so far away and I rather like the idea of you being close by even when you are working."

"Who am I to argue if a beautiful woman wants to have me closer to her. A study it is!" Patrick pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

They left the newly designated study and moved to the door at the end of the hall. "Close your eyes." Patrick said, just as he had before he handed her their precious daughter. Shelagh's breath hitched as she recognised the powerful words. She did as he asked, trusting him as much now as she did then. Patrick guided her through the doorway. "Open them." He instructed her.

Shelagh opened her eyes and her breath caught – it was more beautiful than she could have imagined.

"Oh Patrick!" Shelagh moved from his arms and walked further into the room. The stairs leading to the two rooms and bathroom downstairs had a child gate fitted across the top of it and to her right was the kitchen. The cupboards had been painted a lovely light blue with clean, white formica benchtops. Shelagh walked further into the room and opened the doors of a cupboard she didn't remember seeing last time she was here. When she saw what was inside she gasped. "Patrick!"

"I thought with two little ones it was time to invest in one." Patrick placed his hands on her shoulders.

"But dearest they are so expensive."

"Shelagh look around, we have become the terribly modern Turners" he laughed. "I think an automatic washing machine keeps with our new image." Patrick smiled knowing her protests would die off the minute she used the machine and saw how much time it saved her.

Shelagh moved to the breakfast bar and saw Patrick had arranged for new stools to be placed on the other side. "Oh Patrick it's is perfect! I love it. She stood with her hands on the bench looking into the sitting room where the new couch they had purchased was sitting, still wrapped in plastic, waiting for its new owners. To the left of the couch was the new dining table that now seated six people comfortably and could be extended to seat eight if they needed to.

Shelagh had not seen the need for an extendable table but as Patrick had reminded her they would be having two house guests for eight weeks over summer and it would be nice if Timothy had friends over he could invite them to stay for dinner. Shelagh thought about how wonderful it would be to have a house full of her family and their friends and had agreed almost immediately. She loved her quiet time with Patrick but having a large family and all the noise and chaos that went with it is what she had dreamed of when she left the order.

"There's still a lot of work to be done in the garden." Patrick sighed. It was the one thing the workmen had been unable to do given the freezing weather London had been experiencing.

Shelagh grinned. "That's wonderful though. Once this little one is born the babies and I can spend our days enjoying spring weather while I fix it up. I'm rather looking forward to it and I'm sure Angela will love playing in the dirt while trying to 'help' me." She smiled thinking about how lovely it would be.

"Don't forget you will have the surgery renovations to oversee too my love, you are going to be very busy, we can always do the garden when I am home on the weekends."

Shelagh smiled. "I think I'll manage, besides I have other plans for your weekends." She smiled mischievously at her husband. "Now take me upstairs Dr Turner."

"Oh I'm looking forward to hearing those words a lot in the future Mrs Turner." Patrick laughed and grasped her hand allowing her to climb the stairs first in case she faltered he could catch her.

The room at the front of the house was Timothy's. It was the largest after the master and had ample room for his bed, a desk, a wardrobe and chest of drawers. Next door was pale pink room which Angela would love, she had a tiny bed ready for her, as well as drawers and wooden box painted white to store all her toys.

The next room along the hall was the bathroom with a separate toilet adjoining it. Then it was the nursery. The cot was set up in the pale lemon room awaiting its brand new occupant and a chest of drawers with a changing pad on the top.

Finally at the end of the hall was the master bedroom. Patrick had considered buying them a larger bed but in the end they decided to keep the one Patrick had purchased not long after they had become engaged. Neither had told the other that the main reason they had for not getting a larger bed was that the forced closeness they currently had was very appealing.

"So?" Patrick asked.

"I love it. It's perfect. Our family is going to be so happy here." Shelagh said with conviction.

"Our family will be happy wherever you are." Patrick whispered and wrapped his arms around her. They stood in their new bedroom both thinking about the joyous memories they would make in this room.

"Right Mrs Turner let's get you downstairs and unwrap our new couch and you can put your feet up while you supervise the removalists."

Shelagh smiled. Yes, she was going to be very happy in this house.


	23. Chapter 23

**It's only taken 23 chapters but baby Turner is almost here! Love hearing if you like the story.**

 **Chapter 23**

"Timothy?" Shelagh called up the stairs.

"Yes mum?" A teenage head appeared over the banister.

"I just called Mrs Penney to tell her not to come out in this weather but her husband said she has already left so I'm going to go into the surgery with dad. Can you look after Angela until she gets here?"

"Sure." The teenager came bounding down the stairs.

"I'll get dad to drop me home before he does his rounds this afternoon, so tell Mrs Penney he will take her home. This weather is dreadful and is apparently set to get worse before it gets better, I don't want her going out in it again." Shelagh said as she put on her coat that no longer even went close to closing over her massive stomach. At just over 36 weeks she didn't see how she could possibly get any bigger.

"Should you be going out in it?" Tim asked his mother with concern.

"Don't even go there Tim." Patrick said as he walked into the hall with Angela perched on his hip. "Your mother and I have already had this discussion and she has promised me this will be the last time until after the baby is born." Patrick handed Angela over to her brother and took his own coat off the rack and began to remove Shelagh's and put his on her. It was far too long for her but at least it would do up. Timothy saw his father's intention and grabbed his own coat.

"Dad, try putting this one on mum, it's a bit smaller than yours but it should still do up over the baby and at least then you won't freeze."

Patrick couldn't help but be proud of the thoughtful young man his son was becoming and he was under no illusions that it had anything to do with him – Shelagh had had such a positive effect on their son.

"Thanks Timothy." Patrick put his own coat on. "I have half a dozen ultrasounds scheduled for this morning but I imagine with this weather most of them will ring to reschedule and when I left last night there was no one currently in the maternity home so hopefully we won't be too long."

"I just want to make sure everything is up to date and ready for Nurse Crane to take over next week." Shelagh explained. Patrick smirked, he knew what a fastidious administrator his wife was but she wasn't going to chance that Nurse Crane would find anything out of place.

"Right then, let's go, the sooner we get there the sooner we can get home". Patrick kissed his daughter and patted his son on the shoulder. Shelagh had no such reservations where her son was concerned and leaned forward to kiss both her children.

Due to the dreadful, snowy conditions a trip that usually took five minutes in the car took closer to twenty five.

"If I had known the weather was this bad I never would have allowed you to leave the house." Patrick said as he unlocked the surgery door and let them into the freezing building. Shelagh arched an eyebrow at his use of the word 'allowed'. Patrick saw the look on his wife's face and had the good sense to amend his statement. "Fine. I would have argued more vehemently for you to stay at home." He said with a smirk as he turned up the thermostat.

Shelagh smiled, pacified that her husband understood who was in charge. "Yes dearest." Knowing that it didn't matter how much he argued she still would have been here doing some last minute paperwork. The phone rang just as she sat down – the first of Patrick's ultrasounds cancelling. Shelagh's work day had begun. Patrick looked at his efficient wife and dropped a kiss on her head as he moved into his office and began his day too.

An hour later all of Patrick's patients had cancelled for the morning. The last one had mentioned that people had been told to remain indoors unless it was an emergency. Shelagh promptly called Nonnatus and informed Sister Julienne that the maternity home would be closed until the weather had cleared and if anyone went into labour to call for an ambulance to take them to The London. She then called home and suggested Mrs Penney make use of the downstairs bedroom as she didn't think it would be wise for Patrick to try and drive them home in this weather, they would stay at the Maternity Home until it cleared.

"Shelagh have you seen the weather out there? I think we had better stay here until it clears. You had better call Mrs Penney and ask her to stay with the children." Patrick said as he came out of his office. He heard the slight exasperated sigh his wife gave and saw the tiny crinkle in her forehead. "You already have, haven't you?"

"Yes Patrick". The frown increased and she stood to try and ease the constant ache she had in her lower back. "Oh Dear!" Shelagh looked down at the puddle at her feet.

Patrick also looked down. They raised their heads, looked at each other and grinned. "Well, baby Turner certainly isn't taking after me – she's early."

"A little too early." Shelagh looked at him worriedly. "Patrick, Ian was adamant I was to have a caesarean. It will be hours before an ambulance can get here, if they can even get through. This isn't how this is supposed to be happening." Shelagh was starting to get a bit hysterical.

Patrick pulled her into his arms. "Shhh, everything will be fine, we have come this far let's not fall apart at the final hurdle, Ian wanted you to have a caesarean because of the previous surgery not because the baby would be in danger. Now, you are the best midwife I know and I'm a half decent doctor and we are in the Maternity Home so why don't you get out of those clothes and into a gown while I ring The London and then we can see where we are at."

Shelagh nodded. "You always know how to make me feel better." She quickly hugged him before going to the supply cupboard for a gown.

Patrick took a deep breath. Just over three weeks early was not ideal, nor was the current weather situation and selfishly he had looked forward to being in the role of father, not doctor for a change but today was going to be their baby's birthday, regardless of what he wanted and he was going to do everything he could for Shelagh and their child.

…

"Right, let's see where we are at." Patrick said as he entered the room. "Flying Squad is aware of the situation but they say it could be up to two and a half hours before they could get here."

Shelagh groaned. Patrick wasn't sure if it was due to a contraction or the delay. Either way he needed to see how far dilated she was. He helped her up onto the bed and prepared for the exam.

"This isn't how this was supposed to happen." Shelagh said as she teared up.

"I know love." Patrick gently caressed her leg. "But where is that faith of yours, all part of God's plan and all of that."

Shelagh laughed. Oh how she loved this man. "By the way Patrick, you aren't a half decent doctor, you are the best doctor I know." Shelagh took a deep breath. "We made this baby together and it seems right that we bring it into the world together."

Patrick thought about her words and he agreed, there was a certain 'rightness' in the situation. "Well my darling, about 6cm so well underway but a while to go yet."


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry I didn't mean to leave you hanging for so long with this one - hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 24**

Shelagh spent the next three hours walking around the room and eventually decided she would like to spend some time standing in the shower. Patrick had been unsure at first, normally he just encouraged labouring women to walk if they were up to it but Shelagh had been adamant and once he had seen her beautiful naked body under the water he had been enthralled.

Shelagh saw him watching her.

"Join me?"

"What? In the shower?" Patrick wasn't sure how he felt about it, the part of him that was her husband desperately wanted to but the medical part of him was appalled by the idea.

"Please?" She asked as another contraction began. It was that plaintive request that undid him and he began to strip off his clothes and joined her under the warm water.

Shelagh immediately turned and put her arms around his neck allowing the water to wash over her lower back. Patrick's arms immediately wrapped around her and he began to massage where the water was hitting her back.

"Oooohhhhhh that's wonderful." Shelagh groaned. "Exactly what I need."

Shelagh had been reading a medical journal Patrick had recently started getting from America and they were advocating something called 'active labour', a labour where a woman listened to what her body wanted rather than what the doctors and midwives wanted. The concept had fascinated her and she had started to implement some of the practices in the maternity home. One of the practices that most of the labouring women had said was helpful was standing under a warm shower. And now that she had been under it she knew they had been right. She could feel her body relaxing into the contractions and could feel gravity at work. After another ten minutes of relaxing under the water she knew she was going to have to let Patrick examine her again very soon.

Ten minutes later Patrick completed the exam and smiled widely. "Ready for the main event?"

Shelagh groaned through another contraction. "Find some pillows." She demanded gently.

"Pillows?"

"I need to stack them to support me." She stated as another contraction began. By the time it finished Patrick had yet to get a single pillow. "Patrick! Pillows!"

"Darling it would be easier if you would lie on the bed and I can put your legs in the stirrups." Patrick told her.

"Yes, I'm sure that would be much easier for you dear however, I feel like I need to be on my knees and want the pillows to support me." Shelagh told him in a tone that brooked no arguments. Another contraction began and she started to feel the urge to push. "Pillows! Now! Patrick!"

Patrick observed his amazing wife and he had to admit so far she had handled her labour quite remarkably – who was he to argue with what she wanted. He quickly ran to the store cupboard and retrieved as many pillows as he could. By the time he returned Shelagh was kneeling on the bed and he quickly stacked them in front of her and she was able to lean forward and have her torso supported by them.

Shelagh let out a low guttural groan as she leaned forward. "Need to push." She gasped as Patrick moved behind her so he could see the baby's head crowning.

"That's it love. You are doing brilliantly. I can see our baby's head!" The miracle of birth never ceased to amaze him but the fact that this was his wife labouring to bring their already much loved child into the world was so incredibly special that it bought a tear to his eye

Seconds later he delivered the head and noticed the cord was around the baby's neck and there was a bluish tinge to the baby's skin.

"Sweetheart, I need you to stop pushing." Patrick said as calmly and urgently as he could but in fact he was anything but calm. "The cord is around the baby's neck and it's tightening every time you push."

It took all of her will power to fight against the overwhelming urge to push as Patrick tried to ease the cord over the baby's head but it was too tight and Patrick didn't have time to try anything else.

"I'm going to have to cut the cord love, I just need you still for a bit longer and then you can push again."

Shelagh gritted her teeth. "Just hurry." She knew the danger the baby was in and the urge to push was overwhelming, tears were falling from the corners of her eyes with the effort it was taking.

A moment later Patrick caressed the back of her leg. "Deliver our baby." He told her gently.

With one last push Shelagh felt her baby slide from her body. She gasped at the relief from the pressure and pushed some of the pillows from the bed so she could turn around and see her baby. Patrick was across the room already, she could see him trying to clear the airways but the baby had yet to make a sound.

"What's wrong?" She asked desperately.

"She's a bit blue love". Patrick said as he began to rigorously rub the baby and blow on her face.

After a few moments of silence which seemed to stretch on forever for the new parents the newborn began to wail in protest at her arrival into the world.

"A daughter. We have another daughter." Patrick said as he wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed her to her mother with a tear in his eye. "She's beautiful, as beautiful as her mother."

"Hello my darling girl." Shelagh ran a gentle finger down the baby's face. "My sweet little miracle baby."

Shelagh was so engrossed in her beautiful baby that she was completely unaware of Patrick delivering the placenta. Once that was done he moved to the head of the bed and Shelagh moved over slightly so he could sit next to her and gaze at the newest member of his family.

"Look what we did." Shelagh said with awe, never taking her eyes off the baby.

"I think we can safely say my part in this miracle was very small, you however, were absolutely incredible." Patrick turned and kissed his wife, overwhelmed by the love he felt for her in this moment.

"I couldn't have done any of it without you Patrick. The time in Scotland, taking care of us when we came home, delivering her the way I wanted …. You are an incredible man and an incredible doctor. I feel so blessed to have you as my husband."

They sat there staring at the baby, wanting to drink in every tiny feature. It was a few minutes before Shelagh spoke again. "Her hand. How is her hand?"

"Goodness I really am only a half decent doctor, I didn't even look, I was more worried about her breathing."

Together they unwrapped the precious little bundle and Patrick grasped the tiny hand in his own. He watched as the five little fingers instinctively wrapped around his finger.

"She is perfect, absolutely perfect." He kissed Shelagh's forehead. "Are you feeling up to getting cleaned up?" Patrick asked after a few more minutes of just watching his daughter.

Shelagh sighed. She really didn't want to relinquish the warm bundle but she really needed to shower. Shelagh gently transferred the baby to her father's arms.

"Hello little one, I'm your daddy." Patrick spoke quietly. "Your big brother and sister are going to be very surprised to see you."

Shelagh watched her husband, he was such a wonderful father but eventually the need for a shower overtook the need to watch her husband with the baby. "While I'm cleaning up start thinking of a name for this little one." Shelagh stroked the baby's cheek.

"We'll come in with you." Patrick said as he followed her into the bathroom.

"There's no need, I'll be fine."

"Shelagh you know as well as I do we do not leave a newly delivered mother alone in the bathroom." He watched as she opened her mouth to protest. "No arguments."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **Thanks to those wonderful people who have left such lovely reviews - it's so great to know people are reading and enjoying this story.**

"Shelagh. Shelagh." Patrick whispered as he gently stroked her cheek. He watched as she opened her eyes and realised where she was.

"How long did I sleep for?" She asked quietly so as not to wake the sleeping baby in his arms.

"About three hours. You had an exhausting day, you needed the rest."

"Did you sleep at all?" Shelagh asked as she reached out to gently stroke her baby, desperately wanting to hold her but knowing moving her from Patrick's arms would probably wake her.

"I dozed a bit but I was enjoying holding her, I have a feeling when this weather clears and the rest of Poplar hears about her arrival I won't get a look in." Patrick smiled and sensing his wife's need to hold her, he stood and placed the tiny bundle in her arms. "She will want to be fed any minute I imagine."

"How is her breathing? She was so early, have there been any problems?" Shelagh asked.

"Her breathing has been perfect, who knows, maybe we were a bit out with our dates, she's dainty but robust." Patrick told her proudly.

Just then the young lady in question opened her eyes and started turning her head to the side. Shelagh lifted the top she was wearing and put her baby to the breast for the first time. The sensation was nothing like she expected, it was almost painful at first but as the baby began to suck she relaxed and the pain began to lessen.

Patrick watched as Shelagh fed the baby. He had thought she was beautiful when she was pregnant but watching her do this was incredible. He knew how much she had longed to be able to feed Angela, how she felt it was the one area of motherhood where she had failed their daughter. Logically she knew Angela would still thrive without being breastfed but sometimes motherhood defied logic.

"We really need to settle on a name, you know it's going to be the first thing everyone asks." Shelagh said as Patrick stroked the baby's foot.

"Well, we had it narrowed down to Laura and Katherine, which do you think suits her more?"

Shelagh gazed down at her daughter and decided. "Katherine."

"You know Timothy is going to shorten it. Are you prepared for that?" Patrick smiled, he knew his son well.

"I think I'll cope, let's just hope little Katherine Eve Turner is fine with it." Shelagh said testing out her full name for the first time.

"Well if she is as feisty as her mother I'm sure she'll manage to set him straight." He leaned over and placed a kiss on the baby's forehead as she fed. "Welcome to the family Katherine."

….

By the time the weather had cleared it was nearly midnight so they decided to spend the night at the Maternity Home. As much as both of them wanted to go home they knew arriving home with the baby would be a rather large disruption and then none of them would get any sleep.

At 7 am they finally arrived home. Timothy was just coming down the stairs with Angela in his arms when they opened the front door. He just stared at his mother and the bundle in her arms.

"Goodness! Is that what I think it is?" Timothy asked hesitantly.

"If you think it is your new baby sister then it's exactly what you think it is." Patrick smiled as he helped Shelagh and the baby through the front door and out of the cold.

"I thought you were going in to do paperwork mum." Timothy teased.

"Well, your sister had other plans for me." Shelagh smiled tiredly.

"She's early, is everything okay? Is she breathing alright? And what about her hand?" Timothy asked surprising his parents once again with his medical astuteness.

"She's absolutely perfect Tim. Let's go and sit down and you can do a thorough inspection while she is awake and before she wants feeding again."

Angela was reaching out for her mother and Timothy was struggling to keep hold of her. As if they had been doing it forever, Shelagh effortlessly handed Katherine off to her father and took Angela into her arms.

"I missed you my Angel." Shelagh placed a kiss on her head. "Were you a good girl for Tim and Mrs Penney?" Shelagh asked as the little girl happily nestled into her mother's arms and rested her head sleepily in Shelagh's shoulder.

"She wanted you at bedtime mum but once Mrs Penney got her off to sleep we didn't hear from her again. Mrs Penney left about half an hour ago – I told her I would be fine with Angela until you got back."

Timothy and Shelagh sat down and Patrick passed Tim his new sister and went into the kitchen to put the kettle on – he was desperate for a cup of tea and imagined Shelagh probably was too.

"Well Tim, what do you think?" Shelagh asked as Angela snuggled further into her lap sleepily and she watched her son inspect his new sister.

"She really is perfect." Tim said with awe. "Well done mum!"

"Hey I had a bit to do with it." Patrick said as he came into the room with the tea tray.

"Your part was pretty small compared to mums." Timothy said, not taking his eyes off the baby.

"Can't argue with you there Tim." Patrick laughed and placed a cup of tea next to his wife and gently removed a sleeping Angela from her lap.

Angela opened her eyes as she was moved and saw it was her father who now held her and decided that she no longer felt tired and placed a rather sloppy kiss on his cheek. "Kiss me dada!"

Patrick placed a kiss in her neck which caused the toddler to erupt into giggles that caused the baby to start crying. The sound immediately had Angela's attention.

"Baby?" She asked.

"That's right Angela, it's our new little sister." Timothy explained as he handed off the screaming infant to his mother. "Does she have a name yet or are we going to keep referring to her as 'the baby'?" He asked.

"She does." Shelagh said as she held the infant to her shoulder and started to rub her back and talking to her soothingly, immediately calming her. "Her name is Katherine Eve."

Tim smiled knowing the Eve was for Sister Evangelina. "Welcome to the family Katie." Tim stroked the baby's foot.

"Me see baby!" Angela demanded. Tim moved over so Patrick could sit next to his wife and Angela could see her new sister.

Shelagh moved the baby so Katherine now lay in her arms. Angela stared at the baby in wonder.

"Are you going to say hello to Katie Ange?" Tim asked.

"'Lo Katiebaby." Angela said, Shelagh groaned inwardly knowing that name would stick and wondered idly how old Katherine would be before she objected to it.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 - Thanks for the lovely reviews and everyone who is following this.**

 _Dear Bernadette_

 _Well it's official – dad and I are outnumbered. I have another little sister! Katherine Eve Turner was born last week in the middle of the most dreadful blizzard. Dad and mum had gone in to the maternity home just to do a couple of hours of work and they got trapped there and that's when Katie decided to make her appearance. Although I suppose if you're going to be stuck somewhere having a baby the maternity home is probably the best place!_

 _She is just beautiful and seems to change every day – I have taken loads of photos and will send one with my next letter. I would never say anything to mum and dad but I know you will understand. I am so glad it was another girl – not because I want to be the only son but because I'm glad Angie will have someone she can be close to because she might not have been as close to a brother._

 _I can't wait until you get here to meet her. Actually I can't wait till you get here full stop. It feels like ages since I've seen you and then sometimes it feels like I only just left (I told you I'd never write you sappy love letters – that is probably as sappy as I'm capable of)._

 _Is it weird that I feel so close to you after only spending a week together. I know we've written heaps of letters and stuff but (possibly a bit more sappiness here), I think of you as my best friend. I have heaps of mates at school and scouts but I can't tell them everything. I feel like I can tell you all the good and bad things about me and you will still like me._

 _Anyway enough of that – back to my beautiful sisters. Sometimes I feel like I should pinch myself – only four years ago it was just me and dad and now I live in a house full of women! I'm glad you want to come to university in London because I am going to have to stay here just to watch out for them (dad will be far too old and frail by the time they are old enough to date). I write that as a joke but I know there is an element of truth to it. Mum does keep dad young but nothing is going to change the fact that he is 18 years older than her and, well I'm not going to write the words but you know what I mean._

 _Onto other, less morbid topics. Poor mum is so tired. Katie doesn't sleep anywhere near as well as Angela did and dad and I can't help as much as we did with Angela (again – you know what I mean). And of course Angela is demanding mum's attention too – I've been trying to keep her as occupied as I can but a boy can only go to so many tea parties before his brain turns to mush!_

 _The Sisters have been brilliant, they bring us dinner each night (don't ever tell mum I said but Mrs B's cooking is even better than hers) and Sister Julienne has come nearly every day to spend time with either Katie or Angela so mum can focus on the other one. I never realised how much Sister Julienne is like a mother to mum. Which I guess kind of makes her my grandmother – I lead a very strange life when I have a nun for a grandmother._

 _I'd better go, I can hear Katie waking and mum and Angela are at the park (hopefully they won't be too much longer). Only nine weeks until I see you._

 _Timothy_

…

"Timothy can you get the post?" Shelagh called out to her son.

"Yes mum!" The teenager called back as he came down the stairs two at a time.

"One for you and one for me." Timothy said as he walked through the kitchen, grabbing a banana on his way and handed his mother the letter.

Angela was drawing at the coffee table and looked up at her beloved big brother as he walked into the room.

"Ooooh 'nana." She said spying Timothy's snack.

Timothy looked at the banana in his hand and the adorable look of expectancy on his sister's face. "Shall we have half each?" He asked her and she nodded vigorously.

Tim sat next to his mother who was feeding ten day old Katie. "Are you alright with me doing this here Timothy or would you prefer I go upstairs?" Shelagh asked mindful of his teenage sensibilities.

"It's fine mum. I've told you, as long as you are both covered and I'm not traumatised by seeing anything I shouldn't – well it's like you and dad always say, breastfeeding is the most natural thing in the world. But don't ever let me see dad watching you do it again – that was just – well disturbing, is the word that springs to mind."

Shelagh laughed at the memory of Tim coming into the front parlour one night as she fed Katherine and Patrick was sitting next to her, completely enamoured by both her and the baby. "I think it taught you a valuable lesson in learning to knock on closed doors though dearest."

Shelagh held her letter out to Timothy. "Would you mind opening it for me?" She asked

Timothy took the letter and opened it. He saw what it was and began to gently stroke Katie's foot. "Well, you are official now Katiebaby – you have a birth certificate".

"Is your letter from Bernadette?" Shelagh asked. Timothy had been self-conscious at first about admitting how often they wrote to each other but in the end decided that his mother usually collected the mail and knew exactly how often he received one. There was also the fact that, as far as he was concerned, Bernadette was going to be a permanent part of their lives whether it was as a friend or something more once they were older and being embarrassed about how often they wrote was being silly.

"Yes."

"Please say hello from me next time you write and let her know we are very much looking forward to having her and Elizabeth visit in a few weeks."

"Are you sure two extra people won't be too much for you mum? I know you are much more tired with Katie than you ever were with Angela?"

"It will be fine Timothy. I am rather looking forward to having them here."

"You know we will help as much as possible. Bernadette says she is happy for Angela to come on all our outings with us." Tim explained "And she says Elizabeth cannot wait to get her hands on Katie."

"That is very sweet of the three of you and perhaps Angela can accompany you sometimes but your father and I want you to have fun on your summer holidays, not spend them babysitting." Shelagh's heart swelled with love for her thoughtful son.

Timothy finished his half of the banana and stood up. "I'm going to take my letter upstairs to read, call me if you need me for anything." He bent to and gave his mother a spontaneous peck on the cheek.

….

 _Dear Tim_

 _Congratulations big brother! I so love getting your letters – you write exactly as if you are right here speaking to me._

 _I can't wait to meet Katie. What does Angela think of her? Any sibling rivalry? Having been the younger sister I can assure you that it will seem like they can't stand each other most of the time but deep down they will be the best of friends. Promise me you will never let Elizabeth see this letter!_

 _I love my sister dearly but for the life of me I do not understand her. She is still having the 'God' or 'a proper life' dilemma – honestly I do not understand her at all! I'm hoping spending some time with your mum will sort her out once and for all._

 _I don't suppose you have a photo of you holding Katie do you? I think if you are going to send me a photo of the baby I would quite like you in it. Okay, confession time – I have been prone to talking about you at school and none of my friends believe you exist – so some photographic evidence would be appreciated._

 _Speaking of my friends. They keep referring to you as my 'imaginary boyfriend'. I hope the photo will take care of the first part, it's the second part that got me thinking. Are we boyfriend and girlfriend? I suppose we are but it feels like more than just that. 'Boyfriend' sounds fleeting and not very permanent and that is not how I see you at all. I just know that we will always be part of each others lives (I'm not trying to scare you anything, maybe we will just always be best friends). Anyway, you can see my dilemma on the whole 'boyfriend' issue and yes, I have probably spent far too much time thinking about this._

 _No news to report from dreary old Scotland I'm afraid. Father is working far too much and mother is spending all her time at her committee meetings and Elizabeth is either praying or babysitting the neighbour's children – such an exciting life we Donald's lead. I can't wait to see you, to be in London with you, to spend time with your family._

 _Yours_

 _Bernadette_

Tim smiled as he re-read the letter. Once he finished it the second time he found the photo he was planning to send to Bernadette. It was a photo his dad had taken if him holding Angela in his lap and Angela holding Katie in hers (with his hand helping to support the baby). Of all the ones that he had developed from that roll of film – this one was his favourite and he knew his mum would love it too so he had developed two extra copies, one for his mum and one for his dad and he planned to buy some frames and give them each a copy for their anniversary next month.

Tim grabbed a piece of paper from his desk drawer and quickly scribbled a very short letter.

 _Dear 'dette_

 _Definitely not a figment of your, or your friend's imaginations. Hope you like the photo. Will write a longer letter after my science exam._

 _Your Boyfriend_

 _Timothy_

 _PS Hope your friends believe you now – can't wait until you come to London too._


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Shelagh Turner had seduction in mind. For a brief moment she imagined herself four years ago – poor Sister Bernadette had had no idea what she was missing out on – she thought she had, which was why she had left the order but the reality so much more incredible than she ever could have imagined. It had now been over six months since she and Patrick had been intimate and she finally felt well and energetic enough to resume that side of their relationship and she could wait no longer.

Timothy was staying the night at Colin's, Angela was having a sleepover with Sister Julienne and Katherine had just been fed and was sleeping peacefully, hopefully for at least the next four hours.

Patrick was due home any minute and Shelagh had just put the finishing touches on dinner and lit the candles on the table. She took a quick look at her appearance in the hall mirror and wondered again if the V neckline of her new dress was too revealing. Taking a deep breath she decided to be bold, the dress was a beautiful shade of blue and felt lovely against her skin. The fitted style was flattering and she knew it would make Patrick realise that she was fully recovered from her pregnancy and delivery.

Shelagh turned as she heard the key in the front door.

"Heeeelllooooo wife." Patrick grinned as he caught sight of the beautiful woman he married.

…..

An hour later, Patrick and Shelagh walked upstairs hand in hand and checked on their sleeping baby.

"How long has she been down?" Patrick asked as he nibbled at his wife's ear.

"Mmmmmm, I fed her just before you arrived home." Shelagh said breathlessly as she turned in her husband's arms.

"Well then Mrs Turner I suggest we retire to our room and begin christening our new home." Patrick began unzipping her dress as they walked down the hall. "As enamoured of your new dress as I am, I find I am rather desperate to get you out of it."

"Just as desperate as I am." Shelagh laughed.

Patrick loved her enthusiasm for this side of their relationship. When they first married he had expected to have to ease her into the physical side of their marriage gently but she had taken him completely by surprise with her enthusiasm. It had diminished slightly after the infertility diagnosis but had been resumed with renewed vigour after a couple of months. The thought of that time stopped Patrick in his assault of his wife's neck.

"Shelagh."

Shelagh continued her task of removing Patrick's clothing.

"Shelagh wait." Patrick gently removed her hands from his body. "Sweetheart, stop for a minute. We need to think."

"Patrick, I don't need to think about anything, I just want to feel." Shelagh began to drop delicate kisses on his chest. It nearly undid him and he was about to throw caution to the wind but somehow managed to stop himself.

"Shelagh – we've never had to think about it before…but Katie….do we need to think about contraception?" This stopped Shelagh short. She had given absolutely no thought to the need for contraception. She thought of Timothy, Angela and Katherine and her heart swelled with love.

She took a calming breath. "No." She said with certainty.

"No?" Patrick couldn't help smiling.

"No." Shelagh grinned back.

"But what if…." Patrick was silenced by a kiss.

Shelagh drew back and looked her husband in the eye. "If I get pregnant again then we have another baby." She said with certainty.

"You're sure?" Patrick asked.

"Patrick the chances of me conceiving again are small, if God wills it, who are we to argue." Shelagh said pragmatically.

"Sometimes I really like this faith of yours." Patrick grinned and resumed his worship of his wife's body.

….

"Dad the train gets in at 2 pm. Please, please, please be on time." Timothy begged his father who was still perpetually late. If anything a desire to spend time with his family had made him even worse at getting out the door in the morning.

"Tim I have six ultrasounds scheduled for this morning and then I will be home. John knows he is on call – I will be home by lunch". Patrick took one last sip of his tea and handed Angela his slice of toast just as Shelagh walked into the kitchen with Katie in her arms. "There are two more of my girls." Patrick placed a gentle kiss on Katie's forehead and one on his wife's lips.

"Can you two please refrain from doing that in front of our guests when they arrive." Timothy begged with disgust.

"As long as you and Bernadette refrain from doing any mushy stuff in front of your mother and I – who knows how it might affect us." Patrick laughed at the mortified look on his son's face.

Shelagh smiled affectionately. "Patrick. Stop teasing him."

"Who knows love, maybe we will learn a thing or two." Patrick laughed and removed the baby from his wife's arms so she could have some breakfast and he could have a cuddle before leaving for work.

"I have had to witness you and mum more times than I care to think about Dad, you won't learn anything from me."

Timothy gently removed Katie from his father's arms. "Lunch time dad!"

…

Patrick had lived up to his reputation and had arrived home late. Both Tim and Shelagh had anticipated this and Shelagh had made him a sandwich to eat as he collected Timothy and raced out the door and headed to Euston to meet the Donalds.

"I knew we'd be late." Grumbled Tim as his father drove around looking for somewhere to park the car.

"We're not late yet Tim. The train doesn't get in for seven minutes." Patrick told him reasonably as he finally found a spot to park the car.

"Come on dad!" Timothy said as he walked briskly to the designated platform just as the train was pulling in.

"See Tim, plenty of time." Patrick said smugly. Tim just gave him a withering look which he followed up with a roll of the eyes. Thankfully the first class carriages were at the front of the train and they didn't have to walk far onto the platform. Timothy scanned up and down the front end of the train as it stopped, trying to see a familiar face.

Patrick watched his son in amusement and then saw his son break into the warmest smile he had ever seen on his face. Patrick turned and saw a familiar teenager with long wild hair stepping off the train followed by her parents and sister.

"Tim! Tim!" She called as she ran to him with a grin almost as big as his. Patrick watched in amusement as Bernadette enthusiastically ran up to Timothy and then stopped short as if she didn't know what to do next. Patrick had to swallow a laugh as Ian Donald walked up to him wearing a similar amused expression.

Timothy stood grinning stupidly in front of Bernadette. He knew both their fathers were watching but he was so happy to see her he really didn't care and pulled her into a hug. Clearly glad that Timothy had made the decisive move first she relaxed into his embrace.

"It's so good to see you." Tim said quietly so only she could hear.

"I've missed you." She responded equally quietly.

"Come on you two, enough of that." Ian Donald teased as the rest of the family greeted Timothy and Patrick.

"Are you sure you won't stay with us?" Patrick said as they began walking off the platform. The minute the words left his mouth he sent up a silent prayer that they would decline his offer. Shelagh was patient, generous and understanding but bringing home two more unexpected guests could possibly mean a very long stint of sleeping in the sitting room.

Alex Donald read the expression on Patrick's face and laughed. "I'm fairly sure Shelagh may not forgive you if you bought us home unexpectedly." Patrick silently sighed in relief. "Ian has booked us into a suite at The Savoy, we were so hoping you, Shelagh and the baby would join us for dinner. The girls have already said they would be happy to look after Angela for the evening. Please say you will. We thought we could order room service so we could have a proper catch up."

"Which translates to "I can sit and hold the baby all night'" Ian laughed knowing full well his wife's motives for suggesting room service. "I promise it won't be a late night, Alex and I have to leave for Heathrow at 6am, we really would love to see Shelagh and the baby."

"I think that would be wonderful. Shelagh and I haven't been out anywhere since Katherine made her appearance." Patrick said, looking forward to a night out with his wife.


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you so much to everyone who has left a review for this story or followed/favourited it - I appreciate it so much.**

 **Chapter 28**

"The Savoy Patrick! What on earth will I wear?" Shelagh worried as soon as Patrick told her about their evening plans. "And the girls, how does it look that we are going out and leaving them on their first night in London?" Shelagh opened the doors to her side of the wardrobe and began taking inventory of the clothes she owned that would be suitable to wear.

Patrick walked over to his wife and ran his hands up and down her arms in an attempt to calm her. "For a start we are having room service in their suite so you could wear a house dress and it wouldn't matter." Patrick said as his wife gave him a look that told him his comment was decidedly unhelpful. "Secondly we are dining with the girl's parents – they are fully on board with the idea and are looking forward to spending the evening spoiling Angela."

Patrick pulled her closer and began nibbling on her ear which elicited the delightful moan that he loved to hear. "Patrick…." Shelagh sighed as she melted into his embrace.

"Wear your new, blue, seduction dress." Patrick mumbled into her ear.

Shelagh smiled. She had been so unsure of the dress' modesty when she purchased it not long after she had given birth but the reaction her husband gave her every time she wore it was well worth the initial indecision. "Are you certain dear?" Shelagh said breathlessly as Patrick began to drop gentle kisses along her jawline. "That dress always seems to have a certain effect on you." Shelagh tilted her head back to give him better access to her neck. "In fact, I would say that every time I have worn it, it has been removed rather rapidly, I was beginning to think you didn't like it. She smirked.

"You know darn well it is my favourite dress, but you could be right, it does have a habit of coming off rather quickly doesn't it?" Patrick laughed.

"Perhaps if I wear it tonight we can see if it can stay on me for more than an hour?" Shelagh asked as Patrick finally reached her mouth and began his gentle exploration.

"Mmmmm as long as you promise I can take it off as soon as we get home."

Before Shelagh could answer they heard an impatient newborn cry coming from down the hall.

"I love our children dearly but their timing leaves a lot to be desired." Patrick groaned as he reluctantly pulled away from her. "I'll deal with the young madam, you focus on getting ready" Patrick said as he walked out of their bedroom. "Oh and prepare to be thoroughly seduced when we get home tonight Mrs Turner." Patrick grinned at her.

…..

"Are you sure you three will be alright with Angela, we can always take her with us." Shelagh questioned as Patrick was ushering her out the front door.

"Mum! I look after Angela all the time, we'll be fine." Timothy told her. "She will have all three of us wrapped around her little finger before you even drive off."

Shelagh knew what Timothy said was true but she was dealing with a terrible dose of 'mother guilt' – a feeling she was becoming more familiar with as the children grew.

Patrick slipped Timothy some money as Shelagh settled herself in the car and checked on Katherine who was sleeping peacefully in the Moses basket on the back seat. "Take yourself and the three girls to the chippy for dinner and have an ice cream after." Patrick told him with a smile. "I really appreciate this Tim, your mother and I don't get out often enough these days."

"It's fine dad, I'm happy to babysit any time you and mum want to go out." Timothy told him. Since returning from Scotland just over eight months ago his father had changed. He was no longer the workaholic doctor that seemed to be at the beck and call of all of Poplar seven days a week. He had taken on a partner to share the load, the introduction of the ultrasound machine meant that a good deal of his time could actually be scheduled and he made sure he spent as much time with his family as he could. This was the family Tim had always dreamed of, the least he could do for his parents was offer to babysit his baby sisters every now and then.

…

"Hello Tim!" A well-dressed man in his mid-thirties said as the four of them sat down after ordering their fish and chip dinner.

"Hello Mr Bancroft." Timothy said blushing furiously. The last person he wanted to run into was his school principal.

"I see your holidays are off to a good start, fish and chips with three lovely ladies." Matthew Bancroft smiled at Bernadette and Angela, the smile widened when he turned and saw Elizabeth.

"Yes sir. These are my friends from Scotland, Bernadette and Elizabeth Donald, who will be spending the summer with us and this is my sister Angela, everyone, this is the principal of my school, Mr Bancroft." Timothy introduced everyone.

"I'm very pleased to meet you all." Matthew held out his hand to shake Bernadette and Elizabeth's. Angela, seeing this, was not to be left out and began to pout.

"Me too!" She said holding out her hand.

"I am terribly sorry Miss Turner, how very rude of me." Matthew took the toddlers hand in his own two. "It is a pleasure to meet you." He smiled and the little girl grinned back. Bernadette however, was not watching the way he interacted with the little girl but rather the way her sister was watching him.

"Mr Bancroft would you like to join us?" Bernadette asked. Timothy turned to look at her in horror wondering why on earth she would do something as insane as ask his school principal to join them for dinner. Seeing the look on Tim's face she did sympathise but she had a feeling that the look on Elizabeth's was more important at the moment.

"As long as I'm not intruding." He said almost shyly. That was when Tim realised the situation was possibly as strange for Mr Bancroft as it was for him.

"It's fine Sir, as long as you don't mind the fact that Angela will steal you chips and probably get sauce on you in the process." Tim warned.

"I look forward to it. It gets a bit lonely eating by yourself every night so I appreciate the company." He said as he pulled up a chair.

…..

An hour later, Timothy Turner had new respect for his principal. He had liked Mr Bancroft as a teacher since he had started as the principal last term however, he hadn't actually ever thought of him as a real person. Tim had found him funny and he hadn't cared at all when Angela positioned herself on his lap and eaten directly off his plate, he had just laughed and said it was lovely to be around a little one. He was an only child and his parents, also only children, had died not long after he had graduated so there was no nieces or nephews or extended family, he had forgotten how lovely it was to be with young people socially.

"Ice Cream!" Angela declared once they had all finished their fish and chips.

"How on earth could you fit more food into that tiny tummy?" Matthew asked, laughing as he tickled the little girl on his lap.

"Angela always has room for ice cream." Said Tim, still a bit uncomfortable about seeing his principal but starting to relax as the evening wore on and he saw him more as a man than a teacher.

"Well then, shall we walk off dinner and head down to the river for a 99 – my shout."

"You don't have to do that sir, mum and dad gave us enough money for ice cream – although I'm fairly sure mum only agreed because she knew she wouldn't have to try and get Angela to bed when she is full of sugar." Tim said not wanting the older man to think he had to buy them all ice cream.

"It would be my pleasure." Matthew said as they all rose and they all began the short walk to the river. "Also, Tim, do you think you could see your way clear to calling me Matthew this evening? We are on holidays and you calling me 'sir' – well to be honest, it makes me feel really old."

Tim was shocked, he'd never imagined a teacher would ask him to use his Christian name.

"I'll do my best Matthew but there is a good chance I'll slip up." Tim laughed.

….

On their way home Timothy and Bernadette walked ahead swinging Angela between them, which left Matthew and Elizabeth walking behind. Elizabeth had been surprised by how easy Matthew was to talk to.

"You're awfully young to be a grammar school principal, if you don't mind me saying." Elizabeth said shyly.

"I was rather surprised myself when I got the job." He confessed. "The gentleman before me was apparently quite old and the board of governors were looking for someone with new ideas and, to be honest, the East End of London is not the most desirable of locations for teachers." Matthew explained. "I've only been In the job for a term and I'll be honest, I am still finding my feet but I love it and I have so many things I want to do – the first of which is to spend part of these holidays redecorating my lodgings – I'm afraid they look like an 80 year old man lives there….possibly because until last term and 80 year old man did live there." They both laughed. "How long has this been going on?" Matthew nodded towards Tim and Bernadette.

"Well, they met when Dr and Mrs Turner were in Scotland last year and I know they have been writing regularly since then." Elizabeth said thoughtfully. "It's rather lovely to watch really. They are like two pieces of a jigsaw that just fit together perfectly. I think it would be rather nice to know exactly what you want from life and have a best friend to share that journey with." She said wistfully.

"And what does Elizabeth Donald want from life?" Matthew asked with humour yet genuinely interested in her answer.

"I don't know. For a time I thought I was being called to the religious life but God appears to be constantly putting me in the path of small children – I've yet to determine what exactly He wants from me in regards to that."

"Perhaps He is guiding you towards teaching – I can vouch for the fact that it is a very worthy profession."

"No, I don't think so. I rather like looking after a couple of little ones, the thought of a whole classroom full of them is quite terrifying." Before they could continue their conversation they both watched as Angela tripped and fell over in front of them. It was like watching something in slow motion – they could both see it happening but were too far away to prevent it.

Elizabeth rushed forward as the toddler began to scream and Matthew was not far behind her. Elizabeth deftly scooped her into her arms and immediately began to soothe her as Timothy and Bernadette began to examine her injuries.

Elizabeth sat on the nearby rock wall and turned Angela around so Timothy could see her.

"Can you show me where it hurts Ange?" Timothy asked his sister gently. Angela pointed to her arm as Timothy gently began to feel her wrist. He turned to Bernadette. "You have a feel."

Bernadette took Timothy's place. "I'm just going to feel your wrist Angela and I want you to tell me if it really, really hurts okay?"

The little girl nodded as she continued sobbing but the sobbing didn't increase as Bernadette applied pressure around her wrist.

"I don't think it's broken." Bernadette declared and Tim sighed with relief.

"Good, I didn't think it was either but I wasn't sure if it was wishful thinking."

Elizabeth continued to console the upset little girl and as Matthew watched her he knew what God's plan for this woman was, she was destined to be a mother. He'd never seen a woman provide such gentle mothering to a child not her own. He had sensed the confusion in her and hoped for her sake it didn't take her too long to work out what her calling was.

"I think it will need bandaging." Tim said to Bernadette.

"I agree and probably a dose of paracetamol to help her sleep. Should we call your parents?" Bernadette asked.

Timothy was torn. His parents deserved a night out but he knew his mother would be dreadfully upset if Angela was hurt. He looked over to his sister who was now snuggled in Elizabeth's arms.

"I think we'll bandage her and give her the medicine. If she isn't asleep within the hour we'll call them." Tim said decisively.

"Sounds like a plan." Bernadette smiled as they began walking the short distance to the house.

"Are you right to carry her?" Matthew asked as Elizabeth stood and smiled at him.

"Thank you. It's not far though." She felt Angela snuggle deeper into her neck.

"You're a natural." Matthew told her.

Elizabeth grinned shyly at the compliment.


	29. Chapter 29

**A nice long chapter with a jealous Patrick and a couple of kettles (this is as steamy as this story will get). I write fanfic for the sheer enjoyment of it and reviews (even tiny ones that let me know you are reading) are like payment for me - any and all are welcome and make my day!**

 **Chapter 29**

Matthew Bancroft paced up and down in front of the Turners house several times. He knew he either needed to knock on the front door or head home before some well-meaning neighbour called the police.

He very much wanted to see Elizabeth Donald again, she was all he had been able to think about since they had met two days ago. He was torn though, he had to be at least 10 years older than her, possibly closer to 15 but he had genuinely enjoyed talking to her and watching her with Angela. He took a deep breath and walked up to the front door and knocked.

The door was opened by a woman who didn't appear to be much older than Elizabeth, perhaps there was another sister they hadn't mentioned the other night.

"Hello?" She questioned with the same Scottish lilt as Elizabeth, giving credence to his earlier theory.

"Ah, yes, Hello. I'm Matthew Bancroft."

"Oh goodness yes. I'm Mrs Turner, it's such a pleasure to meet you Mr Bancroft. Please come in."

Matthew was gobsmacked that this young woman was Timothy Turner's mother but he recovered quickly. "I don't mean to impose but I ran into Timothy, Angela and your guests the other night and they kindly invited me to join them. I was just out for a walk and thought I would stop by to see how young Angela was, after her fall."

Shelagh smiled as she led the young man through the house. "I'm pleased to say future doctors Donald and Turner handled the situation very professionally. Angela has made a complete recovery and is back to being her mischievous self."

Shelagh invited Matthew to sit, just as Elizabeth, who was playing with Angela in the garden, looked up and saw him. Shelagh witnessed the shy but delighted smile on the young woman's face. She then turned and saw a matching smile on Mr Bancroft's face and immediately knew it wasn't Angela he had come to see.

Elizabeth carried Angela into the sitting room. "Ice cream man!" The toddler said as she ran to his lap.

Shelagh laughed as she moved into the kitchen to put the kettle on. "I can see you found your way into Angela's heart very easily."

"Yes, I confess, I bought her affections with chips and ice cream." Matthew laughed as he tickled the toddler now sitting on his lap.

Elizabeth moved into the kitchen to help Shelagh make the tea. "Please don't leave me alone with him." She whispered.

"Why ever not?" Shelagh whispered back, worried at the young woman's tone. "I'm quite certain it is not Angela he has come to see, despite what he says."

Elizabeth twisted the tea towel she was holding and wondered how much to say. Ultimately she knew if anyone would understand it would be the woman in front of her. "Because I've thought about him rather a lot since we met the other night. Quite a lot in fact." She confessed. "I don't want to do or say anything that will make me look silly. Please Shelagh, please don't leave me alone with him."

"Of course I won't if that's what you really want, but Katherine is due to wake up any minute and will probably want to be fed."

Elizabeth visibly relaxed. "Thankyou"

"Now, given that I believe we should impress this young man, I suggest we get out the almond sponge Mrs B sent over this morning. Patrick and Timothy will just have to understand it has been sacrificed to a higher cause." Shelagh laughed.

…

They had decided it was such a lovely afternoon that they would have an afternoon tea picnic in the back garden. Shelagh had been reluctant to join Elizabeth and Matthew at first but Angela had been most insistent that her mother and 'Katiebaby' should join in the fun.

Elizabeth had been holding the baby while Shelagh and Angela played a game of patty-cake, she easily passed Katherine to Matthew when she needed to go inside for a moment and that was the scene that greeted Patrick as he arrived home – his wife and children laughing on a picnic rug with a young man who was clearly making himself very much at home in his back garden. Patrick knew what the feeling was the moment he felt is rise within him. It began in the pit of his stomach and spread throughout him until he was consumed by it and yet he was unable to take his eyes off what appeared to be a picture perfect young family.

Shelagh caught sight of him in the house and waved. Patrick's expression didn't change as he turned and stalked to the front of the house and up the stairs towards their bedroom.

"Oh dear, it looks like daddy may have had rather a bad day Angela. Will you wait here with Mr Bancroft until Elizabeth comes back out and help him look after you baby sister?" Shelagh asked her daughter.

"Yes mama."

Shelagh turned to the young man. "Do you mind Matthew?"

"No, of course not, you go ahead, Elizabeth will be back any moment and we have our two tiny chaperones to keep us entertained." He smiled as Shelagh rose and walked inside to find her husband.

"Patrick. Dearest." She called as she walked to the front of the house and began heading up the stairs to their bedroom. As she opened the door she watched as Patrick paced the room and proceeded to punch one of the pillows on the bed.

"Dare I ask what that pillow could possibly have done to warrant such treatment." Shelagh asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Dare _I_ ask who it is who has replaced me in my own family?" Patrick rounded on her and demanded.

Shelagh stood there dumbfounded at the tone of her loving husband's voice and processed what he had said and thought about what he would have seen as he arrived home. It took all her willpower not to laugh outright at his assumption.

"That is Matthew Bancroft." Shelagh answered him calmly hoping he might recognise the name that signed the bottom of Timothy's report card.

"Right. Well next time you and _Matthew_ want to play happy families, do you think perhaps you could arrange it for a time when I don't have to witness it?" He asked sarcastically.

Shelagh couldn't help it she had to laugh at him because if she didn't she would get angry at the fact that her husband thought so little of her that he could think she would even look at another man.

"Patrick you are being silly, and dare I say it, jealous, about a situation you could not have interpreted more incorrectly if you tried."

"Is that so?" He responded clearly not prepared to be dissuaded from his initial impression.

"Patrick." Shelagh said wearily. "Matthew is Timothy's principal, he called around to see how Angela was, well at least that was his excuse, I think the real reason he is here is to see Elizabeth." Shelagh explained. They stood there in silence, Patrick waiting for his jealousy to subside and Shelagh waiting for an apology.

Shelagh certainly didn't get the 'I'm sorry' she was expecting, rather she was scooped into her husband's arms and found herself pinned against the nearest wall while Patrick practically devoured her as his hands moved under her dress.

In a brief moment of lucidness Shelagh thought to herself that there was more going on here than just jealousy but Patricks mouth and hands were doing the most wonderful things to her and focussing on that was far more enjoyable than contemplating what could be bothering him.

Ten minutes later as both their breathing began to return to normal Shelagh saw a look of complete remorse on Patricks face and she knew she had to let him know that what they had just done was not at all unwelcome.

"Well, if that is what happens when you get jealous Patrick I am going to have to be sure to invite Matthew around more often."

"Shelagh….." Patrick was at a loss for words, unable to apologise adequately to his wife for his barbaric actions.

"Look at me Patrick." Shelagh told him firmly. "I mean it, look at me." Patrick reluctantly looked into his wife's eyes. "Next week, if I invite the postman in to make you jealous, do you think we could do this again?"

"Again?...You mean…."

"I rather enjoyed it?" Shelagh asked playfully nipping at his neck. "I don't know that I would like it every time but every once in a while? Yes …I will admit…..I found it …..rather stimulating." She grinned at him.

Patrick searched her eyes and saw nothing but sincerity in what she said.

Patrick carried her to the bed and gently caressed her as he straightened her clothes, once again so grateful that she loved him and only him.

"Do you want to talk about what the real problem is?"

Patrick was silent for some time not surprised that his wife would know there was more than just jealousy behind his actions this afternoon. Shelagh allowed him his time to think, knowing he would speak when he was able.

"I delivered a baby this afternoon."

"Patrick you have delivered hundreds of babies….it wasn't…..Patrick it's been over a year since Distaval was withdrawn…surely not…" Shelagh worried that Patrick would sink back into that dark place he was in when the effects of Thalidomide had first come to light.

"No! No love, not that." Patrick was silent for a few moments. "It was Millie Watkins." Patrick said as if she should know the name. Shelagh just waited for him to elaborate. "Millie Watkins went to school with Timothy."

Shelagh was beginning to see what the problem was.

"When I told Trixie she could bring the father through it was Jack. Jack Smith, Tim's best friend from cubs. Shelagh it hit me that it could have been Tim. I could be a grandfather. I have two babies of my own – what are they going to say when I go to their school events and everyone thinks they have bought their grandfather along?"

Shelagh tried not to laugh at the absurdness of what he was saying because it was obviously worrying him greatly. She took a breath before she spoke to make sure her tone was serious.

"Patrick, no-one is going to think you are the girl's grandfather. As for actually becoming a grandfather, I think you are safe for a good number of years yet, Timothy still has two year of school and then five years of medical school and two years as a junior doctor before I would think he will be ready for children. In ten years I imagine we will be more than ready for another baby in the family, especially one we can hand back to it's parents." Shelagh joked. She stroked his weathered face lovingly. "I understand why you would be upset, but remember Millie and Jack are just children themselves, besides I would think your actions up against that wall" She indicated with her head, "would prove that you are anything but old!"

They lay there wrapped in each other's arm until there was a knock at the door.

"Mum? Dad? Are you in there?"

Patrick and Shelagh looked at each other and grinned.

"Yes Tim but I wouldn't come in if I were you." Patrick called out.

"Why? Are you watching mum feed Katie again?" Tim asked unable to keep the disgust out of his voice.

"Ah, no dear, Katherine is downstairs." Shelagh called out, joining in with Patrick's mischief.

There was silence on the other side of the door until Timothy realised the implication of his parent's words. "OH! Ewwww! I didn't need to know that!"

Shelagh gave Patrick one last quick kiss. "I love you more than anything Patrick Turner. I don't need or want anyone but you." They straightened their clothes and opened the door.

"Oh very funny you two." Timothy said both relieved and disgusted at the same time. "I'm so glad that messing with my psyche is so entertaining for you both. Just remember you two are going to have to pay the psychiatrist bill when you take it one step too far." Timothy told them as he went down the stairs to the sound of his parent's laughter.

"It's a good thing he didn't come home half an hour earlier" Patrick whispered in his wife's ear as they descended the stairs.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"Patrick?"

"Yes love." Patrick responded as she handed him the last of the washed plates from dinner.

"I've been doing some research and reading some medical journals from the United States, Canada and Australia."

Patrick laughed. "What? In you spare time?" Knowing that with a newborn, a toddler, a teenager and two visitors from Scotland she was unlikely to have much spare time.

"Well, I have to do something while I am feeding Katherine." Shelagh admitted sheepishly. "I have some ideas for the maternity home I would like you to consider."

Patrick put down the last plate and tea towel and wrapped his arms around his wife. "Anything you want, my darling. I consider the maternity home as much your domain as mine …. Probably more yours if I'm honest."

"You might not think that when you hear what I want. It's a … well it's a little bit different."

Patrick didn't release Shelagh from his arms but he did pull back enough to look at her questioningly. "How different?"

"I would like to turn your office into a room that feels more like a home. Perhaps have all the medical equipment hidden away in cupboards to be used only if it is needed, a double bed and a bathroom attached. I want to have a place where women can give birth where it feels like home but medical expertise is right there if it's needed."

Patrick looked thoughtful, he was intrigued by the idea. It sounded like the perfect combination of a home birth and a hospital one. He looked more closely at his wife and knew there was more because she would know he would have no objections to the idea so far. "There's more?"

Shelagh's immediate inclination was to look down but she took a deep breath and looked her husband in the eye. "I want to encourage fathers to be present at the birth of their child."

At first Patrick was taken aback. It was practically unheard of for a father to be in the room while his wife gave birth. He then began to think of Shelagh's labour, he had been a support to her not as her doctor but as her husband, the love he felt for her had only increased as he watched her labour to bring their child into the world.

"I know it won't be for everyone but I would like to give fathers the opportunity to be there if they wish. Fathers are present for the conception and throughout the pregnancy why should they be denied the final glorious moment of seeing their child born. Think of Katherine's birth, I know I couldn't have done it without you there to support me, could you have not been there?" She asked trying to convince him, not knowing he had needed little convincing. Delivering Katherine had been a revelation to him in so many ways as both a doctor and a father.

"You know Sister Evangelina will be turning in her grave. 'Childbirth is a time for women to support women'" He said in a fair impression of the Sister they both missed.

Shelagh smiled, it was a belief the nun had held so strongly but Shelagh knew times and attitudes were changing. This could be seen through the huge drop in the numbers of home births. These days the nurses who lived at Nonnatus House were almost full time at the Maternity home. Social attitudes and changes as well as rehousing and medical advancements were having a huge impact on midwifery and Shelagh could see homebirths almost becoming a thing of the past within the next decade and she knew they needed to keep abreast of the changes.

"You're right, seeing Katherine born, supporting you as you bought her into this world was probably the most profound moment of my life. I wouldn't or couldn't have been anywhere but with you." Patrick leaned down and kissed her, so incredibly grateful for this second chance at life she had given him. "I think we need to run the idea past John and the other midwives, and you're right it won't be for everyone but I think it is a change worth making."

….

"I cannot believe you Timothy Turner!" Bernadette said angrily as she and Timothy entered the house the next afternoon.

"I still don't know what I have done!" Timothy argued as they walked into the kitchen.

Shelagh and Patrick, who were sitting on the lounge, Shelagh feeding Katherine and Patrick playing 'this little piggy' with a giggling Angela, looked at each other.

"Oh dear." Whispered Shelagh

"Trouble in paradise by the sounds of things." Patrick whispered smirking, wondering how Timothy was going to handle an obviously angry teenage girl.

"I thought we were having a lovely day walking around the UCL campus, we ran into dad's friend and talked for a while and came home. I don't know where in there I have done something to make you so angry with me." Timothy said obviously perplexed as he poured himself and Bernadette a glass of water.

"Think about the conversation Timothy! Think about what was said and who said it!"

Timothy thought back to the meeting with Dr Pearson. He and Bernadette had been walking around the campus, both agreeing that this was the university they both wanted to attend and talking about how great it would be when they were officially here as students in two years. Dr Pearson had been walking from a lecture back to his office and had recognised Timothy.

"Good gracious! Timothy Tuner! Surely you aren't old enough to be here yet lad!" A man of his father's age laughed affably.

"Hello Dr Pearson." Timothy replied shaking the older man's hand. "This is my friend, Bernadette Donald." Timothy politely introduced the girl standing next to him. "And no, we aren't quite old enough to be here yet, hopefully in another two years. Bernadette is staying with us during the summer and we thought we would spend some time checking out universities." Timothy explained.

"Very smart of you lad, very smart. And how is your father, goodness I don't think I have seen him since the wedding. And your lovely step mother. Still not sure how your dad has managed to bag two beautiful women in his lifetime." Dr Pearson gushed.

Tim cringed internally. He didn't think his dad had 'bagged' either of his mothers. "Dad and mum are both great. I have two sisters now, Angela will be three in October and Katherine is nearly five months."

"Goodness, there is life in the old dog! But I guess when you take on a child bride you have to expect a life of midnight feedings and nappies."

Timothy smiled tightly at the older man. "I certainly don't think mum would have considered herself a child bride. She was in her thirties after all."

"Goodness me. Never would have guessed. I would have put her in her early twenties myself – ha your father isn't quite the cradle robber I thought him to be. Still the Patrick I remember from university always had a bit of a thing for blondes, liked them keen and not too smart if I remember correctly." The older man laughed.

"Well sir, it was good to see you again but Bernadette and I really should be heading home." Timothy said politely barely containing his dislike for the older man and the insulting way he had managed to speak about both his parents.

"Yes, yes, of course you do. Make sure you give you father and that gorgeous step mother of yours my regards.

Oh yes, Timothy certainly remembered every word of the conversation. Every word made him want to hit the man who had been standing in front of him. Dr Pearson had insulted his mother and father and completely ignored Bernadette, which had probably been a good thing because if he had said something rude to her he would not have been responsible for his actions. For the life of him though he could not work out why Bernadette was angry with him.

"That boorish man insulted your mother and your father and you said _nothing_ to defend them!" Bernadette spoke angrily as she paced the kitchen. "I don't think there are two more lovely people of the face of the earth and that man stood there calling your father a cradle robber and your mother nothing more than a vacuous blonde and you said _nothing_!"

Patrick and Shelagh looked at each other, both wondering if the teenagers had even noticed their presence in the adjoining family room. Even Angela had remained quiet in response to the raised voices coming from the kitchen.

"He may have had a point about me being a cradle robber but you are certainly not vacuous my love." Patrick whispered as he leaned forward and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Fourteen years is hardly cradle robbing Patrick!"

Timothy obviously heard them whispering. "Honestly dad, I don't know how you are friends with Dr Pearson. Bernadette's right he was incredibly insulting about you and mum."

"Thank you! And yet you said NOTHING!" Bernadette was becoming even angrier.

"Of course I said nothing!" Timothy turned and faced her. "What exactly would you have me say to one of the professors who will possibly on the admissions panel when I apply to get into medical school! Should I have called him a boorish prat when he said that dad 'bagged' mum? Should I have called him a pillock for implying mum, one of the smartest people I know by the way, was stupid! Or should I have pointed out that he was one of the rudest people I had ever met while he stood there talking to me and completely ignoring you!" Timothy ranted, finally being able to vent his frustration.

"Yes! Yes you should have said all of that!"

Patrick could see how emotional his son was about the encounter and after having gone to university with Michael Pearson who was exactly as Timothy described, a rude, boorish prat he could understand Tim's frustration. Michael had been part of their circle of friends at university so Patrick had put up with him and he had given Patrick the opportunity to occasionally present at the University on challenges faced by a General Practioner – something he had thoroughly enjoyed. Yes, he could imagine very easily how the conversation probably played out he felt it might be time to intervene on his son's behalf.

"Tim did the right thing." Patrick addressed Bernadette quietly. "Judging by what he just said I can just imagine the conversation, but Timothy is right, saying anything to Michael Pearson would have achieved nothing except a black mark against him when applying for medical school." Patrick put Angela on the floor and walked into the kitchen and placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "I'm proud of you son."

Timothy smiled at his father. "Thanks dad."

"Sometimes holding your tongue requires more courage than saying what is on your mind." Patrick said hoping Bernadette would understand. Judging by the look on her face she didn't. He looked at his wife who gave him the slightest of nods. "Tim, I have to go in to the surgery, would you mind coming and giving me a hand?"

Timothy looked over at the still fuming Bernadette and decided his father was offering him a strategic retreat and he was smart enough to take it.

"We'll pick up dinner on the way home love." Patrick said as he walked back into the family room to give his wife a peck on the cheek.

"Take me, take me daddy!" Angela begged and clung to her father's leg. She loved going anywhere with her father.

"Come on then Ange, the sooner I teach you how to wash test tubes and Petrie dishes the sooner I can stop doing it." Timothy laughed and scooped up his sister off their father's leg.

Shelagh waited until she heard the front door close before she asked Bernadette if she would mind putting the kettle on.

Bernadette moved quietly around the kitchen making the tea and bought it into the sitting room while Shelagh lay the now sleeping Katherine in the playpen and covered her with a light blanket.

"It sounds like you had quite the afternoon." Shelagh broached gently.

Bernadette was quiet for a while before finding the words she needed. "I thought Tim was different. I thought he respected women, that he truly believed they were equal to men in every way." Bernadette frowned, not really liking these thoughts she was having, questioning how she could have been so wrong. "That awful man said the most horrible things about you and Dr Turner, especially you and Timothy just stood there politely accepting what he said." Bernadette explained.

"Timothy was right to do what he did." Shelagh said quietly and took the young girls hand in hers when she saw her eyes flash. "What would confronting Dr Pearson have achieved?"

"It would have shown him that he had no right to speak about you and Dr Turner that way!"

"And then what would have happened?" Shelagh asked gently, wanting the young girl to play this scenario out to the end.

"I supposed he wouldn't have taken too kindly to being told off by a sixteen year old boy." Bernadette admitted.

"And in a few years time when either you or Timothy applied to medical school and he saw your applications?"

Bernadette was quiet again and thought about the type of man he was, clearly small minded and obviously not particularly nice. "I imagine he is the sort who would hold a grudge." She admitted quietly.

"I imagine so, yes. So by speaking his mind Timothy would have just caused problems for himself, and possibly you, in the future. Patrick is right, sometimes it is harder to hold your tongue in certain situations and knowing Timothy I imagine holding his tongue would have taken a great deal of effort." Shelagh smiled knowing Bernadette understood by the relaxing of her shoulders.

"I haven't been wrong about him, have I?" Bernadette asked already knowing the answer in her heart.

Shelagh smiled. "I'm likely to be a wee bit biased but Timothy is very much like his father and I have never known a more kind and loving man." Shelagh squeezed the young girl's hand. "We had a few bumpy moments but talking to each other is the key to any relationship, whether it is good friends or something more…." Shelagh fished gently.

Bernadette laughed at Shelagh's obvious attempt to find out the status of her son's relationship. "More than friends ….. but not much more would probably be the best way to describe it." Bernadette confessed. "Honestly we just really enjoy being together." Shelagh looked up at her shocked. It took Bernadette a moment to realise where Shelagh's thoughts had gone. "Gosh no! No! Neither of us are anywhere near ready for that!" She grinned mischievously. "I promise there will be no surprise grandchildren in your future for a long, long time."

"I'll pass that information on to Patrick." Shelagh responded equally mischievously. "He's been a bit concerned of late that he may end up with grandchildren before his own children are out of nappies."

Both women stood and took their cups into the kitchen. Bernadette spontaneously hugged Shelagh who was surprised but returned the show of affection happily. "Timothy may take after Dr Turner but I think you have a great deal to do with how wonderful he is."

Shelagh held the girl a little longer, touched by what she had said. "Turner men can be exasperating at times but I promise they are well worth the effort."


	31. Chapter 31

**Interest in this story appears to have dropped off dramatically so I will be updating every couple of days until I have what I have written posted (another 10 or so chapters) and then I'll write an epilogue to tie the whole thing up.**

 **Chapter 31**

"So what do you think?" Shelagh asked their colleagues as she put the tea tray on the table where Patrick had kindly moved some of the maternity home and surgery plans to the side.

"I think it looks marvellous." Trixie told her as she moved Katherine on her lap so she could see her mother. "I love your ideas for the new birthing room, especially having father's present." Trixie handed a squirming Katherine over the table to her mother. "I think the most important question is – when do you think it will be ready for use?"

Shelagh caught the glint in Trixie's eyes and knew immediately why she was asking and she couldn't help the large grin that spread across her face.

Patrick and John were still discussing the logistics of the new surgery. Patrick was adamant that he wanted Tim's old room as his office, John however, was equally adamant that as the senior partner Patrick should have the larger office.

"I spend nearly half my time doing ultrasounds, you see far more general patients than I do, it makes sense for you to have the larger office." Patrick argued convincingly but knowing it wasn't his main motivation for wanting Tim's old room.

"Patrick, I really must insist you have the larger office, it just wouldn't look or feel right for the junior doctor to have it."

Patrick sighed and glanced over at his wife who was grinning at Trixie. "The reason I am insisting you have it John is that I don't know if a coat of paint is going to stop me from remembering the room's original purpose." Patrick muttered.

John looked at the older man, confused for a moment and then he realised Patricks meaning. John laughed. "Right. Yes right. I imagine that could be a bit…..uncomfortable."

Shelagh and Trixie looked over at the two men when John laughed. "And just what is so funny?" Trixie asked as she leaned her head on John's shoulder.

John smirked at the older man in front of him. "Patrick was just explaining that the reason he wants me to have the larger office is because he might find the memories of its original purpose a bit distracting."

"Patrick!" Shelagh said mortified and blushing profusely.

"Sorry love, but it's true." Patrick grinned as he kissed her hand, quite obviously in no way remorseful about his confession.

Trixie saw Shelagh's embarrassment and decided now was a good time to change the topic of conversation. "John will take the distracting office" she teased, "if you can make sure the new birthing room is ready by the new year. I think it would be fitting for one of the midwives to be the first to test it out."

It took a moment for Patrick to realise what she was telling them. "Congratulations!" He stood and shook John's hand as they watched their wives embracing. "Well now we have a definite timeframe to get these renovations complete."

…

"You really are quite wonderful for helping me out like this Beth." Matthew Bancroft said affectionately as they rolled paint onto the walls of the small house that came with his job as principal of the grammar school.

"Well there is possibly a hidden agenda behind my offer of help, I was rather hoping if we can get this room painted today that you might consider joining me at the cinema tonight. I've heard 'The Great Escape' is a marvellous movie." She said hoping to entice him with the masculine war movie.

"Oh. Okay. Sure if that's what you'd like to see then that is absolutely what we'll see." Matthew said as enthusiastically as he could.

Elizabeth stopped painting to look at him. "Do you not want to see it? I just assumed … " She trailed off not really wanting to say that she was prepared to sit through the movie because she thought he would like it.

Matthew put his paint brush down and walked over to her and gently took her in his arms. "Elizabeth Donald I really like _you_ , not some version of yourself that you think I want to see. If we are to have any kind of future together it cannot be you changing yourself because you think it will please me. What pleases me is the real you. The you that can love someone else's children with her whole heart, the you that is prepared to help me make this house a home, the you that laughs at my stupid jokes, the you that would much rather see the new Doris Day flick than a war movie."

Elizabeth ducked her head onto Matthew's shoulder, hiding her blush from him. His speech had been lovely but her heart had skipped a beat when he spoke of them having a future together. Matthew noticed the blush on the side of her neck and gently grasped her chin in his fingers and tilted her face up to him so she had no choice to look into his eyes.

"Yes, I want us to have a future together. I am falling in love with you Beth and I want to spend every moment I can with you because you are going to have to go home to Scotland in a few weeks and when you do you will take a piece of my heart with you."

"I don't want to go back to Scotland, all I can think of is staying in London with you." Elizabeth declared boldly.

"I would love nothing more than for you to stay here."

"Wa….was…..was that a proposal?" Elizabeth asked tentatively.

Matthew looked at their paint smudged attire and thought about how he hadn't planned to tell her of his feelings just yet. He wanted nothing more than to make her happy for the rest of his life but he knew that when he proposed he wanted it to be a special moment that both of them would remember for the rest of their lives. "Think of it as a statement of intent. I am completely certain of my feelings but you are so young, I want you to go home with your family and to spend some time away from me so you can be certain of your feelings. I also want to meet your parents and speak to your father."

"Oh Matthew! I thought it was just me. I have never been more certain of anything in my life. I love you too."

Matthew gently placed his hands on her cheeks, cradling her head as if she were the most precious thing on earth, and lowered his lips to meet hers. He began tentatively but as Elizabeth began to respond he deepened the kiss and his hand found his way under her shirt as he felt her press her body against his. When Matthew felt Elizabeth's soft hands against his skin he knew he had to pull back before they reached the point of no return.

"Goodness." Elizabeth smiled at him. "That was….."

"Yes it was." Matthew smiled happily that his desire for her hadn't scared her.

Elizabeth snuggled into him. "Now I definitely don't want to go home to Scotland.".

"And I don't want you to go, but I think for the sake of your parents, who are yet to know I even exist, perhaps we should give them a chance to get to know me and reassure them of our feelings."

Elizabeth knew what he said was sensible and the right way to handle the situation but her heart ached at the thought of being without him.

"I shall come and visit at half term and we shall write ridiculous love letters to each other." Matthew laughed, happy that he had finally been able to tell her of his feelings and know that she returned them. "And now, we need to get back to work woman or our house is going to forever look like an old man lives here."

Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat when he said 'our' house, she laughed at his teasing, happier and more sure of her future than she had ever been in her life. She stepped out of his embrace and turned back to her painting before saucily looking at him over her shoulder and grinning. "As far as I'm concerned an old man does live here."

It took a moment for Matthew to realise the implication of her words and when he did he laughed loudly at her teasing. "Oh, you'll pay for that comment." He grabbed her around the waist and spun her around and kissed her soundly.


	32. Chapter 32

**Thanks so much everyone who encouraged me to keep going with this, I can't tell you how much it means to me - so anyway I'm off to have some surgery on Monday and depending on how quickly I recover you may get heaps of updates over the next week or not not much at all. Any and all feedback is loved immensely.**

 **Chapter 32**

Shelagh stood in the kitchen and observed all the people who were currently filling her sitting room and spilling out into back garden. This was everything she had ever dreamed of, a house full of family and friends overflowing with love. Happiness welled up inside her and she couldn't help the large smile that graced her beautiful face. Patrick looked up from refilling John and Trixie's glasses and saw the look on his wife's face and his breath caught at her beauty. As if drawn to her, he entered the kitchen and gently pressed his body against her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt her body mould itself against him and he began to gently nibble at her ear.

"Your dress is having its usual effect on me my love." Patrick whispered.

Shelagh blushed. "I'm sure it will meet its usual fate once we retire for the evening."

"Unfortunately it doesn't look like that will be any time soon." Patrick said with disappointment.

"Patrick, I think it was a wonderful idea of Timothy's to throw a going home party for the girls." Shelagh put another tray of food together as her husband's hands roamed freely over her hips and waist.

"Yes. Yes. I just wish you hadn't worn this dress for it though." Patrick groaned.

Shelagh giggled. "Now dear, you know you love this dress."

"Yes but I love it when I can remove it."

"Patience is a virtue Dr Turner. Now If you would kindly remove your hands from their current position and take this tray of devils on horseback around I promise I will make it worth your while when we are alone."

Patrick groaned at her saucy implication and took the tray she was handing to him. He looked into the sitting room and out to the garden and smiled at the friends and family who were enjoying themselves. "It's going to be awfully quiet around here when they go home isn't it love?"

"Yes, yes it is." Shelagh agreed, glad that her husband knew the loss she would feel when Bernadette and Elizabeth left on the overnight train the following day. "I shall miss them tremendously."

"I know you will. I have a feeling Angela and Katherine are going to miss them too. They will have to go back to just having boring old mum and dad and a very mopey teenage brother I would imagine." Patrick looked as Elizabeth handed a sleeping Katherine to Matthew as if it were the most natural thing in the world. After his initial unfounded jealousy towards the younger man he had had serval opportunities over the summer to get to know him and had found he genuinely liked Tim's headmaster. He just hoped Ian Donald felt the same way when he got to know the young man who was clearly courting his daughter.

Patrick scanned the gathering trying to see his other precious daughter. Unlike Katherine his angel was mobile and could be anywhere. When he couldn't immediately locate her his stomach started to knot with worry. After placing a quick kiss on his wife's cheek he took the tray of food into the sitting room and immediately saw Angela holding court with John, Trixie and Sister Julienne. She was apparently showing them her questionable ballet skills. Patrick wondered idly where she would have even seen ballet and made a mental note to speak to Shelagh about what age little girls started dance classes.

…..

Matthew had offered to drive the girls to the station the following afternoon which meant the girls were able to say their teary farewells to Patrick, Shelagh, Angela and Katherine in the privacy of the house.

Angela clung to Elizabeth. "Please no go." The little girl begged.

Elizabeth stroked her hair as she held her. "Oh Angela, I promise I will come back. In fact Bernadette and I have a plan to convince our mummy and daddy to come to London for Christmas."

Timothy heard what Elizabeth had told his sister and knew of the plans but Christmas was over five months away which seemed far too long a time before he saw Bernadette again.

Matthew stepped closer to Elizabeth and put his hand at the small of her back. "Can I still come and visit you Angela and maybe we can draw some pictures to send to Elizabeth?"

"Matthew stay?" Angela asked

"Yes sweetheart I'm staying, I have to teach Timothy so he can become a doctor like your daddy." Matthew smiled at the little girl he had become so fond of since she had sat on his lap eating chips off his plate seven weeks ago.

"Come on Angela, if we don't let them go now the girls will miss their train." Patrick said, taking Angela out of Elizabeth's arms.

Shelagh came forward and hugged Elizabeth and whispered. "Goodbye, I am going to miss you dreadfully but I have a feeling it won't be long before you come back to us for good." Elizabeth grinned. She and Shelagh had spoken at length about Elizabeth's feelings for Matthew Bancroft.

Shelagh then turned to Bernadette. "Study hard my sweet girl, don't let anything stand in the way of your goals and don't let anyone try and squash that fiery spirit of yours. I will miss you both so very much."

…..

At the train station Timothy and Bernadette stood slightly away from Matthew and Elizabeth, each couple craving some privacy for their farewell.

"Seven weeks went far too quickly." Timothy said as he held Bernadette's hand.

"I know." She moved slightly closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Five months until we see each other again." Timothy tightened his grip and looked into her eyes.

"Yes." She whispered anticipating what was coming next.

Timothy gently pressed his lips to hers and met with no resistance so he deepened the kiss. They had kissed before but never more than a peck compared to this. Timothy pulled her even closer and moved his hand into her hair. Eventually the need for air forced them to part.

"Goodness." Bernadette breathed.

"Wow." Tim grinned stupidly.

"Probably a good thing we haven't been kissing like that all summer."

"Oh yeah." Tim was still grinning. "Trouble is now we know what we're missing and you are going home."

Bernadette smiled at him. "Well now we have even more to look forward to when I see you at Christmas."

" _If_ we see each other at Christmas."

Bernadette looked over at her sister. "I have a feeling I am going to have a sister living in London in the not too distant future so mum and dad will have absolutely no reason not to let me visit."

Timothy looked over at the other couple. "Wow, do you think?"

Bernadette leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "The thing about sisters is that we talk. I don't think, I know."

Timothy started to move towards the other couple but Bernadette caught his hand. "No, give them a bit longer." She wanted to give her sister as much time as possible to say goodbye to Matthew. "Perhaps we could ummm …..well maybe we should….. well ….."

Timothy pulled her close again. "Kiss?"

"Well…yeah….you know to…" She couldn't finish what she was saying because Timothy's lips were once again coaxing hers apart.

….

Matthew Bancroft stood in front of Elizabeth, both her hands clasped in his. "I don't know what I am going to do without you." He told her as he lifted one of her hands and gently kissed the back of each one.

"You'll have a school full of boys to keep you occupied on Monday. I have no idea what I am going to do with myself, no you, no Turners, I'm going to be at a complete loss."

"I know sweetheart but I need you to spend some time away from me so you can be 100% certain of your feelings."

"Matthew I've never been more certain of anything in my life. For the first time I know exactly where I am meant to be, it's a remarkable feeling really." Elizabeth wiped the lone tear that had slipped from her eye.

"Don't cry darling. I promise I will be on the first train to Glasgow as soon as we break for half term and you can introduce me to your parents." Matthew gently pulled her into his embrace and she nestled into his broad chest.

"Goodness!" Elizabeth's head was positioned perfectly to see her sister and Timothy in a very public lip lock. Matthew turned his head to see what had captured his attention. Elizabeth felt the rumble of his laugh in his chest.

Matthew leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Nothing we haven't done sweetheart."

There had been several occasions over the last week where they had gone so close to going to bed together but one of them had always seemed to be clear headed enough to stop before it went too far. Despite her eagerness Matthew knew she would regret sleeping with him before they were married and he did not want to start their life together with regrets.

"I know." She smiled up at him. "I'm just glad we were able to have some time alone earlier, I don't know how comfortable I would feel kissing you like that on a public platform."

"I know, which is why the best part of our farewell was done earlier." Matthew knew her so well and knew a public farewell was not in her nature.

"Allllllll Abooooaaard!"

…

"So Tim." Matthew said to the morose looking boy sitting next to him in the car. "Things are going to be a bit strange when we get back to school on Monday and I have to go back to being your principal."

"Yeah." Tim said quietly as he thought about another part of his idyllic summer coming to an end.

"I'm going to have to go back to being Mr Bancroft."

"Yeah." The teenager sighed.

"But that's only at school. I would still like to visit you and your family. I seem to have quite a soft spot for Angela and well – when we aren't at school I am still Matthew if that would be acceptable to you?"

Tim looked at his principal and realised he was also his friend. "Yeah that would be good. Hard but good." They were both silent for a while. "I'm really going to miss her." Tim confessed quietly.

"I know exactly what you mean."


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

 _Dear Tim_

 _Christmas can't come soon enough! Elizabeth is mooning all over the house – truly she is pathetic! It was bad enough when she was trying to work out if she should become a nun but honestly that was easy compared to an Elizabeth who is in love. I hope Matthew isn't as bad because you could all end up on detention every day – either that or bringing home A's on your report card (I hope it's the A's for your sake.)_

 _As you know Matthew came for a visit during half term (I'm still disappointed our half term holidays weren't the same so you could come with him but truly you would have been bored silly sitting here watching Elizabeth and Matthew snogging while I was at school). Anyway mum simply loves him, although she is also pretty taken with the idea that there may be some grandchildren in her not too distant future. I was given up as a lost cause for at least a decade I think and with the whole nun thing I think the lack of grandchildren was the most disappointing part for mum._

 _Anyway the big news is that Matthew and dad were locked away in dad's study for ages and he came out with a huge grin on his face. I was expecting the appearance of a diamond ring straight after but there was nothing – just a whole lot of goofy grinning. I think when I get married I just want to do it – none of this asking permission and waiting to afford engagement rings. Perhaps I am too practical but when I decide I want to be married I think a trip to the registry office the next day will do just fine._

 _So I expect some time around Christmas a diamond ring will appear and I am going to be made to wear some hideous bridesmaid dress (probably in some disgusting shade of pink) and mum and Elizabeth will talk of nothing but weddings until June, which is when Elizabeth will want to get married and I will slowly go insane. My only saving grace will be that this will all be happening around exams so I can go and hide in my room with the excuse I am studying. And then we will be in our final year and we will be on the countdown to university! Of course in that final year you will be the one having to witness my sister mooning over her new husband (you have me deepest sympathies). I expect I will become an aunty sometime during that year so at least I will have another reason to visit London._

 _Are you missing me as much as I miss you? It seems like forever since the summer holidays. I bet Angela and Katherine have grown so much. Did Angela get the present we sent back with Matthew? I can't believe she is three – was it only a year ago we met and we had a party for her here?_

 _Write soon._

 _Love 'dette_

 _Dear 'dette_

 _Of course I miss you. So does the rest of the family, especially Angela, who loved the present by the way. I'm sure mum rang your mother to thank her and I'm pretty sure Christmas plans are well under way._

 _You wouldn't recognise Katherine – she has lost her newborn look and is starting to look like a real little person (thankfully she takes after mum more than dad). She laughs at everything and is always smiling (unless she is hungry – she does not like waiting for food!)._

 _So the Christmas plans are that you and Elizabeth will stay here and your mum and dad will stay with Matthew (are you thinking what I'm thinking – a convenient way to make sure they don't stay together – our parents are not very subtle!). Christmas morning will be at our place and then church and lunch at Nonnatus. The nuns can't wait to have us all there. John and Trixie will be there too of course. Trixie is actually starting to look pregnant now so she should be huge by Christmas._

 _The renovations on the surgery are well underway – it will look great when they are finished. Dad is doing more and more ultrasounds and he is even thinking of teaching mum how to do them. He says mum's knowledge of a baby in utero is just as good as his. Mum is being a bit resistant because Katie is still so little but I know she will give in eventually because she gets this little look of excitement in her eye every time dad mentions it._

 _My school has a Christmas dinner dance for the senior boys and their parents before we break for the holidays and I was wondering if you would like to come with me. You don't have to of course, plenty of the boys don't take dates as it is a combined thing with Bow Girls School so we don't all feel we have to ask someone but if I have to get dressed up and dance I would much prefer it to be with you. Mum and Dad will be there and I'm sure Matthew (or should I call him Mr Bancroft because this is school related?) will ask Elizabeth so you will know other people there as well as Colin, Mike and Geoffrey (but you are not allowed to dance with them!)_

 _Matthew in love is working to the whole school's advantage thankfully. He was pretty excellent before but this term he organised a senior camping trip for three days. It rained the whole time but we all had great fun in the mud. He is even organising senior weekend trips to the cricket (I think he wants to go and taking a group of us with him keeps him from being lonely). It must be really hard having no family, I remember when it was just dad and I and how lonely I was but at least I had dad, poor Matthew has no one._

 _I think when they get married my family will have to sit on Matthews side of the church otherwise it might look a bit sad. As for you in a bridesmaid dress – I can't wait, even if it is pink. 'dette I think you are beautiful and it won't matter if Elizabeth makes you wear the most hideous dress she can find I will still think you are beautiful._

 _On that sappy (but true) note I'll go._

 _Love Tim_

….

 _My Darling Beth_

 _Only 60 days until I can hold you again and if you think I don't have that marked on my calendar you are very much mistaken! I miss you more than I can express, leaving you last week was one of the hardest things I have ever done. I wanted nothing more than to whisk you off to the registry office and bring you home as my wife but you deserve more than that. You deserve a proper proposal, a beautiful ring and a wedding where you are dressed like a princess with all you family and friends there to share in our happiness and your father deserves the chance to walk you down the aisle and I plan to give you all of that._

 _I took your advice and offered to take some of the senior boys to the cricket with me, you were right it was a thoroughly enjoyable day – don't think I don't know what you are doing Miss Donald I am fully aware you are setting this up so you never have to accompany me to a cricket match – I'm sure we will find something enjoyable we can do together!_

 _Your mother and Shelagh have been plotting against us I'm afraid and your parents will be staying here while you and Bernadette stay with the Turners over Christmas. I have no doubt as to what their motives are but I plan for us to spend every waking moment together so it hopefully won't be too much of a hardship and I look forward to getting to know your parents better._

 _I think Shelagh feels terribly sorry for me, I seem to end up having at least two meals with the Turner family each week. I have a funny story to tell you – apparently Patrick was jealous of me the first time he saw me. Do you think I will be jealous when I see you with a younger man in years to come?_

 _The senior students have a Christmas dinner dance and as the principal I am expected to attend and I was wondering if you would accompany me. It is the evening after you arrive and I would love the opportunity to see you dressed up and hold you in my arms while we dance. Of course we will have to behave impeccably as the students and their parents will also be there but I would so love for you to be there with me._

 _Yours Always_

 _Matthew_

 _Dearest Matthew_

 _It's now 54 days until we see each other, you are not the only one with a calendar marking off the days._

 _Of course I would love to accompany you to the senior Christmas Dinner dance, it shall give me the perfect excuse to purchase the most beautiful dress I saw the other day. That makes me sound rather frivolous and extravagant, I assure you I'm not I don't know what came over me I haven't felt the need to purchase a new dress in such a long time so I will get this one and feel no remorse!_

 _My parents both thought you were lovely although both have expressed a concern at our age difference, I boldly asked 'what age difference'? I do not see the difference in our ages as an issue at all, I know it worried you at first but I am so glad you were able to move past it otherwise we might not have the utter joy we currently have._

 _Father loves me but I think he is secretly glad I have made a good match (his words, not mine) and he won't be stuck with a spinster daughter. Mother is so happy that I'm not going to enter the religious life and at the prospect of grandchildren in the near future she would love you for that reason alone._

 _I'm glad you didn't suggest whisking me off to the registry office on your last day here because I would have happily said yes and packed a bag and come back to London with you. My dearest hope is that when I have to leave you after Christmas it will be the last time I ever have to leave you._

 _All My Love_

 _Beth_


	34. Chapter 34

**Last of the uploads for a few days I think - I hope you enjoy because this chapter makes me smile**

 **Chapter 34**

"Are you sure you don't mind looking after the babies?" Shelagh asked the two young couples who were presently in her family room.

"Of course we don't mind." Bernadette said as Angela beat her once again at snap. "I've missed this little madam so much." She leaned forward and blew a raspberry on Angela's neck causing the three year old to giggle and hurl herself into Bernadette's lap.

"What about Katherine, we can always take her with us."

"No!" Elizabeth, Patrick and Matthew all said at once, causing Shelagh to smile.

"Katherine will be perfectly fine with her four babysitter's love, we deserve a night out." Patrick told her as he ushered her out the front door. "Ian and Alex will be waiting at the restaurant for us and it would be terribly rude if we were late."

Shelagh leaned down to drop a goodnight kiss on both her daughters foreheads and leaned down to give Timothy one too.

"Mum! Not in front of everyone." He hissed.

"Of course I'm sorry dearest, I'll be sure and remember to only kiss you goodnight when there are no witnesses." Shelagh grinned at her son and gently touched his face.

"Tim you should relish these moments. I would give just about anything for my mum to kiss me goodnight." Matthew told the young boy.

Tim thought about what the older man had said and the sadness he heard in his voice and tried to imagine a time when he didn't have his mother or father and was overcome with a sense of grief.

"Night mum." Tim stood and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Night dad." He gave his father a hug. "Have a wonderful time out tonight you both deserve it."

Shelagh and Patrick looked at each other and Patrick saw tears in the corner of his wife's eyes. Matthew's words, and Tim's reaction to them, obviously had an effect on her too.

….

An hour after Patrick and Shelagh left Timothy told Angela it was bedtime. After an initial protest Bernadette clasped her hand and told her that she would come up to and help with her bath and bedtime story. Angela found that to be perfectly acceptable and happily lead Timothy and Bernadette up the stairs.

Once Bernadette and Timothy had left the room Matthew moved closer to Elizabeth and put his arm around her shoulder and looked at the sleeping baby in her arms.

He had tried to think of the perfect way to propose, flowers, candlelit dinners, walks along the river had all featured in his plans but the minute he had seen her when he arrived at the Turners as soon as school finished that afternoon he knew he had to do it today. He could not wait another moment to promise to join their lives.

"Beth I was going to wait until the perfect moment but I can't. Watching you hold Katherine all I can think about is marrying you and starting to make a beautiful baby of our own. I fell in love with your beautiful heart as I watched you tending to Angela when she fell over the first night we met and my love for you has only increased since then."

Matthew reached into his pocket and pulled out a small leather box. Elizabeth watched his movements, her breath caught in her throat. Matthew opened the box and extracted a beautiful square diamond with three smaller stones set into the band on each side." Will you make me the happiest man in the world and agree to marry me?"

Tears welled in Elizabeth's eyes. "Yes! Oh yes." She held her hand out and allowed Matthew slip the delicate ring onto her finger and gently raise her hand to his lips and kiss it. Elizabeth moved her hand to his cheek and cupped it closing the gap between them she leaned in and kissed him.

A soft snuffling sound drew them apart eventually. They both looked down at the sleeping baby cradled in Elizabeth's arm. Katherine was clearly having a lovely dream as she broke into a huge smile in her sleep.

"Katherine is obviously happy for us." Matthew smiled and kissed his fiancé again.

"Were you serious when you said you would like to have a baby straight away?" Elizabeth asked tentatively.

"Only if that's what you want too." Matthew said sincerely. He had thought Elizabeth would want to start a family right away but she was so young, perhaps she wanted to wait. "Whenever you're ready my darling, there will be no pressure."

"Oh Matthew, if I thought it wouldn't disappoint my parents I would run off and marry you tomorrow and start working of our first baby!"

Matthew laughed at her enthusiasm, glad he had not been wrong. "Let's take this little one up to bed and go and let Tim and Bernadette in on our news."

Once they had settled Katherine in her cot they went in search of Tim and Bernadette. They opened the door to Angela's room and saw the toddler was sound asleep in her bed. Matthew got a sinking feeling in his stomach as they headed to the next door down the hall.

Elizabeth went to open it but Matthew felt they should give them some warning and knocked once before opening it. The scene before him was not as bad as Matthew had feared, at least they were both still fully clothed but they were on Timothy's bed and it was clear by their dishevelled clothes and blushes exactly what they had been up to.

"Right. Well – I think you two had better straighten up and head downstairs." Matthew said, clearly uncomfortable at having to deal with a situation like this. As he and Elizabeth left the room Elizabeth had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing and the both heard Bernadette's distinctive giggle as they descended the stairs.

…..

Timothy buried his head in his hands and Bernadette giggled.

"I can't believe my headmaster just caught us making out in my bedroom." Timothy groaned. This just made Bernadette laugh louder.

"Oh Tim. It's not the end of the world. I have caught him and Elizabeth making out loads of times."

"Yes but they are practically engaged. You and I are still teenagers being driven by bodies full of hormones."

This caused Bernadette to glare at Timothy. "Timothy Turner that is possibly the least romantic thing I have ever heard – I let you put your hand ….. well, you know full well where your hand was…." Timothy glared right back at her daring her to disagree with him. "Fine! Yes we were being driven by hormones!"

They both stood up and fixed their clothing. As they finished Timothy grabbed Bernadette's hand. "I really like the hormones." He kissed her gently.

Bernadette grinned. "I really like the hormones too." They walked out of Timothy's room and checked on the sleeping babies before going downstairs.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs Bernadette stopped him. "We are going to have to be really restrained for the next few years aren't we?"

"Oh yeah." Timothy groaned.

…

Thankfully the Turners and Donald's returned from dinner before Timothy and Bernadette had to go into the sitting room and face Matthew and Elizabeth. All six moved into the sitting room to catch Matthew and Elizabeth in a marginally less compromising position that Tim and Bernadette had not long ago been found in.

Ian Donald cleared his throat and the couple sprang apart.

"Mr and Mrs Donald….I, ah….we ….." Matthew stammered.

Elizabeth smiled at her parents completely unashamed of what they had been caught doing. "We were just celebrating our engagement." Elizabeth held up her hand so everyone could see her ring.

…

After the engagement celebrations had wound down and Bernadette and Elizabeth had gone downstairs and Matthew and the Donald's had gone back to his house. Patrick and Shelagh finally walked upstairs and checked on their peacefully sleeping daughters, Patrick leaned over and kissed his wife.

"I'll say goodnight to Tim. Matthew seems to think we need to have a bit of a man to man talk sooner rather than later."

Shelagh looked at her husband in shock. "Surely not!"

"My darling our son is growing up and to be honest I probably should have spoken to him last summer."

Shelagh imagined how the talk that was about to take place was going to go and restrained her grin until she realised that in years to come she was going to have to have a similar talk with their daughters. She leaned up and kissed Patrick on the cheek. "Good luck dear."

…..

Patrick knocked on the door and took a deep breath before entering his son's bedroom.

"So - did you and Bernadette have a good night?"

Tim looked at his father in horror and blushed to the roots of his hair.

Patrick suddenly realised how his words could be interpreted by his son and groaned. "Oh God – I did not mean ….. " Patrick took a deep breath. "Matthew seems to think we should have a talk."

"Dad we had the talk when I was twelve. I remember it being rather humiliating for both of us. Do we really want to repeat that?" Timothy asked hopefully.

"That talk was a little different Tim." Patrick stopped to gather his thoughts. It would be easy to slip into doctor mode and explain this in purely biological terms but that was not what his son needed to hear. "Timothy, teenagers are full of hormones and quite often they can cause you to do things you wouldn't normally do."

Timothy sensed how uncomfortable his father was and decided that this could possibly be entertaining. "Dad, I don't think my hormones are going to drive me to robbing the corner shop if that's what you're worried about." Timothy ducked his head so his father couldn't see his smirk.

"No. No. That's not what I mean." Patrick's discomfort grew when he realised his son was not going to be any help in this conversation. "When and man and a woman are attracted to each other, there is a natural desire to propagate the species which means there is a natural ….. and perfectly normal…..urge."

"Oh Dad please! Please stop right there!" Timothy could not handle the direction this talk was taking. "Matthew caught 'dette and I making out in my room tonight. We both agree it probably went a bit further than it should and from now on we will be a bit more restrained. If, and when, we decide to ….. well, go any further….. I understand about birth control but I don't think anything like that will be happening for quite some time."

Patrick breathed a sigh of relief. "Is there anything you want to ask me?"

Tim was quiet for a while before he looked at his father. "How do you know when you are in love?"

It wasn't the question Patrick expected but at least it was one he knew he could answer. "You know when you can't imagine living another moment without that person in your life. When the room becomes brighter just because they are in it, when your heart beats faster when you hold them in your arms, when you find yourself smiling just because they are there. You know, when for some unfathomable reason, they feel exactly the same way about you and you realise you are a lucky man."

Timothy absorbed what his father had just told him. "We are very lucky men dad."

Patrick leaned forward and kissed his son's forehead, something he hadn't done for a long time. "That we are son. Just remember you and Bernadette are both very young and these are very adult feelings, please don't rush into anything and remember I am always here to talk if you need, no matter how uncomfortable it may seem."

Timothy smiled. His dad hadn't diminished his feelings for Bernadette or treated him like a kid, in fact he had actually been really helpful. "Thanks dad."


	35. Chapter 35

**The world has gone crazy so here is some Turner Christmas Love to help us all escape just for a moment.**

 **Chapter 35**

"She doesn't look any older than us!" One of the teenage girls hissed as she reapplied her lip gloss in the bathroom.

"Surely she didn't go to our school!" Another one commented.

"Have you heard her accent, she's Scottish." Another added to the conversation.

"She hasn't left his side all night."

"Such a shame, if Mr Bancroft is into younger women I'm sure any one of us is much prettier than her."

"I know!"

"Did you see Geoffrey Banks? His pants are too short and you can see his sock don't match." One of the girls giggled nastily.

"And when the heck did Timothy Turner suddenly get cute?"

"Yes! And if that redhead would leave his side for more than two seconds I might have a chance with him!"

Bernadette, who had waited in the toilet stall for the girls to leave, had heard enough. She opened the door and walked out. "Even I have to go to the bathroom but as you were in here being nasty cat's you missed your opportunity." Bernadette said calmly as she washed her hands. "Of course Timothy has great taste in girls so I doubt you stood much of a chance anyway." She breezed out of the bathroom with a smile on her face and went to find Timothy.

….

"Timothy took the opportunity to have a dance with his mother." Patrick said as Bernadette took her seat at the table. She looked out to the dance floor to see Tim twirling his mother around. "Dare I ask what has got you smiling like that?"

Bernadette's grin widened, if that was possible. "Let's just say the ladies at Bow Girls have noticed your son has become quite the good looking young man."

"Who's a good looking young man?" Timothy asked with a slight edge to his voice as he escorted his mother back to the table.

"According to the catty young ladies I overheard in bathroom, you are. So stop being jealous and dance with me." Bernadette jumped up and took Timothy by the hand and lead him onto the dance floor.

"I was jealous." Timothy confessed once he had Bernadette in his arms. "You are the most beautiful girl in the room and you aren't the only one who has overheard bathroom talk."

"Ooooooh do tell!" Bernadette asked excitedly.

"I don't know if your ego needs that kid of boost." Timothy teased as he pulled her closer.

Bernadette laughed. "Probably not but I put on a formal dress, went to the hairdresser and wore makeup for you Timothy Turner so I think the least you can do is fill me in on the bathroom gossip."

"Well, the words beautiful and exotic were used and I believe I am considered rather lucky." Timothy whispered in her ear, giving her an abridged version of the conversation that had been slightly more crass than he was letting on.

"I think I'm the lucky one. I've had a wonderful night Tim. Thanks for asking me." Bernadette moved her head so it rested on Timothy's shoulder.

"I wouldn't want to be here with anyone else 'dette. You know I love you right?" Timothy stroked her silky hair that Alex Donald insisted she have straightened for the evening.

Bernadette moved her head off his shoulder and looked into his eyes and saw the truth of what he said. "I love you too Tim."

….

"So how was the dinner dance?" Alex Donald asked as the six party goers returned to the Turners house.

"Absolutely wonderful!" Bernadette twirled into the room, her dress spinning widely enough that Timothy got a rather lovely look at his girlfriend's stockinged legs.

"I'll pop the kettle on." Shelagh said as she moved into the kitchen. "How were Angela and Katherine?"

"Oh Shelagh they are both marvellous. I took me back to when our girls were little and now we are planning a wedding for one of them." Alex reached for her husband's hand. "Treasure this time when they are small, because they grow up far too quickly."

Bernadette sensed her mother was about to start crying and hugged her. "Don't worry mum, you still have me and I'm not planning on getting married for ages!"

"No you are just planning to come and live in London and go to university." Alex smiled. "Deserting your father and I to come and live with your other family." She teased.

Shelagh smiled at Alex's words. She could not love Bernadette and Elizabeth more if they were her own daughters. Patrick often teased her that she had motherhood flowing through her veins and he wondered how she had lasted so long as a nun. Shelagh's response was that it was all God's plan and everything happened exactly when it was meant to.

"And what about you Elizabeth, how did you enjoy the evening?' Alex asked her elder daughter.

"It was a lovely dinner dance and I think I made a good impression on Matthews' colleagues but I admit I felt like everyone was looking at me." Elizabeth confessed.

"That's because you were the most beautiful woman in the room." Her fiancé said and kissed her temple.

Bernadette turned to Timothy with a mischievous grin. "Timothy, you told me I was the most beautiful woman in the room."

…

Christmas morning started very early, as it was prone to do with young children in the house. Angela tried to start her day at 4am when she bounded into her parents room asking if Santa had been. Patrick groaned, looked at the time and managed to convince his daughter that it was still the middle of the night. He was about to send her back to her own bed when he realised that she would be back in their room asking the same question in fifteen minutes.

"Come on up into bed with mum and I" he said quietly so he wouldn't wake his wife, Angela grinned widely. Sleeping in mummy and daddy's bed didn't happen very often so it was a huge treat when she was allowed. Angela moved between her parents and nestled into her mother's back. As if sensing her daughters presence Shelagh rolled over and put her arm across her daughters tiny body and finding her husband's hand entwined her fingers with his and rested their joined hands on his hip.

All three had just drifted back to sleep when Shelagh heard Katherine start to cry. With a quiet groan she climbed out of her warm bed and padded down the freezing hallway to the nursery. Katherine was sitting in her cot crying until she saw her mother.

"Mamamamama." She babbled.

"Merry Christmas my wee girl." Shelagh deftly changed her daughter's nappy and looked at the rocking chair and thought about her lovely warm bed.

"I think you can have a Christmas treat too." She said as she kissed the baby's head. Shelagh walked back to her bedroom and saw that Angela was now happily sleeping on her father's chest while he dozed.

"Fed already?" Patrick whispered as he rubbed his elder daughters back gently.

"No. I missed you both." Shelagh smiled as she climbed back into the warm bed and undid the front of her nightdress and began nursing her daughter.

"You missed our warmth." Patrick teased knowingly.

"Yes, that too." Patrick reached over with his free hand and stroked Katherine's foot.

Shelagh continued feeding her daughter as Patrick drifted back to sleep. She closed her eyes and drank in the silence. It was only a few years ago she rose earlier than this every day and spent this time in contemplative prayer. She sent up a prayer of thanks for everything she had been given. As she was swapping Katherine to the other side she heard Timothy walking down the hall and poke his head into their room.

"I thought I heard Ange get up earlier." Timothy yawned.

"Your father thought there was more chance of her going back to sleep if she was in with us." Shelagh whispered.

"Seems to have worked for both of them." Tim smiled. "I'm going down to wish 'dette a merry Christmas."

Shelagh looked concerned and wondered the best way of voicing her worries without sounding like an annoying mother.

Timothy saw the look and pre-empted her. "I will probably get in bed with her, but only because it is so cold but there won't be anything happening – besides Elizabeth will be in the room. You and dad need to worry a whole lot less than you do." Tim smiled at the worry lines left his mother's forehead.

"It's our job to worry, dear."

"I know. I'll put the kettle on as I go through." Timothy started to close the door.

"Timothy?" Shelagh called him back. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas mum." Timothy was overcome with a need to show his mother how much he loved her. He walked into the room and leaned down to kiss her cheek. Tim looked at the perfect family picture in front of him and suddenly felt left out. He never doubted how much his parents loved him but he was older and the child of his father's first marriage. Shelagh sensed his need to be included and handed him the now sleeping Katherine as she wriggled across towards the middle of the bed creating a place for her son.

Tim smiled as he and Katherine climbed under the covers. "Don't ever think you are not as much a member of this family as your sisters."

"I know mum."

" _I know_ that when your mother was a nun my bed was a lot less crowded." Patrick grumbled as he tried to sit up without waking Angela.

"Yes dear, but it's a lot less lonely now." Shelagh said as she leaned over to kiss her husband good morning and wish him a Merry Christmas.

"That is absolutely my cue to go and wish Bernadette a Merry Christmas." Timothy said as he handed Katherine back to his mother.


	36. Chapter 36

**Thanks for the lovely reviews - this chapter starts off a pretty sad arc (but there are some happy moments too). I hope you enjoy and I'd love to hear which bits you liked and didn't like.**

 **Chapter 36**

Shelagh Turner put the last plate on the table and took her place next to Katherine's high chair and started to feed the baby. "Katherine and I went to visit Trixie today while Angela was at nursery. Little Christopher is absolutely adorable, Sister Julienne arrived not long after us and we ended up having a lovely visit."

"Yes, Trixie had him at the clinic on Tuesday, he's a strapping young chap, John is completely besotted with him." Patrick smiled thinking it was exactly the way he had felt about each of his three children. "And how was nursery Angela?" Patrick asked, still not able to believe that the precious little bundle he had placed in his wife's arms nearly three and a half years ago was now old enough to be attending nursery two mornings a week.

"We painted daddy. I painted a picture for mummy and Sis Julie and Beth." The little girl talked enthusiastically. "And we read a story and sang a song."

"Goodness your day was even busier than mine!"

"And I talked on the lellophone." She continued.

"The lellophone?...Oh the telephone." Patrick grinned, happy that he had been able to decipher without Shelagh or Timothy's help.

Angela frowned and got a little wrinkle between her eyebrows, almost an exact replica of her mothers. "That's what I said daddy, the lellophone."

"And who on earth was calling you on the telephone little one. Please don't tell me you have a boyfriend ringing you already. Daddy's poor old heart is only just coping with Timothy and Bernadette I don't think I could cope with you being in love too." Patrick teased.

"Silly daddy." Angela grinned. "I talked to 'lizbeth. I's gonna be a flower."

This time Patrick had to look to his wife. As Angela grew he was becoming much more adept at talking 'little girl' and he marvelled at how her little mind worked but there were times he needed his wife to interpret.

"Elizabeth has asked Angela to be a flower girl at the wedding."

"And mummy is going to be the tron of horror." Angela told him importantly.

Patrick couldn't help himself, he burst out laughing and turned to his wife. "The tron of horror darling, what on earth will you wear?"

Shelagh laughed and addressed her daughter. "The Matron of Honour sweetheart. It means I will get to wear a pretty dress like you and Bernadette." Shelagh turned to Patrick. "The date is set for June 3rd so we will need to visit at least once before then for dress fittings. I'm sure I can convince Timothy to accompany the girls and I on the train if you can't get the time off work." Shelagh explained while she looked at the grinning Timothy.

"No. No that's fine. Just let me know when and I can clear my schedule. We can drive up if you like. It will probably be faster and we can stop along the way." Patrick didn't like the idea of his whole family going away and leaving him behind.

"Timothy dear, would you like to get the dessert out of the oven?' Shelagh asked as Patrick took over the feeding of Katherine while Shelagh ate her now lukewarm dinner.

"Sure mum." Just as Timothy stood the phone rang. "Dad's not on call so I'll get it." Timothy picked up the phone in the hallway. At first all he could hear was sobbing until he finally heard a broken "Tim? Tim is that you?"

"'dette? What's wrong? Calm down and tell me what's wrong." Timothy was trying to stay calm but he was clearly worried. His voice obviously alerted his parents because his father came out to stand beside him and he could see his mother telling Angela that she could go and play while she wiped Katherine's hands.

"Tim." Bernadette sobbed. "Tim, I need you."

"What's happened? You know if you need me I'll be there but you need to tell me what's happened." Timothy spoke evenly hoping to calm the obviously distressed girl.

"It's mum and dad." She cried again. "They were in the car and hit some black ice. Tim they're gone, my mum and dad are dead." Timothy listened to the heartbreaking tears on the other end of the phone. He looked at his watch and made a decision.

"'dette? Sweetheart, I need you to listen to me. I'm coming. I'm going to put you on to dad while I go and throw some things in a bag. I'm going to be on the overnight train. I'll be there in the morning. I love you and I'm coming." Without thinking he handed the phone to his father while he raced up the stairs. The overnight train was leaving in an hour and a half.

"Bernadette?" Patrick heard a break in the sobs. "I'm going to send Shelagh up with Timothy tonight. Is Elizabeth there with you?"

"Ye….yes."

"I want the two of you to try and get some sleep and Shelagh and Tim will be there first thing in the morning."

"O….Okay."

"You're not alone Bernadette, I'll get them to you as fast as I can."

"Th…Th…Thank you Patrick."

Patrick hung up the phone and turned to his wife who was holding Katherine in her arms. "It's Alex and Ian love, they've been killed in a car accident." Patrick told her gently as he took her into his arms.

Shelagh was in shock. "But I only spoke to her this afternoon…"

"Sweetheart, the girls need you. They are all alone and they need you to help them with their grief." He felt Shelagh nodding on his chest. "Go and pack a bag. We need to get you and Timothy on the next train."

Shelagh took a deep breath. "Yes. Oh Patrick, what about Katherine and Angela?"

"They will be fine. Katherine is taking a bottle now and they will both be fine with me tonight and I'll call sister Julienne first thing tomorrow to see if she can have the girls for a few days and I'll drive up as soon as I have everything sorted."

An hour later Shelagh and Timothy were on the train in the last sleeping compartment that had been available. Shelagh doubted either of them would get much sleep but Patrick had insisted they try as they would need their strength for Bernadette and Elizabeth.

Early the next morning as they stepped off the train they saw a familiar face coming out of the dining car. "Matthew!" Timothy called

Matthew turned and saw Timothy and Shelagh, relieved to see them both and to know he wouldn't be alone in helping his fiancé and her sister.

"Oh Shelagh. Timothy. I'm at a loss – I have no idea what to say to them."

Shelagh reached out and grasped Timothy and Matthew's hands. "You don't need to do or say anything you just need to be there for them. You both know what they are feeling, you have felt it yourselves and you know there are no words of comfort that will make them feel any better. You just need to be there to hold them and to listen."

Matthew immediately understood why she had come. He and Timothy needed to be there to support Elizabeth and Bernadette and she was there to support them all.

…

Bernadette answered the door when they knocked and she launched herself into Timothy's arms as soon as she saw him and began to sob again. Timothy just held her and allowed her to vent her grief, knowing this would not be the last time this would happen. Eventually she pulled away and saw Matthew.

She walked over and gave him a hug. "She's in the sitting room, I think she has been there all night. I couldn't get her to leave." Matthew kissed her forehead and walked into the sitting room.

"Beth? Beth? Look at me sweetheart." Matthew knelt in front of her and grasped her freezing hands.

Eventually Matthew's voice reached her. "Matthew?"

"Yes darling, I'm here. I'm here for you."

Elizabeth stared at him blankly. "They're gone. They were going to a ball at the hospital and they were laughing and joking as they left and now they are just gone and I'm never going to see them again."

"I know sweetheart. I know." Matthew moved to sit next to her and gathered her into his arms and Elizabeth finally cried.


	37. Chapter 37

**I did warn there were sad times ahead but as I am currently writing ten chapters ahead I will be posting the sad chapters regularly so we can move on to happy times again.**

 **Chapter 37**

The next three days passed in a blur. Alex's sister in Australia had been notified and was currently on her was to Glasgow. Patrick managed to get the girls and the practice sorted and would be arriving the following day.

Shelagh and Matthew helped Elizabeth make the funeral arrangements which would be held in two days time. Once all the arrangements were made Shelagh encouraged Timothy and Matthew to take the girls out, even if it was just for a walk in the park. Timothy and Bernadette decided to go to the movies, while Matthew and Elizabeth opted to go into the city. It was while they were walking around the city that Elizabeth turned to her fiancé.

"I want to get married." She told him decisively. "I want to get married now. Today."

Matthew looked at the sadness in her eyes and pulled her into his arms. "We will get married darling but we can't have a wedding today."

Elizabeth held on to him tightly and shook her head on his chest. "You don't understand. I don't want a wedding, I can't have a wedding anymore. I just want to get married. Right now."

Matthew didn't know what to make of this and he dearly wished he could speak to Shelagh for some guidance. He knew this was coming from Elizabeth's grief but he didn't want to upset her further, nor did he want to do something either of them would regret.

"Matthew, I no longer have a mother to help plan our wedding and I no longer have a father to walk me down the aisle. I can no longer have the wedding I dreamed of. I just want to be your wife, I want, no I need, to know that I'm not alone. I need to know that when the next few days are over and you have to go home that I can come with you." Elizabeth looked up at him, begging him to understand.

Matthew took a deep breath and kissed her temple. He understood completely that she was feeling alone and vulnerable. "If you're sure that's what you want sweetheart we will go and find the registry office right now – do you want to call anyone to be there? Shelagh? Bernadette? Any of your friends?"

Elizabeth thought about calling Shelagh but she worried the older woman may try and talk her out of it. "No, just us."

Thankfully they had applied for their marriage licence as soon as they had become engaged so there was no concern of not having met the 28 day waiting period. When Matthew had explained the situation to the staff at the registry office they had been more than helpful and one of the secretaries had even managed to find Elizabeth a small bouquet of flowers.

Two hours after Elizabeth had first said she wanted to get married they had walked out of the registry office as man and wife.

"Let's not say anything just yet. The next few days are going to be hard enough…I'm not ashamed of what we have done ….. I just don't think I could cope with everyone's reactions on top of everything else." Elizabeth explained.

Matthew kissed the top of her head. "I understand completely Mrs Bancroft."

Elizabeth smiled for the first time in days. "I like the sound of that."

…

When Alex Donald's sister arrived at the front door and hour after the two couples had left Shelagh regretted having sent them out. After spending the last two hours with the woman she revised that opinion and was very glad they were not home.

Helen Walker was nothing like her gentle, quietly spoken sister. Helen had arrived and immediately wanted to take over and start changing the plans for the funeral that had already been put in place. Shelagh had tried to be understanding that the woman's brashness was coming from her grief but after two hours even Shelagh's almost limitless patience was being sorely tested. It didn't seem to matter how many times she tried to explain that the funeral plans were what the girls wanted Helen was not prepared to listen.

Bernadette and Timothy were the first to arrive home. Shelagh was happy to see Bernadette looking more like herself, getting out of the house had obviously been good for her, unfortunately her aunt thought otherwise and was quite happy to let Bernadette know of her feelings.

"I can't believe you are off gallivanting around with your parent's not even buried yet. Once we get back to Australia I can see I am going to have to teach you some proper manners." Helen had told the young woman who had gone pale at her aunt's tone of voice and even paler at the mention of going to Australia.

"Australia?" She asked quietly, almost afraid of what she was about to hear next.

"Yes of course. You and Elizabeth will accompany me back to Australia. Obviously Elizabeth is no longer a child but as your only living relative you and your sister have become my responsibility." Helen patted Bernadette's hand. "I know it feels strange, we've only met twice during your life but we are family and I will look after you. My George and I have a shop and you and Elizabeth will do very well working in it and in return George and I will give you a good home."

Shelagh saw the look on the young woman's face and knew she needed to intervene before Bernadette said something she would regret or at the very least would not be considered polite to say to her aunt.

"Nothing needs to be decided immediately. Helen, why don't you rest before dinner, you've had such a long journey. I've made up the upstairs guestroom for you. The girls are in their own rooms and Timothy and Matthew are on the floor in the study across the hall from you.

….

In the end Helen had slept through dinner. Bernadette had refused to come out of her room and Matthew and Elizabeth called to say they planned to go out for dinner. Shelagh and Timothy had eaten quietly in the kitchen.

"Mum, Helen can't make Bernadette move to Australia can she?" Timothy asked.

"Helen is Bernadette's next of kin and as Bernadette is under the age of 18 I'm afraid she is the one who will make the decision about Bernadette's future." Shelagh spoke quietly, not any happier with the situation than Timothy was.

"But it's not fair, surely Bernadette gets to have some say!" Timothy cried.

"I understand Tim, really I do and I would like to think that their aunt would take the girls wishes into consideration, unfortunately she appears to be the type of woman who makes up her mind and is not open to any other possibilities." Shelagh said as diplomatically as she could.

"But surely they can come and live with us. You and dad both love Bernadette and Elizabeth."

"Of course we do Tim but the decision is not ours to make. Now, let's get this kitchen cleaned up and get off to bed. We've a big day tomorrow and your father will be arriving around lunchtime."

Timothy felt relief wash over him. If anyone could make this situation better it would be his father.

…

Timothy heard Matthew creep into the study about two hours later. He immediately sat up. "Their Aunt Helen is planning to take them both home to Australia with her and make them work in her shop." Timothy announced without preamble.

"What are you talking about Tim?"

"Mrs Donald's sister arrived today and announced that she is planning to take Elizabeth and Bernadette home to Australia with her."

This was an unexpected complication Matthew had not anticipated. Obviously Elizabeth would not be going to Australia but he knew it would break her heart to have her sister on the other side of the world. He also knew it would break Bernadette's heart, as well as her spirit, to have to leave her sister and Timothy to go and work in a shop rather than go to university.

"Try not to worry too much Tim. Nothing has to be decided immediately, we need to focus on helping the girls through the funeral and then we can all talk about what will be best." Matthew said logically.

"Well as far as _Aunt_ _Helen_ is concerned the decision has been made." Tim said bitterly.

Matthew patted Timothy on the shoulder. "Let's not worry yet Tim. I'm going to go and say goodnight to Elizabeth. Try and get some sleep."

…

Matthew had assumed that he would say goodnight to Elizabeth and retire back to his shared room with Timothy, he had no intention of rushing Elizabeth into anything. She had lost her parents, he would certainly not be placing any demands on her until she was ready. Therefore he was shocked when his wife of a few hours gently pulled him into her bed.

"Make love to me Matthew, make me feel again. I have been numb since it happened. I want to feel again." Elizabeth begged. Matthew had needed no further encouragement and proceeded to love his new wife quite thoroughly.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Having fallen asleep in the late afternoon the previous day Helen Walker was awake just after 5am and decided to make herself a cup of tea. She made her way down the stairs and was shocked to see Shelagh Turner already in the kitchen.

"Mrs Turner! I wasn't expecting to see anyone else awake at this time."

"Please call me Shelagh." She smiled at the older woman. "I have an eleven month old and a three and a half year old and a husband who regularly gets called out at all hours of the night. Sleeping in is something I haven't been able to do since I was a teenager."

Shelagh placed a cup of tea on the table and sat down with Alex Donald's sister. "My sister told me all about your family when she was visiting last summer." Helen started. "She told me how close Bernadette and Timothy were. I know it will be a wrench for them when Bernadette comes to Australia but they are just teenagers, they will both move on." She said decisively.

Shelagh sat there silently contemplating how to explain Timothy and Bernadette's relationship in a way Helen would be able to see that it would be considerably more than 'a wrench.' She doubted that anything she said would sway her so she decided to take a different approach.

"And what of Elizabeth. She and Matthew are engaged to be married. Surely you see that she won't leave her fiancé."

Helen appeared to think about what Shelagh had said. When she arrived she hadn't known of Elizabeth's fiancé. Alex had certainly not said anything when she was visiting six months ago so obviously the relationship was still very new.

"I think when faced with a choice between her sister and a very new fiancé she will accompany us to Australia." Helen said obviously convinced of Elizabeth's decision without even having spoken to the young woman in question. Shelagh couldn't believe what she was hearing. She desperately wanted to tell Helen Walker that both girls would be welcome to come and live with her and Patrick in London but she couldn't make such a life changing offer without at least discussing it with Patrick even if she was completely confident of his response.

Helen looked at her watch. "Speaking of my nieces I think it's time they were up. We have to get this house cleaned from top to bottom today so it is ready for the wake tomorrow and we can get it ready for sale as soon as possible."

Helen stood and went upstairs to wake the girls. She opened Bernadette's door without bothering to knock and walked over and opened the curtains bathing the room in sunlight, effectively waking the young woman.

"What on Earth!" Bernadette yelled.

"No time to be idle. Plenty of cleaning and baking to be done." Helen announced. Bernadette looked at the woman as if she had grown two heads.

"Shelagh has spent the last two days cleaning and the women of the parish have done nothing but bring us food since the accident and last night was the first time I have slept since it happened so if you don't mind Aunt Helen I will be going back to sleep until a more civilized time!" Bernadette could not keep the venom out of her voice. This woman may have been her mother's sister and at one time they shared a last name but that was where the similarity obviously ended. Where her mother had been kind and caring and always willing to listen the woman in front of her was thoughtless and single minded and had not taken even a moment to speak to Bernadette before deciding her future.

Helen looked at the teenager as she rolled over in the bed. There was no way she would be spoken to like that. "It will do you well young lady to remember who your legal guardian is. I will not be spoken to like that, now get yourself out of bed this minute!" Helen turned and walked out of the room and down the hall.

Once again she didn't bother knocking, believing that teenage girls and young women had no need for privacy. She opened the door and was greeted by the sight of her older niece in bed with a man.

"Get out!" Helen screamed at Matthew. Matthew and Elizabeth both sat up in shock both clutching the duvet to their obviously naked bodies. Matthew angled himself to try and shield Elizabeth as much as possible. "You little slut!" Helen screamed at her niece. She rounded on Matthew again. "Get out of her bed!"

"Oh." Elizabeth groaned in mortification. "This isn't happening." She muttered into Matthews shoulder.

"Get out of this room right now." Matthew said menacingly. "How dare you come in here without knocking and using such vile language."

Shelagh having heard the commotion came up the stairs and took in the sight in front of her. She was shocked at Elizabeth and Matthews behaviour but knew yelling at them would achieve nothing. "Matthew. Elizabeth. I think it would be best if you got dressed and came downstairs." Shelagh turned and left the room. Matthew and Elizabeth both felt dreadful about Shelagh finding them like this. They both knew she would understand once she knew they were married but the disappointment in her voice hurt both of them.

Helen followed Shelagh out of the room. "Alex failed to mention that her daughter was a tart." She ranted. "If Elizabeth thinks I will condone that kind of behaviour when she is living under my roof….. never in my born days…you seem to be taking this remarkably calmly Mrs Turner….I suppose you modern women think nothing of whoring around."

Shelagh had heard enough. She had put up with the woman in front of her for the sake of her dear friends memory but she would not be spoken about in this way and nor would she allow the people she loved to be spoken about like that either. Matthew and Elizabeth were engaged and Elizabeth was mourning the loss of her parents, while should could not condone their behaviour she could certainly understand it. In times of grief the only solace she had been able to find was in Patrick's arms.

"Mrs Walker I think it would be for the best if we move you to a hotel for the remainder of your stay." Shelagh said more calmly than she felt.

"What, so you can let the other two start sleeping together too!"

"That's enough! That is my son you are speaking about and I will not have him spoken of in such a way!

"The sooner I get both those girls home and start teaching them some Christian values the better. Obviously my sister has let them run amuck and now I will be the one paying the price for it!" Helen paced the kitchen as Matthew, Elizabeth, Timothy and Bernadette came down the stairs.

Matthew's mouth was set in a hard line. Shelagh thought he looked like a bomb about to explode. "Don't you EVER speak about my wife like that again. You may be her aunt but I am her husband and she will certainly not be going anywhere with you and neither will Bernadette. If it takes until she turns 18 I will challenge you for custody of her. So as far as my family is concerned you can pay your last respects to your sister and brother in law and you can be on the next plane back to Australia – alone!" Elizabeth had held Matthews hand throughout his speech and she could not have loved him more.

Once he finished speaking Bernadette launched herself into his arms. "I have a brother in law!" She then turned and hugged her sister. "Congratulations!"

Shelagh felt the knot of tension leave her body. "Congratulations both of you." She moved to hug them.

"We…I needed…." Elizabeth began to try and explain their hasty marriage.

Shelagh continued to hold the younger woman in her arms. "Shhhh. I understand."

"Well I certainly don't!" Helen yelled. "All I see is four young people of clearly questionable morals and a woman who is encouraging their immoral actions."

Patrick had decided to drive through the night and arrived just in time to hear the comment about his wife. He strode into the kitchen with a look of thunder on his face.

"I don't know who you think you are but you will not come into this house and question anybody's morals. This is a house that was filled with love and kindness and to hear that kind of venom being spoken within it's walls is a dishonour to the people who lived here." Patrick moved to stand by Shelagh and gave her cheek a quick kiss. "Six of the people in this room are grieving the loss of two beautiful people and I will not allow anybody to disrespect any member of the Donald family."

Helen stood there trying to decide the best course of action. She had intended to take the girls on out of a sense of duty to her sister and a way of not having to pay for staff in her shop. She barely knew her sister's children and in the last twenty four hours they have proved that they would probably be far more trouble than it would be worth to warrant taking them in but her sense of duty won out, there was still hope that Bernadette could be taught some values and manners .

"I shall retire to my room for the day and attend the funerals tomorrow, after that I will be returning to Australia, obviously Elizabeth will now be remaining. Bernadette, please make sure you are packed and ready to leave tomorrow night." She turned her back on the six stunned faces and left the room.

Bernadette stood there in shock, not really believing the words her aunt had just said until she burst into tears when their meaning sank in.

Shelagh rushed to gather her in her arms. "Shhh it's alright."

"No…..no it's not. I don't want to go to Australia. I don't want a life of working in her shop! Please Shelagh…please don't make me go." Shelagh looked over the sobbing girls head at her husband. The look on his face did not give her the hope she was looking for.

"I want you to go and wash your face and you and Timothy are going to go for a walk to the park while we talk about what can be done." Bernadette nodded, knowing Shelagh and Elizabeth would not make her go to Australia unless they has no other choice.

…

Timothy and Bernadette sat in the same swings they had less than two years ago.

"'dette?" Timothy reached for her hand. "Matthew and Elizabeth have given me an idea."

"What? Tim I will do anything not to have to go with that horrible woman."

"Okay but I want you to know that I always intended for this to happen but in the circumstances I'm just doing it a few years earlier than I planned."

"Timothy what on earth are you talking about?" Bernadette asked exasperated because she didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

"Will you marry me?" Timothy asked shyly.

Bernadette sat there stunned. She couldn't understand how this could possibly help the situation. They were only sixteen, everyone would think she was in the family way if they suddenly wanted to get married.

"Oh." She said.

"I know it's your reputation that is going to be damaged the most but we both know there is no truth to it … and well ….eventually so will everyone else."

Bernadette sat there thinking about the implications of Timothy's suggestion. Eventually it came down to her reputation or having to leave everyone she loved – it really wasn't much of a choice to have to make.

"Your parents are going to hate me Tim." She said quietly as they stood and slowly started walking back to the house.

"No they won't, my parents aren't capable of hate but they are going to be really disappointed in us. Particularly Dad, I promised him at Christmas that something like this wouldn't happen." Tim was not looking forward to seeing the disappointment in his father's eyes, a disappointment was the one thing he hoped never to be to his parents.

"I guess we had better go and face the music then. At least this will make Elizabeth look like the Virgin Mary compared to me."

"Just remember whatever anyone says we both know the truth."

"I'm going to hate lying." Bernadette said quietly. Timothy stopped walking and pulled her into his arms.

"I am too. But if it comes down to a choice of lying or losing you I will lie every time. I love you and I'm not going to lose you."

"Tim? When we…. Well obviously we will actually be …..well, married…..do you…..will you expect us to…."

"Shhh" Tim kissed her temple tenderly. "I will never, ever ask you to do something you aren't ready for or don't want."

Bernadette snuggled into Timothy's embrace. "I just want the next two days to be over. They are going to be awful and I just want them done."


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

"Mum? Dad? Bernadette and I need to talk to you." Timothy said quietly as they walked back into the house hand in hand. Patrick and Shelagh were sitting in the kitchen by themselves having a quiet cup of tea and trying to work out what could be done. Patrick had put in a call to a lawyer but as yet had not heard back from him.

"Of course. Come and sit with us." Patrick said kindly, making the teenagers feel even worse about what they were about to do. Bernadette felt Timothy squeeze her hand in support.

"The thing is Bernadette can't go to Australia." Timothy said quietly.

"Tim I know neither of you want this to happen and I promise I will do everything I can to try and stop it but we haven't got much time and unfortunately as Bernadette's next of kin Helen has the advantage."

"There is something else everyone needs to consider though. Well….. Bernadette and I…..well …'dette and I need to get married." Tim said quietly and dared to look at his father's face. Just as he imagined there was disappointment and Patrick had turned a rather peculiar shade of grey and his lips were pursed tightly. There was silence at the table for so long that Bernadette felt compelled to break it.

"We didn't mean for it to happen."

"Said every sixteen year old girl who ever found herself pregnant." Patrick said angrily.

"Dad, it's my fault, please don't be angry with Bernadette."

"I'm angry with both of you!" Patrick stood up and started pacing the kitchen desperately wishing he hadn't given up smoking.

"Are you certain?" Shelagh asked quietly.

Bernadette's stomach knotted. "Yes." She whispered.

"How could you have been so stupid!" Patrick yelled angrily. "Timothy you promised me, you promised me at Christmas – God were you lying even then?"

"No dad! No. It was after that."

"You've ruined your lives! I hope you both realise that – all those dreams you both had of university are out the window now!"

"Patrick come and sit down." Shelagh begged him and held out her hand to try and calm his agitated state. Still furious but at least recognising that his anger wasn't going to change the situation. "This obviously changes the situation. Helen will need to be told."

"Helen will need to be told what?" The woman in question said bitterly as she entered the room.

Shelagh and Patrick looked at each other, silently communicating the best way to handle the potentially volatile situation.

"Some new information has come to light that will impact Bernadette leaving with you tomorrow." Shelagh told to other woman.

"If this is some kind of ploy…."

"No, not at all. Timothy and Bernadette have just informed us we are going to be grandparents in a few month's time." Shelagh told the other woman as if this were welcome news. "While I think we will all agree that the timing is less than ideal, a new life is a blessing to be welcomed with open arms."

Bernadette felt a mix of shame and overwhelming love for this woman who was obviously disappointed in them but still managed to find happiness in their lies.

"Well this does indeed change things. I certainly won't be taking on another mouth to feed, especially the bastard child of some little tramp, I don't care if she is my niece!"

Patrick rounded on the woman. "Pack your bags and get out of this house." Tim knew that tone, it was the one where he was so angry he was polite, he had only heard it a couple of times in his life but it had terrified him each time. "My grandchild will not be born illegitimate and no one will ever speak that way about my daughter in law."

….

The following two days were as bad as they had all expected. Helen had come to the funeral but as far as anyone in the family knew she was now on a plane heading back to Australia. Patrick, Shelagh Timothy and Bernadette left the day after the funeral to drive back to London and Matthew and Elizabeth had agreed to stay and close up the house before driving the Donald's second car back to London.

Elizabeth and Bernadette were still suffering from waves of overwhelming grief at times but at least the altercation with their Aunt Helen had shown them they were loved and not alone and they both found comfort in that.

Timothy and Bernadette were still suffering under the disappointment of Shelagh and Patrick and surprisingly Matthew and Elizabeth. Initially the four adults could see so much potential that would now be going to waste but Shelagh had been thinking about the future and all the plans Timothy and Bernadette had been working towards. She and Patrick had talked long into the night and had finally agreed on a plan.

They had been driving for several hours when they pulled up in a small town for a pub lunch. Shelagh had decided this was the best time to outline their plan so it would give Timothy and Bernadette the rest of the trip to think about it and discuss it.

"Your father and I were talking last night and we think the best plan is for the two of you to move into the rooms downstairs. It will give you privacy and it will mean you don't have to leave school to find a job to pay rent on some dingy little bedsit."

Timothy and Bernadette looked at each other, both feeling overcome with guilt.

Patrick took up outlining in the plan. "The condition of you living there rent free for as long as you need it that you both finish school and apply to university. Your mother has decided to delay her return to work to look after the baby while you are both studying."

Bernadette was so overcome by what these two wonderful people were prepared to do for her that she burst into tears.

"Now dear," Shelagh comforted her, "hormones are a dreadful thing and you have been through so much in the last week, you just cry as much as you need." Bernadette felt herself being wrapped in Shelagh's loving arms which just made her cry harder.

Timothy looked over at his father who was wearing a 'get used to it son' expression.

"Is Helen gone? Is she on a plane back to Australia and won't come anywhere near Bernadette again?' Timothy asked quietly.

"As far as we know she is. She may still make a claim on the estate but as far as Bernadette is concerned I think we can safely say she won't be coming back."

Timothy took a deep breath. "We lied." He confessed. "It was the only way we could think of to make sure she didn't make 'dette go back to Australia with her. I'm sorry we hurt you and mum but I can't be sorry for what we did because the alternative wasn't something either of us could live with."

Bernadette's tears dried up in relief that they no longer had to lie.

Patrick and Shelagh were quiet for a long time. Shelagh was the first to break the silence. "You two took an awful risk, what if your father and I had marched you straight down to the registry office?"

"We were prepared for that to happen." Bernadette confessed.

"We figured it is going to happen eventually anyway, the situation with Helen just expedited it."

Patrick and Shelagh were silent again after this confession.

"I'm sorry if lying to you means I've lost your friendship. I'll understand if you don't want me to stay with you. I'm sure Matthew and Elizabeth will take me in until I finish school." Bernadette said quietly.

Shelagh turned to her but it was Patrick who spoke first. "Our offer still stands. You are welcome to live downstairs, _by yourself_ " he shot a pointed look in Timothy's direction, "on the understanding you finish school and go to university." He grasped Bernadette's hand and squeezed it.

"Are you disappointed you aren't going to have a grandchild?" She asked hoping it wasn't yet another way she had disappointed a man she respected so much.

Patrick laughed. "I cannot tell you how relieved I am." He grinned at Shelagh. "No man wants to be bouncing his baby on one knee and his grandchild on the other!"


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

 **Thanks for the lovely reviews they really inspire me to keep writing this saga. Giving a tissue alert for this chapter. I'd love to hear what you think of it.**

The grief of spring was starting to lift by the start of summer. Matthew had suggested that Bernadette be been enrolled at Eltham Hills, a girls school on the other side of the Thames which meant a bit of travel for her each day but it was completely focussed on quality education for girls. Bernadette finally felt at home in an educational institution and loved going each day.

However, as much as she loved her new school she was very happy when the summer holidays finally began. The holidays certainly didn't have the same youthful, carefree feel the previous summer holidays had, the loss of her parents had forced her to mature and take life a bit more seriously. There was also the fact that Elizabeth was now Mrs Bancroft and while she only lived a ten minute walk away, it wasn't the same as sharing a room at the Turners the way they had the previous year.

And Elizabeth wasn't even the ten minute walk away at the moment. As soon as school had broken up for the holidays Matthew had whisked her off for a belated honeymoon by the seaside for the next ten days.

"Penny for them." Timothy said as he came to sit beside her on the grass of the back garden.

"Not worth it I'm afraid." Bernadette sighed.

Timothy looked over at his girlfriend. He knew there were times when she was still completely overwhelmed by the grief of losing her parents and now Elizabeth was gone as well, Timothy knew she would need some cheering up.

"You know I'm always here if you want to talk."

Bernadette smiled at him, it didn't quite reach her eyes but it was probably the happiest he had seen her since she came to London. She then surprised him by leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. "That's why I love you Timothy Turner, I know you are always here for me but you never push me."

Tim grinned. He always smiled when she told him she loved him. "Hey, I bought you a present."

"Tim you don't have to buy me things." She told him seriously.

"I know, but every hour I had to spend in the sluice at the surgery washing equipment, I was thinking of you and that was the only thing that kept me from going crazy, it seems only right that you should benefit from the fruits of my labour." He teased.

"Well then, if I am the saviour of your sanity you had better show me my present."

Timothy jumped to his feet and went back into the house to retrieve a large box. "Don't get too excited because I can guarantee you are going to have to share it with two little girls." Tim put the heavy box at her feet so she could see the picture on the top of the box.

Bernadette squealed. "Tim! How marvellous! Can we set it up right now?" Bernadette was already opening the box.

"No point in giving it to you if we don't use it." Tim laughed as he sat down to help her. "It will probably take a while to blow up but I found dad's old foot pump and then we have to fill it but hopefully by the time the ice cream van comes by this afternoon we can be sitting in our blow up pool eating iced lollies."

…

"Do you regret that we practically eloped and didn't have a church wedding?" Elizabeth asked as she rested in her husband's arms with the cool sea breeze blowing in through the window and the sound of waves gently breaking over the sand.

"Love, my side of the church was always going to look embarrassingly empty. I would only ever regret it if you did."

"I don't. Not at all. Without mum and dad I could never have the wedding I always dreamed of but I have to say so far my marriage has far surpassed any dreams I ever had." Elizabeth dropped light kisses on her husband's chest. "In fact all my dreams have come true." She said quietly and looked at her husband hoping he would understand her meaning.

Matthew knew she was trying to tell him something but she was looking at him with that sultry, shyness he was completely weak for. Dreams, she was talking about dreams. Marrying her was his dream come true, but she said her dreams had come true. What dreams did his Beth have? Then it hit him.

"You mean…?" He questioned hopefully.

"Yes. Patrick confirmed it just before we left. I am so happy, I can't wait to have a house full of little babies!" She leaned down and kissed her husband.

"Darling, you have just made me the happiest man on earth." Matthew proceeded to spend the next hour showing her exactly how happy he was.

….

The next ten days were the most wonderful of Elizabeth's life. She still felt weighted down by the loss of her parents and the fact that her mother was about to get her dearest wish of a grandchild and was not there to join in Elizabeth and Matthew's happiness, it made her heart ache but she refused to let it overwhelm her. In just over six months she was going to have a tiny bundle of her own to love and care for and she couldn't wait.

It was on the drive home from their ten days by the seaside that Elizabeth began to feel uncomfortable. By the time they reached home she was in considerable pain and unable to keep the moans of distress to herself any longer. As soon as he carried her inside Matthew called Patrick who told him he was on his way and to call an ambulance. Matthew didn't want to say the word miscarriage as if by saying it he would be making it real. If he didn't say the word then that isn't what could be happening to his beautiful wife who had already lost so much this year.

Patrick arrived before the ambulance and proceeded to examine Elizabeth.

"I'm having a miscarriage aren't I?" She asked in a week thready voice.

"I'm fairly certain it is an ectopic pregnancy." Patrick looked at Matthew and Elizabeth. "Instead of growing in the womb the foetus has been growing in your fallopian tube. I think what has happened is that it has grown too large and the fallopian tube has ruptured." Patrick tried to explain calmly, not wanting to frighten the young couple with all the possible complications that were currently going through his head.

Before Matthew or Elizabeth could ask any questions the ambulance arrived and Patrick explained the situation and Elizabeth was whisked away before Matthew even had a chance to ask if he could accompany her.

"I need to go. I need to be with her." Matthew said as he looked around for the keys. How could he have lost them he thought, they had only arrived home half an hour ago. Half an hour and so much had changed.

Patrick reached out and put his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Let me call Shelagh and I'll drive you."

…..

By the time Matthew and Patrick arrived at the London Elizabeth had already been taken into surgery and they could do nothing but sit in the private waiting room for someone to come and tell them something. Matthew began pacing just to give him some outlet for the nervous energy that was building within him which was how Shelagh found when she arrived at the hospital.

Patrick looked up and saw her. He was so grateful she had come, he had a feeling Elizabeth was going to need her support.

"The girls?" He asked as she entered the room and he rose to kiss her.

"Timothy and Bernadette." She answered quietly. "Bernadette wanted to come with me but I thought it best that we wait and find out what is happening."

"We don't know what is happening!" Matthew said immpatiently. "No one has bloody come near us to tell me what they are doing!" He said angrily.

Just then an older man in scrubs entered the room. "Pat." He shook Patrick's hand.

"Greg. This is my wife Shelagh and this is Elizabeth's husband, Matthew." Patrick introduced them to the surgeon.

"Right let's take a seat and I can tell you what's happened."

Matthew nervously sat down desperate to know the fate of his wife and child.

"Mrs Bancroft has come through the surgery and in currently in recovery, you will be able to see her in about an hour when we move her up to the ward." Greg explained initially so he could put their minds at ease that Elizabeth was alive. "Patrick was correct it was an ectopic pregnancy and unfortunately the fallopian tube had ruptured. Mrs Bancroft had significant internal damage to her uterus. I tried everything to try and repair as much as I could but there was just too much damage, unfortunately I had no choice but to perform a hysterectomy."

Shelagh gasped in distress and covered her mouth as tears began to slip from her eyes.

Matthew jumped to his feet. "No! No. She has only just turned 20. No. All she has ever wanted is to be a mother. How the hell am I supposed to go and tell my 20 year old wife that the only thing she has ever asked for in her life she is never going to be able to have! She is only just recovering from losing her parents how can I expect her to cope with this?" Matthew turned his tear filled eyes to Shelagh who stood and took him in her arms as he cried.

…

Elizabeth had remained in hospital for nearly two weeks and for two weeks she had refused any visitors except for Matthew and Matthew had a feeling that if she could have, she would have banned him from coming too. Each day when he saw her she seemed to have withdrawn further into herself and further away from him.

"Beth, I thought we might go for a short walk after dinner, maybe down to the river for an ice cream?" Matthew said tentatively the second night she was home.

"I'm supposed to be resting." Elizabeth said flatly.

"Just a gentle stroll love, we can come back as soon as you've had enough." Matthew coaxed.

"No Matthew. I think I'll just retire early." Elizabeth rose from the lounge and headed towards the bedroom.

"What about dinner? You need to eat love, to get your strength back."

Elizabeth looked at him perplexed as to why she should want her strength back. What did she need strength for now. Everything she had ever hoped for had effectively been ripped from her body. She just wanted to go to sleep and dream about a time when everything had still been possible.

"I'm not hungry. Would you mind getting something for yourself?" She said without emotion and turned away without waiting for an answer.

…

As much as Matthew tried, by the end of the summer holidays Elizabeth was no better than when she first came home from hospital. She refused visitors and refused to leave the house and was barely eating. Matthew was becoming concerned that she was just wasting away before his eyes.

"Matthew we need to talk." Elizabeth said, devoid of any emotion as she walked into the sitting room.

Matthew moved to make room for her next to him on the lounge and took her cold hands in his. He was desperately hoping that if she began to speak of her grief they could begin to work their way out of the abyss that had consumed them for the last month.

Elizabeth looked at his dear face and felt tears begin to well in her eyes. "I would like a divorce please." She said quietly as the tears slipped down her cheeks.

Matthew was stunned. Of all the things he thought she might say he never would have anticipated this one, then he looked at his wife closely. Her hands were still clinging to his, her head was downcast as if she didn't want him to see the truth in her eyes and tears were rolling down her cheeks. She may be saying she wanted a divorce but her body language was telling a completely different story.

"No you don't" he said gently.

Elizabeth was silent until she could manage to get her emotions under control. "You're right I don't but I think we should get one."

Matthew was dumbfounded. "You admit you don't want to divorce me and I certainly don't want one, so I don't understand"

Elizabeth looked up into his loving face and mentally prepared herself for what needed to be said. "Just because we don't want it doesn't mean it's not the right thing to do. Matthew I'm not a whole woman anymore. The parts of me that made me a woman, the parts of me that could give you a child are gone. You deserve more than a wife who is empty inside. You deserve someone whole, who can give you a family."

"Oh sweetheart." Matthew pulled her stiff body into an embrace that she was clearly trying to resist. "I don't look at you and see any less of a woman that you were before. I look at you and see my beautiful wife, I see the woman I married hurting in the most profound way and I feel powerless to help you. I love _you_ Elizabeth, not your ability to have a child."

Elizabeth heard the words he spoke and she knew he meant them now but she also knew he would grow to resent her and her inability to give him a family of his own. Her wonderful husband who had been alone in the world for so many years deserved the chance to build a family of his own and she couldn't do that for him.

"I called a solicitor today and he told me that we cannot divorce until we have been married for three years so I thought I would go back to Scotland. My share from the sale of my parent's house should be enough for me to live on, or I could probably get a job in a shop, I won't ask anything from you. You can move on with your life and pretend I never existed." She explained sadly.

Matthew sat there stunned. "Well you seem to have it all worked out then." He said bitterly. "I apparently have no say in my future." He stood and began to pace and as he paced he became angrier and angrier at the unfairness of what had happened to them.

"I am going for a walk to clear my head. I assume you won't be leaving tonight?" The bitterness had not left his voice.

Elizabeth shook her head, she couldn't bring herself to leave tonight she wanted to savour every last moment with him and commit them all to memory so when she was alone she would be able drag out the memories. Like photographs and remember a time when she was so happy and full of hope. "No, I shan't leave tonight, I still need to see the surgeon again next week before I can travel." She confessed. "If you want I could move to a hotel." She knew she could have stayed with Patrick and Shelagh but she couldn't bring herself to see Angela and Katherine quite yet. She knew eventually she would have to see children and be near children without breaking down but she was still feeling too emotionally raw for it to happen yet.

"No. No stay here. I'll be gone for a while, don't wait up for me." He said coldly as he walked out the door.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Matthew walked aimlessly until he found himself outside the Turner residence. Subconsciously he obviously knew that if anyone could help him it would be the Turners.

Shelagh answered the door when he knocked and took one look at his devastated face and ushered him inside.

"Has something happened to Elizabeth, is she unwell?" Shelagh asked worriedly as they sat down on the lounge with Patrick, who'd put his copy of the Lancet down as Matthew came into the room.

"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. She says she wants a divorce." He admitted brokenly. Patrick and Shelagh exchanged a knowing look. "But I know she doesn't, not really. She says she is doing it for me because she can't have children but I can't make her see that it's her I can't live without. Of course I am devastated too but how do I make her see that without her…" He couldn't find the words to express what he was feeling.

"I think perhaps it is time I insist on visiting Elizabeth." Shelagh said. "Matthew, I am going to take some dinner around to her, why don't you stay here and have dinner with Patrick? He isn't on call tonight and if you are lucky you may even find the chocolate sponge I made earlier hidden in the back of the pantry." Shelagh stood and began to gather her things. She knew exactly what prompted Elizabeth to ask for a divorce because it was exactly the same emotions that prompted her to ask Patrick for one four years earlier.

…

Elizabeth opened the door when she heard the knock, thinking Matthew had left his key at home. She was shocked to see Shelagh standing on her doorstep.

"Oh Shelagh." She said flatly. "I'm really not prepared for visitors, perhaps you could come back another time?"

"No I don't think so." Shelagh said with a kind but determined edge to her voice. "I don't care if you look a mess, I have bought dinner for the two of us and I think after we eat it will be time for us to have a talk."

Elizabeth visibly deflated, Matthew had obviously gone to the Turners and she recognised Shelagh's tone of voice, there would be no convincing her to go home. She moved aside and allowed Shelagh access to the house.

"I haven't felt much like cleaning I'm afraid." Elizabeth said as she sat back down on lounge.

Shelagh looked around her, the sitting room wasn't too bad but the kitchen was a mess. Shelagh didn't bother to sit with Elizabeth but moved into the kitchen, put the casserole in the oven to warm and set about cleaning up the mess. While she worked she waited patiently for Elizabeth to start talking.

She was just drying the last of the dishes and setting the plates out for dinner when she sensed Elizabeth's presence in the doorway.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said quietly. "I've been meaning to get to it …but ….well I just couldn't. I haven't been able to do much at all really."

Shelagh remained quiet and dished out the dinner for the two of them and sat down at the table and began eating hers, hoping Elizabeth would join her.

"Every night when I go to bed I think to myself 'tomorrow I will be better, tomorrow things will start to return to normal' but then when I wake up I realise nothing will ever be better or normal again." Elizabeth confessed.

Shelagh reached out to hold the younger woman's hand. "Things will get better and you will find a new normal." Shelagh gave her hand a squeeze and resumed eating and watched as Elizabeth picked up a fork. At first she just moved the food around her plate but eventually, much to Shelagh's relief, she began to eat small mouthfuls. Shelagh had been shocked when Elizabeth opened the door by how much weight the young woman had lost.

Elizabeth looked down at her plate and seemed surprised it was empty. "Goodness I haven't eaten that much since….." Tears began to pool in her eyes as she thought of the last time she had eaten properly, on her belated honeymoon when everything had been wonderful and her life hadn't fallen apart.

Shelagh stood and placed the dishes in the sink and put the kettle on for tea. "Let's go into the sitting room."

Once they were both seated on the lounge Shelagh began to speak. "One of the biggest reasons I felt I could no longer serve God as a nun was because I had an overwhelming longing for children. Once I was able to admit that to myself I realised that it wasn't _just_ children I wanted, I wanted them with Patrick. I prayed for guidance and to try and understand all unasked for feelings I was having and in the end it came down to Patrick. I finally had to admit to myself I was in love with him and I couldn't see my life without him by my side." Shelagh paused in her story and took a sip of her tea. "When we married I felt like all my dreams were coming true, it was only a matter of time until I conceived and our life would be complete." Shelagh paused again, remembering that dreadful time so early in her marriage. "And then I was told I would never have a child." Shelagh reached out to hold Elizabeth's hand. "I felt like there was an aching hole in my heart that would never be filled. I felt I had failed Patrick, I knew he wanted a child as much as I did and I couldn't give him that."

Elizabeth looked at the woman in front of her as if Shelagh was explaining how she herself felt. "I feel like I have and aching hole too." Elizabeth placed her hand over her stomach. "I feel like my heart has broken and it will never be complete again and I am so empty inside, like the surgery has removed an essential part of me." She said quietly as tears slipped down her cheeks.

Shelagh pulled the young woman into her arms as she sobbed. "Matthew has had no one for so long and I so wanted to give him a family and now I can't."

"Oh my darling girl, don't you see, having a family isn't just about having a baby, you have already given Matthew a family. You have given him as sister in law and you have given him the Turner family and through us you have given him quite a few nuns and midwives. Don't you see, it is love that makes a family, not your ability to bear him a child." Shelagh smiled as she watched Elizabeth start to process her words.

"I told him I thought we should get a divorce." Elizabeth admitted sadly.

"Yes, I know. I know because it's exactly what I did to Patrick."

Elizabeth looked at Shelagh in shock. "Goodness…I can't even imagine you and Patrick not together, I've never seen two people more in love than the two of you."

"I have." Shelagh said quietly. "I look at you and Matthew and I see two people who are meant to be together, I see two people who complement each other perfectly, I see two people who God has bought together. What the two of you are going through is terrible and probably one of the biggest challenges your marriage will ever face but let Matthew in and grieve together. Face this challenge together and together you will find a way to move ahead."

"Will this aching ever go away? Will I ever stop feeling this empty inside?" Elizabeth begged, not knowing how she could move forward if these feelings didn't start to ease.

"I'm reminded of a conversation I had with a very wise nun not long after I was told of my infertility. She told me that God has a plan, it may not always be obvious to us but to trust in Him because He knows what He is doing."

"I'm finding it hard to believe that God would do this to me if He truly loved me."

"I know, but trust in Him, He will make his plan known when the time is right just as he did for me when He sent us Angela." Elizabeth thought about Shelagh's words and the fact that she did get her dearest wish, just not in the way she had originally hoped and that thought gave her hope and that seed of hope began to grow and she felt the dark grief that had been pulling her further and further down each day begin to clear.

"Can I ask you something very personal?" Elizabeth asked hesitantly.

"If it will help bring you back to us, of course you can."

"Did the hole in your heart fill when you got Angela or was it when you found out you were pregnant with Katherine?"

Shelagh smiled. "I am going to tell you something I have never even shared with Patrick. Angela certainly filled my need to be a mother, the first time I held her I knew she was my daughter, of all the other babies in the world who were up for adoption I knew she was the one meant for our family."

Elizabeth smiled as Shelagh spoke of the beautiful little girl they both loved. "I believe Katherine was sent to us for other reasons. While I welcomed her as the blessing she is, I think she was sent for Patrick. He had been so devastated by the recall of Distaval and was feeling so guilt. I could see him becoming more stressed every birth he attended, wondering if there would be deformities and how he would have to break the news to the families. Katherine was the catalyst for sending us to Scotland. In Scotland he was away from the constant reminders of Distaval and with the help of your father he renewed his love of medicine and obstetrics. He also realised the importance of our family and making time to be together. Katherine restored an overworked, workaholic GP back to being a family man."

Elizabeth smiled thinking of the wonderful father Patrick was to Timothy and his two little girls.

"I think Katherine had another reason for coming to us." Shelagh spoke quietly. "She is the reason we have you and Bernadette in our lives and the two of you are so very important to us."

"Oh Shelagh, thank you so much for coming tonight and talking to me. I finally feel like I may have a chance of feeling alive again."

"In that case I think it is time I left and send your husband home so you can begin to find your way back to each other." Shelagh smiled. "I know being around Angela and Katherine will be hard for you but they both love you so much and have missed you dreadfully, do you think you and Matthew would like to come to dinner on Sunday night?"

The thought of seeing the little girls initially made her stomach lurch in panic but it passed quickly as she remembered how much they meant to her. "I'll talk to Matthew," she said meaningfully, "but I think that would be lovely."


	42. Chapter 42

**Something hinky happened when I posted the last chapter so please make sure you have read Chapter 41 (it's full of Shelagh goodness) before reading this one. As always letting me know if you love/hate it makes my day.**

 **Chapter 42**

"Mummy!" Angela yelled, jumped to her feet and ran to the front of the house as soon as she heard the front door opening.

"Mama." Echoed Katherine as she toddled behind her big sister, showing off her newly acquired walking skills.

Elizabeth watched the two little girls greet their mother with affection and she felt the familiar pang of envy but it passed quickly and she began to pack up the drawing materials that were currently scattered across the coffee table.

"You don't have to do that Elizabeth dear." Shelagh said as she walked into the room with Katherine on her hip and Angela holding her hand.

"Don't be silly, you've been at work all day, why don't you sit down with the girls and I'll put the kettle on." Elizabeth said, needing a moment away from the beautiful scene of a mother and her children. She was so much better than she had been five months ago but sometimes the pangs of envy and loss hit her hard and she just needed a moment to count her blessings and remember everything she did have in her life and not dwell on the things she didn't have.

Shelagh looked at Elizabeth and recognised her need to be alone for a moment. "That would be lovely and it will give you a moment's peace from these two wee beasties." Shelagh tickled Angela while she kissed Katherine. "Have they behaved themselves?"

"We've had a lovely day. We made a chocolate cake this morning which required a bath when we finished." Elizabeth laughed. "Angela and I played with some play dough and then when Katie woke up we read The Cat in the Hat and decided to do some drawing."

"Goodness you have all had a busy day!"

"I saw some mince in the refrigerator so there is a Sheppard's pie in the oven for you for dinner."

"Oh Elizabeth, you didn't have to do that! You must take some home for you and Matthew. I can't have you cooking dinner for us and then having to go home and cook again for yourself." Shelagh insisted.

"Truly, I don't mind. You know I like to keep busy." Elizabeth said. "Shelagh?"

Shelagh kissed both of her daughters and left them playing on the floor with their dolls and went into the kitchen to talk to Elizabeth.

"Yes." She answered as she began helping Elizabeth with the tea.

"Well, I just want to thank you."

"Whatever for?" Shelagh said perplexed as to why Elizabeth should be thanking her when she truly believed it should be the other way around.

"When you first asked me to look after the girls when you returned to work I know I was very reluctant and to be honest I only agreed out of a sense of duty for everything you and Patrick have done for Bernadette and I. I assumed being around the girls would be a constant reminder of everything I would never have but it has been quite the opposite…..Matthew and I went to speak to the Adoption Society last month and we had an interview a couple of days ago."

"Oh! My dear girl! That is wonderful. What did they say?" Shelagh was so happy Elizabeth was finding a way forward.

"They were reluctant at first due to my age. They thought the fact that I was only a few years older than some of the girls putting their babies up for adoption would not be in our favour but after speaking with us for a while Mrs Endicott said she was planning to recommend us as adoptive parents."

"That is wonderful news, I'm so happy for you." Shelagh hugged the younger woman as Katherine toddled into the kitchen.

"Huggie!" Elizabeth bent over and picked up the toddler and kissed her all over her face as she laughed.

….

As Elizabeth left the Turners she decided to catch the bus to the Grammar school and surprise Matthew by walking home with him. It was only just after 3.30pm but she felt sure she would be able to convince him to leave his marking and come home with her, after all it was Friday and there was only one week left of term before the Christmas break.

She was smiling to herself as she walked past the back door to the school kitchen on her way to his office. A noise made her look behind her and she saw a small child looking through one of the garbage bins. She approached very quietly so she didn't frighten the little girl.

"Hello." She said softly as she knelt down so she was at the same level as the poor little waif who appeared to be no more than four or five, barely older than Angela . The first thing Elizabeth noticed was the smell, followed by the thin cotton dress and the hessian bags tied to her feet in place of shoes. Elizabeth's heart broke thinking about the poverty this child obviously lived in, she was barely clothed and snow had been lightly falling most of the day. "What are you doing?"

The little girl looked at her with frightened eyes. "Please don't tell." She begged. "Don't tell 'em I is stealin' food." She whispered. "I is hungry and these bins have the best food."

Elizabeth considered what she was saying and knew she would have to be very careful if she was going to be able to help the little girl. "I think if the food is out here then someone has decided it's no longer needed so I don't think that can be considered stealing."

The little girl thought about what Elizabeth said and began to feel at ease and smiled. "You is very pretty."

"Thank you very much. You are very pretty too but I think you must be very cold out here without a coat."

"I's always cold." She said matter of factly.

Elizabeth reached into her bag and pulled out the container Shelagh had given her. "I have some Sheppard's pie in here but there is far too much for just me. Do you think you could share it with me so it doesn't go to waste?"

"I 'spose." She said warily.

"I'll need to heat it up. Maybe we could go back to my house and I could put it in the oven. My house is quite warm and I'd like to be inside before it starts to snow again."

"You live close? I don't wanna have to walk too far in the dark to get home." She said boldly and then whispered. "Sometimes I gets scared outside in the dark."

"Yes I imagine you do. I get scared in the dark by myself too. Perhaps, when we are finished, I could walk you home and then you wouldn't have to be by yourself?" Elizabeth wondered what kind of mother would let a child this young walk around the streets by herself but she had lived in the East End long enough now to know not to push too hard or she would frighten the child off completely and there was something telling her that this little girl needed her help desperately.

"Where do you live?"

"Lisbon Buildings" answered the little scrap. Elizabeth knew enough of the area to know it was one of the worst tenements in the East End and had finally been scheduled for demolition. If the child was living there then it certainly wasn't legally and it was unlikely she had running water or electricity which would certainly explain her odour.

Elizabeth held out her hand for the little girl who looked at it as if deciding whether she wanted to put her trust in Elizabeth, after a moment she tentatively slid her tiny hand into the larger one.

"I think if we are to share a meal together we should probably exchange names. I'm Elizabeth."

"That's a pretty name. It's a good name for you. I's Alexandra but me mum calls me Lexie."

Elizabeth choked up slightly as she heard her mother's name, the name she had planned to call her baby if it had been a little girl. "Alexandra is a beautiful name, it was my mother's name." She told the little girl. "I just felt a snowflake on my nose. Shall we go?" The little girl nodded and all thoughts of distracting her husband from his work left Elizabeth's mind.

…..

Elizabeth watched as the little girl ate like she had never eaten a full meal in her life and then realised it was entirely possible she hadn't. "I think we might still have enough so you can take some Sheppard's pie for you parents if you like."

Lexie responded with a mouth full of food. "I aint got no dad. Me mum had a baby day before yesterday but she went to sleep and she ain't woken up."

Elizabeth looked at the little girl alarmed. "You're mother had a baby?" Elizabeth asked carefully and watched as Lexie nodded. "Was anyone there to help your mother have the baby?"

"Nope just her. She made me stay in the other room but the noise done scared me so I went for a walk and that was when I found them good bins so I came back yesterday and today. I tried to tell mum but she just lay there asleep." Lexie explained.

Elizabeth felt the knot of fear in her stomach grow. "Where is the baby?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"Oh, I done made her a bed in a box so she'd keep quiet while mum slept. Mum don't like it when I make too much noise so I told baby to be quiet so mum don't hit her."

Elizabeth stood up panicked. "Lexie, I need to get some things and make a phone call so finish your food and then we are going to take you home."

Lexie looked so disappointed it almost broke Elizabeth's heart but worry forced her into action. She began opening her kitchen cupboards looking for the bottle Shelagh had left last time she and Katherine had come to visit. She eventually found it and filled it with water from the kettle, thankful she hadn't put it on to boil since she got home.

She ran to the cupboard in the hall and found a cotton blanket as well as a woollen one. Once she had collected everything she needed she phoned Matthew. She was careful with what she said so as not to alarm Lexie but to let him know to meet her there and to bring Patrick and the police.

"Lexie are you ready?" She asked as soon as she hung up from her husband.

"Uh Huh". Lexie stood sadly and Elizabeth was once again concerned by the child's lack of clothing. How could she possibly make this child walk to Lisbon Buildings when she was only wearing a thin cotton dress and no shoes while she was in a coat and warm boots.

Elizabeth looked at the cotton blanket and quickly ran to her room to get pins and pinned the blanket like a sling. "Right Lexie, iIt's snowing and I don't want to get cold so do you think I could carry you home to keep me warm?"

"I dunno. It's a long way. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm sure I'll be fine. See, I am going to put this blanket like this," Elizabeth showed her the sling she had fashioned, "and you can sit on my hip with your arms around my neck and then I can put my coat over both of us and we should both be toasty warm." Elizabeth felt she was wasting precious time but she didn't want to worry the little girl.

"Okay." In less than a minute they were out the door, Lexie securely warm and snuggled into Elizabeth's side. It took nearly ten minutes to get to the condemned building and when they arrived Elizabeth was shocked, she couldn't believe anyone could live in such a place of squalor.

Elizabeth asked Lexie which apartment she lived in and then suggested the little girl wait outside on the front stoop just in case her mother was still sleeping. Elizabeth was terrified of what she might find inside the condemned apartment Lexie had been living in and instinctively she wanted to protect the little girl. Lexie happily agreed to waiting at the bottom of the stairs, she didn't like it when her mum got angry, she got hit when her mum was angry and she'd had such a lovely afternoon with Elizabeth she didn't want to spoil it with a walloping from her mother. Elizabeth wrapped her in the woollen blanket and said she would be right back.

Elizabeth walked up the stairs quickly, with a growing sense of dread about what she would find on the other side of the door. She had desperately wanted to wait for Matthew, Patrick or the police but she suspected Lexie's mother may have died which meant there was a new baby who hadn't been fed for two days - every minute counted. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard crying as she approached the door. She turned the handle and immediately saw a baby in a box on the table. The poor naked, little mite was screaming and had kicked off the threadbare tea towel Lexie has obviously tried to use to keep the baby warm.

"Oh little one!" Elizabeth rushed over and scooped the baby into her arms and cocooned her in the still warm, blanket sling her sister had just vacated. From her handbag she grabbed the bottle of water she had bought with her and put the teat to the baby's mouth. The baby didn't suck but her cries quieted as the water slowly dripped into her parched little mouth.

Elizabeth knew what she had to do next but she was dreading it. She walked over to the door to the only other room in the flat and opened it. She gasped in shock and it was only the fact that she was holding a baby in her arms that stopped her from vomiting. She could tell by the blue tinge of the woman on the bed that there was nothing she could do for her. She turned around and could not get out of the building fast enough.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Elizabeth hurried back down the stairs and joined Lexie on the covered stoop. It was cold and snowing lightly but it was still preferable to being anywhere inside that building. Elizabeth tucked Lexie under her coat and wrapped the woollen blanket around all of them.

Patrick pulled up in front of Lisbon Buildings less than five minutes after Elizabeth exited with the baby. He looked at the stunned face of the young woman and then saw she had a small child and a newborn baby in her arms.

"Elizabeth?" Patrick said quietly.

Elizabeth looked up at him and tears began to well in her eyes.

"Their mother?" He asked gently and noticed an infinitesimal shake of her head.

Patrick leaned down and looked at the baby who was now lightly sucking of the bottle of water. He gently pulled back the blanket and saw the umbilical stump. "There's early signs of infection but I don't think we need to take her to hospital." He gently wrapped her back in the blanket. "And what about you young lady?" He spoke kindly to the little girl barely older than his own daughter.

Lexie cowered, Elizabeth began to feel her shake at her side but knew she wasn't cold as she was still snuggled into her side and wrapped in the warm woollen blanket. Realising the little girl was shaking in fear forced Elizabeth to snap out of her state of shock.

"Lexie this is my very good friend, Dr Turner, he just wants to check that you are alright." The shaking continued and Lexie tried to move even closer to Elizabeth.

"It's alright Lexie, maybe when we get somewhere warmer and we get to know each other better you will let me examine you." Patrick looked up at Elizabeth. "I can see from her hands – cigarette burns. I'll have to let the police know that there are signs of abuse."

Matthew and the police arrived just as Patrick stood to go into the building to see to the mother. Lexie began to shake so much when Matthew drew Elizabeth into his arms that Elizabeth had to step away despite how much she wanted his strength and comfort. Understanding, Matthew took the now sleeping baby in his arms which allowed Elizabeth to lift Lexie into her arms.

What followed was three hours of police interviews and photographs. The only time Lexie had been coaxed out of Elizabeth's arms had been to have the police photos taken and even then she had not been allowed to leave Lexie's sight. Elizabeth had been shocked at the signs of abuse on the small child. Bruises and burns were all over her body, coupled with the filth and nits Elizabeth had already seen made her heart break for the small girl.

It was when the woman from the NSPCC mentioned that a foster home would have to be found for Lexie and the baby was when Lexie's patience came to an end.

"No! No! No! No! I stay with Elizabeth!"

The woman looked at the clock at saw that it was close to midnight. "Your husband is a teacher Mrs Bancroft?"

"Yes. Yes he is the Principal of the local Grammar school"

"Perhaps, if you and your husband would agree, the two children could stay with you until suitable arrangements can be made?"

"Of course. Of course they can. Ah, what exactly constitutes suitable arrangements?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"Given the abuse and living conditions we would be looking for a couple with no other children who would be prepared to take on both the newborn and the little girl. We feel it is in their best interests if siblings can be kept together. I'll be honest with you Mrs Bancroft, it may take us some time. We generally have no problem placing newborns but in cases like this we find there can be psychological problems with older children and …well understandably it can be a lot to ask a couple to take on. "

Elizabeth was quiet and thought about what the woman in front of her was saying. She then remembered a conversation she had with Shelagh many months ago about God making his plan known when the time was right and a sense of certainty washed over her. "I understand however, should a couple be interested in fostering the children with a view to adopting them how would they go about that?"

The older woman from the NSPCC looked at the young woman cuddling the small waif who had finally fallen asleep on her lap. It wasn't often she had a sixth sense but something told her these two belonged together. Of course the usual checks, interviews and home inspections would have to be done but she had a feeling that Mr and Mrs Bancroft would pass with flying colours.

"I will personally bring the applications for you tomorrow if you wish. Given that the children don't even know their last name or have any relative we know of to contact I would very much like to try and have them situated before Christmas."

Elizabeth stroked the child's back as she slept in her arms. "Of course I will have to discuss it with my husband but yes, yes if we could have the forms I would like the girls to know they are safe as soon as possible."

….

Matthew and Elizabeth returned home to find Shelagh and Patrick waiting for them with bedding, clothes, formula and bottles.

"I remember how ill prepared we were when Angela arrived." Shelagh explained. "I've only bought the necessities tonight and tomorrow I'll come over and we can make a list of everything you are going to need."

"We don't know how long they will be staying with us." Elizabeth whispered as she looked desperately at her husband who she had yet to have a chance to speak to about her wishes. She should have known better than to underestimate how well he knew her and how much he had already taken the poor, little girls to his heart.

"I think now that we have all found each other it will be very hard to separate us." Matthew said as he stroked Lexie's back, something she would not have allowed had she been awake. Matthew though about what must have happened to the little girl to make her so distrustful of men and vowed that if it was the last thing he did he would show her that men could be loving and kind.

Elizabeth leaned into him and reached up to kiss him. Just as she did, she felt Lexie's body stiffen and knew the little girl had woken up. "Hello, how about we get you into a bath and get you nice and clean while Matthew makes up the bed in the spare room with some nice clean sheets for you?" Elizabeth said kindly.

…..

Shelagh and Elizabeth spent nearly two hour cleaning Lexie and getting rid of the nits in her hair before she finally snuggled into the warm soft, bed.

"I aint never slept in a bed this warm or soft before." Lexie whispered. "Are me and the baby gunna be able to stay here forever?"

"Would you like to stay here with Matthew and I?" Elizabeth asked, deliberately including Matthew as she knew the little girl clearly had trust issues when it came to men.

"I wanna stay with you….." Lexie said carefully.

"Matthew is my husband and he lives here too." Elizabeth told her.

"I's tired." Lexie said obviously changing the subject.

"Of course you are. You sleep as long as you want to tomorrow." Elizabeth dropped a kiss on the little girls forehead just as Matthew looked through the doorway to check on them.

"Goodnight Lexie." He said gently, hoping to gain even a small amount of the little girls trust. He had no doubt he would have to earn her love and cursed the men who had been in her short life that had done so much damage to her. He wasn't surprised when he didn't receive a response. "Have sweet dreams."

…

Matthew and Elizabeth eventually made it to bed at about 4am after having fed the baby.

"Should we give her a name?" Matthew asked as his wife settled into bed with him.

Elizabeth considered her response. "Do you feel it too? Do you feel like they belong with us? That they are meant to be ours?"

"I felt it the minute I held the baby, love. I know Lexie has a lot of issues when it comes to trusting men and my heart breaks to think of what she has been through that has caused them but when I look at her and I want nothing more than to protect her and keep her safe."

"I'm scared of becoming too attached to them. I'm scared I'm already too attached to them." Elizabeth confessed.

"I spoke to Sergeant Noakes and Mrs Hyde from the NSPCC just before we left the police station. Mrs Hyde is going to contact the Church of England Adoption Society tomorrow, the fact that we have already been approved as adoptive parents means we should be able to speed up the adoption process. Patrick, Sergeant Noakes and Mrs Hyde all plan to write letters of recommendation for us. So I refer you back to my original question – should we give her a name?" Matthew smiled.

"I had always planned to call our daughter Alexandra after my mother but it looks like fate took care of that for me." Elizabeth smiled. "What was your mother's name?"

Matthew thought of his beautiful, kind mother, so like his wife in many ways with her loving heart. "Her name was Fiona."

Elizabeth leaned down and kissed the top of the baby's head. "Hello Fiona Bancroft."

….

While Lexie and Matthew managed a sleep in the following day, Fiona had other plans for Elizabeth. She had woken every two hours to be fed and while Elizabeth knew Matthew would have been more than happy to get up and help she had wanted to spend some time with just her and the baby as she knew Lexie would demand all her attention when she woke and most of the care for the baby would have to be handed over to Matthew.

Matthew woke just before lunch and Lexie not long after him. Elizabeth decided everyone needed a nice hot meal as they had slept through breakfast and she began making bacon and eggs. Unfortunately some of the fat from the bacon splattered and burnt Elizabeth's hand just as she was making Matthews cup of tea and she instinctively dropped the cup, spilling the tea and shattering the cup. Lexie watched in horror at what happened and instinctively jumped in front of Elizabeth to protect her. "Don't hurt her, she didn't mean it. Please don't hurt her." Lexie begged Matthew.

Matthew knew this would be an important and defining moment for the rest of his family's life. He reached over Lexie and gently took his wife's cut hand in his and kissed it. "Come and sit down love, you've been up most of the night it should be me making you lunch." Matthew guided Elizabeth to the table and sat her down, removing her apron and putting it on himself as he got her a damp rag to put on her cut. Once he was happy she was fine he got to work cleaning up the mess on the floor, aware the whole time that Lexie hadn't moved or taken her eyes off him.

Once the floor was clean he set about finishing cooking the meal and serving it. After they had all eaten, Elizabeth heard the baby and rose to go and see to her.

"I'll do it." Matthew said gently.

Elizabeth looked at Lexie. "No I think it best if I do darling."

Lexie and Matthew sat in silence for a while until Matthew rose and began stacking the dishes ready to wash.

"You didn't hit her." Lexie eventually said quietly.

Matthew turned and knelt down in front of the little girl making sure he was at eye level but not too close to scare her. "I would _never_ hit Elizabeth." Matthew told her. "I would _never_ hit anyone."

"But she spilled your tea and broke the cup". Lexie said, genuinely confused and Matthew's heart broke for the little girl.

"It was an accident. Besides, I should have been making it myself."

"But you is a man." Lexie's confusion deepened. "Mum told me you have to do whatever a man wants to make 'im happy otherwise he will hit you an' go away."

"Lexie, I want you to listen to me okay?" Lexie nodded. "It isn't Elizabeth's job to do things to make me happy, she makes me happy just by being with me. The same way you and your sister have made me very happy just by being here. I promise I will never, ever, hit Elizabeth, or you or your sister and I will never let anyone else hit any of you either."

Lexie looked at him warily not sure if she should believe him but Elizabeth obviously loved and trusted him so just maybe he was telling the truth.


	44. Chapter 44

**So this Chapter is this saga's version of a Christmas Special. We head back into Turner territory after this - Elizabeth and Matthew seemed to high-jack the story a bit didn't they?**

 **Chapter 44**

"Does this mean you are my mummy now?" Lexie asked as Elizabeth signed the last of the adoption papers the day before Christmas Eve.

"That's right. And Matthew is your daddy." Elizabeth looked over at her husband who was cradling Fiona gently. They had hope Lexie would see how much he loved Fiona and know he loved her in the same way, and while she wasn't openly hostile to him, she had made no moves to accept him as her father. Most of the time it was like she tried to ignore his existence completely.

"Can I call you mum instead of Elizabeth?" The little girl asked hesitantly.

"Of course you can. If that's what you want." The little girl beamed and nodded.

Mrs Endicott from the adoption society and Mrs Hyde from the NSPCC looked on indulgently. It was always lovely when they could put a family together.

"That's all the paperwork done then. I hope you all have a wonderful first Christmas together as a family." Mrs Hyde said as the two ladies rose and headed for the door.

"Thank you. Thank you both so much for helping to make this all happen so close to Christmas. Matthew and I could not have received a better gift." Elizabeth said as she farewelled the two women.

"Well then I think this house is seriously lacking in Christmas cheer." Matthew said as Elizabeth came back into the room. "The first job the Bancroft family has to do is go in search of the perfect Christmas tree!"

Lexie looked at him. "Like in the shop windows?"

"That's right Lexie my lovely. We need to find a tree and then come home and decorate it and then you and mummy can write a letter to Santa." Matthew told her hoping the joy of Christmas might bring them closer together.

"Santa don't come to me. I'm a bad girl and Santa don't come to bad girls." Lexie said quietly.

Elizabeth and Matthew's hearts broke for the poor child and everything she had missed out on in life.

Elizabeth pulled Lexie onto her lap. "You are not a bad girl. You are the very best girl and Matthew and I love you very much and I am certain Santa is going to come to you this year." Elizabeth told her as she stroked the little girl's hair.

"Can you think of anything you would like for Christmas Lexie?" Matthew asked, wanting to make all his little girls dreams come true.

Lexie thought. She had seen the Christmas displays in shop windows but she had never associated Christmas and gift giving with herself. "All I ever wanted was a warm coat and fur boots and Eliz…..mum already got me those when we went shopping with Mrs Turner and Angela." The shopping trip had been the best day of Lexie's young life. Not only had she had lunch in a café for the first time, she also got a warm coat and boots and had found a best friend in Angela Turner. Lexie had been shy and in awe of the bubbly little girl at first but watching her with her mother and Elizabeth it was clear both women loved her and by the end of the day Lexie had too.

"I would really like to spend the day with Angela again. Could Santa do that do you think?" Lexie asked as if she was asking for the impossible.

Matthew laughed. "Oh Lexie! I don't think you could keep your mother away from the Turners."

…

Lexie and Angela walked home from church hand in hand. Shelagh had decided after the chaos of last year that the children's liturgy mass on Christmas Eve would be the one the family attended together and then she and anyone who wanted to join her would attend midnight mass.

It had warmed her heart that the Bancroft's first outing as a whole family was to attend mass with them and it had been decided both families would return to the Turner's to have dinner together.

Shelagh and Elizabeth were walking a couple of paces behind the little girls trying to be subtle as they eavesdropped on the conversation their daughters were having.

"I asked Santa to bring me a dolls house and a new baby doll that cries real tears. Daddy said I was silly to want one because we already had a baby in the house that cried real tears and I should just play with her. I just love Christmas. Mummy says I should remember that it is all about baby Jesus' birthday but the presents are so very wonderful it's sometimes hard to remember about baby Jesus." Angela rambled. "What did you ask Santa for?"

Lexie was at a loss. Elizabeth had taken her to see Santa and told her she could sit on his lap and tell him what she would like for Christmas and she had so wanted to but she had been paralysed with fear and started shaking so much that Elizabeth had decided she had pushed the little girl too far too fast and had felt guilty for the rest of the day.

"I didn't ask him for anything." Lexie confessed quietly, hoping she didn't lose Angela's friendship because she had been too scared to talk to Santa.

"Oh Lexie you are so _good_! Mummy always tells me I shouldn't ask Santa for so many things. That means you will probably get ever so many nice things. I also asked him for a new party dress and white socks with frills. Timothy says I am far too girly and I should ask for a race track but I don't think it is wrong to want to look pretty. Daddy says I'm beautiful and he should know he's a very clever doctor. Aren't we lucky to have such wonderful daddies. Matthew is my favourite, after my own daddy of course. You are so lucky to have him as your daddy."

Lexie glanced quickly over her shoulder at Matthew and Patrick who were both pushing prams. Elizabeth obviously loved Matthew and now Angela was telling her how much she loved him too. Matthew had only ever been kind to her he had never raised his voice or his fist but he was still a man and the lessons she had learnt about men early in her life were hard ones to forget.

…

Patrick and Matthew happily pushed their baby daughter's home from church.

"Is it wrong of me to be pleased that Fiona started crying when the children's choir got up to sing and I had to take her out?" Matthew asked with a grin on his face.

"No more wrong than me tickling Katherine so she would giggle so loudly that Shelagh would ask me to take her out." Patrick smiled back. "How are things with Lexie?"

Matthew sighed. "I had hoped she may have warmed up to a little bit but most of the time she just completely ignores me. I hate to think of what has happened to that beautiful little girl to make her so scared of men."

"Hopefully whatever memories she has of that time will fade as she gets older. Time and patience and a lot of love is what that little one needs."

Matthew looked into the pram he was pushing, very grateful that at least one of his daughters would know nothing but love.

"Elizabeth tells us you have been asked to sit on the committee for education reform." Patrick said.

"Yes. It's a marvellous opportunity but it would mean having to move out of the headmasters house and I don't know if that kind of upheaval would be too much for Lexie. She has only just settled with us I don't know if it would be fair to make her move house almost straight away."

"I was talking to George Nagal from next door last week. Well that's probably an overstatement." Patrick laughed. "More like I was being lectured by George Nagal last week – apparently the Turner family are far too noisy and rowdy to have to live next to and he has decided he will be selling in the new year. Personally, I think it has a lot more to do with the fact that he is 87 and needs a hip replacement and can't get up and down the stairs anymore." Patrick said. "The house would probably need a bit of work and it would mean living next door to the rowdy Turners."

Matthew knew he would have to talk it over with Elizabeth and Lexie but somehow he thought he would not get any opposition from either of them. "Are you sure you could handle having the Bancroft's as neighbours? Our wives see each other daily as it is and it looks like our daughters are becoming the best of friends imagine how much worse it will be if we are right next door."

….

Elizabeth had been at a loss as to what to give Lexie for Christmas. Their trip to the shops to see Santa had been a disaster and Elizabeth knew that the little girl still didn't truly believe Santa would come to her. In the end Elizabeth had consulted Shelagh about what she was giving Angela and had purchased similar gifts for Lexie hoping she would like them.

It was 5am on Christmas morning when Elizabeth walked into the sitting room to feed Fiona. She relished the quiet time alone with the baby. She loved Lexie but the little girl's dependence on her meant that she sometimes felt she was neglecting Fiona. Shelagh assured her the feelings of guilt were perfectly normal and would probably only increase as the girls got older.

"He came." Lexie whispered in awe as Elizabeth turned on the lamp.

Elizabeth was shocked to see Lexie sitting cross legged in front to the Christmas tree. She wasn't moving, she was just sitting there staring in amazement at the presents underneath the tree.

"He really came." She whispered again still not quite believing that he had come to her.

"Of course he did darling." Elizabeth and the baby sat on the floor with her. "Shall we wake Matthew and open some of these gifts?"

Lexie looked at her in wonder. She was shocked that Santa had come she hadn't quite processed the fact that there were gifts for her under the tree.

"No need to wake me. I had a feeling all my girls were out here and I didn't want to miss out." Matthew said as he dropped a kiss on Elizabeth's head and Fiona's forehead. He desperately wanted to kiss Lexie too but knew she would cower from him and he didn't want to do anything to spoil their first Christmas as a family. "Merry Christmas Lexie." He said instead.

Lexie watched as he kissed Elizabeth and Fiona and a part of her longed to be included, she just couldn't quite bring herself to trust his love yet. "Merry Christmas." She muttered.

Matthew grinned like she had given him the greatest gift. It was the first time she had acknowledged him since the adoption.

"I think there are some gifts under that tree that need opening." Matthew said as he scooped Fiona into his arms.

….

Lexie marvelled at all the gifts she had received. A new dress to wear to Christmas lunch at Nonnatus House, a baby doll, books, puzzles, games and they were all for her. Just when she thought there were no more gifts to open Matthew pulled a small, wrapped box from his pocket.

"This one is just from me." He handed the box to Lexie and saw the perplexed look on his wife's face.

Lexie unwrapped the package and opened the box. Inside was a silver heart pendant on a chain and engraved with her name. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Turn it over." Matthew told her quietly. Lexie reverently turned the little heart over. On the other side "Love your dad" was engraved. "I want you to wear it and know that no matter what I am honoured to be your dad and I will always love you."

Lexie was silent for the longest time. She thought about all the times Matthew had been kind to her and the way he was so gentle with Fiona. She thought about how much Elizabeth loved him and she thought about Angela telling her how lucky she was to have him for a daddy. Lexie looked at the beautiful necklace again and thought about how he had picked it especially for her.

"Will you put it on me please?" She whispered.

"Of course." Matthew very gently removed the necklace and careful not to actually touch her he did the clasp up at Lexie's neck.

Lexie fingered the necklace once it was on her and looked at Matthew and realised she saw a man who loved her and would never hurt her. "Thank you daddy, it's beautiful." She leaned forward and kissed Matthew on the cheek. Matthew felt tears well in his eyes. He knew he had just received the greatest Christmas gift ever.


	45. Chapter 45

**A bit of a time hop but we are heading firmly back into Turner territory. As always a review to let me know what you think always makes me smile (I'm assuming if you are this far into the story you actually like it because there is no way I would read 45 chapters of a story I hated g)**

 **Chapter 45**

"'dette we need to stop." Timothy said as his girlfriend finished removing his shirt.

"Don't want to." Was the reply that came as she kissed her way down his stomach.

"We have to."

"No we don't"

Timothy groaned as she moved and resumed her assault on his mouth just as his hands began to lift the hem of her dress up her thighs.

"We're home." The cheery Scottish lilt came from upstairs and worked as if throwing a bucket of cold water on the two amorous nineteen year olds.

"Oh god." Tim said

"Indeed". Bernadette responded ruefully as she straightened her clothes and watched as Timothy put his shirt back on.

"This is getting harder and harder." Timothy said in reference to how restrained they were having to be. Bernadette giggled at the pun. "Oh grow up. I'm being serious we should just get married and be done with it." Timothy's frustration coming out in his words.

Bernadette just stared at him. "I have already had one dreadful proposal from you Timothy Turner." Bernadette said referring to the time they had lied about her being pregnant in order for her not to have to go to Australia with her aunt. "I think saying we should get married just so we can sleep together is even less romantic than the first time!" Bernadette yelled as she stormed up the stairs and out the front door without even saying hello to Patrick and Shelagh as she went next door to talk to her sister.

"Well I guess that answers the question of whether they are sleeping together." Patrick grinned ruefully at his wife.

"Patrick!"

"Oh don't tell me you haven't wondered." Patrick kissed her neck as he spoke eliciting a moan that he knew meant he was out of trouble.

"Must you two! You've been married for eight years, I thought by now you would be over this fixation with each other." Timothy grumbled as he came up the stairs.

Patrick smirked. "I'll never be tired of your mother." He decided to torment his son a bit more. "You'll understand when you get married son."

"Yes. Well, that isn't likely to happen is it. I'm apparently not romantic. I didn't even know I had to be romantic. I thought we had an understanding. "dette's never been into all that girly stuff, how am I supposed to know she wanted that!"

"I think your mother is probably the better person to advise you on this Tim." Patrick said glad he wouldn't have to give his son a man to man talk on how to be romantic.

"I don't think so dear, our entire courtship was conducted in silence while I was a nun. I think I have less of an idea about what young ladies require in terms of romance than you do." Shelagh smiled at her husband.

"That is true, I managed to romance you right out of your habit didn't I?" Patrick kissed his wife again.

"Honestly! You are both hopeless!"

Patrick looked closely at his son. "I may have something to help you out Tim." With a final peck on his wife's cheek he lead his son into his study.

Patrick opened the top drawer of his desk and felt around the back until he grasped what he was looking for. He pulled out the blue leather box and felt a wave of nostalgia wash over him. His memories of Marianne were bittersweet. She gave him Timothy, for which he would always love her but there were times he felt guilty about the love he had for his first wife, and he had loved her deeply, it was just so very different to the all-consuming love he had for his second wife.

"I kept this for you. It's probably a bit old fashioned now but I think your mum would be happy if you had it re-set." Patrick handed over the box. Timothy opened it and looked inside.

"Goodness dad! It's lovely. Did you chose this yourself?" Timothy asked in shock, although when he thought about it he had picked mum's ring by himself and it was quite lovely.

"Yes Tim. Your mother happens to think I have rather good taste in jewellery." Patrick told him smugly. "Anyway, while I think you and Bernadette are still very young and marriage is a very serious commitment, emotionally as well as physically." Timothy went to interrupt, not liking where this line of conversation was headed. "No. Let me finish." Patrick said. "You and Bernadette are young but you have always been mature beyond your years and you have shown your mother and I that you are committed to each other so if you think now is the time then you won't get any opposition from us."

Timothy looked down at the ring. "Thanks dad. For the ring and your approval. Given how badly I just mucked things up though I may not be needing it."

Patrick smiled at his son and clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry too much Tim. When a woman truly loves you her capacity for forgiveness when you muck things up is quite extraordinary."

…..

"So anyway that is how he thought it was appropriate to propose!" Bernadette lamented to her sister as she sat on the floor doing her three year old nieces hair in braids while her Elizabeth attempted to pin the hem of a dress on eight year old Lexie who would much rather have been outside playing with Angela.

"Did Timothy propose? Can Angela and I be flower girls please, please, please?" Lexie begged her aunt.

"I've told you, you need to watch what you say." Elizabeth chastised her sister. "No Lexie, I think that is the point Auntie 'dette is making. Timothy didn't propose".

The little girl's shoulders slumped. Ever since they were old enough to understand what a wedding was Lexie and Angela had been dreaming of being flower girls. Sometimes the daydreams included Katherine and Fiona but most of the time it featured the two best friends in matching pale pink dresses that were even more beautiful than the brides.

"I take it this non-proposal came during…." Elizabeth looked pointedly at her daughters. "A…..moment."

"Yes, it was during a….. moment." Bernadette laughed.

"Well we both know that…during a moment….we don't … especially men don't …. always think with their heads."

Bernadette looked at her prim sister. "Are you trying to tell me Elizabeth Bancroft that my sister, who was planning to become a nun, had…moments…..before she was married?" She said in shock.

Elizabeth shook her head in mock disgust. "Of course we did – we are human! Anyway I remember how hard it was to stop sometimes and, well, there were times I would have done or said just about anything…..just don't be too hard on poor Timothy, you know how much he loves you."

Bernadette sighed. She did know how much Tim loved her, he showed her in little ways all the time. "You're right. Of course you're right. Let's just hope I haven't scared him off doing it again for too long, otherwise I might have to promote Lexie and Angela from flower girls to maids of honour."

…

Tim and Bernadette were walking hand in hand across the university campus. "Well that's us done for another year." Tim grinned. "Two years down."

"And three years to go."

"Then at least another two based in a hospital."

"At least we are doing it together. I know when it has all gotten a bit much for me that having you there encouraging me is the only thing that has kept me going." Timothy confessed.

"Oh Tim I feel the same way. Especially last Christmas when I got so sick and missed so many lectures. You being there and helping me catch up was the only thing that stopped me from failing."

"I … I think of you as my other half. It hasn't always been easy between us and I know the first two times I did this were really rubbish, but third time lucky." Bernadette noticed they had walked over to a secluded pond on campus. A place the two of them often came to eat lunch and just spend quiet time together. "Bernadette Donald, I love you. You are always there for me, you make me laugh, you exasperate me." Tim smiled at the indignation on her face. "You love my family as if they were your own. From the moment I met you in Scotland five years ago I thought you were brilliant and since falling in love with you that opinion hasn't changed. Would you do me the honour of marrying me?"

Tim held out the box to her. He had decided he really liked the setting and had left the ring in its original form.

Bernadette gasped as she saw the ring. "It was my mum's. My first mum's. If you don't like it we could have it re-set. Maybe I should have got you something new. I'm sorry. Forget it. We can go and choose something together."

"Timothy!" Bernadette reached up and kissed him. "Shut up!" She continued the kiss.

"So?" Tim asked tentatively.

"I love the ring Tim. I love the setting and I love the sentiment. But most of all I love you so hurry up and put this ring on my finger so I can start referring to you as my fiancé."

Half an hour later they were still sitting by the pond, Bernadette nestled between Timothy's legs, holding out her hand to admire her ring.

"So, I'm reminded of a letter you once sent me telling me that when you decided to get married you just wanted to head down to a registry office and just do it….am I to assume with all this girliness of late that is no longer the case?"

Bernadette was thoughtful. "I still have most of my share of the sale of my parent's house, we could use some of that to perhaps have a quiet wedding?" Bernadette asked. "The bride's family usually pays for the wedding, and I couldn't ask Matthew and Elizabeth so if we keep it really small I think I would like to have something a bit more than a registry office. Besides we have exercised so much restraint I think it only fair I get to wear the white dress I deserve!"

…

"Oh there you two are! We were beginning to think you had gotten lost on the way home!" Shelagh said as the couple walked in the front door.

"Tim! Bernadette! It's holidays! Daddy has the most wonderful surprise – we are all going to the seaside for two weeks!" Angela told them excitedly. "And Lexie and Fee and Elizabeth and Matthew are coming too! Isn't it marvellous!"

Patrick scooped the almost eight year old into his arms. "Remind me never to tell you a big secret."

"I can keep secrets daddy. I never once told mummy about that time when she was at work and you let us have cake for dinner and we sat up watching television until really late and then we all slept in your bed." Angela declared until she realised what she had done. "Ooops."

"Ooops indeed." Shelagh said arching her eyebrow at her husband.

Sensing her beloved father might be about to get into trouble from her mummy Angela looked back at Timothy and Bernadette. "You are going to come to the seaside aren't you? You have to. The whole family has to be there. Mummy has even convinced Sis Julie to come for a few days."

"I'm sure we will be able to come Ange." Timothy said. "Actually it will probably be a good chance to get a bit of planning done." Tim looked at Bernadette and grinned.

"Planning for what dear?" Shelagh asked as she put the food on the table.

Tim looked at Bernadette. "We didn't talk about when." He said.

"I don't want to wait too long. End of summer?"

"Doesn't give us long."

"Small, remember?"

"What _are_ you two talking about?" Patrick asked in exasperation.

"A couple of weeks by the seaside seems like a good time to plan a wedding." Bernadette grinned at her future in-laws.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

"This is lovely my dear." Sister Julienne said as she sat, overlooking the water, on the deck of the large house the Turner and Bancroft families had rented for two weeks.

Shelagh took her eyes off her family who were playing in the water and looked at the aging nun. "Are you well sister?" She asked worriedly.

"I never could hide much from you could I my dear?" The nun clasped Shelagh's hand in hers and Shelagh noticed for the first time how aged they looked. "It has been decided that Nonnatus house will close in the new year and all the district nursing services for the east end will be moved to a more central location. As you know, midwifery services have dwindled to virtually non-existent and the Mother House and Board of Health can no longer see a need for us."

"No! Surely not! I'll talk to Patrick, I'm sure there is something that can be done."

Sister Julienne held tighter to the younger woman's hand. "My dear child it's time. Life in the east End has changed and so have the needs of it's occupants. The hardest part in all of this will be leaving you and your family. I now know why we are told not to form attachments. Leaving you to return to the mother house will be…very difficult."

Shelagh felt the tears slip from her eyes. Of course Sister Julienne would have to return to the Mother House in Chichester. It was where all the older nuns went for their retirement. She just could not fathom a life where she and her daughters would not take tea with Sister Julienne every Wednesday afternoon, a life where the closest thing she had to a mother would not be a mere ten minutes walk away.

"I don't know what I will do without you." Shelagh confessed quietly.

"You will continue to be a wonderful wife and mother, and now mother in law. Watching you blossom in those roles has truly been one of the greatest blessings of my life. Losing you as my sister was something I thought my heart may not recover from. I questioned God as to why he would take you from me. I should have known better shouldn't I?" The sister laughed. "This is the life you were meant for and you have bought so much love and happiness to so many." Sister Julienne took a deep breathe. "Now, we shall have no more talk of my leaving. This is to be a wonderful family holiday and I am very much hoping it will become an annual event so that every year in my retirement I might spend time with my family."

…

"I was thinking of asking your dad to give me away." Bernadette said as she snuggled into her fiance's side as they lay on the lounger watching the sun set over the water from the deck of the holiday house.

"Oh. Oh. Okay then." Timothy responded.

Bernadette sat up and looked at him. Clearly he didn't think it was a good idea. "You don't think I should." She sounded a bit sad at the thought. "Of course. Yeah it's a bit weird. It's fine. I suppose I don't need anyone to give me away. I'm a modern woman. Of course I don't need anyone to walk me down the aisle." She said trying to convince herself as much as Tim.

"'dette, it's not that. It's just I was going to ask dad to be my best man." Timothy kissed her nose. "Which I suppose is a bit weird too."

"I thought you were having Matthew." Bernadette said, certain they had already had this discussion.

"I was, until I realised that as your brother in law he was probably expecting to walk you down the aisle."

"Hmmmm I suppose. I did think about it. It's just I've loved and admired your dad since I met him and since my own father can't do it….." Bernadette felt the familiar tears well in her eyes from thinking about her parents. "He's loved me and treated me like a daughter since I moved to London."

Timothy held her closer. "Dad will walk you down the aisle and Matthew will be my best man." Timothy said decisively.

"And I will have more flower girls than I know what to do with!" Bernadette laughed thinking of how excited the four little girls were when she had asked them to be flower girls.

Tim laughed too. "I know but we couldn't leave any of them out."

"The way Angela and Lexie are planning their dresses they are determined to make this wedding all about them." She giggled.

"Never! I say we dress them in the most hideous shade of green we can find and then stick disgusting hats on their heads and make them carry bunches of weeds!" Timothy said catching a glimpse of the two little girls out of the corner of his eye. Seeing movement and guessing at the cause of it given Timothy's comment, Bernadette played along.

"You're right, the wedding is all about me. I can't have them looking lovelier than me. I was thinking mustard coloured dresses, or better yet maybe pants would be more practical, after all they are always getting into mischief. I agree with bunches of weeds though – it will make my pale pink roses look so much more beautiful."

"I like the idea of pants. I knew there was a reason I loved you."

"No!" The little girls cried in unison as they came out of their hiding spot.

"Please don't make us wear mustard coloured pants." Lexie cried.

"Or carry bunches of weeds." Angela joined in.

"We promise not to be more beautiful than you Auntie 'dette!"

"Please, please, please let us have pretty dresses to wear." Angela begged.

"Hmmmmm I guess pale pink dresses would match my bouquet better." Bernadette said to Timothy.

"And I think their mothers would probably like to see them dressed like proper little girls instead of ragamuffins for a change."

Lexie and Angela beamed and launched themselves on top of Tim and Bernadette who began to tickle them. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

….

"You look beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off Shelagh when she walked down the aisle to me in that dress." Patrick said to the beautiful bride on his arm.

"I can't believe she offered it to me." Bernadette looked down at the elegant and timeless dress she was wearing.

"She was so honoured that you wanted to wear it. This dress has quite a story behind it. Did she tell you?"

"About how she had planned for everything to be so simple that she hadn't intended to wear a white dress originally and how she wanted to keep your wedding as small as possible?"

"She knew you and Tim wanted to keep it small but she wanted to make sure you felt like a bride." Patrick explained. "Your father would be so proud of you." Patrick whispered as they stood waiting for the music to start and the doors open. "He knew, we both did. From the time you and Timothy first met we could see it. We worried about how young you were but we both hoped your youth wouldn't let you disregard how special what you had together was. Shelagh and I have loved you like a daughter since you came into our lives and today finally makes it official."

"Oh Patrick – you weren't supposed to make me cry." Bernadette smiled radiantly trying to stop the tears from slipping from her eyes. Before she could say anything that would cause the tears to flow more freely Bernadette felt a tug on her dress.

"'dette?" Katie whispered. "I'm scared. Can I hold your hand?" The little girl pleaded. Patrick was about to tell his daughter that she could hold Angela's hand when Bernadette knelt down so she was at eye level with the little girl she adored and who was about to become her sister.

"I'm a bit scared too. Your daddy was going to hold my hand but I think if we are both scared it might be a good idea if you held my other hand." She clasped the little girls hand as she stood up and heard the first strains of Pachelbel's Canon. She looked at Patrick "Can't have it being too traditional, can I?"

…..

"Hello wife." Timothy said as he took his bride in his arms for their first dance together.

"Hello husband." Bernadette responded giggling.

"Are you having a good wedding?" Timothy whispered into her ear.

"I am. I'm enjoying it so much in fact I may want to do this every year." She teased.

"Well as long as you do it with me every year that can probably be arranged." Timothy ran his hand gently up and down her spine causing her to press her body closer to his is. "Is it going to take me until our first anniversary to get the tiny buttons undone?" He groaned thinking about spending his wedding night undoing buttons.

Bernadette laughed. "Don't worry Tim, I have a going away dress with a very easily accessed zip down the back. Your mother and Elizabeth will be the ones dealing with the buttons."

"Thank heavens!"

Patrick danced up to them. "Can I cut in and swap and old daughter for a new daughter?" He asked as he took Bernadette in his arms and Timothy took a giggling Angela in his.

"I'm very glad you and 'dette got married Tim." Angela eventually said very seriously.

"And is that because you and Lexie got to wear matching pretty pink dresses?" Tim laughed.

"Well yes there is that. But mostly it's because we are all really and truly a family now."

"What do you mean Ange?"

"Well, you're my brother and Bernadette is Lexie's auntie. I haven't quite worked out what it all means but I know we are all family now."

"Oh Ange, Bernadette and I didn't have to get married for us to be a family. We all love each other that's what makes us a family." Timothy told her seriously.

….

"Angela wanted to sleep in her dress." Shelagh told her husband as she slipped into bed in the early hours of the morning.

"I thought she might." Patrick laughed. "She was rather taken with herself in it."

"She was terribly vain wasn't she? I'm sure Lexie wasn't anywhere near as conceited." Shelagh worried.

"Don't bet on it love. Matthew and I overheard a very funny conversation between the two of them. They were trying to decide who was prettier and verdict was they were both easily the most beautiful at the wedding because they had pretty new dresses and poor Bernadette had to wear your old one. They both agreed not to tell Bernadette how much prettier they were though, because she was the bride after all and it wouldn't do to make her cry on her wedding day."

"Oh they didn't!" Shelagh tried very hard not to laugh but failed miserably.

"Oh believe me they did. Matthew and I had to make sure they didn't hear us laughing and stop talking. We agreed the wedding was marvellous but watching those two in action for the night provided us with endless entertainment."

"I have a feeling the older they get the more of a handful they are going to become."

"Hmmmmmm?" Patrick began nuzzling her neck leaving her in no doubt of what was on his mind.

"I thought you'd be tired dear." She giggled.

"Seeing that dress again bought back memories of our wedding night." Patrick murmured as his lips kissed along her collarbone just as he had eight years ago.

"A rather wonderful night if I remember correctly." She sighed

"Was it? Was it wonderful for you? All I remember is being so incredibly nervous."

Shelagh pushed him off her slightly. "You were nervous? You never told me."

"Of course I was nervous. You had been a nun, besides I assumed you were nervous and I thought that would be enough for you to deal with."

"I'm glad we have improved our communication since then dear. I wasn't nervous, I was excited. I was excited that I was finally your wife and could show you how much I loved you."

"I wish I'd known." He leaned down and kissed her.

"I was also excited about the fact that we possibly could have been conceiving a child that night." She confessed wistfully.

"Darling, are you disappointed you never got pregnant again after Katherine?"

Shelagh thought about the question and how best to phrase her response. It was not something she had ever dwelled on, she had firmly put it in the Lords hands as to whether she would ever have another child. "Yes. Yes I would like to have another baby with you." She told him as she looked into his eyes. "Would you like another child?"

"Shelagh I never expected to have a second chance as a husband and father, you and our three children are everything to me. I love Timothy but I know now how much of his childhood I missed, I can honestly say I am thoroughly enjoying the girls childhoods and if we'd had another one I would have enjoyed that too."

"That's not what I asked dearest, I asked if you wanted another baby?"

"Shelagh?" Patrick looked into his wife's eyes, sparkling with excitement and he willed himself not to get his hopes up.

"Our son got married today." Shelagh pointed out.

"Shelagh?"

"I'm forty."

"Shelagh?"

"You're fifty eight."

"Yes, thank you for reminding me of my geriatric status. Are you going to answer my question?"

"I don't recall you asking a question dear." Shelagh smiled at him.

"Are you pregnant?" He asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"Yes."


	47. Chapter 47

**Wow thanks for all the lovely reviews from the last chapter - every one of them made me smile.**

 **It used to be the custom that when a girl got married she called her husband's parents mum and dad (my mother in law tried it but it really wasn't for me) but Bernadette adores Shelagh and Patrick and it was the 60's so I have gone with the fact that she now calls them Mum and Dad.**

 **Chapter 47**

Patrick watched as his wife looked through the morning mail at the surgery. At seven months pregnant she looked absolutely radiant. This pregnancy had progressed with far fewer complications than Katherine's. In fact, aside from slightly high blood pressure Shelagh had breezed through the pregnancy far easier than most women half her age.

"Goodness!" Shelagh said dragging him out of his day dreams of his wife.

"What is it love? Is it the baby?"

Shelagh looked up at the concern in her husband's eyes and gently placed her hand on his forearm.

"Sorry dear. No, the baby is happily doing her gymnastics. I received a letter from the university. They are asking if I would be interested in being a guest speaker next month. They want me to talk about the midwifery services we provide at the maternity home". Shelagh told him beaming.

Patrick took the letter she offered him. "You mean _he_ is practicing his football skills." Patrick said, continuing their ongoing argument over the sex of their child, while he read the letter. "It's about time your contribution to midwifery was recognised, you have been a pioneer in terms of your holistic approach to giving birth. I'm proud of you darling, it is no less than you deserve." He grinned proudly as he leaned down and kissed her. "You do realise though, that you will be lecturing Timothy and Bernadette."

"Possibly I should refrain from using too many real life experiences?" Shelagh smiled.

"Possibly. But I don't think there is any need to tell them that." Patrick laughed thinking of the fun he could have tormenting his son in the lead up to the lecture. Patrick glanced at the letter again. "It's very close to your due date." He said worriedly.

"Patrick. I will be at the university, not in the middle of nowhere. Might I also remind you that I will be speaking to a room full of trainee doctors, I won't go into labour from the sheer fear that they might all want to try and help." She laughed.

….

Shelagh looked at the decidedly unappetising food on the table that night. When she had announced her pregnancy to Timothy and Bernadette on their return from their honeymoon the younger couple had told her they would take over preparing the evening meals on the days she worked. Normally the meals were simple but appetising but tonight's was a rather sloppy looking, lumpy plate of green mush.

"I'm sorry 'dette. I got caught with Professor Millard. I'll get on to dinner right now." Timothy called as he walked into the house. The sight before him made him stop. And laugh. Patrick walked in the door before Timothy had a chance to regain his composure. Patrick looked at the table where his wife and two daughters were trying, unsuccessfully, to look enthusiastic about the meal in front of them. Bernadette just looked resigned to the fact that the meal was inedible and Timothy was still laughing.

"I think perhaps tonight might be a good night for a Turner special Tim." Patrick smiled remembering a time before Shelagh and before his house was full of women, a time he was so glad had passed. "Come on girls, daddy will show you how he and Tim used to eat before mummy came along and saved us." Patrick kissed his the top of his wife's head. "Anything in particular you want from the chippy love?"

Shelagh looked at her husband gratefully. "I'm sure whatever you bring home will be fine."

"I'm so sorry. Tim was running late and I thought I could handle dinner by myself, I'm a smart woman, I'm studying to be a doctor for heaven's sake! I should be able to manage to make a simple meal!" Bernadette lamented.

Timothy walked over and took his wife in his arms. "Sweetheart your talents lie in other areas, but I think for the sake of the whole family that you leave the cooking to mum and I."

"I will not be defeated by this! How on earth could we ever contemplate having children of our own if their mother can't even cook a meal! Mum, please for the sake of your future grandchildren's lives please teach me just one foolproof dish so they won't starve to death!"

"Bernadette, our non-existent children will not starve to death." Tim tried to console her.

"If you can learn to cook so can I!" Bernadette declared. "Please mum? One dish?"

Shelagh smiled at her daughter in law. Bernadette was gifted in many ways but domestic tasks did seem a bit beyond her. "Of course I will. Even you should be able to cook a casserole in the Crockpot. It just a matter of chopping the meat and vegetable and throwing them in. In fact, I think even Patrick should be able to manage it – perhaps I'll teach you both."

Patrick looked horrified. "I think I'll stick to fried bread and bacon sandwiches as my culinary contributions to the family." He said as he watched his wife shake her head in mock disgust. "Come on then girls, mum can tell Tim and Bernadette her exciting news while we go and get dinner."

….

Shelagh Turner sat on a chair in the front of the lecture hall and waited to be introduced. Her eyes scanned the full hall looking for two familiar faces and smiled when she found them.

"I'd like to introduce Mrs Shelagh Turner. Mrs Turner runs the Kenilworth Row Maternity Home in Poplar and has over 18 years experience working as a midwife in the East End. Her innovative ideas in regards to childbirth are changing the way we look at birth and the role of the midwife." The lecturer said by way of an introduction.

Shelagh got to her feet and thanked him as she took the microphone from him.

"I hope you don't mind if I walk while I speak to you. As you can see I believe in thoroughly testing any new ideas we plan to implement in the maternity home and I find moving around more comfortable than standing in one place." She gently rubbed her rounded stomach. This elicited exactly the right amount of laughter she had hoped and she launched into her talk on how midwifery had changed in the last two decades and where she saw it heading in the next decade.

She talked of the almost complete disappearance of the home births and the advantages and disadvantages of that. She talked of the use of ultrasound in diagnosis and how its use was becoming common in most hospitals now. She even mentioned the fact that it was the father of one of the students in this very lecture hall who had invented the machine.

She then moved on to talk about the different roles of a midwife and doctor during childbirth and the shift away from having a woman's mother present to having her husband. Finally she talked of ways in which woman could labour and give birth.

Two hours later she finished with the words. "Medicine is an ever changing process and you will find that once you leave university and start working, whether it be in a hospital or a private practice, you will always be learning and that is one of the joys I find in midwifery, the fundamentals will always remain the same however the way in which we approach them is always changing and evolving. However, the greatest joy in midwifery always has been, and always will be, the miracle of birth. A group of cells begin to divide and forty weeks later there is a whole new human being in the world with endless possibilities."

Shelagh stood there exhausted as she finished speaking. She had thought she might get a smattering of applause but she was greeted with silence as she took a glass of water off the lectern. As she took a sip every person in the lecture hall stood and gave her thunderous applause. Shelagh blushed profusely and found the two people in the hall who were clapping the loudest and smiled shyly at them.

The Professor thanked her and as the lecture time came to an end Shelagh found herself surrounded by students wanting to speak with her. Only three people remained in their seats. Timothy and Bernadette quietly waited so they could escort their mother home and discuss the resounding success of the talk and at the back of the lecture hall, sitting by the door he had snuck in at the beginning of the speech, was the newly appointed head of Nursing studies who was trying to decide exactly how to approach Shelagh Turner because he was certain he wanted her on his lecturing staff.

…..

After fifteen minutes of being surrounded by students Timothy noticed his mother starting to rub her back. He pointed it out to Bernadette who watched her mother in law closely and saw the frown lines appear between her eyebrows.

"Time to get mum out of here I think Tim."

"I agree."

They stood and moved through the throng of people. Bernadette moved next to Shelagh and wrapped an arm around her waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You were brilliant mum." As she spoke she felt Shelagh lean against her for support and Bernadette knew they needed to get her sitting down as soon as possible.

Tim had obviously seen what had happened. "I know you all want to speak to mum about midwifery, but if we don't let her sit down we may all end up getting some first hand experience far sooner than we expect."

One of the students bought a chair over for Shelagh to sit on and the crowd slowly started to disperse. "Are you alright mum?" Timothy asked with a concerned expression that was almost a mirror of his fathers.

Shelagh reached out for Timothy's hand and squeezed it. "Thank you dear. I didn't realise I had been speaking for so long, all of a sudden I felt quite light headed and these Braxton Hicks contractions started to become quite bothersome towards the end."

"Are you sure they're Braxton Hicks. Have you been timing them?" Bernadette asked.

"Quite sure dear. I'll know when it's the real thing."

"With all due respect mum, you had no idea with Katie so I think we should get you home and let dad mollycoddle you until my baby brother is born." Tim smiled.

"You and your father are just hoping for a boy to even up the numbers a wee bit." Shelagh laughed.

…..

"Mum was fantastic." Bernadette gushed over dinner with Trixie and John Burton that night. "By far the best guest speaker we have ever had. I wouldn't be at all surprised if they ask her back again."

"Well I certainly won't be doing anything for a while. I have a feeling the great boy/girl debate of 1969 will probably be resolved later tonight." Shelagh announced.

Patrick looked over at her serene face. His initial reaction was to panic and get her straight to the maternity home but he took a deep breath and remembered that his wife knew exactly what she was doing and he allowed her to take the lead.

"Just let me know when you think it's time to head to the Maternity Home love." He said calmly. "Tim, Bernadette, you'll be right to look after the girls?" Timothy and Bernadette sat there stunned at the calm way Patrick was talking and could do nothing except nod mutely. "I'll ring Elizabeth after dinner and let her know that you will drop the girls in to her before heading off to university in the morning."

"I must say Patrick you are handling this far better than I did when Trixie went in to labour all three times!" John said in awe of his friend and mentor.

Patrick looked at the amazed faces around the table. "Shelagh spent the afternoon teaching new doctors to trust midwives and their knowledge of childbirth. I'd be a pretty poor role model if I didn't demonstrate my belief in that in my own home." Patrick reached for his wife's hand and squeezed it.

Shelagh smiled at her husband and fell just a little bit more in love with him because she knew full well his initial reaction would have been to rush her to the maternity home but once again he showed his deep respect for her as his wife and as a midwife. She squeezed his hand back.


	48. Chapter 48

**Thanks for all the kind words. This chapter brings this arc to a close so there may be a bit of a break because I only have a couple more chapters written. The good news is I have it planned right through to the end and I hope to have it all wrapped up by Christmas. I hope you like this one - please leave me a note if you do they really inspire me to keep writing.**

 **Chapter 48**

It was nearly midnight when Shelagh decided it was time to move to the maternity home. Thankfully the birthing room she had designed was free and she and Patrick made themselves at home on the double bed as Shelagh lay on her side and allowed Patrick to massage her lower back during each contraction.

After an hour an already exhausted Shelagh decided that a shower would help her relax. Just as they had with Katherine's birth Patrick joined her and supported and massaged her for the next 45 minutes.

"Help me back to the bed." Shelagh gasped as her last contraction ended. "And then get Patsy. Things are moving quickly."

Patrick helped her into the room and tied the gown around her before leaving quickly to summon Patsy. He was very grateful to be solely in the role of father tonight. Although memories of the complications of Katherine's birth kept him on alert as a doctor.

As he and Patsy entered the room they saw Shelagh leaning into a bean bag on the bed. "Crowning!" She gasped.

Patsy swiftly moved into action and Patrick moved the head of the bed and held both of Shelagh's hands in his. As she bore down with the next contraction she grabbed Patrick's hand and squeezed. Three contractions later and, as Patsy said, an obscene lack of effort, baby Turner arrived safely into the world.

"A textbook birth if I do say Mrs Turner. Well Done! Dr Turner would you like to cut the cord?"

Patrick had tears in his eyes as he watched his wife cuddling their new baby. "Yes." He said quietly.

"I must say, given the debate that has been raging around her for the last seven months I'm shocked neither of you has demanded to know if the latest Turner is a boy or a girl." Patsy said as she went about the business of delivering the placenta.

"It doesn't matter, boy or girl, I'm just so grateful it's here safe and sound." Shelagh said as she unwrapped the tiny bundle. Tears came to her eyes. Patrick was such a marvellous father to their two little girls and now he would have another one to dote on. "A little girl." She whispered in awe.

Patrick grinned from ear to ear. "I should know better that to go against mother's intuition shouldn't I love." He dropped a light kiss on his wife's forehead and another one on his new daughters. "Welcome to the family Claire Monica Turner."

"She looks like a Claire doesn't she?" Shelagh said as she stroked the baby's delicate cheek.

"She does. But I am still happy if you want her first name to be Monica." Patrick said remembering the eccentric nun who had passed away four years previously, just shy of her ninety third birthday. He still smiled to this day as he remembered her last words to him before slipping off into a sleep from which she didn't awake. "I shall miss my birthday cake' she had told him sadly.

"No I think it's lovely that each of the girls have one of the sister's names as their middle name. It brings my two lives together quite perfectly." Shelagh told him.

…..

Two hours later Patrick was holding his new daughter while his wife slept beside him on the double bed. Shelagh's insistence on the larger bed had been spot on, it gave them time as a family and allowed him to stay right there and bond with his daughter.

"You look sad." Shelagh said as she woke and watched her husband cradling the newborn. "Are you disappointed she's not a boy?" Shelagh had thought their bickering was in jest and Patrick felt as she did that it didn't matter in the slightest if the baby was a boy or a girl but perhaps he had been more serious than she thought.

"Not at all love. I'm quite used to little girls now." He smiled at her but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "No I was just thinking that I probably won't get to walk this one down the aisle. It just made me a bit melancholy to realise that finding such perfect happiness with you so late in life is going to come at a cost."

"Oh Patrick!" Shelagh never like to think of their age difference and in all honesty most of the time it never occurred to her that her husband was close to sixty, he was always so vibrant and energetic but she realised his words were probably true and she felt tears sliding down her cheeks as she realised that one day she would have to face a life without him by her side.

"Sorry love, no tears. This is a joyous day and we just make sure we live every moment to the fullest. In fact next year I am going to think about retirement. Or at least semi-retirement. I think I need to spend as much time as possible with these three little girls you have presented me with."

…..

"I thought we had an understanding dad?" Timothy said as he cradled his newest sister the next day.

"Sorry Tim, looks like you and Bernadette are going to have to carry on the Turner name." Patrick grinned at his son. "Your mother and I make quite beautiful little girls, couldn't run the risk of another one like you." He teased his son.

"Hand her over Tim, I want to have a cuddle." Bernadette said as she took the baby out of her husband's arms. "Ooooh aren't you just beautiful. Yes you look just like your mummy." Katie climbed up into Timothy's lap so she could see the baby too.

"Was I this tiny?" Katie asked in awe of the new addition.

"You were. And just as beautiful." Patrick told her. "In fact I think if we got out a photograph of you when you were born we would have a hard time telling you apart."

Everyone was so enthralled with the newest Turner that no one noticed as one of the family slipped outside into the freezing evening and climb through the hole in the fence and silently let herself into the house next door.

Angela crept up the stairs and found Lexie in her bedroom.

"What are you doing here? I thought they were bringing the baby home tonight." Lexie said confused as to why Angela would be here instead of wanting to spend time with the new baby. Lexie adored babies and had been sad when her mother had told her there would be no more babies coming into their home. Lexie had been very jealous when she found out Angela was getting one.

"They did. They are all saying how much she looked like Katie did as a baby. And daddy said it's a good thing she wasn't a boy or she might have looked like Tim. It made me realise I'm the only one who's not a real Turner." Angela said sadly.

"Of course you're a real Turner. Your name is _Angela Turner_." Lexie told her as if she was stupid.

"No, I mean I didn't grow in mummy's tummy like Katie and Claire."

"Well neither did Timothy." Lexie told her sensibly.

Angela sighed. "Yes but daddy is still his real dad. I don't belong to daddy either."

Lexie thought about this. "I see what you mean." The two girls were quiet as they lay next to each other on Lexie's bed and contemplated Angela's situation. Eventually Lexie spoke. "Fee and I are the same as you." She told Angela. "We didn't grow in our mummy's tummy and daddy isn't our real daddy either."

Angela somehow felt heartened by the fact that her best friend in the whole world knew exactly how she felt, however she wasn't prepared for what Lexie said next. "I think it makes us the luckiest girls in the whole world."

"I don't feel lucky. I feel like I don't belong."

"You should feel lucky. Your mum and dad loved you from the minute you were born. Have you ever felt like they loved you any less than Timothy or Katie?"

Angela thought about Lexie's question. She honestly couldn't say they had ever treated her any differently because she was adopted, in fact they always made her feel special because she was. "No I suppose not."

"I remember before mum found me. I've never told them I do and I think they hope I've forgotten but I haven't and I never will. I remember my first mother hitting me if I made too much noise I remember her bringing men home and having them put their cigarettes out on me. I remember always being cold and hungry. I remember a whole lot of horrible stuff but then mum found me and Fee and I just knew we belonged together. Just like you belong with your family. Just be grateful they found you before the horrible stuff happened.

Angela lay next to her friend thinking about what she had said and feeling very sad that she'd had all that awful stuff happen before Elizabeth and Matthew adopted her. Lexie was right. She was loved and she had never been cold or hungry, in fact when she thought about it she was very lucky to have such a wonderful family.

"I need to go home." Angela bounced off her friends bed and raced back home.

"Goodness where have you been Angela Julienne Turner?" Shelagh asked as her nine year old daughter came through the back door.

Angela wrapped her arms around her mother tightly. "Just being reminded of how lucky I am to have you as my mummy."

Shelagh wasn't sure where this was coming from but she sensed it was important to her daughter as she returned the embrace. "I'm the lucky one. Of all the little girls who needed a mother I got to have you, I was so lucky to get the best little girl in the world." Shelagh told her daughter sincerely.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

Sister Julienne looked around the large table. Their numbers had swelled over the years and new faces added, some faces lost to them forever and others gone due to circumstances. Christmas had always been such a joyous time at Nonnatus House and while everyone around the table was doing their best to make this one happy there was an underlying sadness knowing this would be their last Christmas around this table.

Patrick had argued strongly with the Board of Health that there was still a role for the sisters in Poplar within the maternity home and as workers within the community. He argued that their presence was expected by the people of the East End and to close down Nonnatus House would be mean the East End would lose one of it's most valuable healthcare resources. Ultimately it had fallen on deaf ears. He had one last meeting scheduled with the Minister of Health himself just after New Year but none of them were holding out much hope.

Sister Julienne felt tears start to well as she looked at the end of the table and saw her beloved Shelagh once again cradling a newborn baby in her arms on Christmas day, just as she had almost a decade ago. She had now been Mrs Turner nearly as long as she had been Sister Bernadette and the older nun felt privileged to have watched the change in the young woman. From nun to inexperienced wife and mother, to a pillar in the community in her own right. It had been a long journey filled with tears and joy but Sister Julienne had no doubt it was the path God had intended for her.

Shelagh rose and left the room, whispering to Patrick that she was just going into the sitting room to feed the baby before pudding.

"Do you mind if I join you my dear?" Sister Julienne asked as Shelagh settled the baby at her breast and discreetly covered them both.

"Of course not Sister." Shelagh responded, glad to have some time alone with the older woman.

'I shall miss this. These large family gatherings at Christmas."

Shelagh looked up alarmed. "Surely you will come to us at Christmas sister. I cannot imagine not celebrating the holiest of days with you."

"Of course I will my darling girl. I meant I shall miss having everyone here at Nonnatus."

Shelagh thought about the faces currently sitting around the Christmas table. The Turners, the Bancrofts, John and Trixie and their three boys, Nurses Mount and Busby and of course Sisters Winifred and Mary Cynthia. "I suspect it will only be the venue that changes I imagine most of the faces will remain the same." Shelagh smiled and squeezed the nun's hand.

Sister Julienne laughed. "You are probably correct. Although how you are planning to fit everyone around the table next year is quite beyond me!"

Shelagh laughed. "Perhaps we will send the children next door to Matthew and Elizabeth's – it would certainly make the meal quieter."

Shelagh looked around the room and willed the tears that were welling in her eyes not to drop. "I'm finding it rather hard to imagine my life without Nonnatus House and it's occupants. I know we talked about it over summer and I have had six months to come to terms with it but I feel like I am losing a huge part of myself."

"I think I am going to miss you far more than you will miss us. Your family and work keep you so busy you will not have time to miss us. I however, will be retiring and other than my devotions and handicrafts I think it will be me who feels our separation far more keenly." Sister Julienne spoke of her greatest fear. "I confess, I am struggling with God's plan for me at the moment."

"Oh sister." Shelagh reached out and clasped the other woman's hand. She had been focussing on how much she would miss the older woman she had not thought about how much of a change Sister Julienne was about to undergo. "You know there will always be a room for you in our home. In fact Angela has been coveting Timothy's old room and it was only when I told her we would be keeping that room for when you came to visit us did she stop pestering me." Shelagh smiled but it did not quite reach her eyes.

Sister Julienne squeezed her hand. "Well if Angela is making such a sacrifice on my behalf I shall have to make sure I make use of it regularly."

….

"There are my girls!" Patrick said as he walked into his sitting room. Katherine ran up to him and launched herself into her father's arms.

"Hello dear. How was work?" Shelagh asked as she lifted a sleeping Claire onto her shoulder and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Very interesting actually. I had a phone call from the Minister's office this morning asking if we could move next weeks meeting to this afternoon."

"How did it go?" Shelagh asked despondently, knowing there was little hope that Nonnatus House could be saved.

"Very interesting actually. It turns out the Minister was born in Poplar." Patrick told her. "And his mother had a difficult delivery and it was a certain Sister Julienne and her skill as a midwife that saved his life."

Shelagh began to feel her hopes rise. "And he is so overcome with gratitude that he has decided to keep Nonnatus House open?" She asked hopefully.

Patrick smiled at his wife's optimism. "Not quite love, he does still have to operate within government guidelines." He watched as her face fell. "However, he does agree that the East End has particular needs separate to the rest of London. He proposes that the midwives remain working at the maternity home, he feels that what we are doing could be looked at as an example of best practice for the future of midwifery. I did explain that you are the driving force behind the maternity home and he is very impressed with what you are doing."

"Goodness. I don't know what to say."

"I do. I always told you that you were the most accomplished midwife I had ever worked with and that has not changed."

"But what of the sisters?"

"Ahhh the Sisters. Yes, he sees their value to the community. He would like three of them to remain to provide back up to the Maternity Home when nurses are seconded to the London. However, their main role will be the expansion of community nursing, he wants to see all pre and post-natal checks done through the maternity home, something I know you've wanted for some time and the Minister agrees with you."

Shelagh was silent as the thought about what the minister was proposing and she could see a lot of sense to it. "And what of Nonnatus House?" She finally asked.

"It will have to close. The sisters will have to move into a house, preferably close to the community centre." Patrick told her. "What do you think?"

"Actually I think it makes a great deal of sense. I think it is a more streamlined way of serving the community but the sisters will miss the midwifery I think."

"Yes. I thought that too. Although given that we lose at least one nurse a month to the London I have a feeling they will probably be in the Maternity home more than they expect."

Shelagh thought about how often she had to redo the rosters when the London called and agreed with him.

…..

The closure of Nonnatus House and the subsequent move into the old rectory all happened rather quickly once the Minister for Health had made his decision.

Shelagh had been the one to suggest the old rectory across from Nonnatus House. It had been sitting empty since Reverend and Barbra Hereward had been moved to a larger home closer to the church some years previously. They had since moved on to a parish in Manchester however, the new Reverend had a family of six and needed the larger home also so the rectory had been sitting idle for some time. It certainly wasn't the large home the nuns were used to but they would no longer have a cook or housekeeper so they saw the smaller size as an advantage. Sister Julienne was just pleased she was able to stay in Poplar. She had been dreading moving to Chichester and living a life of what she considered idleness. She still felt she was needed in Poplar to do God's work even if it was no longer delivering babies.

…..

Shelagh Turner had just finished feeding her three month old daughter when the phone rang. She awkwardly stood with the sleeping baby on her shoulder.

Fifteen minutes later she hung up still stunned by who she had been speaking to and what he was asking of her. A slow smile spread across her face. She looked outside and saw the sun shining and decided she would walk Claire to the Surgery before picking Angela and Katherine up from school. There was only one person she wanted to share her exciting news with and he was currently performing ultrasounds at the Maternity Home.

….

Half an hour later Shelagh walked in the Maternity Home. A sense of calm professionalism washed over her as it always did when she walked through the front door. This was her domain, this was her professional environment and she was confident and self-assured whenever she was here.

Shelagh took her place behind the desk and started sorting through the patient records while Claire slept soundly in her pram. As if sensing her presence in the building Patrick walked through the door from his office.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here today love." He said as he leaned down to kiss her. He turned to the pram and made to pick up the sleeping baby.

"Patrick Turner don't you dare wake that baby. I have work to do before picking up the girls from school _and_ I have some rather exciting news to share with you."

Patrick looked at her expectantly and then down at her stomach. It took a moment for Shelagh's mind to process what he was thinking. "Goodness no! No dear, I think you had best enjoy the four children we have because I don't think we will be having anymore."

Patrick looked momentarily disappointed and then remembered how blessed he was. "So what is this exciting news?"

"I had a phone call from the Minister of Health." Patrick raised his eyebrows, clearly impressed and waited for his wife to continue. "He was approached by the Head of Nursing Studies at London University, Mr Allen. Apparently Mr Allen heard my talk a few months ago and wants me to lecture at the university." She told her husband excitedly.

Patrick took in her blush of excitement and tamped down the odd feeling he suddenly had in his stomach. "But what about your work here? Surely you don't want to give up midwifery to become a teacher?"

Shelagh looked at her husband, perplexed by his attitude. "That is the best part Patrick, they are prepared to work around my schedule. I explained that I wasn't prepared to give up my work here and that I had a young family and Mr Allen is prepared for me to work even one day a week if that is all I can manage." Patrick didn't seem to be warming to the idea. "Do you not want me to take the job dear? Do you think it will mean I'll be neglecting the girls….and you? I promise it really won't be that different, Trixie has been wanting to come back to work part time and I thought perhaps we could possibly share the job at the maternity home which would free up some of my time. Patrick please say something."

Patrick smiled at his excited wife. "Of course you must do it. Who better to teach new midwives than the best midwife I have ever worked with. I'm surprised it has taken them this long to offer you a job." Patrick kissed her lightly. "I have a mountain of paperwork I need to get to and you need to be on your way to pick up our little princesses." Patrick turned and headed back towards his office, leaving his wife just staring after him. Just as he reached his office door he turned. "Congratulations darling, I really am very proud of you."

As the office door closed Shelagh stood there running the conversation over in her mind. Patrick had certainly said all the right things but something seemed amiss, her wifely instinct was telling her that Patrick was not quite as happy about the offer as he was letting on. Before she could think anymore about it there was a snuffling sound from the pram and she decided that picking up Katherine and Angela would have to take precedence over talking with her husband at the moment.

Patrick shut his office door behind him and leaned against it wearily, hoping Shelagh wouldn't follow him, he knew she would know he wasn't entirely happy about the lecturing job but before he could talk to her he needed to understand exactly what he was feeling. At first he thought it might be jealousy but immediately dismissed it. He had been asked several times over the years to talk at the university and occasionally he had enjoyed it but it certainly wasn't something he wanted to do regularly.

He hadn't been lying when he said the university would be mad not to employ her. She really was an amazing midwife and what she had done with the maternity home over the last few years really was at the forefront of obstetric practice and she would be the perfect person to shape the next generation of midwives.

And there it was. The next generation.

While he was coming to the end of his career and looking towards retirement his wife's career was suddenly taking off and it just served to remind him of their significant age difference.

…

Shelalgh sat on their bed that night nursing Claire as Patrick quietly slipped into the room and put his pyjamas on. He gently sat on the bed trying not to disturb his daughter as she ate. Claire obviously felt the movement though and detached herself with a tug and turned to see her father and give him the gummiest smile she could manage.

Patrick's heart melted. It was moments like this he lived for. He leaned forward and kissed the babies neck causing her to giggle.

"Patrick. Really! I was trying to get her to sleep." Shelagh admonished without any real conviction. She knew how hard he worked and how much peace his children bought him at the end of a busy day.

"Sorry love, but I'm afraid I can't resist that smile." Patrick grinned at her without any remorse.

Claire had obviously finished eating and was ready to spend some time charming her father. Shelagh handed the baby over as she adjusted her nightdress.

"Are you ready to talk about this afternoon?" She asked.

Patrick was quiet for a short time, not insulting her by pretending he didn't know what she was talking about.

"It terrifies me how well you know me sometime love." He started. "I'm sorry if I didn't react the way you were hoping for."

"Patrick I never want you to react any way other than honestly. If you think I shouldn't take the job then I won't but I would like to discuss it before we make a decision." She told him. She had been thinking about it all afternoon. She had never considered herself a subservient wife, she had always considered their marriage to be a partnership but if Patrick really didn't think she should take the job then she would hear his reasons and discuss it with him before accepting or declining the job.

"You have to take the job if you want it." Patrick said firmly. "I cannot think of a better role model or midwife to teach new recruits."

Shelagh snuggled up to her husband and gently stroked the baby's head as she too snuggled against her father and began getting drowsy.

"This afternoon?" Shelagh asked knowing he would understand.

"This afternoon I was an idiot." Patrick smiled at her.

"Patrick." Shelagh was not letting him get away without explaining himself.

Patrick took a deep breath. "I was feeling our age difference again love. Just as I am heading towards retirement you career is taking off in new and exciting directions." Shelagh went to speak but Patrick silenced her with a gentle finger to the lips. "Once I realised why I had reacted the way I did I really did feel like an idiot and I sat down and ignored my paperwork." Patrick smiled at her. She knew it took very little to make him ignore paperwork. "You have been my partner, my rock and always supported me in my career. I still don't know what I ever did to deserve someone like you but I've realised I'm tired. I'm tired and it's time for me to start putting you first and support you the same way you have always supported me. When you start lecturing I am going to give up general practice."

"No!" Shelagh said adamantly.

"Hear me out love. I am going to give up general practice and just focus on obstetrics. Ultrasounds and pre and post-natal checks. It will allow me to set my own hours and be there for the girls. It's your time sweetheart and to be honest once I made the decision I felt lighter. I am honestly looking forward to being able to spend more time with the girls, being home for dinner each night, getting more than four consecutive hours of sleep. Shelagh I am truly looking forward to this and I am so proud of you."

Shelagh sat there not really knowing what to say. She wanted to argue with him and tell him that he didn't have to give up being a GP for her but as she looked at him she saw how relaxed he was. He reminded her of the time years ago when they had been driving home from Scotland and how much younger he looked. Perhaps this was the right decision for them. Only time would tell and if it didn't work out then he could always return to general practice.

"I will agree to this on one condition." Shelagh said as Patrick held the now sleeping baby and began nuzzling at her neck.

"And what condition is that love?" He asked as he continued his assault down her collarbone.

"If at any time you change your mind you must promise to tell me and we can find another way to make this work."

"Mmmmmm. Certainly." He said distractedly. "I have a condition of my own."

"Hmmmmm."

"My condition is you put the baby to bed and we celebrate properly."

"That is one condition I am more than happy to live with Dr Turner." Shelagh giggled.


	50. Chapter 50

**Another small time hop and a bit of a shock that some of you may hate me for...please don't.**

 **Chapter 50**

"There's mail for you two on the kitchen bench." Patrick said as he heard Timothy and Bernadette enter the house. The biggest advantage of having given up General Practice three years previously was that most days he was able to manage his time to be able to pick the girls up from school each afternoon. He had been surprised by how much he genuinely loved spending more time with his daughters, they were a constant joy to him. At 61 he felt like he had the best of both worlds, he was still actively involved in the obstetric side of the practice but was able to spend time with his family. "Looks like it could be your hospital placement letters."

Timothy and Bernadette looked at each other. They grabbed their letters and headed towards the stairs. "Just let us open them dad and then we'll come up and tell you where we are headed." Timothy said hoping his father wouldn't be offended.

"Of course son. You and Bernadette take as long as you need." Patrick understood completely. There was a chance, however small, that they could be assigned hospitals outside London and he knew they had discussed the possibility. If they were posted too far apart one of them would have to defer their two year placement in order to remain together. It was something the whole family was hoping wouldn't happen. "Your mother should be home any minute, dinner will be in an hour."

"Did you cook?" Timothy asked unable to hide his horror at the thought.

Patrick smiled. "No, you're safe tonight. Mum put the crockpot on before she left for work."

Tim grinned and grabbed Bernadette's hand as they headed down the stairs.

They sat opposite each other on the bed, each holding their letter.

"On three?" Bernadette asked.

"On three." Timothy agreed.

They counted and both tore into their letters and quickly scanned the contents. They looked up at each other hoping to be able to read the other one's expression.

"You first." Tim said.

Bernadette took a deep breath. They had both applied for the exchange program to Australia but agreed they would only go if they both got it and were placed in the same city. They knew the likelihood of that happening was almost nil but felt they should at least apply. When Bernadette initially read her letter she felt a surge of excitement.

"Sydney, Australia or The London if I don't accept. You?"

Timothy grinned from ear to ear. "Sydney, Australia or Chelsea and Westminster if I don't accept."

They both sat staring at each other, neither really sure what to say. This wasn't actually a scenario they thought would ever happen.

"Goodness." Bernadette finally said.

"'dette?" Timothy asked wanting to know what she was thinking. "Do you still want to go? We don't have to, we both have great back up hospitals in London if you don't."

"I honestly didn't for a second think we would both get it, let alone in the same city. Australia is a big place." She said quietly. "I will miss everyone terribly, but it is an amazing opportunity and it is only for two years. Professor Williams did say whoever gets accepted can pretty much chose their hospital when they qualify."

"I keep thinking of how much we will miss if we are away for two years. But what an adventure."

"So we're accepting?" Bernadette asked.

"I'm keen if you are. But 'dette, honestly if you don't want to, if you think you will miss everyone too much I am very, very happy with Chelsea and Westminster." Timothy told her sincerely.

Bernadette leaned forward and kissed him. "I will miss everyone, just as you will but I think this is too big an opportunity to turn down and I will have the most important person there with me."

"Now we just have to work out how to break it to mum and dad." Tim groaned.

"And Elizabeth and Matthew". Bernadette agreed.

"And Angela, Katie and Claire." They both said together.

…

"I called in to see Sister Julienne on my way home. Patrick she is very poorly. I know John is doing his best for her but I think she would much prefer a familiar face. Do you think you and Claire could pop around tomorrow under the guise of a friendly visit. I think perhaps she may need to see a specialist." Shelagh said worriedly as she sat at the dinner table once everyone had been served.

"Sis Julie!" Three year old Claire said excitedly.

"I want to go too." Katherine said petulantly.

"If Sis Julie is not well she isn't going to want all of us visiting". Angela said with twelve year old wisdom. "Let daddy make her better and then we can visit."

Patrick's heart sank. Sister Julienne had confided in him two months ago when the cancer had first been diagnosed and begged him not to tell Shelagh until such time as they could no longer keep it from her. It looked like that time was rapidly approaching.

"Of course I'll call in on her love."

Tim and Bernadette looked at each other worriedly. How were they going to tell her that they were moving to Australia for two years when she was already so worried about Sister Julienne.

Patrick noticed the look pass between the two and suspected it had something to do with the letters they had received that afternoon. As soon as dinner was finished he sent the three girls upstairs for baths and told them he would be up when they were finished to read a story.

"Alright, out with it you two. You have been shooting worried looks at each other all through dinner and quite frankly it was stopping me from enjoying my casserole."

"We got our placement letters this afternoon mum." Timothy explained.

"Oh dear, have you been posted some distance from each other. We knew it was always a possibility but I would have thought the university would have considered your marriage when placing you."

Timothy reached out for his mother's hand. "No mum, we have actually been placed in the same city."

Shelagh felt relief wash through her but Patrick watched the young couple and sensed there was more.

"But you haven't been placed in London have you?" He asked quietly.

Tim should have known his father would pick up on the fact they hadn't mentioned being placed in London hospitals.

"No. No we haven't." He confessed.

"Then where?" Shelagh asked, hoping it wasn't so far away that they couldn't visit. Perhaps Patrick would let them take the old MG that he still couldn't bear to part with, so they could come home occasionally on weekends.

"Sydney." Bernadette told them.

"Australia." Timothy finished.

Shelagh and Patrick sat at the table in stunned silence. They had known the young couple had applied for the exchange program but had never actually considered it a real possibility. Patrick recovered first.

"I take it you are planning to accept?"

"Honestly dad neither of us ever thought we would be accepted let alone placed in the same city." Tim said.

"It's an amazing opportunity." Bernadette added quietly.

"And two years will fly by." Tim said trying to convince them.

"When do you leave?" Shelagh asked. She wasn't quite sure what to feel. The logical part of her knew this was too big a chance to pass up but the maternal side of her was screaming NO! How would she survive not having them close by for two years? She knew eventually they would move out of the downstairs rooms, it was only right that the young couple would want to make their own way in the world but she had thought she would have at least another two years before she had to face them not living under the same roof.

Bernadette and Timothy looked at each other before Timothy answered. "We had the choice of starting next month or in January. We thought we would come away to the seaside with all the family and then leave."

Shelagh's heart once again screamed NO! They left for their summer holiday in two weeks, less than a month and she would not see them for two years. She took a breath and moved to clear the dirty plates off the table. Timothy looked after her worriedly as she moved into the kitchen and turned to his father.

"It's alright Tim, just give her some time. I expect you and Bernadette would like to go out and celebrate. I promise your mother will be fine by morning." Patrick left the young couple and headed into the kitchen.

Shelagh was running water into the sink to wash up but she appeared to be just staring into space as he moved behind her and wrapped her in his loving arms. Shelagh instinctively turned and buried her head in his chest to try and muffle the sobs that she could no longer keep in.

"I know love, let it out." Patrick soothed.

Once she had collected herself Shelagh felt a bit embarrassed. "I'm sorry dear. I don't know what came over me, the worry over Sister Julienne and now a piece of my heart will be spending two years on the other side of the world. Oh Patrick I shall miss them dreadfully!"

"I know love, so will I but Tim's right two years will fly by." Shelagh wasn't sure who he was trying to convince more, her or himself.

…

Sister Julienne and Shelagh sat on the deck of the house watching everyone playing in the water. The sun loungers they occupied were unofficially known as theirs as neither was partial to the water but got such enjoyment watching their family.

"Your family has bought me such joy, I shall miss you all terribly." Sister Julienne said as she clasped Shelagh's hand in hers. Shelagh looked at her as a feeling of foreboding settled in her stomach. "Once we return from our holiday I will be moving back to the mother house." She admitted quietly.

"Oh no Sister. Why?" Shelagh felt her already fractured heart break a tiny bit more.

"You know I've not been well for a number of months. I'm afraid it appears to be more serious than a I initially thought." She confessed.

"Sister?" Shelagh asked fairly sure she did not want to hear the answer.

"I have been diagnosed with bowel cancer my dear." Sister Julienne felt the relief of confession. She had not liked keeping this from the daughter of her heart but had not wanted to burden the younger woman until all the appropriate tests had been run and a course of treatment decided upon. "I'm afraid it is inoperable and I have decided to not undergo any other treatment. I shall spend my final days surrounded by my Sisters." As Sister Julienne spoke Shelagh felt as though she were hearing the words underwater, this couldn't be happening. How could God punish one of His most loving servants in this way? How could Sister Julienne be refusing treatment, why would she not want to try and take every last minute she could. It was then Shelagh realised the real reason Sister Julienne intended to return to the Mother House.

"Does Patrick know?" Shelagh asked quietly.

"Yes. Yes he arranged for me to see the appropriate specialists as soon as possible and has accompanied me to all my appointments. He has been…he ….. I don't know what I would have done without him to be honest." Shelagh felt a surge of anger that they had both kept this from her. As soon as she felt it though she pushed it back down knowing that Patrick would only have kept this from her if Sister Julienne had insisted on it and Sister Julienne would have seen it as burdening her.

"And what does he think?"

"He wants me to try chemotherapy. It won't cure me but he thinks it will prolong my time." Sister Julienne sighed. She had initially agreed but after thinking about the amount of care she would need during and after the treatments she realised that she could not ask that of her two Sisters on top of their already busy schedules.

"Then that is what we must do." Shelagh said firmly. "I will speak to Sister Jesu Emmanuelle myself. Patrick and I will look after you. We will turn Patrick's office into a bedroom for you so you do not have to manage the stairs. I will not hear of you leaving for Chichester. You are ill and you will stay with your family." Shelagh knew she may have a fight on her hands, after all the other nuns were Sister Julienne's family too but she would require nursing and specialist care and the best place for that would be London.


	51. Chapter 51

**I had hoped to have this finished by Christmas and I will try but it's not looking good - too much to do and not enough time for writing but I have got 4 weeks of leave so after Christmas it will be full steam ahead!**

 **Chapter 51**

 _Dear Dad_

 _Bernadette and I had hoped to make it home for Christmas this year to surprise mum but unfortunately we are not going to be able to. I know we only have another six months here but we are both desperate to see you and have quite the Christmas present for you and we think we may have come up with a plan._

 _One of the obstetricians at Royal North Shore had heard of mum and for an introduction next time he is in London he has asked Bernadette and I to housesit for him while he spends the next year in South Africa. The house is right on Balmoral beach. So how do you feel about having a summer Christmas down under?_

 _Bernadette is writing to Matthew and Elizabeth to invite them too. I know it will be terribly expensive for the five of you so Bernadette and I would like to pay for half. We will be living rent free for a year and this is something we really want to do._

 _The house at Balmoral is huge, plenty of room for everyone. It is closer to Royal North Shore for Bernadette but a bit further for me to St Vincents the payoff is getting to lie in bed at night and hear the waves, it reminds me a bit of our summer holidays but the beaches here are so much better, the girls will love it!_

 _In other news I have just finished my obstetric rotation and am about to start four months in Cardio which I am really looking forward to. They are making amazing strides in cardio thoracic surgery here and I will be working with some of the surgeons who are looking at ways to do a heart transplant. Can you imagine it? It is obviously a long way off yet but I imagine in my lifetime it will become a reality. Bernadette has just finished her rotation in emergency and is looking forward to four months in paediatrics._

 _Please think about coming dad, it would mean the world to Bernadette and I to have you here._

 _Love Your Son_

 _Tim_

 _…_ _._

 _Dear Elizabeth_

 _I promised Tim I wouldn't tell you because he doesn't think you can keep it a secret from Patrick and Shelagh but I know with something this important you can. Anyway, I feel like I have to tell you to make sure you come and if you know then you will help convince mum and dad to come too._

 _The reason Tim and I can't come home for Christmas is because you are going to be an aunty. I still can't believe it, turns out a mild tummy bug and two days of vomiting made the pill completely ineffective and well, here we are. Completely unplanned and I'm absolutely terrified but so excited. Timothy is of course being wonderful and exasperating and just as excited as I am. I am due just before Christmas and desperate for you and Shelagh to be here. You two are the best mothers I know and I need you to come out and show me what to do or I might mess the poor child up before we get it home to meet you._

 _I am due to finish my four months in paediatrics just before my due date. I have been given permission to finish my last six months when we return home. So Tim will finish up at St Vincents in June and then we will be home._

 _Tim is loving St Vincents and is about to start a rotation in Cardio which he is really excited about. Don't be surprised if you end up with a brother in law who is a heart surgeon. I'm a bit worried he will love it so much that he might want to stay here, apparently they are doing some amazing things but he assures me he wants to come home and I am hoping he wouldn't think of depriving mum and dad of their first grandchild. Enough of my completely unfounded worries – let's just put it down to hormones._

 _Can you believe one of the obstetricians here has heard of mum! I always knew she was considered at the forefront of midwifery in London but I didn't for a second think she would be as well known as she is, apparently several of the doctors here have made a point of sitting in on one of her lectures when they are in London. Then Dr Anderson found out dad developed the ultrasound and well I rapidly became the most well connected intern at Royal North Shore and can you believe it he asked Tim and I to housesit for him while he was in South Africa for a year as long as we introduced him to mum when he was next in London._

 _No rent for a year? Tim and I obviously jumped at the chance so we went along to have a look at the house and can you believe it – it's huge and right on the beach! We are living like we are on holidays – except for those 50 hours a week we are both working!_

 _Please talk to Matthew and say you'll come. I miss you terribly._

 _Your favourite sister_

 _B_

 _…_ _._

 _Dear Tim_

 _Your letter could not have come at a better time. I'm afraid your mother has taken Sister Juliennes death very hard. She had all but given up work to nurse her in the last few months and she has yet to really bounce back. She has resumed lecturing at the university two days a week but has yet to go back to the Maternity Home. I have a feeling there are too many memories there for her._

 _A holiday by the beach in Australia and seeing you and Bernadette might be just what she needs. I think I'll keep it a surprise for a while though otherwise I will hear all manner of reasons we can't come and can't afford it which is poppycock, so thank you for your offer but I think we can manage the cost of the airfares. Are you sure you can fit us all in? We can stay in a hotel but I will leave it to you to find a suitable one for us. I will pop next door and talk to Elizabeth and clue her in on keeping it from Shelagh._

 _I'm glad you are enjoying the work. Cardio sounds fascinating – if they are planning to transplant a live heart how on earth are they planning to overcome the tissue rejection that would inevitably occur? From the sounds of it you aren't planning to join the family business then? I guess I shall have to rely on one of the girls to carry on everything your mother and I have built. Although Angela informs us she is planning to become a writer (so I guess she will be living at home with us until she's 30!). She has taken Sister Julienne's death nearly as hard as your mother. We have been going through a period of rebellion that I will confess, at 62 I am not really prepared for, so a trip to see you and Bernadette might be just what she needs too. Katherine has finally hit double figures and loves the boomerang you sent her, it was quite the countdown that went on for well over a month, I think we were all relieved when the day finally passed._

 _And my little Claire. Claire has made me realise how much I missed with the rest of you, less with the girls of course, but Tim I feel as if I need to apologise to you. I'm sorry I was not the father to you that I have been to the girls. I know a great deal of it was circumstances but I have to shoulder some of the responsibility too. If I have one regret in life it will be that I didn't spend enough time with you when you were young. If you and Bernadette are ever blessed (and have no doubt, it is a blessing) with children promise me you will take the time to enjoy their childhood because it goes all too quickly._

 _Let me know what dates suit you for our arrival. Mum finishes up at the university at the end of November and isn't due back until late January and I am very flexible – the perks of semi-retirement. I can't wait to see you both._

 _Love Dad_

 _…_ _._

Angela Turner slipped into the room that used to be her father's study but for the last year and a half had been Sister Julienne's room. They had removed the bed and all traces of the fact that Sister Julienne had been there and they were talking about moving Dad's office furniture back but for Angela it was still the room she came to so she could feel close to Sister Julienne.

She slid her tall, slim body down the wall and sat on the floor.

"Oh Sister, will it ever stop hurting? I miss you so much." She whispered to the silent room.

Angela took the notepad and pen she had bought with her and looked at the blank page. Lexie had suggested she write down all her feelings and maybe that would stop it hurting so much. Angela didn't think it would help but had decided it certainly couldn't make it any worse.

 _Wednesday's are the hardest I think. For as long as I can remember we always had tea with you on a Wednesday afternoon. I remember holding mum's hand as we climbed all those stairs to the front door of Nonnatus House and mum letting me knock on the door. Thinking back you must have been standing on the other side of the door waiting for us because you always opened the door as soon as I knocked. You would wrap me in your arms and hug me like it had been months since we had seen each other instead of just days. We would then go into the kitchen – your kitchen always smelt so wonderful and you and mum would laugh about whether Sister Monica Joan had left us any cake but she always had._

 _I wonder if that's why it happened on a Wednesday, because I was feeling so horrible inside? Sister I have been very bad, I think you would be terribly disappointed in me if you knew. Sister, I was caught smoking in the toilets at school. I knew it was the wrong thing to do and to be honest I don't even know why I did it. I was feeling so wretched. Mum had taken us to get our new coats and the lady in the shop commented on how much Katie and Claire looked like mum. They all have the same build and the same bright blue eyes and then there is tall, gangly me with my blonde hair and brown eyes. You used to tell me how much I was loved, and I do know that mum and dad love me but it doesn't change the fact that I'm not really part of the family. I have no genetic connection to anyone._

 _I've been wondering lately why my real mother didn't want me, why she didn't fight harder to keep me. I wonder if I look like her or my father, I wonder what my life would have been like if she had kept me. I wonder if I have any brothers or sisters. Sometimes I walk down the street and look at the faces of the women and wonder 'is that her, is that my mother?'_

 _I can almost hear you now telling me that my mother is out in the kitchen making dinner but I have so many questions and there is no-one who can answer them._

 _Anyway back to the smoking. I was caught by one of the teachers and mum and dad were called up to the school. Mum of course was at work so dad came by himself. Apparently my being caught smoking wasn't worth mum leaving work for. Dad gave me the silent treatment, I think it would have been better if he had yelled because in the silence I could feel how disappointed he was in me. It made me wonder if he was regretting having adopted me, I bet Timothy would never have smoked. I was suspended for three days which I thought was pretty good. Three days off school to sit around watching television – dad of course had other ideas and for the three days I did nothing but clean, I promise you dad could do surgery on our kitchen bench, it is so clean! And then he took me to The London to see a friend of his who showed us the lungs of a smoker, oh sister it was horrible! After seeing that I don't think I will ever have another cigarette – I didn't like it all that much anyway._

 _The day mum told us you were sick was one of the worst, I didn't really understand at the time that it would mean you would leave us forever. I remember being happy that you were coming to live with us and thinking that Daddy would make you better while you were here. But you seemed to get sicker and sicker and then mum stopped working to look after you and I realised it must be serious._

 _Oh Sister why did you have to leave me? I have so much I need to talk to you about. You understood me better than anyone. I miss you so very much. I love you._

Patrick entered the house and saw the door to his former study slightly ajar. He felt his heart ache for his eldest daughter and his inability to help her deal with her grief. He walked into the kitchen and wrapped his wife in his arms.

"She's in there again." Patrick whispered sadly.

Shelagh relaxed into his embrace. "I know." She sighed. "I doesn't seem to matter what I say or do I can't seem to reach her. I feel like she is slipping away from me and I am going to lose her." Shelagh felt a tear slip from her eye.

"She seems to find some kind of solace in there. I don't think we should do anything with the room until she has worked through her grief."

….

 _Dear Timothy and Bernadette_

 _Your father is appalling at keeping secrets. When he had me sign a passport application I had an inkling but when he insisted I purchase the girls new swimsuits (Bernadette I may need you to get those, not surprisingly swimsuits are not easy to come by in London in October!) I was fairly certain that he was planning a trip to see you both._

 _I'll confess at first I was angry that he would try and keep something like this from me but I realise I have not been easy to live with in the last months since we lost Sister Julienne. I still cannot think of her without tearing up and I feel like I have an aching hole in my heart. So many times I find myself standing in front of the old rectory or Nonnatus House on a Wednesday afternoon expecting to have tea with her. And Angela is feeling her loss just as much and I feel like I have failed her because I cannot find the words to console her because I cannot find a way to console myself._

 _I think perhaps a change of scenery and seeing the two of you is just what Angela and I need so I decided rather than be angry with your father I should probably prepare for the trip as I don't even know when we are leaving or even how long we are coming for._

 _I realise it will be summer so what should I pack for the girls? I assume we will be there for Christmas so is there anything from home you are missing that I can bring for you?_

 _I cannot wait to see you both and hold you in my arms. I can just imagine you rolling your eyes Timothy Turner and I shall remind you again that you are never too old to hug your mother!_

 _All my love to you both_

 _God Bless_

 _Mum_

 _…_ _.._

 _Dear Tim_

 _I am quite proud of myself. Your mother doesn't suspect a thing! The Turners and the Bancrofts are all booked on the British Airways flight that arrives in Sydney on December 15_ _th_ _. I plan to tell Shelagh and the girls on the 1_ _st_ _which will mean I will only have two weeks of her trying to convince me we can't afford it and shouldn't come._

 _She seems to be a little bit better these days. She is starting to seem more like her old self and I know she will be excited at the thought of seeing you. Angela is still acting out, she has been in trouble at school, caught smoking at lunch and it was suggested we keep her at home for the remainder of the week. During those three days I arranged to take her into the London to see the dissection of a set of lungs from a patient who died of lung cancer. Did I ever tell you that is what forced my hand to quit? Well, that and seeing you with a cigarette. Needless to say after seeing the lungs and promptly vomiting I doubt your sister will ever light another one._

 _Even Lexie is struggling to be her friend at the moment, she is rude and obnoxious and even told us the other night that we couldn't tell her what to do because we weren't her real parents. I wasn't expecting the teen years to be this difficult, I'm afraid you lead your mother and I into a false sense of security during your teens son. I am hoping this trip and seeing you (she has missed you and Bernadette terribly) will help her realise how much we love her._

 _There are far too many of us and the flight lands at 5am so don't come to the airport to meet us, we will just get a taxi straight to the house once we have cleared customs – be prepared for five rather grumpy and sleepless girls._

 _Give my love to Bernadette. I can't wait to see you son, I have missed you terribly and not just because I am currently living as the sole male in a house full of females. I am so very proud of you._

 _All my love_

 _Dad_


	52. Chapter 52

**I hope everyone has had a lovely Christmas. I have finally finished writing this labor of love and there are another three longish chapters after this one which will be posted daily. As always, I love to hear what you think about each chapter.**

 **Chapter 52**

On December 15th 1972 the Bancroft and Turner families exited the arrivals area at Charles Kingsford Smith Airport in Sydney, Australia. The first thing that hit all nine of the very weary travelers was the heat. Patrick and Matthew immediately removed their jackets and rolled up their sleeves, Patrick looked over to see his wife removing her cardigan and encouraging their daughters to do the same. They knew Australia would be hot given that it was the start of the summer but nothing had prepared them for exactly how hot it would be.

"Eh mate! You lookin' for a cab?" Patrick turned around and saw a sweaty man wearing nothing but a pair of shorts, what appeared to be an undershirt and a pair of thongs.

"Ah yes. We will actually need two – there are nine of us heading to Balmoral." Patrick explained.

"Righto." The cabbie lifted his arm and hailed another cab over. "Sorry mate, only air con we've got is the four windows down variety. You and the little tacker hop up front and the Mrs and other two billy lids can hop in the back." The cabbie turned to Matthew. "You lot can take the cab behind. Wal is a mate of mine and 'e'll take good care of ya." Patrick knew the man was speaking English but he hadn't expected the Australian accent to be so strong.

He looked to Shelagh to see if she had had any more luck in understanding what the cabbie was saying but she appeared just as perplexed as he did. He leaned forward and whispered, "I think Claire and I are supposed to sit in the front and you and the girls in the back and the Bancrofts will be in the cab behind us."

The two families settled themselves into the cars which were possibly hotter inside than it was outside. They were so hot Katie burnt her hand on the metal part of the seatbelt as she tried to do it up.

"Mummy my legs are sticking to the seat." Katie whispered. "It's very hot here."

"I know dearest. Hopefully it won't take too long to get to Timothy and Bernadette's and we can all have a nice cool bath." Shelagh told her.

"Not me." Angela announced. "First thing I am doing is putting on a swimsuit and heading to the beach."

"I think perhaps saying hello to Timothy and Bernadette should possibly take precedence over the beach dear. We are here for six weeks, I'm sure there will be plenty of time for the beach."

Angela stared at her mother angrily. "Well of course I will say hello to Tim and 'dette first. I'm not quite the horrible person you think I am mum."

"Oh Angela, I have never thought you were a horrible person." Shelagh told her, saddened that Angela would think she felt like that. "You are a wonderful person, however, I think sometimes lately you are not making the best choices." Shelagh said calmly.

"And we are back to the smoking again! God mum, are you ever going to forget about it? You didn't even bother coming to school when it happened, Dad has managed to forgive me, why can't you?"

Shelagh cringed inwardly as she heard her teenage daughter take the Lord's name in vain but decided that was an argument for another day. She had barely slept the entire 24 hour flight and was exhausted and hot. "As I explained at the time I was in the middle of delivering a breech baby with a pupil midwife, I couldn't leave. You'll understand when you have a baby."

"I'm never having a baby." Angela declared. "It's bad enough I don't know where I came from, as if I'm going to bring another generation into the world who doesn't know their own history!"

Katie sat there in shock as she listened to her sister. "But Ange you do know where you came from. You came from heaven to mend mummy's heart. You are her Angel." Katie retold an abbreviated version of the story she had known all her life.

"Oh what do you know Katie? You are just a dumb kid." Angela spat out.

"Please don't call your sister names Angela." Shelagh sighed, far too tired and uncomfortable to be having this argument now.

Angela crossed her arms and turned to stare out the window of the taxi, so she did not see her mother look heavenward and send up a silent prayer asking for help to be a better mother to her daughter and asking equally that He show Angela how very much a part of the family she was.

…

As the two cabs pulled up outside a massive house, all nine occupants were enthralled by the vast expanse of sapphire blue water that seemed to go as far as the eye could see and the golden sand that lead to it. It was just like the postcards Timothy had sent them and was absolutely beautiful.

Timothy opened the front door to welcome them all. He immediately wrapped Shelagh in his arms. "Oh, I have missed you mum." She returned the hug never wanting to let go but knowing Patrick had missed him just as much as she had she stepped back as watched as father and son embraced.

"Where's Bernadette?" Elizabeth asked worriedly.

Tim grinned at her, knowing full well his wife had not been able to keep a secret from her sister. "Just cleaning up the Christmas present."

"It's here?" Elizabeth asked excitedly.

"Arrived day before yesterday." Tim said cryptically as he ushered them all inside. All of them we speechless at how beautiful the house was. Timothy lead them into the living room that had floor to ceiling glass doors that lead onto a deck which had steps straight onto the beach.

"Pretty amazing isn't it?" Tim said to his stunned family. "But believe it or not I actually have something even more amazing." He left the room and a minute later re-entered holding a tiny bundle in a pink muslin wrap. "Mum, Dad, meet your granddaughter." He said as he handed the tiny baby to her grandmother. Shelagh and Patrick stared at him in stunned silence and then looked down at the newborn in Shelagh's arms. Shelagh felt tears well in her eyes. They were grandparents. She breathed in the newborn smell and fell immediately in love.

"When? How? Oh Timothy, why didn't you tell us?" Shelagh asked, unable to take her eyes off the baby. Patrick put his hands on his wife's shoulders and gazed adoringly down at his first grandchild. He couldn't wait to hold her but knew Shelagh would not be able to relinquish her just yet.

"I won't go into details, but it took us quite by surprise and 'dette was already four months along before we realised. We knew if we told you the first thing you would want us to do was come home and we would have been very, very tempted. And then we came up with this plan." Timothy explained.

Without taking his eyes off the baby Patrick grinned and spoke. "Tim she is absolutely marvellous! And where is mum so we can congratulate her?"

"Right here." Bernadette said as she came into the room carrying a matching bundle to the one Shelagh was holding, the only difference was Bernadette's bundle was wrapped in blue muslin.

"Twins!" Shelagh gushed as she handed her granddaughter over to Patrick and took the baby boy in her arms.

"This is what happens when you let two over achievers have children." Elizabeth laughed. She was equally as desperate to hold the babies as Shelagh and Patrick but consoled herself with the fact that at least she had known they were on their way and was not quite as shocked as the older couple.

Fifteen minutes later Shelagh and Elizabeth were each sitting on the lounge holding a baby while Timothy and Bernadette showed the rest of the family around the house and where everyone would be sleeping.

"So Grandma….a good surprise?" Elizabeth asked.

"The very best." Shelagh choked out as she dropped a gentle kiss on her granddaughter's head.

Timothy walked back into the room. "The girls are all going to have a sleep before they head to the beach. I imagine you two must be feeling the effects of flying halfway around the world with five excitable little girls."

Shelagh smiled up at him. "I was but I seem to have found my second wind."

Timothy sat next to his mother and stroked his daughters head. "She is simply amazing isn't she? I understand now the passion you and dad have for obstetrics, watching them being born…I don't think anything will ever compare to it. And Bernadette … oh mum, you would have been so proud of her, she was amazing."

Elizabeth felt a pang of longing. Lexie and Fiona were the children of her heart and she knew she couldn't love them anymore if she had carried them inside her body but occasionally she still felt a longing to have been pregnant and given birth. She very gently handed Tim his son and told them she would go and check on the girls.

"Is Elizabeth alright?" Tim asked as she left the room, sensing something had upset his sister in law.

Shelagh leaned against him. "She will be fine. She just needs to see her daughters and be reminded of her blessings." Shelagh told him, knowing exactly how Elizabeth was feeling.

Timothy raised his son to his shoulder as he started to cry and quietly spoke to him in a soothing voice.

"I can't believe the little boy I ran a three legged race with is now a father." Shelagh said in amazement.

"It's no more difficult to believe than the _nun_ I ran the race with is now a grandmother." Timothy laughed. "Are you disappointed we didn't name her after you mum? We debated for so long and the last thing we would ever want to do is hurt you but we didn't want to burden her with too many names." Timothy tried to explain.

"Oh Timothy! Not at all. I think Marianne Alexandra Turner is the perfect name for her. I am blessed to be the grandmother who gets to watch her grow, I think it is perfect that she is named for the two grandmothers she is part of but will never know."

Angela crept back to her room after hearing her mother and Timothy talking. She had been so excited to know she was an aunty and she thought Marianne and little Thomas Patrick were the loveliest little babies she had ever seen but after overhearing the conversation it simply drove home the fact that she wasn't related to them. They were named after the grandmothers they were related to but would never meet and she didn't even have that, she had no idea who her grandparents were let alone having such an important thing as their name.

Angela snuck back into the room she was sharing with Lexie and lay on the bed thinking. This need to know where she came from was starting to become an obsession and she realised she either needed to do something about it or forget about it completely and embrace the family she had. She knew what the sensible choice was but her heart seemed to have other ideas.

…..

The need for sleep finally became too much for Patrick and Shelagh and they reluctantly relinquished their grandchildren to Timothy and Bernadette and retired to their room.

"Can you believe we are grandparents?" Patrick asked.

"How are you coping with being a grandpa dear?" She countered, knowing he had always worried about having children and grandchildren close in age.

"One look at those two little ones and I was in love. Age is irrelevant. I can't believe they kept them a secret from us, what a Christmas present though, they are going to be hard to top."

Shelagh slipped out of her skirt and blouse and thought about laying down in her slip but the heat was so unbearable she decided to take it off too and lay down on the bed. "It's far too hot for clothes."

Patrick looked at his delightfully naked wife slipping under the sheet. "Although this might come a very close second." Patrick stripped down and joined his wife with a glint in his eye.

"Don't even think about it dear, it's far too hot and I'm far too tired….but hold that thought for tonight, Bernadette assures me there is a cool change coming tonight." Shelagh grinned before giving in to the overwhelming need to close her eyes and sleep.


	53. Chapter 53

**Just a short one this morning (it was a massively long chapter that I had to cut and here seemed the natural place so the next one is quite a bit longer). I might try and get the next one up later today after we do Christmas with the in laws.**

 **Chapter 53**

"Ange? Ange?" Lexie called as she entered the pavilion down by the beach. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust as she came out of the bright sunlight and into the darkened pavilion. What she saw when her eyes adjusted made her wish they hadn't. In the corner was her best friend moulded against some surfer who had one hand one her breast and the other one casually snaking its way towards her bikini bottoms.

"You are so stupid Angela Turner! I hate you and we are no longer friends!" Lexie yelled, startling the amorous couple. "You go on and on about how your teenage mother gave you up for adoption – are you planning to follow in her footsteps? You haven't even turned 14 yet!"

"Holy shit you are 13?" The surfer immediately jumped away from Angela. "Christ I could have gone to jail!" He adjusted his board shorts and made a hasty exit as Angela rounded on her friend.

"Thanks a lot!" Angela yelled. "For your information we have been seeing each other for the last two weeks - he told me he loved me!"

Lexie shook her head in disgust. "I'm sure he would never have said that just to get into your bikini."

"I suppose you are going to go home and tell my parents now?" Angela accused.

Lexie's immediate reaction had been that she would tell Patrick and Shelagh but she had seen the way Angela had been treating her parents for the last year and sensed that telling them probably wouldn't be the best course of action. "Actually no. I don't have any intention of breaking your parents' hearts by telling them what a tramp their daughter is becoming, they are far too nice and don't deserve that." Lexie considered telling her own parents but knew the first thing they would do would be to tell Patrick and Shelagh. No, there was only one person who had a chance of getting through to Angela at the moment, and thankfully he had a day off today.

….

Lexie found Tim later that afternoon sitting on the deck cuddling Marianne and watching the sunset.

"Timothy can I talk to you?" Lexie asked hesitantly.

"Of course you can Lexie. What's the problem?"

"Oh, it's not my problem. Well I guess it is partly my problem just because I love Angela so much and I don't want to see anything bad happen." Lexie proceeded to tell him about what she had seen that afternoon and several other things she had been doing back at home, like ditching classes and lying about going out with Lexie when she was really meeting boys. Tim added everything Lexie was telling him to what his father had already told him about the smoking and he was getting a picture of a very troubled teenager.

"Thank you for telling me all of that Lexie, I know it can't have been easy for you but I appreciate it. I don't quite know what to do yet but I agree telling mum and dad at this point would only hurt them and probably cause more damage to their relationship with Angela." Tim rose with his daughter and hoped she would never be as troubled as his sister currently was. "Let's get washed up for dinner, I think it's time I taught our father's how to work a BBQ and then after dinner I think it might be time for Angela and I to go for a walk to get some ice cream."

…..

"You wouldn't remember it but we were having ice cream when I first fell in love with Bernadette. You, of course, had smeared yours everywhere and took great delight in sharing with us, but Bernadette didn't seem to care that my two year old sister was making a mess of the three of us!" Tim told Angela, remembering their time in Scotland twelve years earlier.

Angela laughed. "I think it would serve you right for being silly enough to give a two year old ice cream in the first place!"

"It's good to hear you laugh Ange. I haven't heard it nearly enough since you arrived." Timothy said quietly.

Angela was silent for a long time. "I was wondering who she would tell. When I didn't start getting lectured by mum and dad about how important my virtue is I kind of thought she had decided to keep it to herself." Angela admitted.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tim asked, knowing that if he pushed her she would clam up completely.

Again Angela was silent for a long time, debating whether talking to Tim would do any good, she assumed he would side with their parents but he was a parent now too, so maybe he could help her sort through all her feelings. She knew something had to happen, she couldn't seem to get off this self-destructive path she was on without some help.

"I don't know when it started, probably around the time Sis Julie got sick. Mum and Dad were so focussed on caring for her that … you know what, even I can see that is just an excuse. I don't know why I am so angry at them all the time, the person I should be angry at is my mother but instead I just have this overwhelming need to know who she is. I need to know why she gave me away. I need to know my story from before the adoption and mum and dad can't help me, no-one can because we don't know anything. All we know is mum wanted a baby so badly and I was available."

"Oh Ange. I remember when you came to us. I know what we have told you over the years must seem like stories to you given everything you are feeling but mum and dad both felt so sorry for your birth mother. That first Christmas you were with us, mum wrote a letter to her, she wanted her to know that you were safe and loved, she knew her heart would be breaking without you. Think Ange, think past all the teenage stuff you are going through just for a moment and be honest with yourself, have you ever met anyone more compassionate than mum?"

Angela initially felt a surge of anger towards Tim but somehow his words penetrated and she thought about what he said. No, she honestly couldn't think of anyone more loving than her mother. She slowly shook her head.

"I honestly believe if your birth mother had come knocking one day, while it probably would have broken mum's heart, she would have invited her in to have dinner with us and she would have been invited to every significant event in your life." Timothy said truthfully. "Do you think if you went to mum and asked her to help you find your birth mother she would say no?"

Angela thought about what Timothy was saying and in her heart she knew it was true. Even if it hurt, her mother would do everything in her power to help her.

"Lexie tells me there has been some trouble at school too and Dad told me you had been suspended."

Angela hung her head. This was just another glaring example of how she didn't fit in with her family. "I'm failing Tim. I'm failing badly, even mum and dad don't know how badly because I've forged their signatures on the notes."

"Oh Ange." Tim shook his head. He would have to tell his parents about this.

"Tim, I hate school. I hate all the maths and science, I am totally rubbish at it. The only classes I am passing are English and Creative Arts and I am only just scraping through those because I skive off school so much."

Tim sighed. Angela was right in some ways, genetically she was from different parents and to expect her to excel in certain subjects just because her parents and siblings did was not fair to her. "Maybe if we talk to mum and dad they would consider letting you change schools." Timothy thought out loud. Angela just looked at him incredulously.

"Yes Tim, I can just see them letting me go to the local comprehensive, Dr and Mrs 'education is everything, if you don't study hard you won't get into university'" Angela said sarcastically.

Tim could sympathise with his sister. Their parents did place a great deal of value on getting a good education and while Timothy had been motivated and had always planned to go to university he had never seen it as pressure but obviously Angela was completely different.

"I have such a bad reputation at school now, I don't know if anyone will believe I have changed." Angela sighed.

"I'll talk to them. Mum and Dad are two of the most reasonable people of the face of the Earth Ange, I'm sure it we sit down and talk about it calmly we can come up with a solution. You aren't alone kid, even on the other side of the world I am still your big brother and I will always look out for you."

Angela graced him with the first truly genuine smile she had had in months and she realised it felt really good. Talking to Timothy had helped. He made her see that she wasn't alone and she really did have wonderful parents who would help her if she just gave them a chance.

"Speaking of looking out for you, who was this surfer that seemed to think it was okay to maul my little sister? Do I need to beat him up for compromising you?" Timothy asked half seriously but wanting to know exactly how much trouble his little sister could potentially be in.

Angela blushed. "I haven't….. well, you know…but….well…..I think you would all probably be fairly ashamed of me."

"Are _you_ ashamed of you?" Timothy asked her.

Angela nodded slowly.

"I'm not going to lecture you Ange, I think I'll leave that embarrassment for mum and dad." Tim grinned remembering the talks his father had given him over the years. "But I will tell you this. Waiting for the right person makes it special, you only get one shot a first time, don't waste it on someone who doesn't deserve it."

Angela looked at her brother, knowing what he said made sense.

"And the other thing to remember is that nothing is foolproof, if and when you decide to sleep with someone you have to be prepared for the consequences and you, more than anyone knows how heartbreaking they can be and thirteen is _far, far_ too young." Timothy spoke the last part sternly.


	54. Chapter 54

**Second last chapter folks - hope you enjoy (oh and you may need a tissue).**

 **Chapter 54**

"Are you sure you don't mind me going out to dinner with Mum and Dad without you?" Timothy asked his wife as she sat on their bed feeding their son.

"Of course not Tim. Honestly, I think it would be better if I wasn't there and I'm not quite ready to leave the babies, even with Matthew and Elizabeth." Bernadette grinned.

"And you were worried you wouldn't have any maternal instinct." Timothy laughed at her as he leaned forward and kissed her and the baby.

"Make sure you let them know I am all for what we discussed last night."

"I will." He kissed her again. "We won't be late, or at least I won't"

…..

Thirty minutes later the three Turners were seated at the local seafood restaurant and had just placed their order.

"I'm worried about Angela." Timothy started. "She and I had a long talk last night and I hope I have helped her even a little bit but one of her biggest worries is school. She has kept a lot from you but she is worried that her poor behaviour and her bad grades will mean that none of the teachers or girls will believe she is trying to change. The other problem is her grief, she says that everything reminds her of Sister Julienne and how much she misses her." Timothy took a sip of his wine before continuing. "Bernadette and I were talking last night and we have a proposal for you."

Timothy took a breath, unsure as to how his parents would react. "Bernadette will not be working again until we return to London. We would like you to consider leaving Ange here with us until we come home in July."

Shelagh was stunned. "No! No, I can't have you both so far away."

Tim could have almost anticipated his mother's reaction. "I know it would be hard mum, but it's only six months. Angela needs to be away from Poplar, she has been on a downward spiral and we need to get her out of it before it's too late. There is a wonderful girl's school up the road that specialises in creative arts. Mum, she has missed a lot of school in the last year and her grades are really poor. I think the thing to focus on is the fact that she _wants_ to change."

As Timothy finished speaking their meals arrived and all three were quiet while they considered Tim's proposal.

"Who's to say that the problems she is having at home won't just be transplanted here?" Patrick spoke for the first time. He had been at a loss for how to help his daughter and at this point he wasn't going to discount any possibilities no matter how hard it would be for Shelagh and himself.

"Nothing except her word. But dad, if I truly didn't think it would help her I wouldn't have offered."

"And what does Bernadette think? After all, the majority of Angela's care will fall to her." Patrick asked, ignoring the looks his wife was shooting him expressing her disbelief that he would even consider this preposterous idea.

"It was actually her idea dad. We can both see how much Angela is grieving and how troubled she is. And believe me we are not naïve. Angela will be walked to school and picked up and when she is home she will be expected to her out with the babies and do chores around the house." Tim looked at both his parents. "We really want to do this for her if you think it will help. I'm going to go home and help 'dette put the baby Turners to bed and let the two of you talk."

….

Patrick waited until Timothy left the restaurant before he turned to his wife. "I know you don't like the idea but it might be the best thing for her." He said quietly.

Shelagh shot him a look that left him in no doubt of her opinion. "I will not have my thirteen year old daughter on the other side of the world to me for six months Patrick, so don't even bother trying to convince me." Shelagh folded her napkin and pushed her plate to the side. "I find my appetite has gone. I think I would like to go home please." Without waiting for a response from her husband she rose and began walking out of the restaurant.

Patrick quickly paid the bill and followed her out onto the path. "I just think it is worth considering if she wants to do it. Shelagh she is grieving too and a change of scenery might be just what she needs."

Shelagh's eyes flashed. "What she needs is her parents Patrick! She doesn't need to be twelve thousand miles away from us!"

Patrick tried to take his wife's stiff, angry body into his arms to sooth her. "It's been six months Shelagh and neither of you have managed to overcome your grief. I don't know how to help you but if staying in Australia will help Angela then I think it is worth considering." He said gently and felt her body stiffen even further.

"I will not consider it Patrick because it will not be happening." Shelagh said forcefully as she removed herself from her husband's arms and began to walk home.

Over the next week everyone could see the tension in the Turners marriage. Shelagh would not soften her stance to even ask Angela if staying in Australia was something she wanted. Timothy could only remember one other time when his parents had been so cold towards each other, unfortunately he knew that this time he was the cause of the problem.

"I'm sorry dad. If I had known it would upset mum this much I never would have mentioned it." Timothy said as they sat on the deck overlooking the water, each cradling a baby in their arms.

"It's not your fault Tim. I actually think six months here with you and Bernadette might be the best thing for her. I'd miss her like I was missing a limb but I think getting out of Poplar for a while would help her work through her grief and six months in a new school could give her a fresh start and refocus her. Unfortunately your mother won't even consider asking Angela if it's something she would want to do."

Angela listened to her father and her heart sang at the thought of staying in Australia for six months. Six months with her niece and nephew and her beloved big brother sounded like heaven. She could help Bernadette and no one would know her at a new school on the other side of the world so there would be no reputation to try and live down.

"Oh daddy please. Please convince mum to let me stay." Angela rushed forward from the side of the house where she had overheard the conversation. "This is exactly what I need. A second chance. Oh please talk to mum." Angela begged.

Patricks face fell. He hadn't wanted Angela to find out about Tim's offer given that Shelagh was so against it. He knew it would do nothing to help their relationship if Angela wanted to stay and she found out Shelagh was the one refusing to entertain the idea and now his fear had been realised.

"Angela, this is something your mother and I need to decide." Patrick told her firmly.

Angela watched her father and replayed in her head what she had overheard and added that to the almost palpable tension that was currently between her parents. "SHE won't let me will she!" Angela started pacing. "Why? Why won't she let me stay? I've been nothing but trouble for the last six months, I would think she would be happy to be rid of me!" Angela stopped her pacing and looked directly at her father. "Please talk to her again. This is my second chance and I know in my heart it is the right thing. Please dad?"

Patrick sighed and agreed to once more broach the subject with his wife.

….

Shelagh had taken to walking onto the beach at night ever since she and Patrick disagreed about leaving Angela in Australia. Once she found out that Angela had overheard he and Tim discussing it she could barely look at him she was so angry. Never in fourteen years of marriage had she ever felt like this towards her husband. She was a jumble of emotions that she was finding impossible to unravel so she sat hugging her knees on the beach trying to talk to God and seeking his guidance in how to calm her mind and spirit. Unfortunately God seemed to be otherwise occupied and Shelagh sat alone with her tormented thoughts.

Shelagh prayed for help to be a better mother to Angela, she prayed for God to show Angela how much she was loved by them all and she prayed for guidance in how to handle this current situation given that she was the only person who did not want Angela to stay. She knew it wasn't because she thought it was a bad idea but she was concerned that Angela would feel they didn't want her. As she sat there she could almost hear Sister Julienne in the gentle lapping of the waves telling her to let Angela soar so she could fly home to her, if she clipped her wings it would bring resentment and unrealised potential. Shelagh felt the tears begin to slip from her eyes. She knew what she had to do and it was breaking her heart.

Angela sat on the deck watching her mother on the beach. She too was tormented by angry thoughts towards the person who was standing in the way of her attempt to get her life back on track.

Elizabeth knew something needed to give. She understood Shelagh's perspective, as a mother the thought of being without either of her daughters for six months would be more than she could bear. However, given everything Angela had been through and done recently she could see why the young girl thought this would be a second chance for her.

"Look at her." Angela eventually said. "She won't even discuss it with me. I would have thought she would be happy to be rid of me. I'm not really hers, she has Katie and Claire and I've been nothing but trouble lately."

Elizabeth turned to Angela in shock. "Of course you're hers! She loves you so much Angela, that's why she won't consider leaving you here she will miss you far too much!"

Angela looked at her incredulously. "No, I'm the one she has because she didn't think she could have kids. Katie and Claire are hers. If she had known she would have Katie and Claire she never would have adopted me."

Elizabeth thought back to a conversation she had with Shelagh not long after her hysterectomy. She didn't think she would be breaking a confidence by retelling it and decided regardless it was a story Angela needed to hear.

"Not long after I found out I could never have a baby of my own your mother came around to visit me. I was …. well I was not in a good place mentally but your mother came and she told me of her own infertility. I remember asking her if the huge hole in her heart had been mended by you or was it not until she had Katie."

Angela's interest was piqued.

"Without hesitating she told me it was you. She told me you were the daughter of her heart, she said she knew you were meant to be her daughter the minute she held you." This wasn't really anything hadn't heard before but it was nice of Elizabeth to remind her. "She then told me that she thought Katie had been sent to them for your dad." This was something Angela hadn't heard. "Apparently your dad was having a really bad time with work and was rarely home because he was working so much and when your mum became sick and had to stay in Scotland – well, she believes it saved him. He took John on as a partner, he renewed his love of obstetrics and was home a great deal more and spent more time with all of you." Angela appeared unmoved. "Think about what I have said, I don't think she is stopping you from staying here because of you, I think she is saying no because she can't bear the thought of being away from you." Elizabeth stood and walked back into the house.

Angela continued to sit on the deck watching her mother and thought about what Elizabeth had said. As she sat there she saw her mother's shoulders begin to shake and she knew her mother was crying. Angela's first thought was 'good at least she is as miserable as she is making me'. But then she actually thought about what it was in this whole situation that would make her mother cry. Possibly it was because she and dad hadn't spoken to each other in days. That would certainly make her mother cry. She and dad were always talking about anything and everything and sometimes they didn't even need words they seemed to be able to have entire conversations with their eyes which the girls found terribly annoying at times. Angela realised she missed it. She missed the easy going love her parents shared, she missed their unquestionable unity. If her wanting to stay with Tim and Bernadette could cause this kind of discord in her parent's marriage she realised it wasn't worth it. She would go home to Poplar and all the memories of Sister Julienne it held and she would go back to school and try and convince people she had changed. She stood and walked onto the beach.

…

Shelagh didn't realise anyone had come down onto the beach until Angela sat next to her and rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." The teenager said quietly.

Unconsciously Shelagh slipped her arm around her daughter's waist, grateful for the first physical connection Angela had allowed in such a long time.

"What are you sorry for?" Shelagh asked calmly.

"Oh mum everything. I've been awful and sad and angry and just horrible especially to you and you didn't deserve it. But mostly I'm sorry I've caused you and dad to fight. I hate to see you and dad like that…..it scares me. You and dad are embarrassingly mushy and I've never seen you like this, not even talking to each other and, well I'm so sorry I caused that. I will come home with you and I will behave I promise."

"Oh Angela. I love you so much. I was sitting here asking God for guidance and I heard Sister Julienne as clear as if she was sitting right next to me, telling me to let you soar so you can fly back to me."

"That sounds like something she would have said." Angela smiled. "I miss her so much mum."

"I know you do sweetheart. I do too and I'm afraid I have been so wrapped up in my own grief I haven't been able to help you with yours, so I am sorry too." Shelagh told her, once again feeling like she had failed her daughter.

"I've only just realised she was your mother, and when I did I thought about how I would feel if I lost you. Oh mum, you must be so sad."

"She was and I am." Shelagh whispered. "Even when we were sisters in Christ I knew we had a unique relationship and when I left to marry your father I tried to push her away but she wouldn't let me, she might have even been more stubborn than me." Shelagh smiled at the memory. "Our relationship was still finding its way when you came to us and after she held you for the first time I think it was cemented. She was the only choice for your godmother and I think she designated herself as your grandmother. I guess I should be thanking you. If it wasn't for you I imagine it would have taken us a lot longer to find our new relationship."

Angela reached out and held her mother's hand. "It's very odd to think of you as a nun. You and dad are such a team, it's very strange to think it hasn't always been that way. If you can change your life that dramatically and still live in Poplar I can certainly turn my reputation around there." Angela told her decisively.

Shelagh felt relief wash through her and then remembered the words she had heard on the waves earlier. "But you would rather do it here?" She asked quietly.

Angela took a deep breath. "I would love to stay here. I think it would be a wonderful second chance for me and I find Poplar so hard to be in at the moment – I didn't realise how hard until we got here, and I could be so much help to Bernadette but not at the expense of dad's and your happiness."

"I shall miss you dreadfully you know. And I expect a good long letter each week telling me about everything you are doing." Shelagh told her.

Angela sat there stunned. "You mean…..you mean I can stay?"

Shelagh felt a tear slip from her eye. "Yes. Yes you can stay. I was being selfish, I wanted you to come home because I couldn't bear the thought of you not being there I wasn't thinking about what was best for you. So I am sorry too."

"Oh mum!" Angela turned and hugged her mother fiercely.

"And remember if you decide at any time you want to come home earlier we will arrange for you to be on the very next flight." Shelagh told her as she returned the hug with just as much fierceness.

…..

Patrick stood on the deck and watched his wife and daughter embrace and knew that his world was back on its correct access. The pair rose and walked back towards the house still with their arms around each other.

"Mum has agreed I can stay." Angela told her father seriously. "I am going to go and tell Tim and 'dette". She kissed her mother on the cheek and went into the house.

Shelagh stood staring at her husband. "I'm sorry." She said as her eyes dipped. Patrick leaned forward and caught her chin gently between his thumb and forefinger. "I was being selfish and very unkind to you." Patrick leaned forward and caught her lips with his.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't handle the situation well either. I shouldn't have stopped talking to you. We tend to get into all kinds of trouble when I stop communicating with you." Patrick said as they drew apart.

Shelagh snuggled into her husband's embrace, a place she always felt loved and cherished. "We're talking now, let that be what matters."

Patrick rested his chin on her head. "What changed you mind?" He asked gently.

"Sister Julienne." She answered cryptically.


	55. Chapter 55

**I can't believe this is finally the end. I want to say a massive thank you to every single person that has left a review and favourited this story. It truly has been a six month labour of love. It was originally drafted out as a 28 chapter story but as I wrote some of these characters began to take on a life of their own and insisted on their own stories being told but I hope I manged to write them within the Turner's universe.**

 **So for those of you who have stuck with it and continued to read even when the updates were less than regular and I was second guessing myself about whether anyone was reading at all your words of encouragement have meant everything to me and you guys are the reason this saga continued.**

 **I hope the ending doesn't disappoint and as always I would love to know what you think.**

 **Kate**

 **Chapter 55**

 _"_ _It's a quarter to nine and my next guest is best selling author, Angela Turner, here to tell us about her new book 'Love is the Miracle' which has skyrocketed to number one on the best seller list. Welcome Angela!"_

 _"_ _Thanks so much for having me Laura." Angela smiled as she took the seat she had been told to in rehearsal._

"Shelagh! It's started, she's on." Patrick sat in front of the television, watching proudly as his eldest daughter appeared, looking far more relaxed and awake than he expected, given that when she had called them earlier that morning to remind them to watch, she had told him the baby was teething and had a cold and she and Andrew had been taking it in turns pacing the floors most of the night.

Shelagh took her seat next to her husband and snuggled in beside him. At eighty three he was remarkably spritely, especially as he had been diagnosed with lung cancer ten years earlier. Thankfully they had caught it early and with surgery and chemotherapy he had made a full recovery. It was a dreadfully worrying time for the whole family but especially for Shelagh who had had to face the thought of a life without him for the first time. She gave her thanks to God every night that he had been spared.

 _"_ _The media seems to think you have developed your own personal genre of literature." Laura smiled as Angela took up the cue._

 _"_ _Yes I believe the press have decided I write biographical fiction." Angela laughed at the description that had been bestowed, rather accurately, on her books._

 _"_ _Your first book was called 'Who Me?' It was a story of a young woman who had been adopted and in went in search of her natural parents. I'll admit it had me alternately in tears and stitches when I read it and, I believe, a lot of it was based on your own search for your natural parents."_

 _"_ _Yes, I went through a dreadful time in my teens and a very good friend of mine told me writing down what I was feeling may help." Angela grinned. "It didn't. I was still a revoltingly obnoxious teenager. It wasn't until I spent six months going to school in Australia that one of my English teachers there discovered I had a small amount of talent for writing stories and I guess it all just grew from there." Angela laughed and crossed her legs, relaxing into the interview._

Shelagh thought back to that time when she had left her little girl in Australia for six months with Timothy and Bernadette. She had left a little girl but it was a young woman who had come home to her. It was when Angela returned that she had first approached Shelagh about the possibility of finding her birth mother. Shelagh hadn't been surprised, she had seen it coming for the previous twelve months and while she had been worried about what Angela might find, she had supported and encouraged Angela in her quest and firmly believed it had actually improved their relationship.

It took them over six months, but they had eventually discovered Angela's birth mother was married and living in Sussex with her husband and three children. She had reluctantly agreed to meet with Angela in London. She had not told her husband about the daughter she had given up for adoption and was worried that Angela was going to disrupt the life she had built for herself. Angela spent the afternoon asking the questions that had plagued her and once she had her answers and her birth mother had left Angela had turned to her mother. "I'm glad I met her and I'm glad she told me what I needed to know but I didn't feel anything for her. She was just a stranger." She had hugged her mother. "I'm so very glad we found each other." Shelagh still got teary when she thought of that emotional afternoon.

 _"_ _And I believe that book was actually responsible for finding you a husband." Laura prompted grinning at her guest._

 _Angela laughed loudly. "I guess you could say that. My wonderful husband Andrew, is at home looking after our three year old and sick four month old baby, while I am here. He wanted to make the book into a movie but when he met me and found out that the booked is based on a great deal of life, well let's just say after he fell in love with me he decided he didn't think he could see my life up on the big screen for all the world to see. Which probably worked out best for the viewing public because he decided to make 'Star Nation' which ended up being the highest grossing movie of 1987."_

 _"_ _Now, about your new book, 'Love is the Miracle', it is being hailed as an even better read then 'Who Me?' but still fits into your biographical fiction style." Laura held up a copy of the book for the at-home viewing audience to see._

 _"_ _As it should be." Angela smiled. "This one is about the amazing life my mother has lead, and believe it or not there is not a lot of fiction in this one."_

 _"_ _Angela is of course talking about her mother Shelagh Turner, who received and OBE last year for her contributions to midwifery and has been instrumental in the development of the birthing units that are opening all over London."_

 _Angela smiled proudly as Laura spoke of her mother. "Yes, mum's story has it all, coming to London to train to be a nurse at the end of the Second World War, becoming a nun at the start of the NHS, leaving the sisterhood because she had fallen in love with the local doctor, tuberculosis, adoption, complicated pregnancies and births, lecturing, sitting on the NHS committee to improve midwifery services and on top of all of that being an incredible wife and mother." Angela summarised._

 _"_ _Goodness! She sounds like and incredible woman, maybe we should have had her on as a guest as well." Laura said sincerely._

"I still don't understand why my life is considered interesting enough to write a book about." Shelagh said without any hint of false pride. "I don't see that I am anything special." Shelagh frowned slightly, honestly perplexed at what anyone could find interesting about her life.

"And your humility is what makes you so special my love. Now shhhh I want to hear the rest of the interview." Patrick said.

 _"_ _Oh no. Mum would never come on television to talk about herself. You would not be able to find anyone less aware of how utterly amazing they really are than mum. As far as she is concerned she is a working wife and mother like thousands of other women. You should have seen dad having to convince her to go to the ceremony to receive her OBE."_

 _"_ _Now, I believe your father features very heavily in the book too?" Laura asked._

 _"_ _Oh yes. I couldn't tell mum's story without dad. They are like two parts of a puzzle that just fit together. Dad is 83 now and is convinced it's mum that keeps him young, she is quite a bit younger but I don't think she would appreciate me disclosing her age on national television." Angela grinned._

 _Laura laughed. "Probably not."_

"Hmm. Well I'm glad she knows me well enough to know that." Shelagh smiled.

 _"_ _My brother, Tim and my sisters and I used to always tease mum and dad about how mushy they were, they were terribly embarrassing as we grew up but looking back on it now I think they are the reason all four of us have such strong, happy marriages, it's because of the example they set."_

 _"_ _Angela is of course taking about her brother, leading heart surgeon, Dr Timothy Turner, who recently performed the first human heart transplant in the UK. In fact, I believe all your siblings have gone into the medical field in some way?" Laura elaborated, encouraging Angela to talk about her siblings._

 _"_ _Yes. Tim is a heart surgeon, we are all incredibly proud of him but it doesn't stop us tormenting him in order to keep him humble. Although Bernadette, his lovely wife would never let him get too obnoxious. She is actually an obstetrician based at the first of mum's birthing centres. Then there is Katie, she is a medical researcher currently working on stem cell research which, honestly sounds amazing. And there is Claire, the baby of the family who has followed in mum's footsteps and become a midwife, which is probably why she is dad's favourite." Angela giggled. "I'm joking of course but it is a bit of a family joke that dad was a workaholic until Claire came along as a bit of a surprise and he decided to cut back his workload to help care for us. While the focus of the book is about mum, I really have to say my dad is pretty amazing too. Aside from the fact that he managed to charm a nun out of her habit, something we all tease him about. He was actually very modern in his thinking. He always says he couldn't have been half the doctor he was without mum but when mum was asked to start lecturing he took over a lot of the care for us, he was always a very hands on father, long before it became the social norm."_

Patrick groaned. "She had to bring up the old joke about charming you out of your habit. It was over thirty years ago, you would think we could move on."

Shelagh laughed. "Well you did charm me dear and I was a poor, unsuspecting nun at the time."

Patrick snorted at her version of their romance. "You were just as besotted as I was. There is an argument to be made that you charmed me out of my ugly old jumpers and ties but no-one ever mentions that!" Patrick grumbled.

"It doesn't quite have the same romance to it dear." Shelagh laughed. "Now hush".

 _"_ _Perhaps you have the subject for your next book?" Laura laughed._

 _"_ _Let's just say I have a few ideas floating around in my head but I need to get the baby sleeping more than three hours a night before I can even think about another book!"_

 _Laura laughed. "Fair enough! 'Love is the Miracle' is available in stores now. Angela Turner thank you so much for talking with us this morning."_

"Right, that's it then. Time to start getting ready for lunch." Patrick stood and held out his hand for his wife.

"I don't know why you arranged such and extravagance Patrick, after all it's just another birthday." Shelagh said as she thought of the dining room Patrick had booked at the Four Seasons, although she did concede that with their immediate family they now numbered twenty, and Shelagh had it on good authority their numbers would be twenty one by Christmas. Add to that all the Bancroft's along with John and Trixie and several other friends, there was nearly forty people expected for lunch.

"It's not every day you turn 65 and announce your retirement love. I think it is cause for celebration. Also it will be easier to tell the kids we are off on a driving holiday through Europe for two months if they are all together." Patrick pulled her into his arms and nibbled on her neck.

"One day we will be too old for this." Shelagh giggled.

"Thank goodness that day isn't today. Now, let's go and make sure we are late to your birthday lunch." Patrick grinned with a twinkle in his eye.


End file.
